


Shipping up to Boston

by wheretobe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 101,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretobe/pseuds/wheretobe
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Eve is a Boston Police detectiv in homicide and has to work with a new medical Examiner that she has a history with. Holding on to a marriage that is failing and trying to get through her work day without Killing Stylish Medical Examiner Villanelle Vasiliev





	1. Shipping up to Boston

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story is reminiscent of another TV show. I tried keeping it away at first but to be honest: Rizzoli and Isles could have been so much more. So lets see if Eve and Villanelle would have been better ^^
> 
> Everytime I think: hey a break will be nice I get an idea stuck in my head. So here goes nothing:

They sat, staring at the kitchen table, with all it’s scratches and that water stain. Eve had stopped counting how often in her marriage she had sat across Niko like that. In a stalemate, none willing to give any further. 

“I thought we talked about your hours.”

He said through gritted teeth. 

“No...Niko..you talked about my hours.”

The indifference in her voice would grate on him. It always did.

“The fuck are you talking about Eve? You agreed we would work on us!”

The faucet in the sink was still dripping. He had just been able to make it drip less often. 

“You won’t even share a bed with me!”

“Is your working on us just fucking Niko? You think that solves anything?”

His mustache twitched, jaw working angrily.

“I think my wife being home with me in the evening so we can spend time together would solve things. And yes Sex belongs to a relationship for me Eve. I have needs!”

Yes, she knew his needs all too well. He came to bed in only boxers when he had needs, he would tell her he wanted to have sex. His needs were usually over in about ten minutes. Her needs had not been met in quite a while.

“A healthy relationship, Niko, is not what we have right now.”

Right now, Eve slept on the tiny couch in her downstairs office, listening as Niko slammed doors in anger after refusing to join him in bed. She looked at her watch and knew exactly what would happen.

“Are you serious? You don’t even have time to talk to me any longer? Going out with Bill again?”

Snorting Eve shook her head tiredly. Every male she fucked in Niko’s mind. Same old.

“No I have the late shift. I don’t appreciate your accusatory tone by the way.”

The movement of his hand was fast. Eve did not even flinch as the glass hit the fridge, shattering. Standing slowly, Eve regarded her husband cooly.

“I’ll be staying with my Mother.”

**

“Hey Partner.”

Bill said cheerily, the smile fading when he saw the luggage.

“Your Momma’s place first then…”

Bill mumbled, handing her a paper bag with a croissant in it, pointing to the coffee in the cupholder of his unmarked police car. Bill said nothing as he drove them through midday traffic towards Allston Village. 

“What did he do this time?”

Eve munched on her Croissant and shrugged. 

“Eve...I mean...do you really believe you two can reconcile?”

She turned her head to look out at the passing Boston city, no idea how to answer. 

“He wants me to move to a desk job.”

Bills laugh resonated in the car.

“They won’t even put Johnsen inh a desk job and he can even see his feet. You think they will desk you?”

“I told him I won’t, we had another row and this morning he felt it was necessary to throw a glass in anger.”

The hands on the steering wheel gripped the faux leather angrily. 

“I think he also accused me of having an affair with you.”

“Again?”

“More like still.”

When Bill had first heard Eve tell about the accusation he had thought she was joking. Turns out she was not. They entered her mother’s street and Eve could already hear her going off.

“Might be time to get an apartment Eve.”

Mumbled Bill, waving at her Mom already waiting on the porch, arms crossed over her chest. She got out and swallowed thickly.

“You better be leaving that deadbeat Evie. I want to be able to turn your old your in a hobby room!”

She kept looking at her partner, back to her mother and mouthing the exact same words, Bill trying to keep his composure.

“Bill...dear bring her bag inside would you? I made Hotteok and fresh coffee…”

“Ma...we gotta get to the station.”

A glare made Eve shut up quickly though and she mumbled under her breath, following a gleeful Bill inside. He just loved Hotteok.  
While Bill let himself be fed the pancakes and also got some to take with him, Eve hoisted her luggage to her old room. The house had not much changed since her late teens when her Pa had passed. It existed in the state of the past, her mother a person that despised change. Well, not if change was about Eve. She loved pressing Eve for change.

Eve’s old room was also still exactly the same. She put her luggage on her bed, staring at the old and faded Posters on the wall. No matter how her mother complained about turning her old room into a hobby room finally, Eve knew her mother's hatred for Niko ran so deep, she would rather have Eve with her than see her with Niko. And she did not even know about the cheating rumors.  
Eve rubbed her forehead feeling tired from all the bullshit in her private life. 

“At least I’ll have a proper bed here…”

She mumbled and then went downstairs, weathering her mother's glares and promise to stay up to talk to her about this after her shift. Bill was still stuffing his face with Hotteok when she pulled him out of the kitchen, rolling her eyes as she pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek.

“It’ll be a long fucking day…”

Eve said as they entered the bullpen, seeing the stacks of files on their desks. 

“Ugh...I hate paperwork…”

**

“I will be late Pa.”

Villanelle said into the phone and poured her smoothie into her travel mug.

“Your first day. I still don’t understand the move Vil.”

“They were desperate. The pay is good.”

It was far away from anything that reminded her of her ex wife.

“I don’t like this one bit and you know that. We both know the pay did not make you move. But at least stop lying to me about it.”

Her father did not often sound like this when he spoke to her and it made her slump a little.

“Pa...I just needed to get away.I couldn’t stop thinking about her and how she left me. I just want to be able to get over it, ok?”

There was a very deep breath from him and she almost smiled. He was a good man.

“If you need anything you’ll let me know Villanelle.”

“Promise.”

“Good...now have a good first day.”

Villanelle Vasilliev had known her father would not be happy about her move but after her divorce had gone through she felt stifled in New York. And yes, the pay as Chief Medical Examiner was way superior.

She took another sip from her coffee taking in her new home. It was not fully furnished yet, but it would be a nice home. It had a garden and pool and Beacon Hill was a place even her father would like. 

The doorbell rang and she grabbed her things. She also needed to get a car ASAP, Villanelle thought as she was greeted by the Taxi driver that would take her to the station.  
Boston was a beautiful City that was fact, anything would be better than New York, where people talked about her and her ex wife running away with a man. 

As she stepped out of the Taxi and looked at the Police building, she sighed. It was bleak but they had promised her she would get anything she would need for Morgue. Once she got into the building and got her ID to enter the locked Morgue, she found that she would need quite some things ordered to get this place up to modern times. The now retired Chief Medical examiner liked to keep things classic.

She looked at her office and sighed.

“Well I have my work cut out for me here…”

Villanelle mumbled and then called the assistants together to greet them and get introductions out of the way. She quickly assigned tasks to her assistants like getting her files of open cases, getting the evidence to her so she could review them as fast as possible. The assistant longest in this office got the job of helping her get through the open autopsies as soon as possible and explaining to her how this backlog could happen.

Before they could really start with anything she was asked upstairs into the Chiefs office so he could show her the officers and detectives she would be working with from now on. 

Carolyn Martens was a commanding woman. She exuded leadership and Villanelle could understand how she was made first female Police chief in Boston. She spoke in clipped sentences and while she spoke, everyone listened. 

“As many of you might have noticed, Dr. Parish is going into deserved retirement.”

Martens said standing in front of the detectives of the station.

“Now Boston has thankfully found a very proficient new Chief Medical Examiner and we will make sure the welcome here is warm. Please welcome Dr. Vasielliev.”

She heard a chorus of Hello and good mornings and smiled pleasantly at the crowd, using her sweet girl face. 

“It is an honor to be here and able to work with Boston’s finest. I am looking forward to our work together Detectives.”

She said.

“Good...now everybody back to work...I know I am still missing Paperwork from at least 3 Teams.”

Martens said and the crowd slowly dissipated. 

“You too Polastri and Pargrave I swear to god if you aren’t done by noon!”

The older woman said to someone that must have stood farther in the back of the office, hidden by the other detectives, then entered her office slamming the door.

Now Polastri...she had heard that name before. Her mind was trying to put a face to it as she heard a ‘fuck’ and saw a woman scramble after a file that she had dropped. Her back was to Villanelle and she frowned as she laid eyes on a rather strangely fitting black suit, and white sneakers. What a combination. The hair though was simply breathtaking. Large locks, and jet black hair. She was instantly jealous, wondering how much work the other woman put into that natural look. Straightening herself out she was about to walk over to, what seemed to be one of the only females in the office, to say hello, when said female turned and the world seemed to have been pulled from beneath her feet.

Polastri...she sure as hell remembered that name now. 

They stared, what must have been detective Pargrave, staring back and forth between the two.

Her face went from sweet girl to Icecold and Villanelle turned on her heel.

“You have confectioners sugar on your forehead Detective Polastri, it is a rather unprofessional look.”

She said darkly and left the Bullpen. Life apparently seriously had it in for her. How the heck Eve Polastri ended up as a detective was beyond her. Why she had to be a detective in the one department she had run off to, was apparently a big joke by fate. There was no other explanation.

With exasperation coursing through her, V got into her preferred black scrubs and went to start on the autopsies still waiting to be performed. Best get her head buried in work to make it stop wondering about Eve. 

Back upstairs Eve Polastri was furiously wiping her forehead, her partner staring at her nonplussed. As he opened his mouth for a quib Eve threw him the bird.

“Fuck off!” 

She said darkly, almost pouting and Bill laughed as he sat at the desk across hers, joining her in completing their file work so Carolyn would blow a gasket.

Eve would not have believed anyone telling her, that her day could get even worse. But there she sat still in shock at being face to face with Villanelle. It had been so long since she had last seen her. Still she remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. Life must have it in for her, there was no explanation elsewise. She groaned, her forehead hitting the wooden surface of her desk.

“Want to tell me what that little show was about?”

Bill said after a while of watching her pitifully attack her desk with her forehead.

“No…”

She reached over a stack of papers and grabbed a Hotteok from the tupperbox her mother had packed her partner, biting into it angrily. 

“Fuck my life to be honest…”

Bill shrugged, used to his partners eccentricities by now. 

Instead of completing her paper work as fast as possible, she felt herself caught up in her head. She had no luck really. Wasn’t life supposed to get better after sometime? It rather looked like the coming year would be a shit show.

“Eve...HEY!”

Looking up she found Bill staring at her.

“I said we still don’t have the tox report. Only the prelim.”

“Ugh...Parish probably forgot.”

“Well Parish isn’t here any longer. So go down, get the report.”

Her stare was icy cold and Eve played oblivious.

“Yea...nah.”

“Then tell me why you don’t want to go down Eve.”

She stood, grabbed her wallet and shrugged.

“I’ll get us coffee...the good stuff from down the corner, and you’ll get the tox report. How about that?”

Sighing Bill stood, shaking his head at her.

“Bribery...will get you far with me and that is the sad part.”


	2. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve struggles in her marriage

The first week Eve had felt lucky. While Bill and her were busy with finishing up a case and in court, she did not have any crime scene where she could possibly meet the new ME. When Villanelle came up to the bullpen to give other detectives some casework, Eve tried her best to get out of her way and Villanelle seemed to do her damndest to ignore her sheer existence.  
At least with this they seemed to agree.   
Bill was pressuring her to tell him what the hell was going on. But in his Bill way, by the end of the week his stress levels had gone up, he had brought chocolate to work.

“Found an apartment yet?”

He said, sucking on a piece of dark chocolate in his mouth. 

“Looking at some this weekend.”

She tapped the pen against the file in front of her and sighed.

“Can you hand me the witness statements again?”

Eve asked and held out her hand. When a prostitute was murdered, everybody seemed to have always looked away. The value of life decreased with your job and in the kind of job Mandy had been in, nobody cared you dropped dead. Eve knew that at the end of the investigation she would probably file Mandy’s case with all of the other cold cases in the basement and it irked her.

“Nobody of these at least 12 people in the park has heard her screaming and begging for help….it’s ridiculous…”

She cursed.

“I need a break.”

“Bring me a coffee..”

Bill said, after having taken Mandy’s file of her desk.

“I’ll fill out the paperwork Eve. Just go get some air.”

She grabbed her wallet and left the building in a beeline to their favourite cafe/deli. It was a cosy corner space that had a few tables inside and served the best coffee and pastrami sandwiches. She greeted Francesco, the eldest of the original owners sons and ordered a coffee and a donut, grabbing a newspaper to read.   
Sometimes she needed a moment after looking at grizzly murders a half the day. Needed to see something else entirely before returning to look at the pictures of mangled bodies, Lives this city had eaten up.

She bit into the donut, grunting as the filling spurted out, rolling her eyes at it. Just the moment as Eve tried to lick that dollop off of her upper lip, the door to the deli opened and she looked up. Villanelle Vasilliev looked back at her with a raised brow before she went back to ignoring Eve. Eve meanwhile had the grace to blush, cursing on the inside at having something on her face every time she met the other woman.   
Pulling the newspaper back up, Eve tried to spy without the other woman seeing, rolling her eyes as she saw her order some salad. She was in a pencil skirt and dark red blouse, Highheels accentuating her figure and calves. Villanelle had always been dressed to make heads turn even back when…

Her phone rang and Eve dropped the paper, fumbling for the thing chirping on the table.

“Polastri…on my way.”

She had not even noticed that Vasielliev had gotten a call too, thus the two almost crashed together at the door, Eve with the rest of the donut sticking out of her mouth and two to go cups in her hand. She glared at the taller woman and pushed the door open with her shoulder not even checking if the ME got through with her.

Bill did not even comment on the state she was in getting into the car. 

“Detectives Polastri and Pargrave, dispatch called us here.”

Both showing their shields to the cop at the crime scene tape to be let in, he lifted the tape for them and Eve took in the back alley scene.one CSI made pictures of something behind a dumpster, others held back the press.

“I’ll go get the statements together.”

Bill said.

“I’ll chance a look.”

Press was yelling at them for a statement, but after years as a detective Eve did not even hear them any longer. Behind the dumpster laid an older man in a business suit, dead. She saw no wound straight away and was just about to lean a little close to check his partially hidden neck for strangulation marks, when she heard an angry voice behind her.

“Hey! Get back detective!”

She almost jumped out of her skin and rolled her eyes. Her luck had run out apparently it was Vasilliev’s shift. 

“You do realize looking is kinda my job here?”

“Not if you could potentially contaminate my body. Get back.”

Before they could cause a scene, Bill called her over and she threw the ME a withering glare, then pulled her gloves off angrily.  
She kept at Bills side then, asking the restaurant owner about how he found the man, checking the perimeter for thrown away things. A young cop came over with a wallet in an evidence bag. Bill, who still had gloves, fished through it and pulled out a drivers licence.

“Barry Walther, 57 years old. I’ll run the name.”

After they made sure the body would be transported to the morgue and that they had collected anything that seemed remotely of interest, they headed back to the station, Bill running the name from the ID and Eve typing up the witness statements. 

“I heard the ME say no signs of trauma could yet be seen on the body.”

Bill said, reading their victims files.

Eve shrugged.

“Listen, I’ll be driving to his place It’s right on route with that girl that had seen Mandy alive last so I’ll make a trip of it. I’ll bring lunch back.”

“I can do it…”

“Nope...I’ve been spending most of my week down in the morgue for some reason you don’t even want to tell me. I need fresh air. You go see what Walthers died off.”

**

Villanelle was very methodical when it came to a new body. She had a routine and that routine made sure she caught everything and nothing slipped her control.  
She had almost freaked out when she had seen how close officers had gotten to the body, the potential of cross contamination apparently unknown to them.   
Back in her black scrubs, hair tightly tied up, Anti blood spatter shield on, she spoke softly about the deceased to the recorder in the room. In the background Mozart tunes played. She liked to have a bit of a soft music playing. 

She had just gotten through her preliminary as the door to the autopsy opened, making her turn sharply and glare. She hated interruptions, her assistants knew she would call them in to take the samples from her but she did not wish to be disturbed.

She went to her recorder and switched it off.

“I don’t want to be disturbed detective. I will call as soon as I have finished the autopsy.”

Eve cooly glared back at her. 

“I always observe.”

“Things change Detective.”

An unladylike snort and Eve leaned against the wall, arms crossed over the chest.

“No shit Sherlock. This is my turf though not Ritzy New York.”

The swipe at her wealth was noticed by Villanelle. Eve from the past would have never said something like this to her. She had never cared that Villanelles father was rich.

“I had realized you had dropped your standards quite a bit detective.”

Eve clamped her mouth shut and watched as Villanelle turned the recorder back on. Her voice was clipped and precise as she spoke, transcribing her exact steps, all the samples taken, all the conclusions drawn. An hour later she ruled the death natural and Eve left without a further word, calling Bill and telling him Walthers had died of a massive heart attack, No foul play suspected.

“Coming to the bar tonight Eve?”

Bill asked her after they finished the Walthers report.

“I can’t, early morning Apartment hunting.”

“So...you are really moving out?”

Shrugging, Eve leaned back in her chair, rubbing her throbbing temples. 

“I think it would be for the best. All we do is argue and I don’t want to keep moving into my mums every three months. I...I just…”

Bill nodded. He had watched Eve’s marriage get to the state it was in now. The endless nitpicking by Niko, the accusations, arguing over her job. Eve loved her job more than anything else. She loved helping families and victims and she was a natural. She had an instinct he had not seen in many detectives. Youngest female to ever make it so far up too. She would be dumb to push for a deskjob at her age of 35. 

“You still want to reconcile?”

Bill asked softly, whispering because he knew Eve was private as they came. She shrugged helplessly. 

“Everytime we argue...it’s..every time he accuses me of cheating all I can think of is these rumors..”

People had started talking two years ago, about Niko seemingly too close to a female student. The student in question had finished her time at the Community College her husband worked at, but the trust in her seemed to have gone.

“Everything he does just grates on me. From his stupid mustache to the way he does the dishes. The littlest things make me want to scream.”

And that was no basis for a marriage. 

“I’m here for you.”

A soft smile pulled the corners of her mouth up.

“Thanks Bill. Say hi to Keiko from me. I’m out.”

**

“When did you want to tell me?”

Her mother greeted her, sitting on the porch and sipping her Tea. 

Stopping dead in her tracks, Eve stared, at a loss.

“Ma? A little hint here?”

She needed to get a new place fast, her mother was driving her slowly insane.  
The older woman grabbed the Newspaper next to her. A large image of Villanelle in her crime scene suit up glaring back at hee. Eve rolled her eyes, grabbing the Paper and reading the news blurb about the body they had found. Bigger part of the article was about the New Chief Medical examiner, her career so far, credentials, big cases she worked on in New York, family Association with the Property Mogul Konstantin Vasilliev. The dead man was just an excuse to write about her and even though Eve knew it was not Villanelle’s doing, it annoyed her.

“She has been back for a week and working with you and you never said a word.”

“We’re not exactly is speaking terms mother. Which you know.”

"After all these years you two are still angry?" 

"Ma…You never stopped being angry at Mrs Song I don't think you are in any position to talk!" 

She watched her mother stand angrily at the mention of their once neighbor. 

"She told everyone my japchae where store bought! It's something else entirely!" 

Biting back the laughter at the ridiculous story, Eve followed her mother inside. The house smelled like fresh made kimchi and her stomach growled hungrily. 

"I bet you haven't eaten properly all day again." 

Shrugging Eve sat at the table in the corner of the kitchen, watching her mother fill a bowl with soup. 

"I'm looking at apartment's tomorrow Ma." 

"Finally you are coming to your senses. In-Sooks nephew is a divorce lawyer…"

"Dont…"

"You are being stubborn Eve. I Swear you only refuse to finally divorce that man because you want to prove something to me."

She wanted to yell out loud in annoyance at her mother. 

“Your father was heartbroken when you brought that man here.”

“Because he wasn’t a good Korean man?”

“Oh shush Eve! You know we never cared about that. We always let you make your own decisions. You father was so proud when you go enrolled to University. You could have been a professor.”

Instead she had dropped her studies and started working for the police because they needed the money. Because she had been in fucking love and gotten engaged after a year of dating. Because she had thought Niko was it and she wanted to support him while he had dreams of a Ph.d. .

“Can you just not gloat please mother? I just can’t deal with that right now. I know for you the failure of my marriage is worth a celebration but I hurt ok? And it hurts me even worse that my own mother is so happy at it.”

Mrs Parks features softened immediately.

“Oh Evie…”

“Don’t call me that..”

“I just want you to get on with your life. I am not happy you hurt. But I want you to stop being under the thump of a man who never had any respect for you.”

A hug later and Eve was allowed to finish dinner without further talk of Niko or her marriage.   
Walking into the living room, she gave her mother the printed out flat portfolios and let her look over them while she switched on Sportscenter, sipping one of the beers that always appeared in her mother's fridge as soon as she occupied her old room.

She knew her mother only said the things she said out of her love for her daughter. Just sometimes that love was a bit smothering and it had built a rebellious streak in Eve.  
It was these moments that she missed her father the most. Mr Park had been calm as a stone in a stormy sea. Not much seemed to have been able to get him to lose his composure. Until she had brought Niko home, her father had never criticised her.

“These two are good.”

“Fine...I’ll look at them first...thanks...for looking Ma…”

A truce, that’s all she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments and man I hope you guys are happy with this one. We are building this slowly!   
Thank you guys for reading!


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened between Eve and V?

"What are you doing Eve? Are you trying to make me look like an absolute idiot?" 

Niko asked as he watched her pack things. 

"You threw another glass Niko! What did you expect to happen?" 

"You are blowing this out of proportion!"

Eve turned to him sharply.

"Don’t you dare gaslight me Niko. We have spoken about this!”

Niko had a knack for making her feel like things had not really happened the way she felt they had, telling her she was misinterpreting. As long as she could remember being married to him, as long did he do that. Before they married he had been vastly different. Romantic and loving, supportive of her studies and dreams.

“You keep telling me I need to change Niko, but you are unwilling to change at all.”

“What do you want me to do Eve? Say sorry for a damn glass? Jesus you make it sound like I threw it at you. Is this because she’s back? I saw her in the news.” 

He raged and she pushed past him with her duffel. 

“Don’t you dare bring her into this! I haven’t spoken to her since she left.”

There was no point in packing when he was like this. She would wait a few weeks until he was traveling to his parents in Poland and get the rest. Eve just made sure she had all her files from her little office.

“Will you at least tell me where to reach you?”

He asked still blotchy red in the face from his anger.

“No Niko. I will tell you when I feel comfortable to do so.”

Snapping his mouth shut, he let her pass in the hallway, staring after her as she left through the front door.

“You’re making a mistake Eve…”

She heard him yell as she closed the door behind her and all she could think was, that maybe she was finally doing something right.

One of the two apartments her mother had said she liked, Eve had chosen. It was an open Living room and kitchen and a bedroom and bathroom. Just enough for her and it wasn’t too expensive.  
“Ma...come on...it’s fine…”

Eve muttered trying to stop her mother wiping down the counter for the 12th time. 

“I put things in your fridge Eve...I made soup and froze it. Tteokbokki are in the freezer too.”

Eve simply put her arms around her Ma and hugged her.

“Thanks Ma.”

The elder Park sighed.

“Sunday Lunches. You won’t get out of them!”

She laughed and let her mother go.

She had never lived alone, Eve realized, as the door closed behind her mother. She had lived at home during University time, then moved into a place with Niko before they got the house.  
The Couch she had gotten for free from another detective. It was clean but used. It would do until she could get a new one. Bed, mattress and dresser had been more important.

After the day of cleaning and getting everything put together, Eve stretched her weary body, muscles cursing at her. Everytime she lived with her Mom she put on weight, the woman only happy when Eve stuffed her face. She had never mastered the art of Korean food so her mother kept putting plate after plate in front of her. It broke her mother's heart. She broke her fathers by marrying Niko. Sighing she cracked a beer open and slumped into the couch, switching on the TV.

“Yea...I need to start jogging again…”

Eve said as she slouched on the couch.

**

Her Pen tapped against the file beneath in a staccato of boredom, her mind trying to wrap around the latest crime scene and what to make of it. Old Lady, bludgeoned in her armchair in front of the TV. 

“Bill have we found any living relatives?”

“Yea down in Tennessee. Called them, they are coming as soon as possible.”

Eve went to the murder board, staring the crimscene photo’s.

“All her neighbours are so old they can barely remember what day it is. One tried to estimate the day he had last seen Martha by thinking of when his dentures had been stolen by his dog.”

“So?”

Bill looked up from the Phonelists he was checking, looking at her confused.

“So what?”

“So...when did the dog steal his dentures..”

A ball of paper hit her forehead and she shrugged with a wry grin.

The Bullpen, full of chatter, suddenly grew silent. Eve knew these kind of silences by now. The ME had just strut into the office space, making every hot blooded male turn his head and stare, brain cells dying by the second.

Eve chanced a glance and rolled her eyes at the outfit. Apparently Villanelle compensated for the hours spent in scrubs by dressing up the rest of the day.  
She was handing out files of reports to the detectives, and Eve and Bill waited for their tox report on a girl found dead in an ally. It was a certain overdose. They just needed the call.

Eve rolled her eyes and made a sound in the back of her throat as she saw there was no file for them left.

“ ‘Course…”

She mumbled and Bill hit her shoulder to shut her up. 

She glared at him and stomped off towards the little kitchenette where they kept their really bad coffee. She poured herself one and as she stepped out almost ran into Villanelle, who on these ridiculous heels, towered over her.  
Eve worked her jaw angrily, boiling on the inside because she felt the Doctor was holding back her files just because of her.

“I need that tox report Vasiliev.”

She grit out and stared up.

“It’s dr. Vasiliev and you will get it when we are done with it.”

“Stop holding my investigations back...Doctor! Just do your damn fucking job!”  
She saw Villanelles usually composed facade crumble as she exploded on the inside from anger.

“Are you insinuating I have been behaving unprofessional Detective?”

Villanelle said strongly.

“The only reports that take ages are mine!”

Eve fired back annoyed, feeling a headache coming on strong. This back and forth between them had been going on since Villanelle had started working and now only a few weeks later they had arrived at an impasse, one of them leaving the room when the other entered.

Before Villanelle shot back a cough behind them alerted them to the audience. When Eve looked past the ME she saw her boss looking at them exasperated.

“My office, both of you.”

She said sternly and Eve groaned on the inside. Now she was even in trouble with her Boss because of the other woman.

Once in Carolyn’s office with the door closed, she knew things might get ugly.

“I don’t care what the hell is going on between the two of you but you are proving the guys here just one thing, that women can’t work together professionally.”

Carolyn shot at them and Eve knew she should just drop it but she couldn’t.

“It’s not like I did anything!”

Carolyn shot her a withering glare.

“I don’t care who started what. Both of you are supposed to be the best in their field. You are supposed to lead by example, but right now all I get is unnecessary tension and arguments. This ends now or it will enter your files. Now where are the tox reports Dr.”

Carolyn asked her gaze now falling on Villanelle who knew not to try to sweeten her with her nice girl face.

“The initial report had something odd in it. I had a feeling and we are redoing it right now, because what we think was an overdose by cocaine and ecstasy looks like it was not really. The numbers just don’t add up. I think our victim might have been given a date rape drug, but before I had a definitive result I did not wish to push the investigation into such territory without any proof upholding my feeling.”

“Next time you tell that to the detective in question is that clear Doctor?”

Villanelle nodded and was dismissed. It pissed Eve off that she was the one being kept behind, feeling petulant.

“Stop with the childish behaviour Eve. Women like us in this job are always on the spot. With our colleagues, with our commissioners and anyone else. You know that better than anyone else. Right now you are causing quite a show with your catty behaviour towards the doc and I won't let you destroy the process I made. If you can’t be civil you will ignore her and be professional. Hello, thank you and goodbye. IS THAT CLEAR?”

Clamping her mouth shut, foot nervously moving up and down she nodded.

“You make it harder for yourself so don’t go complaining about anyone but you. Dismissed.”

She stood fast, and went back to her desk, Bill already shooting her a look.

“Doc just stopped by and explained about the tox report.”

He mumbled and Eve took a deep angry breath.

“You should apologize to her Eve.”

“When hell freezes over Bill.”

Her Partner stood and stared at her.

“Really not impressed with your behaviour Eve. Especially if it’s causing troubles with finding out what happened. You thought about that yet? Now until the report is back let’s take our lunch break, we’re gonna get us some greasy burgers and you will tell me what the fuck has gotten into you, because I won’t keep working with you in this mood.”

Bill muttered at her, making sure no one around them heard and then walking off, waiting at the doors for her to follow. Eve did not want to go, but she knew Bill would not let this go on and if he was pissed enough to call her out she knew there was no getting around it.  
She hated thinking of that past, felt like what had happened had brought some things upon her that had made her personal life rather unhappy.

Thy drove some blocks down to a Burger place that still served your burgers and fries in a basket, where the last waitress of the place needed a bit more time to shuffle to you with a coffee refill. The kind of all american burger place, Marv at the griddle having served officers since he had been fifteen, ages ago. Marv who seemed too old to be able to remember their orders but did. 

“Ey Polastri, double double no pickles?”

He asked and she nodded as they sat in a booth instead of their usual spot at the counter.  
As Susan filled up their coffee’s Eve slouched in the booth, playing with a straw. 

“Come on Eve. I want to understand what the fuck is going on between you and the Doc.”

Her mind dove back into the days of past that seemed still so close as if they had only happened months ago.

“We know each other from University times. We...we used to be best friends.”

Bills face registered surprise and shock at what he heard. He had guessed there was history. But not like that.

“What the hell happened?.”

She shrugged.

“I’d like to know that too Bill. One evening we are planning when to meet up for study sessions at the Library, the next thing I know she blew up at me to stay away from her and vanishes, never to return. Apparently she changed Universities.”

The confusion on Bills face grew.

“Why did you not just ask her now?”

“Because the things we said to each other that last meeting weren’t really nice.”

She had felt so heartbroken after, that someone she regarded her best friend would say such things. Eve never found it easy to make friends. She had always been more alone and held back. And then came Villanelle Vasiliev, turning heads and hearts, everyone just praying to be her friend and the young woman without a care for it. Villanelle had ignored them all. She had been bright and studious and thus they had met, Eve the little korean kid, a bit on the pudgy side, always an air of confusion about her. No one had ever paid her any attention. Until she had bumped into the tall lanky blonde in the library. 

From then on they became fast friends even though of their vast differences. Their likes for the morbid world of murder glued them together, besides Eve coming from a working class background. Soon Villanelle went in and out of her parents' home and was treated like a second daughter, the two glued together at the hip. Her parents had loved Villanelle and her smartness, the way she never behaved rich. She wore the clothes but she never flaunted it. Eve never had a friendship like that and years later realized she would probably never have that again. Slowly Villanelle had gotten her out of her shell, her clothing style changed, she had more confidence and flourished. Into someone she had felt good with, someone that used their potential. People suddenly noticed her. They even planned to move together for their further studies, making plans, looking forward to the future.

Eve, when asked she thought things had changed, would say when Niko had come around. Villanelle and he never got along. In the beginning she was simply annoyed by him always hanging around Eve. But when Eve started dating him the whole thing exploded and the two often argued. Eve had wondered if it was because she had started spending more time with Niko. He had said that was why he thought Villanelle had become jealous. But looking back now she wondered about anything her husband had ever said. It had culminated in a huge fight, as Eve revealed her plans to move in with Niko, that he had proposed to her after barely dating for a year. Villanelle had told her not to, reminded her of their plans. Warned her about him. But she had been so in love with that man. Villanelle had told her Niko was not who he pretended to be that he was manipulating her. But Eve, so in love with him, had accused Villanelle of being a jealous woman who couldn’t deal with Eve having grown out of her shadow.

There was a memory of the blonde tearfully begging her and Eve coldly shutting her down. 

“So she saw through Niko.”

“Yea...she kind of did. I just did not want to hear it. And then she left. Never saw her again after that.”

“Doesn’t sound to me like anything to be still angry over Eve.”

Eve shrugged, maybe not. But she never got over the hurt and anger at the other woman for just leaving. Maybe had Villanelle stayed she would have seen through Niko. Who knew. It was too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has to learn sometimes people change

In the end, Villanelle’s feeling about the tox screen of their female victim was right. The girl had not died from the drug cocktail she had taken. The added GHB had done the rest and she had suffocated when she had turned her head into the pile of rubbish bags she had crashed into. Now they just needed to find out who had given the young girl the drugs.

“Stop...looking at me like that Bill.”

She groaned. It was way after 5pm and they were still waiting on any news from the analyst team. Kenny was checking all of the close security cams for any sign of someone with their victim leaving the building. 

“I’ll go check and see if Kenny has anything yet.”

She needed to move away from the desk and the endless wondering and not getting the evidence to fit together in any way. When she returned from Kenny after almost an hour of helping him she heard Bill speaking to someone. Listening in she realized it was their ME.

“Anything yet?”

“No Doc. Just the evidence you got us but with no one that we can compare it too..The clothing fibres and dna under her nails won’t do much then”

“She was not even 19. I just…”

She rounded the corner and coughed. 

“Bill...Kenny says he has no sign of our Victim leaving the club through the front door and the door in the back, there is no cams on that sidestreet. So if someone was with her, they were either in that sidestreet already ...”

“Or followed her out through the back.”

Eve at least nodded at Villanelle, trying to do what Carolyn had told her. A nod back was all she got before Villanelle left.

“I told him to check the cams on both sidestreet entries to see if anyone enters and leaves around our timeframe. Also lets see if we can find any talk about this happening there before.”

Whoever did this to their victim, watched her die or let her die.

Eve spend hours that week going back to the club, asking other partygoers. On wednesday a Bar help finally had the right hint and by Friday morning they had a confession from a bartender that helped out from time to time.  
He had seen the girl take drugs and thought she would be an easy victim. He did not know the drugs could counteract this. So he had dragged her out into the sidestreet where she had tried to fight him one last time, scratched him and he dumped her in the pile of bags.

The atmosphere in the office got better with a handful of cases finally being solved that week.

“I propose a night at the watering hole.”

One detective called and they agreed. They had a regular bar they went to which was just a stone's throw from the precinct.

“Hear Hear! And of course our celebration would not be one without our new ME so Doc come celebrate with us.”

Villanelle looked honored but shook her head, Eve had no idea why but as she passed her Eve said.

“What...our celebration not good enough?”

The Doc turned stood rooted for a second before turning to her, cold eyes zeroing in her. 

“No Detective. I just already have a date.”

**

Villanelle had forgotten about the renewed altercation with Eve by the time she made it home and started cooking. Pasta and Bolognese sauce as per her companions wish. She loved her fridays like this. Looking forward to a nice dinner, movie and some well deserved cuddle time. 

After the week she had she was looking forward to her weekend. She was slowly getting used to her new work and the people there but she felt she confined herself to the morgue as she was so uncomfortable with who loomed in the office.  
She knew it was childish but no one had ever made her feel so angry as Eve did. She remembered their past so clearly that each time she saw the korean she remembered the Way Eve had looked at her the last time they had spoken. The coldness in her eyes as Villanelle begged her, crying, to see through Niko.  
She had heard the rumors of the imminent divorce of course and where she her younger self she would probably swoop in and try to reconcile to be there for her friend.  
She had grown up though. Had too grow up. Her own divorce had been tough on her. She had felt her wife was cheating but when she realized she had up and left her only with divorce papers she had ached. The feeling of never finding that one person to love her back with her. 

She shook the memory off and dinner was a calm affair. Not much speaking besides praise for her Bolognese. 

“Go select a movie I’ll clean up.”

She said to her ‘date’ as she had called it for Eve. Maybe because she had wanted to get some kind of reaction from the other woman.

After putting everything is the dishwasher and putting the leftovers away she went to the living room and smiled at the DVD held up to her.

“Again? ...Ok fine...because I love you. No really I do, don’t look at me like that. I love you so much that I have watched this DVD at least a 100 times this month.”

They did not even reach half of the movie Brave, which by now she knew all the lines off, before she found her company snoozing cuddled against her. 

“I’ll break the DVD and tell you it was an accident.”

She whispered and stared down at a freckled face as she stroked her hand through chocolate brown locks. She would not let herself break the DVD no matter how much she wanted. Because that person in her arms would be sad. And his sadness made her sad. 

A soft little sigh and Villanelle decided it was time to go to bed. She carefully held Andrei’s little body against her and carried him up and into his room.  
Tugging him in and switching on his nightlight she stared at him for long moments, wondering how her ex could ever leave him behind, signing over her parental rights as if Andrei was not a living, feeling being, but a thing to possess and get rid off.

She had never thought she would love someone like this. She had always wondered if she was able to really completely love someone and then Andrei had been born by a surrogate and she felt she needed no one else ever again but him. He who trusted her so completely, looked at her so innocently and grounded her. 

“How could she ever leave you Andrei? I would kill for you.”

She said as she closed his door. No she did not love her ex wife one bit any longer. She could not ever feel anything for someone like her, after having to hold their son as he cried asking why his mother would not return to them. How was she ever supposed to explain to him that she signed a paper giving away her parental rights to get “rid of” him?

**

Monday morning, just as Villanelle made it to the precinct, she already got a call that they had another murdered pensioner. Pargrave and Eve were the detectives that case belonged too and they already waited in the lobby for her.

“Carolyn said we’ll be taking you?”

Bill asked and she nodded.

“My Car is in the shop for inspection. Sorry for the bother detectives. CSI already on scene?”

Eve nodded, looking glum.

“Don’t mind Shrek. She hasn’t had coffee yet.”

Quibbed Bill and received a finger in return. 

Since apparently they were in grave danger without Eve having coffee, they stopped at a coffee shop and Villanelle got them all a cup to go. Eve did not even argue. Just said thank you and grabbed the cup and then dunked an ungodly amount of sugar into it.

The crime scene was much like the one from a week ago. Pensioner murdered in his apartment and the place ransacked. Neighbours her no screams.

“They are letting the murderer in. They are comfortable sitting down with him.”

And then they got murdered.

“God damnit…”

Eve said more to herself. They had a pensioner killer on the loose and already two murders.

“Bill lets talk to Carolyn issuing a notice for pensioners to not let strangers into their apartment.”

Eve said as they watched Villanelle, look over the victim.

“Not calling it but reason of death might be blunt force trauma.”

Eve looked at her incredulously.

“Might…?”

She pointed to the head wound.

“Half the skull seems to be missing Doc?”

Villanelle did not want to fight so she shrugged.

“Could have had a heart attack before. I’ll let him be transported now. I have another autopsy on my hands but I’ll try to get back at your as fast as possible. I’ll be riding back with CSI so I can get started fast.”

Eve actually mumbled a thanks as she turned back to the rest of the scene and Bill grinned to himself. At least they had stopped with the passive aggressive shit.

It was around lunch that Villanelle was done with her first autopsy and debated to start the second or have lunch first. Her Stomach growled just as the door opened and Eve waltzed in.

“Doc.”

“Detective…”

Another growl as she brought out the pensioner.

“Sorry...I think I need to go grab a bite to eat first.”

“Well he ain’t running away.”

Eve quibbed and Villanelle had to actual bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

“I’ll call you when I am starting.”

It was a truce of sorts. Villanelle accepted the detective wanted to be present at some autopsies. Bill had explained to her that it was important to some detectives to be better able to solve cases.

Her day after that autopsy was smooth mostly. She prepared for a court date by going over the file meticulously and in the evening, Bill and Eve drove her to the shop so she could get her car.  
When she made it home, Andrei was at the dining room table painting. She thanked her babysitter and paid her extra because she had taken half an hour longer.

It was when she wanted to tell the young woman her schedule of the next days, when she realized she was missing her phone and had probably left that in Eve’s police car.  
She was thinking of how to get that back by tonight, when the doorbell rang and she saw Andrei run towards it. He could barely reach the handle and she went after him to stop him, having told him before not to just open doors like this.

But it was too late and there stood Eve Polastri, staring down at Andrei and up at her, then back down as if Andrei had grown another head, absolutely shocked.

“Andrei! What have I said about opening doors?”

He blushed and tried not to look at her as he mumbled a sorry. Eve was still staring and Villanelle crouched down to his level.

“I thought ‘twas the pizza man.”

“And you don’t open the door for him either!”

She sighed and straightened up.

“Go wash your hands and face ok?”

The four year old scuttled off and left Eve and Villanelle alone in the hallway. 

“You...forgot your mobile..”

Eve said and handed the device over.

“Thanks I just realized and wondered how to get it. Thanks really.”

It seemed the Korean was rooted to the spot though.

“Detective?”

“Ah...yes sorry. Well...goodnight...Oh also...the door thing..you can install the handle to point up..it’s...Bill and Keiko did that for their kid.”

Eve said as she was already leaving and Villanelle was thoroughly confused by the other woman’s behaviour but nodded.

“Yes...I’ll look into that. Goodnight.”

**  
“I am sorry for being late Ma.”

She mumbled as she stepped inside. 

“You promised…”

“I know ...I know I will mow the lawn on the weekend before lunch ok?”

Her mother frowned.

“What made you late?”

“Villanelle forgot her phone in my car so I had to find out her address and then drive there and give her the phone. She...she has a kid.”

She was still so confused at this information. Villanelle from back then had always said she did not want children. But she had a child.

“Oh..”

“Yea...lil boy. Bout four-ish.”

“Good on her. Why are you so surprised?”

“Because back then..”

“Evie...people change. Maybe if you could let go of whatever happened you would be able to see that and reconcile. She was a good person for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!!!


	5. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a rift was so deep, it was hard to see the bottom

“What is that?”

Eve asked, staring at the box Bill had just unpacked as she said she would go for lunch.

“Keiko makes me lunch now. Bento box.”

He said and pointed down. 

“Not everyone has your metabolism Eve.”

She snorted.

“You mean you don’t hit the gym as often as I do.”

“Try never!”

Another cop yelled and she grinned.

“Fine...I’ll go eat without you.”

She went to the deli and almost felt bad for the extra molten mozzarella she ordered on her sandwich. So she picked a healthy smoothie to wash her food down. Just as she paid the bell above the door rang again and Villanelle stepped in. In a pant suit this time.

When Eve looked at her now she wondered who that woman was. She looked like always. Standoffish, cool and collected. Even back at University Villanelle had always looked so perfect. Like she was just meant to be. Like she never doubted herself. With her son she had looked vastly different. Her facade had slipped and there was worry, insecurity. 

“Why are you staring?”

Her head shot up and Villanelle stood in front of her with a Salad bowl in her hand.

“Huh?”

Yes, she was eloquent as ever.

“Oh...sorry. I was thinking of...of...the case. The Pensioner one.”

“There is no space left can I sit here?”

**

“There is no study booth left...can I sit with you?”

Eve stared confused, eyes traveling over the other empty seat were her bag sat.

“Sure…”

No one ever tried sitting with her. No one ever noticed her.

“My name is Villanelle.”

The hand held out to her seemed so Sophisticated. Perfectly made nails. Hers were cut short and stained because she had been helping her Pa get the fence winter ready.  
She shook the hand and felt like a brute.

“I am Eve.”

“Hi Eve.”

The smile was disarming really. She tried smiling back and wondered why someone like Villanelle wanted to sit with her. 

They sat, and studied for hours. At one point Villanelle stretched.

“Ugh...I hate midterms. Hey I’m getting a coffee, you want one too?”

Eve wanted a coffee yes, but as she checked her watch she blanched.

“Shit… My ma will kill me.”

Panicky she started shoving books into her bag.

“Sorry...I have to go. See you another time.”

She had gotten an earful when she finally made it home, her Mother having done the things she was supposed to do. She was grounded although she never went anywhere anyways. Her mother did not believe her she had been studying the whole time.

Until the doorbell rang and there stood Villanelle.

“Hello Mrs Park. My Name is Villanelle Vasiliev. I studied with Eve today but when she realized she was late she forgot her book. I just wanted to bring it back.”

Her mother had looked at her standing in the doorway to the living room and that evening they had a guest sitting at the table, eating with them and praising the family kimchi.  
Eve never had a friend, she was the odd one that liked books about murderers. She was the girl that wanted to study the depraved killers and understand why they did what they did.  
After Villanelle had left, her grounding was cancelled. 

“That is a nice friend you have there Eve.”

Her mother had said and Eve felt confused because she had no idea why someone like Villanelle would ever want to talk to her.

**

“I just want to eat I won’t talk.”

“Oh...shit sorry yea.”

Eve cursed and freed some space for her.

Villanelle knew Eve could get lost deep inside of her own head, had seen it over and over again in their youth. She sat and opened her salat, pouring the sauce on and then starting to pick out the red endive, putting it on the discarded lid.

“Still don’t eat those?”

“Why put them into a Salad? They are just bitter, they add nothing to the taste but throw it off.”

Eve bit into her sandwich, sighing in happiness as the mozzarella pulled long strings.

“Oh...I wanted to ask you did CSI find a rusty metal rod in the apartment of the second Victim? There were specks of rust in the head wound and the wound could have been down by a cylindrical weapon the rust was even embedded in the brain matter so it’s not just trace evidence.”

Next to them a lady stood abruptly and left shaking her head. 

“Oh...I forget sometimes...that this is not public appropriate talk. Sorry.”

“I don’t care.”

Eve said and shrugged. And they sat side by side, like there was nothing ever in between them. Like they only understood each other. Like two odd one’s had found each other. Just that they had not. It was complicated and even though after all these years they still gravitated so easily there was a divide between them that only they could see and feel. 

“I’ll check over the evidence list. If it’s not on there it means our murderer brought it.”

She saw Villanelle stare at her Sandwich.

“How…on god's earth do you eat like this all the time?”

She exclaimed and Eve grinned as she took another hearty bite shrugging.

“You’re just jealous of my amazing mozzarella melt.”

And then, in a flash, the moment was gone and Eve wrapped up the rest of the sandwich for later. She noticed something on Villanelle’s face, she did not look like the ME for a second, she looked like the girl she had once known.

“Hey...I just wanted to say...you’re doing real good work..at the precinct.”

And Eve left feeling like an idiot because she felt unable to get over the past.

Villanelle looked after her as Eve left, wondering how after all of these years she still felt closer to Eve than she had ever felt to anyone else. She knew going down that path again would get her hurt like before. She tried not to but for some reason they were always pulled together.

**

“Hi Eve!”

Villanelle said as she saw Eve in her study booth, waving and walking over. Eve looked as confused as the last time. 

“Hi.”

She sat down and looked at the book Eve was reading.

“Is that for studies?”

The Korean nodded and V smiled.

“I want to be a Medical examiner.”

And they started talking and somehow forgot studying over it as they talked about the serial killers that fascinated them. Hours later Villanelle drove Eve home and they made plans to meet up over coffee at the weekend. They grew together and Eve did not even realize that she was changing. Her parents though were happy, feeling their daughter was so much more lively. Villanelle was around so often it was odd when she was not there. 

Villanelle had moved to study in Boston because she did not want her name to be widely known. Her father was famous in New York but she wanted to make her own name. She balked at the social circles and expectations, at fake people she would always suspect were only liking her for her name. 

Most of her time was spent in the library, She wanted to be the best in her field. She wanted to make a name for herself. She wanted people to stop thinking of her father when she said her name. 

And then she had seen the other girl. Who always seemed deep in books, who never noticed the people around her. When Villanelle saw her picking books about serial killers, she felt this would be the one person that could understand her morbid interests. She had never felt nervous before and watched the girl for quite a while before she felt she had the guts to approach her.  
For the first time in her life she gained a true friend with Eve. And her father admitted, after listening to their antics on the phone, that maybe moving away did well for his daughter. He had always wondered what was going on with her, wondered if her biological fathers dna made her such a strange child. She was bright but also very closed off, always holding back and rarely showing her real emotions. They had been to therapists but his child learned to trick them and so he let it go and let her be. When she met Eve her father saw a change he never believed it could happen.

**

A knock at her office door made V’s head shot up and she quickly closed the old copy of the book on famous serial killers which she had taken all these years ago and still displayed it’s originals owners name and address. 

“Come in.”

She said and then stared almost shocked at her visitor.

“Hey…”

“Ma...Mama Park…”

She mumbled and stood, feeling her heart break open as she went to hug the other woman.

“Look at you V. All grown up.”

“You should really not be here. It’s not...fair to Eve.”

A hand stroked her cheek softly and she remembered the day she went a last time to Mama Park, tearful, choking on her crying and unable to form a single sane sentence.

“Can’t you two girls just make up?”

Mrs Park asked and V closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“It’s just not that easy. You know…”

A hand signed to her she need not say more.

“You are both very prideful woman, bullheaded. You will figure it out mh? Now...tell me about your child huh?”

Villanelle got the picture of her desk and handed it to Mrs Park.

“He looks very handsome. Well it’s good that I brought more Hotteok then.”

They spoke a little, Villanelle thanking her for the treats.

“Maybe you can fix this huh? So I can meet Andrei.”

The parting words made Villanelle’s heart ache, remembering how she had broken down in front of that woman after her argument with Eve. Mama Park had not taken sides. Her coming to her office still broke open old wounds. She needed time to calm herself before going up to the office with some of her findings.

Sure enough she found Eve and Bill at their desks, eating Hotteok and looking over their files. So Mrs Park had been up here.

“I...about the pensioner killings I rechecked the first victim and found rust too.”

Eve saw her looking at Bill eating the pancake and held the tupperware to her.

“I...shouldn’t.”

V replied. She had her own, but could not tell that of course. She knew Eve would be hurt if she knew her mother had visited her.

“Take one...you...well you loved them…”

Gingerly V took one and ate it, the taste still the same as back then. 

“No metal anything at the crime scenes so it is something the murderer had with him.”

Eve spoke and took another bite of the sweet.

“Bill...the guy that told us about his dog stealing his dentures...did he not also say something about a plumber sent by the housing management?”

Eve pulled the file and checked, then nodded.

“They trusted him to be official so they let him in..”

Villanelle mumbled.

“Of course! I’ll call housing and check if they send anyone. Bill can you have kenny check for any plumber on the vids?”

Eve went to the board with the evidence and wrote down plumber with a question mark.

“Thanks V, for the info.”

Eve mumbled, the nickname probably used without her realizing.

“I am happy to have helped.”

Eve came back to the desk and held the box of Hotteok out again.

“I am not done with the first one but thanks.”

The other woman seemed to falter.

“No...I thought for...for Andrei…”

The mention of her son made her stop short. He was her best kept little secret. She wanted to keep her working world away from him if she could but the offer was...well sweet.

“I don’t want anyone..”

“I told no one here. I...I told mum.”

She still held the box out and Villanelle felt so bad because Mrs Park really should not have visited her.

“Kids love them.”

She took one and nodded.

“Thank you. I should really go now though.”

A nod and then Eve was back to her files, probably pulling more hours to make sure no one else had to die.

**  
“What’s that?”

Villanelle smiled at Andrei just barely able to peak over the counters edge to watch her cut a piece of hotteok.

“It’s called Hotteok its a korean sweet. I love it and a friend made some and brought them.”

She handed him a piece and watched him munch it happily.

“So?”

He nodded and grabbed another piece before running back to his play corner, Villanelle watching him with a smile.

“Mama...can you teach me baseball?”

She looked confused and walked up to where he played with cars.

“Uhm...I fear I don’t know anything about Baseball Andrei. Why do you want to learn about it?”

He shrugged his little shoulders.

“The others talk ‘bout it.”

And he was the new kid and did not fit in. She remembered Boston being big on Baseball. She had only seen one match ever and that was when Mr Park had taken her and Eve.  
Eve liked sports like that. The team kind. If only to watch. 

“I’ll...well I’ll see how we can find out more about it ok?”

Maybe she would find the courage to ask Eve. Maybe she would not as it would entangle them too much.

The day and Mama parks visit had opened old wounds she had tried to forget about. Especially the day she was basically begging Eve on her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys!!


	6. Ballgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they were still closer than they realized

“Kenny said you and the Doc are working together better now.”

Elena said as they strolled through the book shelves.

“Everybody needs to stop assessing how well or not I work with people.”

Eve mumbled darkly.

“No offense Babe... you aren’t a social butterfly but what he told me seemed out of sorts even for you.”

“Yea not in the mood for this subject ok?”

Her friend nodded with a shrug.

“So how about Niko.”

“Oh come on El.”

Yea, Niko was a rather sore subject. He had tried calling her at least once every night and it was annoying her to no end. Even worse was that feeling that everybody wanted her to fail.

“Eve...he’s a dick ok? Don’t you think you deserve better?”

“Well maybe he deserves better too?”

Elena rolled her eyes.

“Babe...he treats you like shit. He cheated on you!”

“Allegedly..”

Her mood got worse and worse.

“Can we just...I need to work this out for myself El I know it’s fucked up but I never said I was really good at this whole...relationship with people thing...Oh…”

Elena almost bumped into her friend as Eve had just stopped suddenly in front of her.

“Oh what?”

She followed her friends stare and saw a very good looking woman crouching at a boys side and looking at a book with him in the sports section.

“She’s a banger...I would kill for legs like hers. Kid certainly has his looks from her.”

Eve stared as a tiny head shook and curls bobbed wildly. 

“That’s...Villanelle…”

Elena chuckled behind her.

“Yea now I understand what Kenny meant with she has the whole precinct whipped. I mean I love Kenny and all but whew…”

“Jesus shut up El!”

Eve blushed a deep dark red and pulled her friend behind another shelf.

“Stop being so stuck up Eve!”

Her friend said laughing. 

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are. I mean I can at least admit if another woman is beautiful!”

She fumed, hands in fists at her side. She was not stuck up! 

“I know she’s pretty ok? That prettiness caused a lot of fights between niko and me.”

At the bewildered look from El Eve shrugged.

“We...we were best friends at Uni. Well she was my only friend. Niko hated her though. We kept arguing...and well then she left. He didn’t like that I always defended her. Or spend so much time with her.”

A soft hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing.

“Eve...don’t get me wrong, but if he hated her, she is probably amazing. He tried to ostracize you from us, your friends. He thinks you and Bill have an affair...maybe you need to stop letting him pick whom you can be friends with. I gotta go Babe...the little one is kicking up a storm in me.”

Eve had never understood the deep rooted hatred between Niko and Villanelle. They had instantly just disliked each other and Eve had felt pulled back and forth between the two. She had been so in love with charming Niko, the first boy that ever looked at her like she was precious. She waved goodbye to El and felt lost in her thoughts.

**

“Evie…Why don’t you want to spend the evening with me?”

Niko said, holding her to him in the lecture hall as she tried to get to her next lecture. She frowned.

“Niko I spend all week with you it’s one night. I promised V.”

He looked annoyed and suddenly pushed away from her.

“I don’t get why you two must spend so much time together Eve! I am your boyfriend you should spend your time with me.”

Eve looked at him confused.

“But I am Niko. It’s one Evening.”

“I feel she is forcing herself between us Eve. I know she doesn’t like me, she probably tells you to leave me all the time. Look...I don’t think I can be with you under these circumstances Eve.”

She looked at Niko as he grabbed his back pack and moved away and fear washed over her. She never had a relationship before and maybe she really was doing this all wrong.

“Niko...wait…”

\--

“What ...Eve why? You promised we’d go this time. The exhibition closes next week and you have cancelled on me once already.”

Villanelle said sitting across from her at the cafeteria.

“Look V...we spend a lot of time but I also have a boyfriend and he asked me to go to his uncle with him...he’s sick you know…”

Villanelle’s shoulders slumped and she sunk back into her chair nodding.

“Oh well...I guess…”

\--

“Where are you going dressed like this Evie?”

She checked herself in the mirror and put in her earrings.

“Villanelle’s birthday? Remember I told you. She is going home over the summer and we want to go celebrate.”

She wasn’t over dressed. Nice pants and a blouse Villanelle had told her to get because it looked so good on her.

“Well why do you dress up like that? You look like you are going on a date Evie.”

“She invited me to a nice restaurant Niko! I want to look nice.”

“You look like a hooker.”

He threw at her and slammed the door, leaving her pale in her bedroom. She knew he would not have dared say that or slam doors had her parents been there but they were at work.

\--

“Hey Eve!”

Villanelle greeted her happily and hugged her.

“That’s...a nice pullover! I didn’t know you owned a turtleneck. Let’s go in I had a table reserved.”

Arm hooking through hers Eve followed her inside and she felt better once they were inside and seated, talking about Villanelle’s summer plans. Eve gave her her present, a book about female serial killers and they were generally in a good mood.  
Until something behind Eve made Villanelle sour and she turned, finding Niko walking towards them.

“Eve?”

She whispered hotly.

“Sorry V...look...I’ll tell him to leave…”

There was already staff following Niko who had apparently pushed past them. She stood and walked towards him, angry he was interrupting the one evening she had with her friend before summer.  
But before she could say something he dropped to his knee and proposed.

\--

She was staring at the engagement ring as the elevator carried her up towards Villanelle’s apartment. She needed to get out at home, her parents livid when she told them Niko had proposed and she had said yes.

She had a key to her friends apartment and went inside waiting in the living room and hearing her friend speak angrily via the phone.

“Dad...I don’t want to talk about this now. I am home soon and...and then we can talk about what...to do! Yes I know it doesn’t look good...look I got to go.”

Villanelle emerged from her bedroom and barely mustered a wave at Eve.

“What...are you doing here Eve?”

She asked and Eve watched her grab a glass in the kitchen looking pale.

“Well...I needed to just get out at home...my parents aren’t really happy. I told them I would move with niko…”

Villanelle nodded sadly.

“I just need a friend right now…”

“Does Niko know you’re here?”

Eve closed her mouth suddenly.

“What?”

And then she saw tears form in her friends eyes and it was such a foreign concept to think of the other woman crying.

“V…”

“I haven’t asked you for anything this past year. I let you do whatever you needed. We barely spend time because you always cancelled, I could not even celebrate my birthday with you in peace. He had to propose and now you are telling me that next year you’ll move in with him after we had plans?”

She had forgotten that she had to admit. 

“Well...V...things change…”

“Yea...Yea Eve I noticed. I am only asking you this once. Please...I beg you Eve...look at everything he said and did this past year, look at how he treats you and end this engagement. Please Eve...I beg you to see what everyone else sees and not fall trap to him. To see you be treated like this breaks my heart. You deserve so much better and I don’t want to see you get hurt. Please...Come with me to New York Eve. Just get some time away from him to think this over. If you still want to marry him after ok...but please Eve come with me.”

“What are you talking about V? You treat me like I am some dumb kid to be pushed and pulled however you wish. I will marry Niko! He loves me. I came here because I needed my friend to support me. I always supported you!”

Eve argued back hotly and watched as Villanelle started crying big heartbreaking sobs. But she was too angry that no one was happy for her for once to see it.

“Please...Eve...I want to support you but please...do this one thing for me. We’ll have a nice summer, you’ll be a guest with us and we’ll see New York and all the galleries and things.”

The taller woman grabbed her hands, grasping them firmly.

“You are the only person I have Eve and I have sat back for you and tried to be happy but please Niko isn’t a good person. Please just come with me to clear your head. I am begging you!”

She was shocked to see V sink to her knees Eve’s hands pressed against her forehead. It was heartbreaking really and she wanted to hug V and tell her everything would be fine. But V hated Niko too and everyone was treating her like a dumb child.

She ripped her hands away and watched as Villanelle looked at her shocked and heartbroken.

“I think you need to stop telling me what to do. It’s all you ever do, tell me how to live my life. You’re just angry that I am not a wallflower any longer looking for your guidance. You’re just pissed because you can’t push me around any more. Niko was right...you use your money when you can’t get your way.”

“No...no eve...I never used my money please...are you even listening to what you are saying? That is not you speaking it’s him!”

Eve grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and put it on angrily.

“Maybe you need this break in New York more than you know. I hope when you come back you can accept that I am marrying Niko.”

**

She hated the memory of that day so much she wished she could just get rid of it, never feel this anger and sadness again.

Elena was long gone and she stood in the middle of an aisle like an idiot. When she stepped out of it she saw Villanelle and her son still bringing sport books, V frowning and perusing each one her child brought her. 

She felt rooted to the spot as she watched the scene, Villanelle tickling her child, the melodic laughter ringing out as she blew a raspberry against her child’s neck. She wondered what would have happened had she gone to New York with her. Would they still be friends? Would she have married Niko?

Hazel eyes met hers and she waved weakly, then told herself to just go over and say Hi like a normal fucking person.

“Uhm...hi…”

Andrei moved behind his mother and Villanelle’s hand landed on her sons head.

“Hi Eve...Andrei this is Eve a colleague. Eve...this is Andrei, my son.”

Eve crouched down and held out her hand.

“We met already remember, you opened the door.”

Slowly a tiny hand shook hers before Andrei vanished behind his mother’s legs again.

“Looking at Baseball books?”

Villanelle looked down at the different books in her hands.

“Well...yes. Andrei wants to learn about...Baseball but well I know nothing about it.”

“I mean...you can try reading all this stuff and I know you love statistics but...just send him to play a bit in little league. Cops, Fire department and EMTs have their own league for the kids, just fun. He’ll learn best when he plays some. Look I know you want to keep Andrei away from our job which I get. But it’ll be fun for him.”

Villanelle frowned and thought about it, looking down at Andrei who looked at her with his steel blue eyes.

“What do you think? Want to go play some ball?”

He shrugged.

“I am helping Tony the Little League Coach and the grown ups match is after so...I could take you with me and you can just have him try it. And so you will also know how to get there if Andrei likes it.”

Villanelle thought there was nothing wrong with at least trying. 

“Will...will he need to bring anything?”

“Nah not if he just tries it, does he have a glove?”

Both Vasilievs shook their head.

“There is a sporting goods store right across. We can get him a glove there.”

There was an insecurity in V’s eyes and Eve understood because as she remembered, Villanelle probably did too.

“Sorry...I...you probably have enough to do…”

Maybe if she had just trusted Villanelle back then, the girl that had never done anything bad to her...

“Ma?”

Maybe if she had just been more assertive right when Eve met Niko, maybe if she had not been respectful of their relationship, maybe if she had just told Eve why she had to move…

“Why...why not.”

And the answer surprised them both and their truce changed into a hand reaching out.

“I’ll just go, pay for my books.”

**

“Look he’s already getting up! V he’s fine! He isn’t even crying!”

Villanelle stood at the side of the ballpark watching as Andrei dusted himself off and wiped his face with his shirt.

“Kids have scratched up knees.”

Eve said soothingly, seeing the clenched fists on the other woman, marvelling at the person this Villanelle was. She had always said she never wanted children, but here she stood.

“Do you think he is enjoying himself?”

Eve laughed.

“Villanelle he is having a blast!”

And she looked and tried to push her fears away and saw her son high fiving another kid and they laughed. Usually her child was so reserved, so much like she had been but here he laughed and he had no care in the world and maybe he could even forget a little that they had been left behind by his other mother.

“He did not put down that damned glove you got him all weekend! I found it under his pillow.”

Eve laughed at her scoffing face.

“It was there because I told him to put it there, to break the leather.”

Eve explained.

“Ok here he comes to bat. I’ll be right back.”

Eve said and went to kneel behind Andrei, showing him how to stand properly, how to hold the bat, explaining what to do. Her son nodded and she watched Eve step away. When he actually hit the ball, the cheer bubbled up in Villanelle before she could stop it and Eve send the boy running to Base.

Her heart soared when she watched her child celebrate with the other kids at the end of the fun game and when he came to her words just bubbled out of him and Villanelle hugged him, feeling him happy for the first time since they had moved away from his beloved grandfather.

“Mama the coach said...he said after the games they all have pizza. Can we go?”

She looked at Eve, who shrugged.

“We always do that...it’s just down the street and a good place.”

Villanelle was about to tell the boy they should really go home but he had turned to go to the other children, getting a water from coach Tony.

“Well I guess.”

“I am pretty sure they have some healthy stuff there for you to nibble on while the rest of us enjoy a greasy pizza.”

Eve said with comically pursed lips.

“Oh shush...I don’t want to know your Cholesterol…fine we’ll go.”

Eve put on her cleats and got her glove from her duffel, grinning boyishly.

“Won’t be long 213th Fire department is a snoozefest.”

“Fuck off Polastri!”

Someone yelled and Villanelle would have to talk to Andrei about cursing grown ups she realized. Looking back to where he stood with the other children, laughing with them warmed her heart. This had been a good idea she had to give it to Eve.

The Grown ups match was, as Eve had explained really just a fun way to hang out and do something in the fresh air. When Eve was up batting, Andrei’s face was practically pressed into the metal fencing, cheering her on, she hit the ball and cleared all bases and then went to Andrei to High five.

“Yo...Polastri.”

Hector Cruz from her department said and nodded towards the Parking lot.  
Eve’s demeanor changed immediately and she grabbed both of Andrei’s shoulders, leaning down.

“Go to your Mum ok?”

Her colleagues knew Niko and they knew they weren’t exactly on good terms.

“We got your back Polastri.”

Hector said and she nodded gratefully, walking towards Niko to diffuse the situation especially since there were kids on the field.

“Niko…you better leave.”

“Evie...come on. I haven’t seen you in weeks. Come on let’s go somewhere and talk. It’s time you stopped this bullshit and come home.”

He reached for her elbow but she moved back, which seemed to make him angry.

“I don’t think you are in any position to tell me what to do.”

She said, trying to stay calm.

“Look...I spoke to my mother. She agrees you are out of line.”

“Leave.”

Something behind her made him turn a deep shade of red, hands fists at his side.

“So that’s how it is huh? Did you dyke up with your ex girlfriend huh? She comes back and you immediately open your legs for her huh?”

Eve’s eyes narrowed dangerously and the Men started standing behind her and moving towards her slowly, showing support.

“How dare you! Don’t you ever dare speak to me like this again. Don’t you dare ever say such things about Villanelle or me or I swear to anything you consider holy…”

He faltered, seeing the men waiting for him to do something stupid, knowing he had no control here.

“Look...sorry ok…’was out of line...but Eve...come on she always tried to make us break up remember.”

“You’re lying.”

“Eve?”

Villanelle had apparently realized there was a commotion and had pushed through the wall of people to see what was going on, stopping short as she saw Niko stare at her. She heard the insults, the insinuation and was happy Andrei had stayed back with the mothers herding the kids together to keep them from the trouble.

“You better not be coming back here man. You ain’t talking shit like this in front of my lil girl! You hear me Puto?”

Cruz was walking towards Niko, throwing his glove down and Eve remembered his sister was gay and had gone through hell because of it.

“Cruz...just leave him be.”

She said and held her colleague back.

“Come on man…”

He nodded at her and she shot Niko one last withering glare. How dare he come here like this. How dare he say such things.  
She was boiling as she stopped in front of Villanelle, ashamed at her husband's words.

“Are you ok?”

Swallowing thickly she shrugged.

“Eve…”

She could barely look into the other woman's eyes.

“Please...don’t Villanelle…I am sorry for the things he said...”

“Don’t apologize for him Eve…”

A hand moved towards her and she waited for the touch knowing it could crash her back into the past, remind her how things could have been for them as friends.

“Mama? Can we go I am hungry.”

Just as quickly as the moment had appeared, it was gone and Villanelle shook herself from it, turning and nodding at Andrei.

“He’s right we better get going, We can walk to the pizza place.”

Andrei was already following the other children, talking animatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting guys!!! <3


	7. Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grissly murder scene and some really painful memories

Villanelle smiled as she listened to her father gushing over the picture and videos she had sent him of Andrei playing ball, Andrei celebrating with the other children and Andrei in the pizza shop, mouth smeared with tomato sauce next to a boy called Caleb, who he had made fast friends with. 

“I have never seen him so lively. He was really shy at first but then Eve introduced him to the other boys…”

She could hear her father utter a surprised oh and sighed herself.

“So...Eve.”

“I...I really tried to keep her as far away as possible to restrict it to work but…”

“You miss the companionship?”

Her father had never judged her for the things that had happened. He had been angry. But not at her nor Eve. 

“She’s different but then not. It’s like our old connection is not gone and we click so easily. She is so nice to Andrei too. She showed him how to catch, bought a glove with him, showed him how to bat. I just don’t know how to deal to be honest Papa.”

He listened as attentive as always.

“I want you to be careful Villanelle. I don’t want you to get hurt once more.”

She remembered Niko, the verbal abuse he slung at Eve and shuddered.

“I will be, I promise.”

She had to be careful now whom she let into her life. Her life was not her own any longer, it was also Andrei’s.

She looked down at her phone and the picture of him with the glove, grinning widely at the camera. Then hit send and wrote: ’Thanks for helping me learn baseball.’

Eve was home with her mother when she received the picture, having helped her with the new TV that just did not want to run properly and setting it up for her.

“There is a picture of a child on your phone Eve.”

Eve almost dropped the remote and sighed, grabbing the phone from her Mother.  
“It’s V’s kid, Andrei.”

She opened the message and smiled.

“Back to V then?”

Rolling her eyes Eve handed her the remote.

“Stop it Ma. Or we will talk about how you visited her days ago.”

Her mother had the grace to look shocked, and admittedly she had said that to distract her mom from what she had called Villanelle.  
Her mother was right, she had easily fallen back into the old nickname and just as easily she had felt herself being pulled towards mother and child. Seeing Villanelle as a mother was such a stark contrast. She was a complete different woman. 

“Cameras Mom. I knew you would not keep away from her. It’s kinda ok.”

She stared at the picture once more. She could not fault her mother when she herself was unable to keep away.

“Niko came to the field. Ma...he was nasty. He said things…”

There was no gloating from her mother this time. She grabbed Eve’s hand and squeezed.

“Eve...you are a wonderful woman. I know you loved Niko at some point. I don’t think he deserved you back then, even though you did. But right now you are seeing what we saw for a while and I know it hurts, because you always just wanted to be normal like others...but please divorce this man. You never needed to change yourself Eve. There are people that loved you even though you felt you were not normal.”

A single tear traveled down her cheek as her mother's words washed over her. Making a mistake was easy. Realizing and admitting you had made a mistake, was the hard part.

**

“Hey Polastri…”

She nodded to the officer as she went into the building she had been called to. It was just past 5 am. 

“Hey! Is Detective Pargrave here already?”

A nod from the officer.

“Yes Ma’am.”

The young man in his black uniform looked white as a sheet and frazzled. As Eve entered the large Apartment she saw why. Her eyes widened as she saw their Victim.

“What...the ...fuck…”

The flashes of CSI photographing the scene made it even more eerie.

In the middle of the living room, on cold black marble flooring, stood a BDSM St. Andrews Cross. Nailed to it was a man, maybe in his thirties, naked and a thorn choker forced deeply into his neck, each pinprick oddly free of blood and ball gag in his mouth.

“Is...that real nails in his hands and feet?”

Bill nodded and they both stood staring at the victim.

“Kink gone wrong?”

“Looks more like sexual deviancy gone too far.”

Two coffee’s suddenly appeared in front of them and Eve realized Villanelle had arrived. Looking fucking perfect, as always, while she looked like someone had dragged her in by the hair.

“Oh..”

Villanelle said mouth slightly open as she looked at the victim and pupils widening. Eve knew this reaction. It was the same for her. Something she did not voice, because it would make people question her sanity. It wasn’t joy at the murder. It was a deep rooted feeling of facing something so intricate, being tasked to solve such a puzzle. 

“He is staged. You walk in through the front door and you see him straight away. Who found him?”

Eve asked and Bill opened the little notepad he always had with him.

“Ji-Hun Seung, 33, was supposed to fly to Korea this morning with a colleague and did not show up for the flight, so his company called the police for welfare check.”

Eve watched as Villanelle did her prelim onsite tests, the other woman as always meticulous.

“Liver temp suggest a time of death between 10pm and 2 am. Petechiae in the eyes suggest a death by Asphyxiation. I want him to be transported like this.”

The officers around her frowned and one shuddered, visibly getting sick. Eve sipped her coffee, trying to take in the whole apartment, trying to see if they missed anything.

“Bill we need to find out if he has been a regular in the scene. Or what made the murderer kill him like this. Also manufacturers of the Cross, collar and lets see if we can find anyone buying recently in the city. You don’t just lob a wooden BDSM cross around.”

Villanelle was still walking around the victim, taking in all the details she could.

They finished their coffee’s downstairs.

“I’ll go get us some breakfast on the way to the precinct.”

She looked questioningly at Villanelle.

“Oh. thank you no. I have a kale and oats smoothie.”

Eve made a face.

“What...who’s watching Andrei?”

It suddenly occurred to her that it was so early.

“Kindergarten with an on call option. I usually don’t get called out like this but the other ME is sick.”

It was kind of endearing that Eve had asked. After talking to her father she still was usure how to deal with this all. For some reason she found herself unable to cut off Eve like she had promised herself. It had been easy to hate Eve, married to Niko but seeing that he had gotten even worse broke her heart for the other woman. How could she let this be done to her? She was a tough Police officer, but Villanelle also knew the effects verbal abuse could have over the years. She knew Eve even stopped studying for that man, her dream of becoming a profiler ended for what?

As she finally finished the last dregs of the coffee she found Eve had been looking at her and she mustered a weak smile.

“I’ll see you at the station. And yes I will call as soon as I start.”

She said before Eve could ask.

**

“There...is something lodged in his throat…”

Villanelle said and frowned. She grabbed a different set of tongs and then bend the victims head back. Eve was at a respectful distance but she was there, watching like a hawk.

Villanelle pulled the object out which looked like a rolled up playing card, then looked at Eve and held it up.

It was a Tarot Card.

“Death.”

Eve muttered and the mystery had just gotten more mysterious. Villanelle filed everything. This autopsy had taken her a while, Eve in and out of the room to talk with Bill on her phone. Back in New York she had allowed no one with her. Eve, she found, was not a distraction though.

“So Nails, choker and probably the card where done Post mortem?”

Villanelle nodded.

“He was strangled to death first. Tox screen should be back by tomorrow.”

“I should go up and see how the guys are doing. We made Kenny research all BDSM shops in the city he changed colors from sheet white to beet red.”

She said grinning and Villanelle shook her head at the detective.

“You guys are incorrigible. Poor Kenny.”

“Come on it’s not like I am sending him to go check the actual shops out.”

Eve said and shrugged.

There was suddenly nothing more to say and she should go up to the Bullpen and start on her work, they also still had a pensioner killer on the loose, but Eve was rooted as she watched Villanelle write things down, double check them and then preparing to close their victim back up.

“Eve is there something you want to ask?”

Her shoulders slumped and she took a deep steadying breath.

“I...I wanted to apologize. For...back when…”

Eve fought for the right and respectable way to say this and found, there was none.

“I was a bitch V. A stupid one on top. I treated you badly even though you had always been a supportive friend to me and...and I want to apologize for not being the friend you deserved.”

“Oh…”

It was Villanelle’s turn to stare.

“Eve...Thank you for the apology.”

“I would really...really like my friend back V…”

Something inside of her squeezed in pain and Villanelle remembered her father's warning. It would be so easy to fall into their old ways and forget everything that had happened to her after their fallout. But that summer had been hell for her and she had lost all trust. 

“Eve it’s not that easy.”

“I know that.”

She wanted to say so much, she wanted to explain how sorry she was, especially now that she slowly saw Niko for what he was. Her phone interrupted her though and she felt like throwing it against the wall in anger.

“Hey...yea I’m coming right up… thanks Bill.”

She hung up and sighed.

“I am sorry I said these things to you and for being a royal fuck up. I just really hope you’ll give me a chance to show you I changed.”

Eve said as parting words and Villanelle found her heart hammering in her chest even minutes after the other woman had left. She remembered how her heart broke when she realized she had been too late with Eve. She hoped her friend would come to New York with her and she could somehow find the courage…

**

“Oh my god! V what is going on?”

Mama Park had ripped the screen door open when she had seen it was Villanelle in front, crying pitifully.

“She...she said I am...not a friend…”

She was pulled inside the Park’s home and then to the living room, Mrs Park grabbing a box of handkerchiefs. 

“V...please help me understand what is going on, dear.”

“We...we argued.”

V was hiccupping so hard she could barely press out a complete sentence. Mrs Parks heart broke and she sat with the girl, pulling her into her arms.

“I..I was...too late. I...wanted to tell her...but she….she wants Niko.”

“Darling…?”

The young girl looked up, breaking into more tears.

“I...I fell in...love with Eve…”

There was no reprimand, no scolding from the older woman. There was understanding and Villanelle’s heart broke again. She had never told anyone, not even her father had known before...before receiving a letter from Boston University.

“O dear….”

And she was pulled back into the tender embrace, crying for what seemed like hours.

“I...I have to leave Boston…”

“Oh shush don’t do that because of a prick like Niko.”

“No...no...I got kicked out. A teacher...of mine said I approached her inappropr….inappropriately. They...they said If I transfer silently they won’t...won’t put it in my file…I swear I never did...these things but...they believe the teacher.”

**  
After returning to New York she simply told her father to leave it be. There was no reason for her to return to Boston and she would simply not fight the allegations. Her father was livid, not because of the way he had found out his daughter was gay, but because of the school not giving her a proper chance to defend herself. All Villanelle could think of that summer was Eve and the hatred in her eyes when Villanelle had begged her, on her knees. The heartache made her keep to herself for a long time. 

Now that she was back and had seen the other woman again she knew her feelings would easily resurface. And so she fought because she could simply not go through this again while she had a little boy to look out for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting!


	8. Sick day

Stretching her tired and sweaty body after her workout felt like her whole body relaxing at once. Eve groaned, feeling the muscles stretch and some joints pop. it was just past 6 am now and time to get her work day started. Maybe she would even get a proper breakfast for once. She had been unable to sleep, her ongoing cases on her mind, mulling evidence over in her head, hoping to find something. 

Then her mind went to Villanelle, who was back in her life as if she had never left, whom she still felt so drawn to and had no understanding as to why. Why was it simply impossible for her to keep it strictly professional? At some point she was so caught up in her thoughts about the other woman that there was no point in staying in bed trying to catch sleep that was eluding her.

So she had gotten up, thrown on her training clothes and went to the Gym in the Precinct basement. She always had a change of clothes or two in her locker for long shifts anyways.  
She did warm ups, weights and then some Boxing before she felt her mind had emptied enough of conflicting thoughts. She had done her best to apologize to the other woman. She knew it might never get back between them, had fucked up too much. 

For what?

What had she gained by giving up on the one person that had always just liked her the way she was. The one person that had accepted her as herself and she had thrown that away for a man she had never been able to please. Why had he wanted her? She knew of course. She had sat with enough women in such relationships and had missed or ignored that she was in an abusive relationship herself.

She had to face that truth and as she thought about all the demeaning and controlling things her husband had done to her her fists hit the sandsack.

_‘Can’t you dress nicely?’_

Double jab

_‘You look like a hooker’_

Jab, Cross

_‘Why can’t you support me in this?’_

Hook, jab

_‘Were you with Bill again?’_

Cross, Hook  
_‘I just want to know where you are!’_

Jab, Jab, Cross

Sweat ran down her neck and back, over toned muscles. Eve had let her anger and the humiliation fuel her workouts. She knew she was well trained, prided herself in her body, the way the muscles played when she moved. She was strong, she was fast. It was what she had always been proud of. Her service. She had made something of herself even though her husband had tried to hold her back. She ate junk, but she compensated that with her training and you couldn’t see that she indulged herself. 

The shower after her training was refreshing, washing the fatigue in her muscles away. Eve stood under the cold spray, hands against the wall in front, head bend down and water sluicing down muscles, taut from the workout. Even her physique had not been good enough for her husband. Describing her as too muscly, not womanly enough. She was never good enough for him. The one person she had been good enough for, she had pushed away in anger.

Her head bend lower so her tears would be hidden by the water running down her face.

**

“I almost regret getting Donuts...how...how do you stay so thin Eve?”

Villanelle sounded almost indignant as she watched Eve, happily munching on a chocolate glazed donut.

“ ‘s ok...skipped breakfast.”

Eve mumbled around the treat and left the kitchenette to her desk.

“That isn’t...that’s worse Eve!”

Eve leaned back in her chair, looking up at Villanelle in one of her court pant suits, perfectly tailored to her form, and grinning. She pulled up her shirt and happily slapped her flat, muscled belly.

“I’m fine, don't worry. I am in better shape than Bill will ever be.”

She said, getting the finger from her Partner.

Villanelle huffed, then frowned down at her before leaving, still shaking her head.

But Eve laughed, because she felt good that morning.

By midday she felt peckish and went to the deli, getting a sandwich for herself and, in an afterthought, a salad for Villanelle. She frowned at the bowl all the way back to the precinct and waited patiently for V to finish her autopsy, watching as the woman was totally in her zone. Villanelle was something else as a ME. She had watched some do their thing but she seemed special. And those black scrubs certainly made her look...

Eve frowned at herself and stepped out for the rest of the autopsy. 

“Hey! You bailed?”

Villanelle asked her, entering her office half an hour later. Still in those damn black scrubs.

“Had a call. Caesar alright for you ?...I told them no endives.”

Villanelle smiled at her and nodded.

“Thank you.”

Then she frowned when she saw what Eve unpacked.

“Are...you for real?”

Just as she was about to complain about Eve’s nutrition, her phone rang and Eve watched the emotions on her face during the phone call and saw the worry straight away. 

“Andrei ok?”

She asked.

“They say he is running a little fever and sickish…He has to leave the daycare.”

Villanelle answered, then tried to reach her babysitter. She talked to the woman for a while and then sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“My babysitter can’t get him. I have two autopsies coming up and the other ME is booked too..”

There was a curse and Villanelle didn’t curse often.

“I...could get him and bring him to Ma?”

Cogs rattled in Villanelle’s head.

“No...I…”

“I mean...She’ll like watching over Andrei. I know she was here anyways V. ”

“I...told her it wasn’t good she came here…”

“It’s fine V. I ..you were close…Look that’s not the point ok?”

Villanelle only conceded because Eve called her mother first and asked if she would not be inconvenienced. Her mother almost squealed in joy.

“She almost yelled my ear out…”

**

“Hi I am Detective Polastri I am here to get Andrei Vasiliev.”

She showed her ID, her badge and was then let to the sick room. 

“Hey buddy!”

Eve greeted a pale Andrei, locks matted from his fever.

“Hello…”

Andrei said weakly and she picked him up easily.

“Look buddy your Ma can’t leave work but my Mom said she would love to watch you. She’ll spoil ya rotten.”

Eve said and grinned. She had been warned by Villanelle that Andrei might have trouble adjusting to a stranger.

“She made the Hotteok Mama said.”

He mumbled and Eve nodded.

“She did.”

“Can I play ball sunday?”

Eve felt reminded of herself when he asked this and tried to muster a smile.

“Andrei...I think you need rest...BUT I’ll talk to your Mom and I am sure we can watch.”

When she finally pulled up at her mother's house, she already saw her mother waiting, smiling at it. Her mother, as annoying as she may be, has always been the best when she was sick. Now the older Park was waiting and crouched to Andreis level, introducing herself. Andrei shook weakly. 

“I prepared some nice soup for you Andrei and then you can go lay down on the couch and watch cartoons.”

“Thanks ma.”

Eve muttered and handed over the things she had to get from the pharmercy.

**

Villanelle was happy when she finally wrapped up the last autopsy and went up, telling Eve she would already drive to her mothers. One thing was sure, she knew Andrei would be perfectly well taken care off. When she entered the Park house she found her boy wrapped in a fluffy blanket, chopsticks in his hands and tongue stuck out as he tried to copy Mama Park desperately.

“Mama...mama look!”

She sat with him and watched dutifully.

“Mama can you?”

She showed him how she could use her chopsticks and helped Andrei position his fingers properly and he smiled.

“We’ll get chopsticks for you Andrei.”

Mrs Park stood and seconds later returned with Villanalle’s.

“See...your Mommy already has some.”

Minutes later they let Andrei enjoy his cartoons and V sat in the kitchen, chopsticks in her hands.

“You kept them?”

“To keep them means the owner will return home one day. At least my mother said so.”

Villanelle stared at the metal.

“Eve...Eve said sorry. Did you tell her..about.”

“No Villanelle.. You do that. When you are ready.”

She was relieved because she understood what it meant that Mrs Park had kept her secret. She had told the mother of her friend that she was in love with her girl and there had never been any judgment from Mama Park. 

“I ...I can’t go through it again.”

“And that’s alright dear. I will still love you no matter what.”

**

“Hey...oooh do I smell Beef soup?”

Eve yelled as she entered her mother's house toeing off her shoes.

“Andrei’s!”

Her mother said as she entered the kitchen, immediately reaching for some of the nice cooked beef that her mother was cutting to put in Andrei’s bowl, and Eve grinned at V before going to the child.

“Hey bud, how was your sick day?”

And it bubbled out and apparently his cold was not too bad because he was gushing about the day, Eve listening attentively as Villanelle and Eve’s mother watched from the kitchen.

“She’s good with him!”

The older woman said, the younger looking at her, knowing what she was doing.

“Don’t…”

“What? I am not doing anything.”

“Bullshit.”  
At the use of the curse, the older woman laughed and Villanelle blushed hard. All day she had trouble concentrating, after Eve had pulled her shirt up in the office in the morning. She knew of course Eve was fit but not THAT well trained. She had wondered half the day when Eve fit workouts into her schedule, then realized what she was doing and using the rest of her day to NOT think of Eve’s ripped body. Fronwing as she realized she was doing it again.

Dinner was, as if nothing had ever changed, just Mr Park was not with them any longer. Her son certainly enjoyed all the attention he got from Mama Park.

“Can I stay with Mama Park again some day?”

Her boy asked as she tucked him in that night.

“Well we can ask her, maybe.”

Eve had stayed behind with her mother, and Mrs Park realized there must be something if Eve stayed so long.

“I...I think I am filing or Divorce Ma.”

She said after they had sat down on the couch.

“I’m here for you Evie. I am really happy you girls seem to be getting along again.”

Eve shrugged a bit helplessly.

“She accepted my apology but...she said being friends again isn’t that easy.”

“You broke her heart with your behaviour.”

“I know Ma.”

A hand patted hers.

“Just be yourself.”

**

“Bringing her lunch again?”

Bill said as they sat in their favorite diner and while he had a sandwich he eyed her greasy burger.

“She is in autopsies all morning…”

She answered and shrugged.

“Don’t get me wrong Eve I am happy you two stopped arguing. But your eyes are lingering sometimes…”

Her head shot up and she tried to fight the blush she could feel coming on.

“What are you insinuating!”

“Whoa...calm down. Nothing. I’m just saying…”

“I’m not gay!”

Bill leaned back and stared at her.

“I never said that, nor would I care Eve.”

Bill was confused as to what had brought this one on, watching as her as she fiddled with a straw. It seemed more like she had said that one to herself.

“Eve, you seem out of sorts today.”

Yes, she was. Because she had spent half the night dreaming of Villanelle. Which had flustered her to no end. Was not helpful as she had set with her lawyer in the morning getting the divorce papers ready. She had not had a dream about the other woman since back then and she was quickly going down a slippery slope. She had never told anyone about her rather explicit thoughts of the other girl, had kept telling herself it was perfectly normal because Villanelle was so pretty. And when Niko had come along she did feel for him. So Eve believed she was not gay at all because she had really loved Niko at first.

“I was with my lawyer this morning...and filed for divorce.”

“Proud of you Eve. I know it isn’t easy. But we are here for you.”

He filed the rollercoaster of emotions Eve had just gone through away for later thought. Bill was a good detective. He could see things and he had watched the two women so at odds they could not be in a room together, heard their story and then watched as they slowly revived their friendship. He had also noticed that his partner and the Doc often stared when the other was not watching. The reaction to his hint was rather interesting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and the lovely comments.


	9. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops Strong language warning maybe?

_‘Be careful!’_

Rang in Eve’s ears as she ran after the suspect in the plumbers Uniform, following him through alleyways and over a fence. They had gotten a call from the pensioner with the denture stealing dog, saying the plumber was back in their Building. They had been talking to Villanelle about another case, quickly holstered their guns and got ready to go. Villanelle had looked at them worriedly and said the parting words.

Finally the suspect made a mistake, running into an alley she recognized as a cul de sac and when he realized his mistake he suddenly turned and charged at her, she tried to side step and as he swished past she felt the rod he had held swing into her. It was that moment that she decided to fire her weapon, dropping the suspect by shooting his shoulder.

As soon as she had kicked the rod away, Eve gave her position to dispatch and called an ambulance, adrenaline coursing through her. They got him. Just as he was about to kill another pensioner.

“You okay Eve?”

Bill asked when he arrived, and she nodded.

“He’s being brought to hospital I got him in the shoulder but he’s alive.”

They drove back to the precinct, Eve handed in her discharged gun as per protocol and as she was in the elevator going down to see Villanelle, she felt a pain in her side intensify. She grabbed her side and wheezed as the pain hit her.

“Shit!”

The adrenalin now wearing off, allowed the pain to reach her brain. There must have been one heck of a bruise forming and Eve went to wait for Villanelle in her office after knocking on the autopsy window.

Not 10 minutes later Villanelle entered smiling.

“Hey I heard you got him. Congrats.”

“Yea thanks.”

She went around V and locked her office door, making the other woman frown and then eyes widened confused as Eve took her blazer off and pulled her shirt up. Villanelle turned beet red and got flustered, unsure what was going wrong as one half of her brain went into confusion and the other half, the more primal one, started thinking the wrong things.

“Eve….”

And then Villanelle saw the wound, black bruising stretching over Eve’s side.

“Are you insane??? You got hurt and didn’t get it looked at?”

Eve almost yelped at the outburst of reaction.

“I just realized how badly he must have hit me.”

Villanelle seemed livid.

“Can you help? I don’t want to go to the Hospital...please?!”

The Blonde looked exasperated but then made her lean against her desk, checking over the bruise. Eve realized, as soon as long, soft fingers pressed into her skin, that she was an idiot for setting herself up like this. Or her neanderthal brain had done this on purpose. She was not sure as she tried to hold of the blush or any other reactions that would give away that she was not concentrating on telling Villanelle where it hurt.

The ME had her own troubles concentrating her eyes kept wandering over the skin presented and she was on the one hand happy when she was done and on the other she would have loved touching Eve more. And that just felt wrong. The woman was not here to get groped on, certainly not by her.  
So she silently got a first aid bag and a coolpack and wrapped Eve up.

“You have to keep this cooling Eve. The bruise has to start fading, if it doesn’t you have to go see a doctor. Get some Hepathromb cream and apply twice daily ok?”

Eve quickly pulled her shirt down and nodded.

“Thanks V!”

And off she was, Villanelle sinking into her office chair after the other woman had left suddenly.

“Good lord..”

She mumbled. 

Eve meanwhile was leaning in the Elevator, ten shades of red as she tried to understand what the fuck was going on with her. She had never felt anything for a woman, had always been straight and here she stood having had very lewd thoughts about someone who right now she tried to get a friendship back with.

“I am fucked…”

She muttered to herself. 

**

“Tell me again what we are doing here?”

Eve muttered beet red as she stood in the sex shop next to Villanelle, who was looking through all kinds of bondage material. It had been a week since her metal pole incident and she finally felt the pain in her side was fading.

“We are searching for something used to strangle the victim which causes this pattern.” 

Villanelle showed her the picture again.

“Right…”

Villanelle rolled her eyes at her and kept looking.

“Ladies, can I help you with something?”

The woman that approached them was maybe going on 30, beautifully natural wavy brown hair, large green eyes. 

“Something for couples? We just stocked up on beautiful strap on’s and couple Dildo’s”

Villanelle had to hold back a grin as Eve seemed close to having a brain melt. She looked like a deer in headlights really.

“I fear we are not here for pleasure.”

Villanelle said and explained the situation.

“Ah yes. I remember a detective calling about a St. Andrews cross. Now this kind of braid is usual in whips and nine tails. I’ll show you.”

And the woman led the way, Villanelle following and Eve behind.

“You should check this Isle. If you have any additional questions I can help you with..”

And the girl smirked at V and pulled out a business card, writing a number on the back.

“Maybe I can help again on a more personal note.”

Eve watched the scene unfold, feeling like a third wheel as she watched Villanelle look at the woman prettily.

“I will keep your offer in mind…”

And both watched the woman leave.

“What the hell…”

Eve muttered darkly.

“Did she just proposition you?”

“Yes.”

Eve stared at her, V back to looking at whips and searching for their pattern as if nothing had happened.

“Well...how can she just assume you are into..”

“Women Eve? Because I am and she clearly saw me checking her out. She saw a chance and took it.”

It shut up Eve so fast, mind going a mile a minute.

“I thought you were...because…”

She got it, Villanelle had spoken to no one about her past. Well Mama Park. But she was a secret keeper.

“Because of Andrei? No we used a sperm donor. Ah...this one could fit!”

Villanelle said and held up the leather whip.

“See even the strange stitching is on it.”

She did not want to have this conversation with Eve in a sex shop and pulled her downstairs to the flirty employee.

It turned out the whip was no speciality thus rather hard to trace being a bestseller really.

They took one as comparison and then left the store. Eve seemed strangely silent and V sighed as she got into the car. Instead of going straight back to the Precinct she drove them to a Close by Restaurant at the docks, it was noon anyways. Once seated and with menu’s Villanelle spoke softly.

“Yes Eve I am gay. I was married to a woman, we had Andrei with the help of a sperm donor, then she cheated on me with a man, served me divorce papers and papers giving away her parental rights and ran away with the guy. It’s not something I feel the need to broadcast widely though, because as you know, I like my privacy for my child's sake.”

Eve seemed a lot more calmer than in the shop.

“I...sorry...I just never questioned and because of Andrei, I thought...how could she do that to you guys?!”

The other woman said angrily and Villanelle was relieved there was no backlash to her sexuality. She shrugged feeling the hurt that she had hidden so well resurface.

“I mean it’s one thing to be an ass and cheat but...but doing that to your child? I didn’t even know you could just…”

“I don’t know really. I try not to think of it. I have Andrei to think off.”

Eve blushed as she was thinking of something, then fidgeted with her napkin.

“You had only a sperm donor?”

“Ah...yes. The egg was mine.”

Eve nodded.

Villanelle, after having been left like this, had often wondered if it would have made a difference to her ex had the other woman provided the egg. Maybe then she would not have dared abandoned their child like this. But then it had been her ex wife wanting a child desperately. Villanelle had never planned for children, had never felt the need. She had gone with it because she wanted her wife happy. They had decided for a surrogate because her wife would be unable to carry to term and she...well she had not wanted to carry a child. Looking back now she wished she had but the surrogate had worked fine. She just sometimes wished she knew what it would have been like to carry her son.

“We had decided for a surrogate and I am ashamed to admit that well I never planned to have children, my wife wanted a baby. But then Andrei was born and well, things changed for me.”

“You’re a great Mom V.”

And it made her smile because really she hoped she was. She just wanted the best for her boy.

“I...had no right to expect you to tell me something so personal about yourself V. I don’t want you to feel like I expect anything.”

Villanelle shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t want to.”

The rest of their meal they spend talking about work but Eve, in her head, was still mulling the new info over.

“Ma wants to know if you and Andrei want to come to Sunday Lunch.”

**

By friday they still searched for any reason their victim was killed but at least they now knew with what. 

“Hey V… few of us want to go to the bar tonight do you want to come?”

Villanelle looked up from her files and smiled.

“Sorry I have plans but I’ll make sure to keep next friday free. And Andrei is really looking forward to sunday.”

Eve nodded.

“Movie night with the little man?”

There was only a slight hint of her being unsure what to say but Eve realized there was and got curious.

“Real Date actually.”

“Oh. oh well...well have fun...and I guess..well see you sunday.”

She could not even say anything because Eve had vanished so fast.  
Hours later Eve sat in her usual booth at the bar, peeling the label of a poor craft beer. Bill was across, watching his partner with interest.

“Guy gave full confession for the pensioner murders. Said he needed the money for gambling.”

“Mhh.”

“Keiko and I decided to open an animal shelter.”

Eve did not even react to that one. He grabbed the beer and pulled it away from her.

“WHAT?!”

Shaking his head Bill leaned back.

“The fuck is wrong Polastri?”

“Nothing! Just lots on my mind.”

A nacho hit her on the forehead.

“You’re such a fucking child sometimes Bill!”

But he laughed and then shrugged.

“Come on Eve.”

Taking a large gulp from her beer she contemplated what to say. Since she had spoken to V and realized she was going on a date...V was gay. She had never thought the other woman was. She didn’t really care she was, it just...made things in Eve’s head go haywire. Because here she sat, unsure of herself around the other woman anyways, and the only saving grace was: even if you at some point admitted to yourself that you felt strange things for V, she wasn’t gay anyways.

“I think I should go home.”

She could not sit here and mull this over. 

“I’ll drive you...and no, no discussion you had 3 beers. I had a non alcoholic.”

The drive was silent, Eve staring out the passenger window feeling dreadful because all she could think of was V on a date, V kissing someone, maybe having sex with them. It was wrong on so many levels to feel a sting at it. Because she had no right. She had lost rights to V as a friend and was just trying to rebuild that and now she felt all out of sorts.

“Thanks for driving me home Bill.”

She said as she got out and saw him follow, looking confused.

“Offer me a coffee and I am here to listen to whatever.”

Of course he knew something was wrong. They read each other like books.  
She wanted to refuse, but something inside of her pushed her and she nodded. 

So with coffee in their hands, they sat at her dining table, Eve having no idea where to start.

“You’ve been strange all week. Since that guy hit you with the pole really.”

Rubbing her neck she shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know what’s going on really. I know it sounds like a cop out. I just feel….feel things and I am unsure if I should feel them and I try t get it off my mind, but I am really fucking confused by now and ...fuck Bill I don’t want to be a damn walking cliche.”

He had an idea where that was going, her last sentence cementing his thought. 

“Eve...look I can only speak from my perspective. You gotta do you. What others think doesn’t matter. You know you always have my support.”

The prickling of tears made her blink because the feeling of not understanding yourself, being scared of what you might feel. She felt a large hand on hers.

“I don’t really know what’s going on. I don’t get how...how it suddenly changed for me.”

Bill noticed she still was not saying it.

“Eve...look at me.”

And she did and she looked torn.

“I...shouldn’t feel like this towards her.”

“Why not?”

“Cause...I am…I was always straight. I thought..I was. And I have no rights to feel like this after what I fucking did to her. I mean...i don’t even know why the fuck she speaks to me at all. Everything just change so much and I feel I have no idea how to deal with it.”

Maybe she had waited for the shock on Bills face. It never came though.

“Look...first off no one will care who you love. And the people that say something: you don’t need their validation. It’s about your happiness. I can only tell you to accept yourself. I do. I don’t care. About the doc...well she doesn’t seem angry anymore but...well how would you know if she wanted more if you did not ask?”

It sounded easy but it was not.

“I can’t...I just...I am just too happy to slowly get the friendship back…Also...she...she went on a date today so…”

Suddenly Bill understood what had brought that evening on. 

“You gotta do what you gotta do Eve. If you want to keep this silent ok. But...never using a chance in the end would make me wonder. But I got your back ok? And I am here if you need someone.”

**  
Eve spend her weekend in the gym. Powering herself out and trying not to think of a certain ME in bed with someone else. 

When she arrived at her mother's Sunday she was none the wiser, she just realized she would probably have a hard time fighting these feelings. She helped set the table, finding her mother had gotten Andrei his own set of chopsticks and spoon, name engraved as they all were.

“Ma…”

“Oh let me!”

“He isn’t your grandchild!”

A raised brow and Eve realized she was entering dangerous topics.

“Yes I realized that Eve. He could be though if you got your head out of your ass.”

She dropped the glass she held at the open words of her mother, cursing as it shattered.  
Her mother went to clean without saying anything further as if stood in the kitchen numb.

“You think I never noticed back then Eve?”

“What the hell Ma! I didn’t even…”

“Don’t curse at me! I just had a feeling.”

Eve felt like she wanted to throw up.

“Ma…”

And the elder Park looked up and saw her child looked shocked and devastated. She pulled Eve against her, holding her tightly.

“Shhh baby...I don’t care mhh? No questions asked. I just want you to be happy and loved like you deserve to be.”

Eve seemed to fight tears.

“I just ...don’t understand myself Ma. I can’t deal with this all right now and with the divorce.”

She squeezed her daughter's hand and nodded.

“Just understand that I don’t love you any less Eve.”

It had been her late husband that had first seen it. He had commented on one evening, Villanelle staying over after BBQ, that his daughter looked at Villanelle like he used to look at his wife. He had been so calm about it. And she had started to look for the clues and seen the little lingering looks. The closeness of the girls suddenly seemed to be about more.   
And then Niko had entered the picture and things had changed drastically. She was never sure really. Until now and seeing her daughter like this. Free from that man and maybe ready to see herself now. 

Eve hugged her mother one more time before she decided to busy herself by putting the side dishes on the table.

When V and Andrei arrived she tried to put her mind off any other thoughts. They would eat, Andrei would take his nap in her old room and then they would head to Baseball. Of course Andrei was more than happy to get his own cutlery. There was training chopsticks too with a Panda on top.  
Eve tried to just stay as neutral as possible feeling absolutely out of sorts with the situation. She felt she wanted to be anywhere but here right now and had no idea how to get through the rest of the day.

“Eve...are you ok?”

Villanelle said, hand on her wrist after Villanelle had brought Andrei up for his nap and finding her in the hallway.

“Yea...just…’s been a long week ok?”

A sudden loud sound of a door slamming open from downstairs made Eve jump, turning and positioning herself before Villanelle like a shield.  
Just seconds later she could hear her angry soon to be ex husband yelling.

“You stay up here!”

She said to V, fuming as she ran down.

“YOU WANT TO WHAT? How dare you just serve me with Divorce papers! Who do you think you are doing this!”

He was livid and from the way he spoke he was also inebriated.

“Call the cops Ma!”

She ordered and her mother vanished to the kitchen.

“You will leave now Niko I have nothing more to say and any communication will be through lawyers. IS THAT CLEAR?”

“I won’t let you do this to me. Since she’s back you are acting like a bitch.”

Eve tried to stay cool knowing she had to, hoping her colleagues would be there soon.

“This has nothing to do with anyone but you and your shitty behaviour Niko!”

He grabbed her then, clearly trying to steer her out of the house.

“You’ll come home with me and we’ll talk this over.”

His hand gripping her, digging under her collarbone and making her gasp as he pressed down on a nerve painfully.

“Let her go!”

Villanelle was suddenly behind them, pulling on Niko’s shirt’s collar.

He turned suddenly towards the other woman.

“I knew it. I just knew you had your hand in this. You fucking dyke! I knew you would try to get between us. You just could not stay the fuck away huh? Didn’t you get my last warning to stay away? Wasn’t Anna enough? You leave my Wife alone!”

“You? You did that?”

He shoved her and Villanelle stumbled into the little table, hissing painfully. Eve immediately tried holding him back and he turned and was about to lash out against her, when she heard the sirens.

“It’s over Niko...Leave and if you ever come close to me or my family again I won’t be held back.”

Two Police officers came up the stairs and, Niko was told to leave the premisses, Eve and Villanelle gave a statement and pictures were taken from Eve’s bruised shoulder.  
After the officers left she was also left with the shambles of her life.

“I’m a fucking failure…”

She mumbled.

She had done everything for this man. She had left University for him. And all he had done was make her life miserable without her evening noticing to what lengths he had gone. 

Villanelle sat on the couch, staring at the fireplace.

“What did he mean...who was Anna. Did he hurt you?”

Villanelle stared up at her friend realizing how Niko had tried to ruin both their lives.

“Anna...was a teacher accusing me of...of forcing myself on her. She...she got me kicked out of Boston University. The...the summer I left.”

Eve blanched. 

“I never got why that happened…”

She felt sick, realizing she had inadvertently caused all of this.

“You should...I need to stay away from you...I can’t believe I caused this...all of this shit…”

She stood and quickly went to grab her jacket, Villanelle following her shocked.

“Eve...you didn’t know…”

But Eve stared at her sadly.

“You guys told me...you told me. You warned me. I treated you like shit. I let him do this to you.”

She had tried grabbing Eve’s arm to hold her back, but Eve was gone too fast, leaving Villanelle behind once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I hope this chapter is ok. Thanks for all the sweet comments on the last one and thanks as always for reading. Wasn't really sure off this chapter and how to go about this so I hope you enjoy.


	10. Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you kill me for this chapter: remember I can't write more

Eve drove around most of Sunday, calling her Ma in the evening and apologizing for her Ex.

“You left her standing here Eve!”

“Ma...I can’t...I just.”

She mumbled, sitting on her couch and feeling like shit.

“She was miserable and Andrei too.”

The last one hurt a lot more than she liked to admit.

“To be honest Ma...aparently I am a huge fuck up so it’s probably better to keep away.”

And she hung up. Just the thought of Andrei waking and coming down, seeing that and getting scared or worse hurt by her stupid Ex…  
There was only one good thing about his visit. He had just given her a very good reason for a fast divorce.

After calming from the phone call, she did shoot Villanelle a text apologizing for dragging her repeatedly into her life's messes. Telling her that she was sorry Andrei was sad.  
It was for the better though. Villanelle and Andrei had enough stress in their lives already. She simply left the message back unchecked. Since she had the next day off she decided to go find a bar and called herself a cab. Standing in front of the Bar she had chosen she mustered all her guts and went inside.

She would slowly get used to iot she thought. Check it out, see if it was for her and maybe in the end it was a fluke. But she at least had to try she thought.  
So Eve sat at the Bar in an establishment for lesbians, sipping a beer and watching the game that was on the TV. The music was loud and couples were dancing. She was left alone though, besides feeling some stares. But since she sat very closed off, she was not pestered.

An hour in, the chair next to her filled. A redhead greeted the Bartender and ordered herself a gin and tonic. Eve chanced a look and estimated her to be in her late twenties, fiery red hair, jeans and blouse. 

“Well you look like you would rather be anywhere else.”

The woman said to her as she waited for her drink.

Eve shrugged and a hand was held out, impish smile on the womans face. She was freckled and had friendly green eyes. Eve shook the offered hand.

“Hi! I am Sarah.”

“Eve.”

A nod.

“You are new to this all?”

She swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling lost somehow.

“Come out or…?”

“I...well my Mom and a friend…”

Sarah turned slightly to her.

“I remember those days. It’s tough. First time in a lesbian bar?”

Eve turned too now trying to be normal about this all.

“Yea kind of. I am just...I don’t know maybe it would be better if I went home.”

“It’s overwhelming. And it’s normal to feel that way. I mean...i am out for a while but I only go with my friends.”

She pointed to a booth with two more women. One looked more her age, so mid thirties, one seemed more youngish. 

“Want to join us?”

And Eve thought: why not. Maybe it was a good idea to find friends in this scene. Because she had no fucking clue what to do. 

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

But Sarah was already up, grabbing her another beer.

“You aren’t I wouldn’t have asked you! Come on Eve.”

And the evening truly turned to the better. Sarah and her friends Cassandra, who was a Corporate lawyer, and Melanie, who was a young Nurse were very understanding with her, talking to Eve about how they came out, how it was normal how she felt. She could talk to these women and they made her realize they mostly all had gone through these self doubts and worries. Just usually a lot younger than her. They mostly talked that night and then her and Sarah realized they lived in the same part of the city, just a few blocks apart, and decided to share an Uber.

As Eve got out, Sarah smiled at her widely and handed over her number. 

“If you want to come out with us again maybe?”

“I would love to Sarah.”

And Eve did something she had not done ever and gave the younger woman her number.

“Write me when you got home safely?”

It earned her a bolt peck on the cheek, which made her blush, and a soft smile.

“Will do. Nighty Eve.”

**

“Happy Birthday dear Andrei! Happy Birthday to you!”

The group of people sang, watching Andrei blow out the 5 candles on his cake.

Eve and her Mother had been invited as well as a school friend and some children from the baseball team. Andrei never had so many people at a birthday Party and Villanelle was proud of her little man as she watched him play in the pool with his friends.

Eve had given him a Red Sox jersey, but she had left one gift for the more personal dinner. Villanelle had ordered pizza for her, her mom and the two of them and after they had eaten Eve got the envelope from her jacket. The little man opened it and pulled out the three tickets to a sox game with some really nice seats. 

“Oh...wow Eve.”

Villanelle had said and Andrei had hugged her tightly.

“There are three cards and so you can take your mom and a friend ok?”

She had gotten them from Cruz who had to be at a wedding instead. 

“I wanna take you! Please Eve?”

He said and she could not say no to his large blue begging eyes and as he hugged her again Villanelle mouthed thanks to her.

She had put some distance between her and V over the last 4 weeks since the thing with Niko just not wanting to hurt the other woman further It also wasn’t a nice feeling seeing her dates with, what she knew by now was the shop employee, happen each week. It hurt and as a result she was rather happy getting an invitation out with Sarah and the girls to explore more of the Scene.

Niko was forbidden to get anywhere close to her, her Mom or Villanelle and she had been close to pressing charges. He had tried the precinct only once, Carolyn threatening to arrest him.

“Can..we talk Eve?”

Villanelle asked her as they cleared the table from Dinner, Mama Park having offered to bring Andrei to bed.

“What about?”

Villanelle stared at her and sighed.

“You wanted the friendship back and now you try to avoid me?”

“V...I am doing this because you’ve gone through enough shit because of me. I can’t keep being the reason you get hurt. And I certainly don’t want Andrei getting caught in my stupid messes. I still can’t believe Niko almost cost you your studies!”

“I am old enough to decide this too, don’t you think? I am not begging you this time.”

The sentence stole her breath away and tears shot to her eyes instantly. Eve felt sick. 

“Please don’t cancel on Andrei.”

Villanelle said after a few seconds.

“He wouldn’t understand.”

“I won’t.”

**

“Hey Detective!”

Sarah said behind her and Eve turned smiling back at the other woman and greeting her with a hug.

“What are you doing in my part of town?”

Sarah joked and Eve realized this was close to where she worked. 

“We were here because of a case and decided for a quick breakfast.”

And she pointed to the table where Villanelle and Bill sat, watching her. Sarah waved to them, they waved back. Nothing strange. And then Sarah leaned in and close, whispering to her.

“Come out with me and the gals tonight?”

Eve did blush a little but nodded eagerly feeling she could really let her hair down with the group.

“Yea sure…”

It was friday anyway and after a stressful week, relaxing a bit sounded fair. 

“I’ll call you later bye Eve!”

Back at the table Bill and V thanked her for the coffee.

“Friend of yours?”

Bill asked.

“Uhm...yea. Anyways, So our victim was apparently in with the mob.”

Just that the mob usually didn’t kill you by crucifying you in a BDSM scene. The more they learned about Seung, the more mysterious it got.

“Want to ask the Pastor what's been going on?”

“Not yet. Best not to dab into that source until we really need it.”

Villanelle looked intrigued but confused.

“The Pastor?”

“One of our sources on everything Mob related.”

**

“Eve...can I ask you something?”

Sarah yelled over the music, handing her the beer she had ordered for Eve.

They had hit a Bar closer to Cass that night, which was a lot more clubby.

“Sure.”

“I know you’re not looking for anything...and I am not looking for anything but a bit of fun...so...Since we’re both not looking really…”

It was true, Eve had told her that she was divorcing right now, half heartbroken about another person entirely, so felt way out of sorts and not ready to search for someone. 

“I know it sounds strange but I really think we could have some random fun. Just let you explore if you want.”

And Sarah had explained from the beginning she was not looking for love. She just looked for sex. 

“You know I never…”

“Eve...I don’t care.”

Emboldened Eve leaned in and kissed her and seconds later thin arms slung over her shoulders, keeping her close as Sarah kissed her back playfully. When they parted green eyes danced with mirth.

“Soooo my place or yours?”

She bit her lip and they both started laughing, Sarah leaning into her, head dropping onto her shoulder as Eve held her close. Sarah pecked her lips once more and Eve was about to kiss her back as she noticed someone was now standing close to them and staring. As she looked up she found herself across Villanelle and...the sex shop gal. Her repeating date.

“Eve…”

Villanelle mumbled, looking back and forth between Sarah and Eve.

“Oh...hey.”

It was awkward to say the least and Villanelle looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  
They had stood there facing each other and at some point Villanelle’s date had broken that moment and wished them a good night, pulling V away, still looking over her shoulder at Eve.

“Oops...So that would be the one you got hung up on, Eve?”

“How do you…”

“I basically just heard your heart break seeing her with this woman. Come on. I’ll take you home I am sure you don’t want to stay here with them.”

“Thanks.”

Eve mumbled and let herself be led out of the club after they had said their goodbyes to Cass and Mel.

“Do you want to dance Natalie?”

Villanelle asked as they sat in their booth, sipping their drinks.

“No...V...can I be frank?”

Villanelle turned to her and nodded.

“Look...we had a lot of fun...but I don’t think we should see each other again as more than friends.”

Villanelle had certainly not seen that one coming.

“Nat..I thought ...”

“You said to be truthful and you told me you got hung up on a straight girl..that was her right?”

Swallowing thickly Villanelle felt sick at the memory of seeing Eve playfully kiss the redhead but nodded.

“Come here…”

Nat said and pulled her into a hug. 

“Look V...at least you know now that you have a chance?”

It was easier somehow getting over being in love with the straight girl, because in the end you knew they are straight and simply would never feel that way. But seeing Eve kiss a girl and realizing the other woman had apparently started trying out...that there was a chance but Eve was with someone else..it hurt. 

“It’s not fair to you.”

“No but...I also know that my chances just got slim. I don’t want to compete against your unicorn.”

Her face landed in her hands.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Well I’ll be pissed if you don’t try to get with her to be honest. Also...she’s kinda hot so I get you. See I thought you were a couple when you came to the shop.”

And Natalie pulled her in for another hug, and the whole night she leaned on her like a crutch as she tried to make sense of what the hell was going on.

**

When they got to Eve’s place, Eve felt somber while getting Sarah a water, the other woman looking around her apartment.

She gave Eve’s training puppet a hit and heard Eve laugh when she frowned at the slight pain.

“You need gloves for that guy.”

Eve pointed to them, then handed her the water.

Sarah drank, then put the glass down, cocking her head at Eve and beckoning her over.

For a moment Eve wanted to say no, mope around. But she also felt intrigued by IT...she wanted to see what it was like. She wanted to learn. Sarah was slowly undoing the zip on her dress and then let it pool at her feet, revealing a matching pantie and bra set and biting her lip.

Yeap, Eve definitely liked that by the feel of her heart jumping excitedly and body getting flushed with need. Her hands itched to touch the soft looking skin. 

“Sarah…”

“Don’t worry Eve...just enjoy yourself. Explore however you want.”

She reached out, hand traveling from a navel up between perky breasts, imagining what she would like in a touch and foreplay. Sarah’s hands meanwhile had landed on her sides, playing with the hem of her tight shirt and slowly inching it up her body.

“Shit Eve you’re fucking sexy…”

Sarah mumbled staring at her flat belly, fingertips playfully exploring her abs.

The next kiss was hungry, teeth nipping and hands taking Eve’s slowly moving them up to grasp Sarah’s breasts, the younger woman moaning.

“Touch me…please…”

By the end of the night, as she said goodbye to Sarah, still flushed from their tryst, she realized she had enjoyed this more than she had ever enjoyed anything with her soon to be ex. She was grateful that Sarah had not asked anything of her, let her go at her own pace, explore. She had pecked her on the cheek at the door and thanked her for the night.

“You should fight for your friend you know..”

She said as she pulled on her pumps.

“I think you would look cute together.”

She blushed, the feelings for Villanelle slamming into her with painful force. 

“And write me if you need a friend. For sex or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...eh....yea. I know you won't like but I needed a dramatic: coming out to your crush without actually doing it yourself.  
Remember I really like you guys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and kudos and comments. <3


	11. Taken away

Eve used her Saturday to sleep in, laying in the bed that still smelled of Sex and Sarah. She had blushed a deep red after she woke, thinking back to her night. Then Eve had gotten dressed in her running clothes and went on a run, needing the clarity it always brought her.

She had no regrets at the night she had spend with Sarah. It felt like something inside of herself had been freed or maybe discovered. She regretted how Villanelle had found out. In a phase where she was still unsure about herself. She knew eventually Villanelle would ask her about this, and she had no idea what she was supposed to answer.

‘Hi V. Yea I kinda had my sexuality turned over since I have known you but I could never admit it to myself and now that my ex is almost gone, I decided to explore myself and a redhead who was quite vocal.’

She stopped as a cramp in her side pained her.

“Shit…”

She cursed and took a breather leaned against a tree. She needed a few minutes until she could run back home then Eve took a long and satisfyingly cold shower before she thought about getting breakfast somewhere.

After breakfast she remembered the Sox Game and her promise. She wanted to hide from Villanelle but she had promised she would not hurt Andrei. Also she knew he was going to New York for his summer to see his grandfather, so she did want to see him before he left.

When she arrived at the Vasiliev residence Eve squared her shoulders and readied herself. She knew V would probably be the most understanding. On the other hand she was seriously into the woman and she was not sure if she could talk to her about this.

“Hey.”

She greeted as V let her in, the other woman for once in a casual dress up of jeans and a form fitting stones shirt. 

“Hey Eve.”

She said back.

“Andrei Eve is here!”

Little feet running could be heard and Andrei came into the kitchen grinning in his sox jersey.

“Hey there lil man.”  
Eve drawled and hugged him, picking him up easily. She was in her jersey herself and Villanelle, for a little moment, thought they looked like they belonged together. She blushed and reprimanded her inner self. The revelation that Eve was interested in woman had done a number on her. After Natalie had gotten her home she had drowned her sorrow in a too large glass of wine.

She ached, Villanelle realized. For this. She had always and seeing Eve with Andrei made it worse because she was a natural with her child and he adored her so. She tried not to stare at them as Andrei asked a 100 questions about the baseball game and teams. 

“Ok Buddy get your shoes on. My car or yours?”

She turned to Villanelle and their eyes met looking at each with new knowledge.

“Mine...we don’t have to switch Andrei’s seat.”

While Natalie had told her she was rooting for her, here she stood unable to even say something half intelligent. And so she stared and Eve looked away under her gaze.

“Please...don’t treat me different Villanelle.”

It sounded almost painful.

“I would never…Eve I am here for you through this.”

Her hand reached out but Eve pulled away from hers. It hurt and she knew the hurt showed.

“I want to...keep it to…”

Villanelle realized what she was saying. She wanted to keep this away from her daily life and thus from her. Before she could reply Andrei was back all happy energy and she felt Eve’s attention completely shift to her child. But she ached because she realized Eve was locking her out and she had no idea how to breach the sudden divide between them.  
She wished they had not seen each other like this. The thought of Eve with the redhead made her feel sad. She had always thought if Eve was only gay she would be able to approach her. But now that Eve was trying out things she realized Eve was still off limits. 

The drive was silent for Villanelle, listening to Eve and Andrei chatter away happily, once at the stadium Eve took Andrei onto her shoulders so he could see better. They ate Hot dogs and watched the game, Villanelle relieved Eve made them go a little later or they would have spent half the day in the stadium.

“Do you want to stay for Dinner?”

Villanelle asked timidly as they walked into her house in the evening, Andrei saying he wanted to call his grandpa and tell him all about his day at the baseball game. The way she spoke was so different from the Villanelle she knew and Eve realized she was doing this to the other woman.

“You are leaving for New York tomorrow?”

A nod.

“I will be back by Tuesday and then Papa will bring him back in a few weeks and stay here a little. Eve please…”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

The words cut deep into Villanelle.

“Can you tell me what the hell I did this time Eve? Just because I saw you kiss your girlfriend. Why the hell do you punish me for that?”

It bubbled out of her before she could stop it.

“Sarah isn’t my..it doesn’t even matter.”

“Yes it does because apparently I can never do anything right by your standards?”

“I just don’t feel comfortable with you right now and I am sorry but I am just going through too much shit right now.”

“I don’t get it to be honest but hey, I am kinda used to you ditching me whenever you feel you can’t deal with things like an adult. You can go say goodbye to Andrei and then please leave my house.”

The harshness of the words made her head shoot up and Eve realized she was being kicked out.

“V…”

“Don’t. I told you I am not begging you any longer Eve. I’m done. I can’t be your emotional Punching bag any longer.”

“No...look I just need time to understand this…”

Villanelle nodded.

“I get that, I really do. But I am done being pushed away when you can’t figure things out. Because it really hurts when you do this.”

Before Eve could make this right again Andrei was back down. Eve realized the severity of the situation as Villanelle motioned for her to say goodbye. She hugged the child tightly and wished him a great summer with his grandpa. As he went to his room to play Eve walked towards Villanelle.

“I am sorry.”

“Leave.”

**

A small hand hit her shoulder 3 times, making her yelp and roll away.

“What the fuck Sarah!”

“I can’t believe you did this to her you idiot!”

The red head said strongly and stared at her.

“Seriously Eve I know you are all kinds of smart but...are you fucking dumb? Ugh!”

Sitting up Eve got out of her bed and tried to find her panties and a t-shirt.

“Look I….I am 34 years old with an age old crush on her, which I hid by getting married to the first idiot showing me affection. Only to be in a pretty mentally abusive relationship. I never did this shit ok? What would you have done?”

Pulling on the shirt angrily made all the energy leave her again and she slumped, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
Freckled arms slung around her from behind.

“Babe...sometimes ripping the bandaid off is better than slowly peeling.”

“She has a girlfriend. I would make an ass of myself.”

“You mean...like you did.”

Her head hung low.  
“I don’t think I can fix this…”

“Not with that attitude no.”

Sarah pecked her neck, then got out of bed herself and got dressed.

“Look Eve...you just came out to yourself and I get you are emotionally really all over the place. But fact is...you are losing her because you’re behaving like an ass.”

“What if I tell her how I feel and she rejects me?”

Sarah shrugged.

“You could finally go on with your life and find someone for yourself without pining for her. Eve yes it would hurt you. But right now all you do is think of her while simultaneously trying to ruin it. At least get clarity for yourself.”

She sighed and was about to ask if Sarah wanted to have a coffee before leaving when her beeper went off.

“Shit...fuck...I am on call..”

**

When Villanelle returned from New York they had reverted back to only professional contact. Eve had tried approaching the other woman, knowing she needed to apologize but Villanelle had simply shut her down and said she was not interested.

That night she had a case of beer, a long hard cry and woke the next day with a major hangover. And the rest of th next few weeks did not get better.

“I have no idea what you did this time Eve but to be honest I have had it walking on eggshells around the two off you.”

Bill had ripped her a new one in the car to a murder scene at the docks. 

“I tried apologizing but she won’t let me.”

“I wouldn’t wanna hear it either Eve! You told me you liked her but you treat her like a friend to get out when it fits you. You need to put an end to this, tell her and then let the both of you either move on together or seperate. This ongoing tension is giving me heartburn.”

They were maybe 10 minutes from their destination when their radio exploded with frantic calls for help on scene. Eve’s heart started racing as Bill floored it and they listened to the on site teams saying there had been an attempt to kidnap Villanelle.  
When they finally arrived the whole place was swarming with police and Carolyn had just arrived too. Villanelle was sporting a bump on her forehead, sitting in the EMT car and being looked over while talking to Carolyn. 

Before Eve could make her way to V, Carolyn intercepted her and Bill.

“She said they said something about a court case she’s on and to keep her mouth shut. She has several high profile cases in court next week. I have arranged a safe house and she will stay there until the case and we know who these idiots where. Eve you are one of the officers privy to the safe house location. Take her there and await further instructions. Bill I want you and Cruz and his Partner on this case and on the lookout for any info who tried kidnapping the Chief Medical examiner.”

They both nodded and Bill clapped her on the back. They had gone through this protocol before, they knew perfectly well what to do. 

“Good luck Eve. Stay safe!”

Eve nodded.

“You find out who did this and call her father and warn him.”

He waited dutifully as she used her cell phone to call her mom.

“Ma...I love you. Don’t worry about me. See you soon.”

“Eve…”

But she hung up and knew her mother remembered what she had told her should she ever place that call with that message.

“Keep an eye on my Mom?”

She handed her cellphone over and went to the booth of the car, pulling out her emergency duffel, both of them having on in their car, then handed over her cellphone, knowing someone would bring them groceries and cellphones.

“Will do. Should I pack a first aid kit should she kick your ass for being an idiot.”

She gave him the bird and then walked over to the EMT car.  
“How long will this take? I need to get to the Morgue and get this autopsy done he was a floater and won’t get any better.”

“We’re done here Dr. Vasiliev. Detective.”

The EMT nodded at her and left them.

“We aren’t going back to the Precinct. I have orders to take you to a safe location for now.”

The Dr Stood and shook her head.

“This is Bullshit I will speak to Carolyn.”

Eve grabbed her wrist and stopped her marching off.

“Carolyn ordered it. I won’t jeopardize your security for a damn floater. We have other ME’s who can take care of it.”

An unmarked car pulled up.

“Bill will inform your father. Give me your phone then please get in the car, we need to leave.”

“I don’t…”

Eve was holding her hand out and waited for V to give her the phone. She switched it off, then handed it to an officer and instructed him to give it to Bill. The urgency in Eve’s every step made her clamp her mouth shut and she followed the other woman, not happy with the situation at all.

“Get in the back of the car, cover yourself with a blanket for now. I will tell you when you can get out.”

“This is ridiculous!”

“No it’s not Villanelle. It’s for your own safety.”

Villanelle got into the car, slamming the door and then laying down as instructed. Eve couldn’t care less how angry she was right now. All she thought off was getting her out of the city and to the safe location.

**

Eve checked over the house first, weapon in her hand and going from room to room. They were in a secluded house in the woods off the mainroad, Carolyn not wanting V anywhere near the City for now.

“You have to be kidding me.”

The Blonde said exasperated and sunk into the couch.

“Yea well I had other week plans too you know.”

Eve was a bit annoyed by the constant gripes of the other woman, as if they had done this to simply annoy her. That shut V up at least.

An hour after their arrival food and a bag for Villanelle was brought as well as a burner phone for Eve and she spent the next half an hour with Carolyn and Bill talking options over.  
After she ended that call she knocked on Villanelle’s bedroom door, when the other woman opened it in a bathrobe, fresh from the shower, Eve informed her about what they had spoken about.

“Bill and Cruz are on it, Carolyn has posted patrol cars on your street but since one of the cases involves Mob she will not let you get back until the case is done, aka you give your statement in court at least. Your father has been informed he says to tell you Andrei is doing well.”

Villanelle sighed and sank back into the couch, head on the backrest.

“Just Great…”

“I’ll make us lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Suit yourself then.”

Eve said through grit teeth and grabbed a can of soup.

This would be the worst time of her life stuck here with Villanelle for at least a week.

“Bill asked if...do...do you want us to call your girlfriend?”

She had realized that maybe there was someone else that needed to be informed when she was talking to Bill. The word girlfriend still felt like bile on her tongue.

“No.”

It sounded clipped and annoyed. 

“Are you two okay?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“I am trying here, Villanelle!”

A head whipped around to her.

“I needed you trying weeks ago Eve, but you told me you were not comfortable with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments to my last one! Thanks for dropping by and reading you lovelies <3


	12. Unraveling

Villanelle watched from the large terrace window how Eve chopped up some wood, axe swinging as if she had never done anything else. She always marveled at the strength the short woman held. By now she also knew that she did at least an hour of workout a day. And her food intake was utter shit. 

No matter how angry she wanted to be at Eve, she found she often faltered. Because she could not deny her feelings. She had yearned for this woman for a bigger part of her life and she had no idea how to deal with all the out of sorts moods the woman got herself caught in. Eve was simply unable to deal with certain situations. She was such a professional in her work

She also just didn’t want to be hurt by Eve anymore. She simply did not understand why the woman could not reach out to her through her own journey of experiencing this. And here they were, stuck in a cabin, two people absolutely at odds which each other. 

Another log was halved and Villanelle turned, deciding to start with dinner of their second day. She had skipped meals on the first, stared at watery eggs the second and declared she would make food or the Mob wouldn’t need to send someone after her. Sandwiches it would be when Eve came in she went to change first and once she made it back out, Villanelle had the plates ready and silently pushed one close to her. 

“Thanks.”

Villanelle had maybe half of her sandwich before she felt her stomach closed up. She knew she was under a lot of stress right now. The situation was nothing she had ever gone through before. And then to be in this kind of personal situation with Eve was added on top. She was thrown back and forth between the yearning she had lived with for so long, and the anger at the other woman.

Eve watched her as she busied herself with cleaning the kitchen.

“How are you holding up?”

Eve knew these situations were not easy for the witnesses in protection. A shrug, she did not get more than one word answers and silent treatment from V by now. And she thoroughly deserved it. Everytime she fucked up. Eve had no idea why she was this way but...thinking of V made her be stupid. 

She cleaned away her own plate and the rest of V’s food was packed into the fridge.

“We could watch a movie?”

Eve asked tentatively.

“I just want to sleep.”

Eve let her go. As long as Villanelle did not want to speak to her she would not. Eve knew she had fucked up but she had no idea how to make it better. Any attempt at an apology was shut down straight away.  
The absolute worst part was that knowing that Villanelle and the gal from the sex shop where aparently not dating anylonger made her brain go to region she would rather not stray in such a a situation. Having been able to learn with someone had not taken the steam out of her hornyness for Villanelle, it had only given her more fuel for the fire and her brain happily poured it on.

She locked up the house and then went to her room to catch some sleep herself. Maybe that night she would not dream of getting naughty with V. She feared she would have a fitful night again. Eve took a shower before she went to bed, washing off the day and praying to whatever deity listened to horny bisexuals to please spare her. She needed to be alert in this situation and she could not keep going on another night of dreams.

Sarah’s offer had been easy to take because Eve had been terrified of the thought of falling in love with someone and then looking like a bumbling idiot in bed. As a young adult you explored like all the other and everyone was kinda not good at the beginning. She had never really experimented much even with a husband. He had a position he liked and she was supposed to let him enjoy himself. In the beginning He had been attentive. Eve after they married she enjoyed herself mostly. But things had cooled. He had stopped caring and Eve’s body was left yearning. She used the times he was gone on work trips to at least get herself off once in a while.

And then the whole thing had happened and Sarah basically let her learn all over again without judging. Just that, it was more of understanding what you wanted yourself and simply going by that. She was not a bumbling fool, she knew the basics. But she had taken the offer, because it held no attachment. It was just fun. And Eve admitted she thought if she was ever lucky enough to end up with Villanelle she would know things. And then she had fucked it up between them, again. Because she was a fool that was absolutely inept to deal with emotions.

The exhaustion sucked her into sleep fast. And she dreamed delicious dreams of a blonde head between her legs instead of a red head.

Villanelle had fallen asleep just as quickly but in the middle of the night felt thirsty. As she went past Eve’s room she heard sounds that concerned her for some reason and slowly opened the door. The other woman was in a mess of sheets but she was alone. For a second V had thought someone might be with her, was scared. But as she looked at the detective tangled in her blankets, she blushed hard, realizing what the sounds she had heard were.  
Eve was having a rather explicit dream apparently. The soft moans and heavy breathing made her tingle all over and she knew she needed to leave. Just as she closed the door again she heard her name being moaned out, eyes wide as she realized Eve was dreaming about her.

She forgot all about getting a drink as she stumbled back into bed.  
Eve was having naughty dreams about her. She had no idea how to feel about that one. She wondered what Eve dreamed about her, wondered if it came close to what she dreamed herself, felt her body liking the thoughts and shut them down. She could not do this. Her hands grabbed the sheets tightly as she thought of Eve thrashing in her bed.

“Fuck...

**

The next morning she found Eve with her head on the counter, coffee maker happily boiling the brown stuff Eve loved to insult with heaping tons of sugar. It was day five of their stay and Eve looked like she had not gotten any sleep. V swallowed down any comment to that. Instead she started on scrambled eggs and toast for them.

As she watched Eve, something inside of her clicked. Was the other woman so strange because she had dreamed of her? Was that the reason Eve had said she was not comfortable talking to her about her experiencing things? Was Eve put in a corner because she felt something for her? That thought changed things in V’s mind. 

Since Eve would surely not tell her there was really only one way to find out. Villanelle thought if one of them did not move in this, there might never be an answer. She had to take action and at least...find out what Eve felt. They could not be more at odds anyways so even if Eve did not like her at all and it was all a fluke, at least she would know. There was not much to lose for Villanelle but a lot to gain.

“Here...I’ll pour you coffee...haven’t slept much?”

Eve lifted her head and stared at her mildly confused.

“I..no…”

“I’ll pour you a mug then.”

“I...thanks…”

Eve grabbed the mug thankfully and Villanelle could see her cogs going. Villanelle had not spoken much with her since they had gotten here. They ate in relative silence, Villanelle thinking she better talk only when she made sure Eve had coffee and a proper breakfast. But once she had almost finished her second Mug Villanelle had this feeling of urgency inside of her. She needed to know. It was like when you had a secret you wanted to tell your friend but had to wait on them and it bubbled inside waiting to burst out. Just that there was no anticipation here. It was more like fear because she could still be wrong.

“Can we talk Eve?”

Eve looked up at her and she saw a thousand things ran through that head. Eve wasn’t stupid.

“Yea…”

“About what is going on?”

She was tentative, she could not simply throw Eve into this. She had to slowly ease her in.

“I mean what happened between you and me Eve.”

Instant reaction from the Korean.

“I want to...listen Eve I don’t want to be in this constant state of anger and misunderstanding with you. I just want to finally understand what I have done.”

She saw that Eve realized she was being serious about this.

“...you are important to me.”

Eve swallowed thickly and carded a hand through her hair. She knew that V was giving her this one chance to end their problem right now. If she did not take it, they would revert back to barely speaking and Eve hated that. Also she was not sure she would get another chance after this.

“I don’t know...how…”

She muttered. 

“Eve, there is not much to lose any longer.”

But Eve had a lot to lose. Something she had missed a long time.

“There is a lot to lose V…you...Andrei...I had no understanding of how much I had missed you until you came back and I realized I did not want to miss you again.”

The short woman’s leg was bouncing nervously. 

“Then explain to me why you are always pushing me away? I saw you with...your “not girlfriend” and suddenly you fly off the handle with me. You should know that I don’t care about that stuff?”

Eve knew there was almost no way out of this. Because right now she was so overwhelmed she could not even think of a lie to give to Villanelle. She looked at her friend, eyes nervous and cheeks flushing slowly. Eve felt her heart would beat out of her chest and breathing having turned heaving.

“Are you panicking Eve? Jesus..”

Villanelle was suddenly at her side, grabbing her wrist and feeling the pumping pulse.

“Eve seriously what the fuck is going on…”

Villanelle was absolutely shocked at what her friend was going through. 

“I hate your girlfriend.”

Eve suddenly said and Villanelle did a double take.

“Excuse me?”

“With a passion.”

“Eve…”

“Because I have a crush on you since university and I thought it was just because you are pretty and were nice to me. Because no one ever was and no one cared about me like you did and so I thought it was natural to be infatuated. And when Niko came I thought perfect you’re not gay for your best friend and I really thought i could forget you but as soon as you came back here it all came back too and all of a sudden people tell me they thought ...and I realized I am probably at least bisexual. And then you suddenly date that woman and I felt like someone had kicked me and ...and…”

And she was spent, the whole wall of words just falling out of her at once.

Villanelle stood, fingers still on her pulse point, eyes wide at the onslaught.

“Did I just say I…”

“Yes.”

Villanelle affirmed. And they were in this strange moment of Limbo Eve non plussed at how everything had just bubbled out of her in a violent torrent.

“Oh.”

“I am not with Natalie… since...we saw you and Sarah. Because Natalie knew I had feelings for someone I thought was straight. But she knew right away when I looked at you.”

Villanelle was more refined than her at expressing this and Eve frowned at the thought that she was such a bumbling fool in the presence of the other woman, that for long moments she had not even realized what Villanelle was saying at all. And then it did hit her and her head whipped up.

“Did you just…”

“Niko saw right through me Eve. That’s why he hated me instantly. But I wanted you to be happy, I really did. I just had a feeling he was not a good person. I thought you would see at some point and I would be there for you and it would be fine. The day you...we argued...I had also gotten the Letter from the Dean.”

And everything she had loved, she had lost that day.

Eve stared at Villanelle as her brain wrapped around this feeling. As if a long journey had ended. Because all this time she had wondered and now she was done wondering. 

“You’re pulse is picking back up…”

“V...I think it should after our confession don’t you think?”

Suddenly, though she was biting the inside of her cheek not to, a giggle burst from Villanelle and it mixed with the tears coming from her eyes. It must have looked strange because Eve’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

“Sorry...I just realized...we can’t do anything normally. Please say something..”

“What...what if I fuck up again, and I will because I am me...V I can’t lose you…”

Hands framed her face, Villanelle’s long fingers so delicate but strong. Thumbs stroked her cheeks.

“Would it be possible you kiss me first before throwing yourself into doomsday predictions. Because I really think the more you think of how to fail this, the higher the chance…”

Eve blinked and Villanelle thought it was kind of adorable how much this seemed to completely throw the other woman.

“Eve…”

How could she still be nervous? She had not been with Sarah so why was she so damn nervous with Villanelle. The other woman always seemed so on top of the world, still holding her face but forehead now pressed against hers, thumbs still stroking soothingly.  
Eve’s breathing hitched and she told herself to simply let this happen. 

“Please…”

“Please what Eve?”

A nose softly rubbed against hers, playfully and Eve’s head did slightly turn to allow their faces closer. She felt V’s breath and her own hitched into a sigh, eyes falling close as she felt the warmth of Villanelle’s lips so close. They leaned in the rest of the way, Eve’s heart hammering away in her chest in anticipation.

A phone ringing made them jump apart and Eve cursed like a sailor, While it was V’s turn to blink as she watched the Korean stomp to the couch table and pick up the burner phone.

“This better be good Bill or I swear to god...Oh…oh okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof you guys are legends with all the comments. I really had a tough time with this chapter and how I wanted this to happen.


	13. Dates

Eve seemed pensive when she spoke to Bill. After a few minutes of Yes, and ok she hung up, staring at the fireplace.

“Eve?”

She almost jumped and then blushed as she looked at Villanelle realizing the severity of their moment.

“We...we are called back to Boston.”

Eve said and her brows were knit in confusion. 

“What is going on? You look like..”

“Something is off.”

Eve said and walked to her.

“The morgue has been broken into.”

The morgue was a side building of the precinct, connected underground by a hallway. Security was tight usually.

“HOW?!”

Villanelle was off the chair and stared at Eve incredulous.

“Beats me! We have to see once we are back.”

She said and still mulled the hows over in her head. Without seeing the evidence it was all just speculation.

“So they can’t intimidate you, they do this?”

Villanelle watched her pace the fireplace.

“What now?”

Villanelle asked unsure.

“We go back and check what happened. Find out which cases where destroyed and find out who would profit from it.”

“Okay…”

They packed their things up, Eve stowing them away in the car and then closed up the safe house. Villanelle was waiting, leaned against the car, arms across her chest.

“Got everything V?”

The blonde shook her head and Eve pointed behind.

“Uhm okay let's go back then…”

But Eve was pulled in and against Villanelle and there was no time for over thinking anything because V’s lips connected with hers so swiftly and softly that all thought left her brain really. The hand on her jaw held her in place, V’s other hand on her hip. There was no force behind this, just a tender kiss.

“Now we can go…”

Came the whisper from the other woman and Eve’s eyes were glazed over as she tried to catch her mind. 

“Eve, when we are back in Boston...you won’t run away again right?”

Looking at Villanelle now, hearing the doubt in her voice made Eve ache for her. 

“I will try my best V. I really am I just don’t really know how to go about us.”

She muttered.

“Well...a date would be a good start…”

And the impish smile relieved Eve. 

“I think I should be able to manage that.”

**

Villanelle stood in her office, staring around and checking everything together with a police officer, making sure nothing was taken from her office..

“Most of the samples were locked away and secured…They break into this place and steal nothing of the expensive stuff? Why break in at all?”

Bill touched her shoulder shook his head.

“Let’s leave for lunch huh?”

He said and Eve nodded, deep in thought.

“Why...I...It’s not even 11…”

“Just come with us.”

Eve said and they pulled her away from the lab and out of the building.

They went to the burger joint and V sat frowning in a booth, Eve getting her a Tuna sandwich while they went for their usuals. Instead of saying anything about Eve’s choice, Villanelle stole some fries.

“Why did we leave again?”

“Because I know when something smells fishy.”

Bill said and Eve nodded.

“It was not about keeping you out of court…”

Villanelle’s eyes widened. 

“It could be the smallest bit of Evidence missing now.”

There had been kicked in doors, shattered glass, spray paint on the walls. It looked like Vandalism at first, but why Vandalise a morgue and why not steal any of the laptops and stuff in the offices and work rooms? Why not burglarize the staff lockers?

Her phone rang and she took the call since she saw it was her labtech.

“Are you kidding me?”

Villanelle had blanched and listened and when she hung up she looked horrified.

“Remember the hand we found in a dumpster and tried to ID? It’s gone. They are checking all the other bodies now and all the storage in the hope it...just...but Lizzy says she knew she put it back into the freezer, it is logged there.”

Bill nodded.

“That’s who we thought was the ex driver of Billy and Sean Murphy. We just needed the ID because he was last seen alive with them.”

The Murphey’s had a name in Southie. 

“More Mobs. So now we have the Asian mobs with Seung and Irish with the Murphys. I don’t like where this is going.”

Bill muttered. 

While they had spoken to each other, Villanelle had put a dent Eve’s Fries and Eve said nothing, handing her the rest too.

“Oh no I shouldn’t…”

“Seriously V…”

Bill just stared at them relieved they seemed to be back on track. 

“I want us to keep our heads low. No talking about this inside the precinct. It is mighty mighty strange that the door wasn’t locked properly”

Bill said when they finished up.

**

“Thanks for driving me home Eve.”

Villanelle said as Eve parked in her drive. 

“Eve...come in and have dinner with me? Maybe watch a movie?”

There was an instant blush to Eve and she stared straight ahead, wheel gripped tightly.

“Relax Eve...nothing else on my mind.”

“It’s not your mind I am worried about.”

Eve said and Villanelle laughed, finding the frown on the other woman so endearing.

“Come on. We’ll order in and I will finally get to watch something else besides brave.”

Eve did follow her, even though she looked apprehensive and Villanelle thought it was cute in a way. The first thing Villanelle had done when she had her phone back had been calling her father. She missed her boy but Andrei had hated moving away from his grandpa, whom he had spent a lot of time with while she was working. In light of the event she was relieved he had been with her father.

“Sushi?”

Villanelle asked, Finding Eve leaned against the kitchen Island, watching her bustle around.

“Yea sure.”

Came the reply and they picked some Sushi together. Eve was tasked with choosing anything but Brave for after dinner and while they waited Villanelle switched the TV to sport channels. They sat on the couch together, Eve watching her sports, V checking her emails and messaging with her father and sister.

“How is Andrei?”

Eve asked and V smiled.

“Content in New York but he said he misses his friends and playing ball.”

Once food arrived Eve felt a lot more relaxed around Villanelle in this situation. They had just confessed a lot, kissed once and Eve felt out of her element with all of this. But she was slowly getting used to it, thanks to Villanelle who put Zero pressure on her. Eve set the table, Villanelle readied the plates and it felt normal.

They talked about the things Andrei had said he had done in New York and Eve thought she could do this. 

“You seem like you are miles away Eve. If this is too much for you…”

“Isn’t it...strange to you? Or not strange I just feel like..”

Villanelle smiled knowingly and shrugged.

“Eve...do you want to...date me?”

Because maybe she was not ready yet Villanelle wondered. She had not dated before and she had only been with Niko.

“I just don’t feel like...I have never done this V. I am terrified because I know me and I know I am not good at dealing with things.”

“Eve...you are not alone in this. I am here and I know you. I just need you to talk to me.”

She could do that she thought. She could try and she wanted to be with Villanelle it just felt surreal that it was happening.

“I do want to ‘date’ you. God that sounds juvenile.”

And Villanelle’s little smile made her feel all tons of affectionate. They cleaned the dishes together before finally making it to the couch, Eve feeling the days stress catch up to her.

“I can’t believe how a week of doing nothing can stress you.”

Eve sunk into the cushions and and sighed, then watched as V got onto the couch on the other end, leaving space between them for her benefit. Slowly though their bodies gravitated towards each other during the movie and at some point, Eve opened her arms and Villanelle leaned into her, sighing in bliss.

It felt so good to have V in her arms, cuddling in and they readjusted themselves a little more so it was more like Villanelle laying on her. The warmth and the tiredness got the better of them and Eve fell asleep.

**

“So you and the Doc seemed to have solved your troubles?”

Bill said munching on his second cannoli, Eve watched him try to contain the filling as they sat in the little bakery. She had gotten V a treat too knowing she was under extra stress in the lab. 

“Yea...we did. So the Murphys got out of jail last night?”

Bill nodded.

“Not much noise made about that one. Little birdy told me their family isn’t really happy with them at the moment. Heard their Pa kicked them out for some reason.”

She shook her head looking concerned.

“I don’t like all the Mob involvement lately.”

Bill nodded and Eve finished her coffee.  
“Hey Bill...do you think the summer theatre screenings would be a good idea for a first date?”

Her friend coughed on a canoli crumb and she watched as he tried to compose himself.

“Are you saying you...are dating?”

She blushed and lowered her eyes.

“I mean it’s great. Please tell me it’s the doc though.”

She nodded and he noticed she looked kind of nervous.

“I never really did the dating thing and she deserves something good and I bet she is used to...to good stuff which my pay as a cop wont afford...I feel lost man.”

Bill looked at her and was really surprised she was serious.

“Eve, she knows you she apparently likes you still even though she knows you. Just be yourself. So if you want to take her to the Park Movie streaming do it.”

**

She had never been so fucking nervous before. Not even at her detectives Exam. Looking into the mirror she stared at herself in her old faded jeans which were soft from wear V neck pullover that was made from a light material that would serve her well in the warmth. She actually made a picture and hit send waiting for the verdict.

_‘You look hot babe! She’s gonna love it...though I still think you should show more abs!’ _

_  
’Eve how casual is casual?’_

Villanelle had texted around noon and she had smiled knowing Villanelle loved her designers.

‘Think park with Andrei.’

When she drove up to the Vasiliev house she felt nervous again. Shaking hands knocking. 

Villanelle opened the door with a big smile, pecking Eve’s lips and thanking her for the flowers.  
Eve meanwhile was staring because Villanelle was in a Japanese style silk robe and there was lots of creamy leg revealed.

“Sorry was in the middle of dressing when I heard the bell.”

She apologized and Eve nodded, trying to tear her eyes up from where the robe revealed some chest.

_’Eve you gotta stop with the deer in headlights shit ok? She’s a chick you want, you are sexy as fuck, you are good in bed...show her that and not the scared as shit Eve.’_

Sarah had written, as Eve explained she was so anxious she feared she would be unable to even speak. She channeled what Sarah had told her and tried to summon that Eve, that easily seduced if she wanted and grabbed Villanelle by the hip, as she was about to turn around and leave, pulling her in and pressing her lips against Villanelle, whose yelp morphed into a moan.  
Their lip lock quickly turned heated, Villanelle’s hands on Eve’s shoulders, traveling up the other woman's neck and into her hair, while Eve clutched the robe, knowing it would just take one move to get it off V.

“Don’t get me wrong...I’d rather keep doing this...but we will be late for dinner reservations…”

Eve mumbled against soft lips, Villanelle sighing and nodding. 

“I will be right down.”

One more peck and Eve smiled as she watched V get up the stairs. When she came back down minutes later she turned around herself for Eve.

“That ok?”

“Perfect V.”

She drove them to the Korean Barbecue place and smiled as she saw Villanelle’s excitement at the food. They had Samgyeopsal and Steak as well as an assortment of Banchan.  
After their dinner Eve drove them to the park, lucky to still find a spot and lead them to where the outdoor movie theatre was. That night’s movie was Sleepless in Seattle and when they received their big couple bean bag and blankets, Villanelle was so cheery that Eve knew she had chosen right. 

“Thank you so much for bringing me here Eve!”

She grinned happily at having gotten it right, feeling relief coursing through her. The found a nice spot that was still mostly away from the others, cuddling in under their blankets, nestled comfortably in the bean bag.

The movie was over all too soon for Eve’s liking, who loved the feeling of Villanelle tucked against her, head under her chin. It felt so natural to cuddle the other woman in like this.

“Want to come inside for coffee Eve?”

The offer was clear and Eve nodded, albeit slowly. Was she ready to take this step with Villanelle? After all the yearning and dreams?  
Inside as Villanelle made them both a coffee she reached for Eve’s hand on the counter squeezing it softly. Eve smiled, her mind wandering back to the kiss before they left.

“Eve...we’ll go whichever pace you feel comfortable with. I just really don’t want the evening to end. It was such an amazing night. Thank you.”

Villanelle said as she put down the cup of coffee and then kissed Eve.

“Soooo ...you’d go on a date with me again?”

The chuckle she got in answer made Eve grin, reaching for Villanelle, her sitting in the barstool making her the same height as the blonde, pulling her against her and throwing her arms over V’s shoulders.

“I think I could go on another date yes.”

Villanelle said, hands on Eve’s sides, definitely groping.

“What are you doing?” 

Eve husked as she realized the Blonde’s touches were rather single minded.

“I’ve had one or two dreams about those abs and I swear after you pulled your shirt up in the office I had a hard time concentrating on the rest of the day.”

Villanelle admitted and made Eve laugh in turn. She bit her lip, feeling empowered by the statement. She had never felt desired like this before, her hard workouts suddenly paying off. She took one of Villanelle’s hands, biting her lip and slowly pushing it under her own shirt.

Villanelle’s pupils blew open as fingertips traveled over straining muscles. She saw her lick her lips and leaned in, kissing the other woman with renewed hunger. Overthinking was her worst enemy in this. She just wanted to enjoy her moments with Villanelle. But the fact was it also terrified her because this was it. The person she had had a crush on for so long. And that woman had a child. Nothing was easy in a way and if she fucked it up she would lose two people.

“Don’t Eve...don’t vanish inside of your head like this.”

Villanelle said, rubbing their noses together playfully.

“I am scared too Eve. because I can’t lose you, but I don’t want to be without you any more.”

“You make me feel so many things…”

Their lips met and Eve felt her worries vanish as Villanelle stroked her cheek gently.

“Come upstairs?”

“Even if we don’t…?”

“Yes Eve...however far you want to go.”

Once upstairs it was as if the scenery changed things for Eve. She was assertive in her kisses, letting Villanelle undress her to her underwear, for once she was even wearing a matching set, Villanelle was next, undressed to the same state and then they did land in bed, hands exploring the others skin with no urgency at all. Eve’s eyes drank her in, this person she had known for so long. She had no idea how long they had explored and kissed like this but her lips felt deliciously swollen and her body had this hum of pleasure running through it. A lazy kind of feeling where she felt she would gladly spend the rest of her life like this. Villanelle’s body was exquisite. Soft skin, perfect curves and those little mewls of pleasure sure as hell making Eve proud and tingle all over.

At some point their kisses became slower, deeper and Eve pulled the blanket over them, tucking V against her, the blonde sighing happily as she sunk into a deep and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all you amazing people for readin, kudos and comments!


	14. Brothers

“Call came in 4 am this morning. A security worker was checking this building and saw the door was left open a little. He says they had troubles with homeless in the past so wanted to check. Goes in, switches on lights and finds this.”

Bill explained as they both stood in the large empty storage hall, staring at the Murphy’s. One brother was beheaded, the other crucified upside down.

“Fuck…”

Eve muttered.

“Another cross…”

Villanelle muttered as she stepped up to them in her full body suit. She walked up to the scene and took a cursory glance first. She asked her helper for tweezers. Walking around the cross she had spotted something in the back pocket and pulled it out.

“What is it?”

Eve asked.

“Tarot Card for death.”

Eve had guessed they would find that but still nodded as Bill said he would place the call with Carolyn.

“So we have a serial killer…”

She watched a little longer as V did her prelim, jotted down things on her notepad and just tried to get a fresh view on this. She loved watching Villanelle like this, in her professional surroundings, quickfire 5 syllable words and all. 

“I called Carolyn...she wasn’t happy to be woken and then to hear we possible have a serial that has only targeted the Mob. She says we need to check nationwide if there was killings like this..”

“Yea in the hopes she doesn’t have to get the Commissioner to appease the mobs.”

Eve shot back and Bill shrugged.

“V you want us to bring you breakfast?”

Eve called over to Villanelle, the other woman turned to her and frowned.  
“I’ll try to find something healthy?”

A reluctant nod and Eve grinned.

“How you wanna get tom to make something healthy for breakfast? His sliders are safe havens of grease…”

Eve shrugged and grinned as she got into the passenger seat.

“Tell him to slap more lettuce on the tuna bagel.”

“She must really like you to put up with your shit…”

They laughed and Eve grinned to herself. Yea, she guessed V really liked her putting up with all her bullshit.

**

By noon Eve had sat in both autopsies and had run checks on killings with crosses or Tarot cards. She had come up empty handed.  
As Bill was munching on something Cholesterol friendly Keiko had packed him, Eve decided to see if V wanted to go get some food.

“Maybe you should prepack too, to eat healthier.”

“Come on V...I am healthy as a horse.”

Eve replied as she sat on the couch in V’s office, watching her finish her last report and then gather her things for lunch. 

“I don’t know how you do it by the obscene foods you eat…”

“Sweat and tears in the Gym. Believe me I hate myself when I am doing my work outs. Never failed a physical though...Maybe you wanna check yourself?”

And Eve stepped up close to Villanelle, waggling her brows suggestively.

“Incorrigible...and not a work…”

Eve huffed as she stepped away but then smiled.

“It’s your black scrubs…”

They went to a small Deli that Villanelle had found one day and she sighed in bliss at the salad and grilled salmon while Eve settle for a wrap with chicken.  
She was relieved that nothing had changed at work between them, she had feared she would be awkward, but everything felt the same. Eve had slept over a few times, they had not yet actually had sex but Eve felt rather good at their pace. 

“Mom asks if you and Andrei will come to sunday lunch again once he is back?”

Villanelle put her fork down and nodded.

“Sure...Eve...just to make sure we are on the same page...will you tell her about us? Does she know you…”

Eve nodded.

“I told her weeks ago...she told me that she had a feeling about me. Did she ever ask you about..?”

Villanelle looked a bit apologetic then.

“She knew Eve. Since University.”

Eve stared mouth slightly ajar.

“Wait what?”

How come her mothr, biggest gossip ever had never said anything to her especially after she was so fucking anxious about V and her feelings for the blonde.

“After our argument back then, I let it slip that I...had a crush on you.”

All these years, all the fears and her mother could have simply told her.

“Why...didn’t she tell me when I confessed to her that I…”

“Because she respects the both of us to make our own decisions Eve.”

A scoff from the Korean.

“We are still talking about my mother right?”

Once they were done the got back in the car, braving midday traffic. As they passed an older Lutheran church, tiny compared to others, Eve suddenly parked and got her cell out.

“Bill...yea I am at St. Barts. I know we said we’d wait but maybe the Pastor has heard something. Yeap will do.”

Villanelle was staring out the window at the church.

“The Pastor...is an actual Pastor?”

“Yeap. Come on let’s go in and see if she heard anything.”

Inside there was not Many seats, the church holding maybe 80 people tops. The red carpet leading to the Altar was well worn in front of it stood a short stout woman, shoulder length black hair, slightly greyed in some tresses. She was in a casual outfit of Jeans and Black button down clerical collar shirt. Next to her stood an frumpy woman in a floral dress staring at the Pastor confused.

“I don’t know what you mean Pastor…”

“Linda...he is slightly tilted…”

“But isn’t he supposed to…”

“But you see...to the front yes, but I think he is lopsided...slightly to the left…Whoever came in can you Please have a look I think Jesus is tilted.”

Linda still stared confused, Eve stopped and stared at a pitiful looking Jesus, Villanelle taking in the quaint church.

“I mean, does it matter?”

The Pastor turned around and nodded thoughtfully.

“Detective Polastri. I have a feeling whatever you are here for is not befitting my little house of god. Linda can you please ask the Janitor to check Jesus’ hangings? Also thank you for Ironing my robes. I will be in the Pastorial home with my guests."

She lead them out the back where a big pot of land was. To the left side the stonewall connected to a house the door leading straight into a kitchen.

“Is this office Talk Detective?”

“I rather think so.”

A deep sigh and the woman grabbed a bottle of water and three glasses before she let them into an office. After closing the door she finally turned to Villanelle and held out her hand.

“Pastor Baker. Nice to meet you.”

“Dr. Vasiliev nice to meet you too.”

The Pastor pointed to the chairs, then poured them water.

“Now Detective what brings you here this time…”

Eve seemed a bit pensive.

“This stays here...have you heard anything in certain circles about troubles between old mob families. Maybe Asian and Irish?”

The woman leaned back in her chair and frowned, pondering her words thoroughly.

“People are weary about a certain Koreans death yes...why Irish mob?”

Eve took just as long to ponder her words.

“We have another Murder...Irish this time.”

The Pastor cursed, immediately apologized and stood.

“Any links to the first case?”

Eve nodded.

“I can tell you that one was crucified upside down, the other on a X cross and the third was...headless.”

The words made the Pastor stop pacing.

“Excuse me?”

Her reaction drew Eve’s interest and she looked at the short woman questioningly.

“Detective...those are the ways some of the 12 disciples of Jesus died.”

**

They sat in the briefing room with Martens, watching as Kenny pulled up his research.

“Seung died as St. Andrew did, on an X cross named then after Andrew.”

Bible pictures moved over the wall.

“Sean Murphy was beheaded, his brother Billy crucified upside down. Paul and Peter’s deaths in Nero Rome.”

Kenny showed them pictures and then sat.

“So we have 3 murders and 12 disciples…”

“4. We potentially have 4 murders.”

Carolyn stared, then nodded at Kenny.

“We rechecked everything in light of how the disciples died. St. John died of natural causes. Antonio Marino died in his care home of a heart attack, which seems like no link at all...but he held a cross and apparently in his wallet was the Tarot Card for death. Since he was often with tellers, no one thought anything of the card.We have requested the files and coroner report.”

Eve rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“Tony Mariano...Italian Mob Bookie since the 60’s.”

She mumbled and Carolyn looked like she had eaten a sour candy.

“I’ll talk to the commissioner…”

“We’ll see if we can find anything about the Tarot cards. See if they are special or random.”

Villanelle was still going through the files.

“I’ll look over Marino’s report.”

The atmosphere in the room was heavy. Nobody wanted the mobs at war and right now 3 Mobs had a murder victim. Soon worry would move into anger. 

**

“When do you want me to put on the steaks?.”

Eve mumbled, grabbing her beer and walking over to the BBQ grill while Villanelle set the table and mixed the Salat once more.

“I think we should wait until Pa and Andrei are here. His hot dogs won’t take long?”

Eve shook her head. And then turned and watched Villanelle. She liked this. It made her heart feel strangely full.

“Oh stop worrying Eve...he won’t kill you.”

“I mean I would…”

Slender arms slung around Eve’s hips and kisses pressed against her neck.

“He just wants me happy. He knows about you so please...just be you. He liked you back then.”

And her father had never blamed her. Eve had often been invited when Konstantin had visited back when they studied.

The doorbell rang and Villanelle grinned, Eve seeing she was happy to have her boy back. Eve stayed on the porch, turning on the BBQ and then waited. Soon enough she heard Andrei and crouched down, smiling as he collided with her.

“Hey buddy.”

She said, hugging him.

“Eve!Eve! Grandpa saw a Yankee’s game with me!”

She grinned and then stood as the elder Vasiliev appeared.

“Sir…”

Eve Held out her hand, nervous beyond believe.

“I thought we were on a first name Basis Eve.”

He said with his trademark smile and laugh. She blushed and thought that that was before she tried to sleep with his daughter. Swallowing around the lump she nodded.

“Of course...Konstantin.”

“Sit down Papa. I got your favourite redwine. Eve another beer?”  


She nodded and then started on their dinner. She was good at BBQ for some reason while the rest of her cooking was shit.  
It was a quite evening and Andrei was soon asleep in his mothers arms, tired from the flight.

“I’ll bring him to bed.”

As soon as Villanelle was gone, her father turned to Eve.

“She says you are dating.”

“Yes...Si..Konstantin.”

“Are you divorcing?”

Her eyes widened at the implication.

“I would never date her if I wasn’t!”

His hands moved up apologetically.

“She’s my child...I have seen her heartbroken before I would hope you will do better than her ex wife.”

Yeap, there was the warning.

“Konstantin...believe me I hate myself for how things turned out at University. I wish I had not been so dumb and listened to her worries. I can’t turn back time. But I really...really like her a lot and I hope we never have to go through such stuff again.”

“Good! Good...ah here she comes...Can you believe your son taught me all about baseball.”

Villanelle shot them a look, Eve still peeling the bottle label.

After Konstantin left for the Poolhouse, which functioned as a place for guests to stay, they cleaned everything up.

“I washed you pajamas”

“You want me to…”

“No Eve, you decide if you want to stay.”

She blushed because clearly Andrei was back and if he found her here in the morning…  
“Andrei…”

“Eve, listen. I want you to stay but not if you are not comfortable with it. At some point, Andrei will notice anyway that you are over a lot. Or do you want to stop coming here?”

“Of course not. But what if he doesn’t like that I am here…”

She knew Andrei was still sad about his mother leaving them suddenly.

“Then we will tackle that problem like adults. Not that I think it would happen. He clearly adores you.”

She nodded Villanelle hugged her.

“I will still go home. I do still pay rent for that place. But if you would have me I would join for breakfast?”

“I would love that.”

A few kisses and then Eve pulled away, knowing if she did not stop she would want to stay.

“Thank you for joining us tonight. Even though you were nervous.”

Fact was, Eve would do a lot for Villanelle even though she was nervous about it. Because she wanted this to go well. She was a fool for that woman.

When she returned home and opened her door she yelled out loudly in schock at finding someone in her apartment, then as she switched on the light, finding her mother sitting at her dining table, looking mopey.

“MA!! Jesus!”

“How could you not tell me you were dating Villanelle! Why did I have to hear that from Bill?!”

“Ah shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and the kudos and comments!
> 
> <3


	15. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at title names. TBH
> 
> Oh btw: Paula Cole - Feeling Love
> 
> thank me later

Eve sat at her dining table, watching her mother pace back and forth, ranting to herself in korean. 

“Ma...Ma...MA! Sit down...please!”

“Don’t you yell at me Eve Park! How long has this been going on with you and Villanelle?!”

“Since we’re back from the Cabin…”

Her mother stared at her, then walked over and hit the back of her head.

“Ma! OW! we planned to tell you! I just wanted, for once in my life, to be able to overcome all my personal troubles and the newness of this before you badgered me with…”

Her mother's eyes narrowed more and more as she spoke.

“I swear Eve if you do not take that serious! She is a Doctor! Finally a Doctor in the family!”

“Oh god...please Mama I beg you…please! We just went on a few dates.”

Another squint to shut her up.

“And you better make it many more!”

Eve felt almost like she was being steamrolled.

“Oh I wish your father would have seen this…Tell her and Andrei I am looking forward to seeing them Sunday. And say hello to Konstantin for me.”

Her mother just left, Eve still at the table later staring and rubbing the back of her head. She got her phone at some point to text V.

_’Ma was here...livid ‘cause she didn’t know we are dating. Bill told her in a Hotteok induced coma.’_

It was just ten pm and she was getting into her pajamas, ready to sleep. Once cuddled in bed she checked her messages and had to laugh.

_’patients in coma don’t snitch on their friends. 🔪🤣’_

_’I’m in bed and it feels really strange.😑’_

Eve shot back. The past week they had spent nights together either planned or because Eve fell asleep on V when they watched TV. V had even stayed over once but since Eve’s fridge state was atrocious, V preferred her own home. Eve did too, the house was amazing. One evening they took a dip in the pool even.

Her phone rang and she smiled.

“Hey Eve. What are you wearing?”

“Oh…”

“Joking. Was your Mom angry?”

Eve sunk deeper under the sheets.

“She is more happy I am finally bringing someone acceptable home. I had to remind her we just started dating.”

Villanelle actually chuckled.

“I apologize in advance for the full on korean crazy motherness you might face.”

“It’s fine Eve. I like it, kind of. Also she won’t scare me off.”

“Soooo what are you wearing?”

Eve husked suddenly and Villanelle giggled.

“Oh no! You had your chance to stay here. See you tomorrow Eve.”

Frowning Eve said goodnight, albeit feeling a smile tug at her lips. 

**

Konstantin smiled as he watched his grandson run through the garden, locks bouncing. HIs little hands caught the football before he ran from Eve who was pretending to be the other teams tackle, running after him and then easily picking him up. Laughing burst from the boy as Eve lifted him before setting him back down and getting ready to repeat the game.  
He sipped his coffee and then turned to his daughter who had started cleaning away their things from breakfast. 

“She is good with him.”

Villanelle swallowed and nodded, eyes wandering to the large window overlooking the garden. 

“Does Andrei know about you two?”

Filling up their cups Villanelle shook her head.

“He will realize at some point. Eve I think is right. She said to keep it away from Andrei for a while…”

Because Eve thought of them not working out and not wanting to hurt the boy who already had been abandoned by one mother.

“If you guys don’t work out…I get it. It honors her that she thinks of him and his feelings too.”

Nodded Villanelle had a hard time not watching Eve and Andrei outside.

“They liked each other before. I don't even want to think of us not working out you know. Of course I know there is the possibility...but I liked her for so long…”

She hated the thought of not being with Eve. When she realized that Eve was a detective and working where she was all the old feelings were back. She had buried them deep and she had really love Nadia too, just differently. Nadia had wanted her. She had fought for Villanelle. Up until a point where she had had her and suddenly it seemed to be less interesting. It had hurt thoroughly. 

“I like seeing Andrei like this. Like a child.”

Her father commented the boys laughs like music.

“He opened up around Eve. With all the kids around him now.”

In his prep kindergarten in New York he had not bonded with anyone. He was shy and silent but here he had Eve who urged him on, who had made him connect to others because of her own openness.

“I think since I was always rather cool towards others he copied me. Maybe I gave him the feeling that was how to be. Eve is completely different.”

She still acted often because people had expectations. Just around the detectives of the precinct had that changed. The camaraderie drew you in.

“You are doing good here Villanelle. I like seeing you a little less uptight.”

His daughter was positively glowing. He could see she felt good in Boston, how much of that was Eve’s doing, he was not sure.

“Ma!! MA! I scored a touchdown!”

Andrei yelled as he came running in, being called back by Eve since he had forgotten to take his shoes off. Villanelle grinned at her son, who immediately went to tell his grandpa how he had bested Eve, while Villanelle smiled lovingly at a blushing Eve. 

**

"Fact is the hand was stolen so the Murphys could get out of prison. Because you can't kill someone like that in a cell. We need to speak to Patrick Murphy!"

Bill shook his head at her plan. 

"You want to speak to one of the Irish mob elders… Eve… that's nuts."

She knew that of course, but it was their only chance to find out more. Seungs parents lived in South Korea and Marino had no living relative in Boston either. 

"Right now it is out only chance to find out more. I'll ask the pastor to solicit a meeting." 

She had some say and maybe it would keep Patrick calm. 

Bill was still shaking his head as he stood and put on his jacket. 

“Hey Eve I am heading to the bar. You coming too?”

Bill said and Eve jumped in her chair, looking at her watch.

“Fuck...I’m going to be late…”

She cursed and gathered her things, shooting V a text as she did so, telling her she would run a few minutes late.

“So no Bar?”

“No sorry. V and I are having dinner.”

They had asked her mother to take Andrei for the night so they could have some grown up time. The next day Eve had a little surprise planned when they picked up Andrei, planning to take him and his mother to the Aquarium.

“Say Hi to the guys from me.”

“Sure Eve you gals have a good night.”

She drove straight to Villanelle’s Beacon Hill house, nervous because she wanted this evening to go somewhere and hoped she would not chicken out again.

“Hey Eve, thanks for shooting me a text I got a bit worried. Long day?”

Villanelle was casually dressed and it calmed Eve down a little more as she entered the house, taking off her service weapon, taking out the mag, making sure the chamber was empty, then locking it in the lock box she had gotten for Villanelle’s place. She always made sure the weapon was secure stored but at V’s place she also stored the box on the top shelf of the hallway closet to make sure Andrei would never be able to reach it.

“Yea, sorry Bill and I were pouring over the files again.”

She hung her jacket and then went to the kitchen where Villanelle was transferring food from containers to plates.

“I ordered in I did not want to spend half the evening cleanings pots and plates.”

Villanelle explained looking like she was sorry. But Eve smiled and then leaned over the counter to get her hello kiss. Villanelle followed suit and smiled against Eve’s lips.

“It’s okay V.”

Villanelle had ordered at one of her favourites this time and Eve had to admit it was rather good.  
After dinner they cuddled on the sofa for a movie, Villanelle lazing against Eve. At some point Eve’s lips found hers and they forgot about the movie, as their bodies shifted and hands started exploring. Eve’s shirt was pushed up first, fingertips and nails dancing over her ski, muscles reacting to the tickling, teasing touch.

“Mhh...Eve...wait…”

It sounded just slightly urgent as Eve had started pushing up Vilanelle’s blouse wanting to lay her hands on bare skin. She broke the kiss and looked at V confused.

“Not here please?”

A nod and they stood, Eve feeling butterflies in her belly as Villanelle led her upstairs. The bedroom was dimly lit, a scented candle was burning on a dresser and Eve realized that Villanelle had had the same thought about where this night could go. Eve let herself be led to the bed sitting on the bench at the foot and the blonde’s eyes danced as she took Eve in, taking the hairband from her hair and fluffing the black locks out. One very deep kiss later, V excused herself to the bathroom and Eve was left horny and nervous in the bedroom. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, she wanted this after all. She had thought of nothing else lately.

When Villanelle came back from the bathroom she had changed and now Eve understood what people meant when they said “getting into something more comfortable”. Villanelle wore the silk japanese robe and apparently nothing else.

“Oh…”

Her mouth had gone dry, eyes glued to the skin revealed under the slightly parted garment. The robe ended mid thigh, Eve licking her lips as V sashayed over to her, looking eve up and down.  
She was pulled up to stand, lips on her neck just below her ear teasing her as long, thin fingers pulled up her shirt over her head, leaving her in the black lace bra she had chosen for today. The Koreans breathing was growing faster feeling fingertips tease up her sides, almost ghosting, and causing goosebumps in their wake. Lips left her neck and she moaned when they finally pressed against her intimately, tongue pressing into her mouth. 

“Villanelle…”

A blissful sigh then a groan as swift fingers made work of button and zip of her pants, stroking them down her toned legs. She steadied herself with hands on V’s shoulders, watching through heavy lidded eyes as the blond helped her step out of the garments and then stroked her hands up her legs reverently, biting her lip as she watched Eve react.

“You’re exquisite Eve…”

Hands tangled in Villanelles hair as the woman kissed at her flat belly, abs muscles spasming excitedly as teeth teased her skin, mixing a bit of pain with pleasure just as Eve liked it.  
Once the taller woman had kissed back up her lithe frame, she walked Eve backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed and she was forced to sit down.

There was a playful smile on Villanelle’s lips as she looked down into Eve’s hungry eyes, her fingers undoing the loose knot holding the robe together. The silk glided down the long slender body, pooling at Villanelle’s feet and leaving her nakedly standing in front of Eve, who stared, taking in the body of her soon to be lover. 

Her breathing was harsh as she took the sight and she sat like a stone.

“Eve...please touch me…”

Something in the Korean snapped and she pulled V to get onto the bed, sitting on her lap. She leaned in to Villanelle in for a hungry kiss, nails raking down soft skin from the side of well rounded breasts to hips, making the other woman shudder in anticipation and then gripping naked buttocks and squeezing while pulling the taller woman flush against her.

“Please…”

“Please what V…?”

Hands massaged creamy thighs on either side of hers as needy V pressed her hips down and into Eve’s body, craving any kind of friction. Eve’s hands went back to Villanelle’s rear and she squeezed and pulled in rhythm to V’s dancing hips, enjoying the sounds it drew for the woman on top of her. 

“Eve...I need you.”

And she believed it, because she could feel Villanelle soaking through her panties and it was the hottest feeling ever. She stood, grasping and holding Villanelle by her buttocks, grunting at the feeling of the naked woman pressed all up against her and moved them properly up the bed.

“Won’t you take off your ...ohh...?”

Villanelle husked up words dying on her lips as Eve’s lips and teeth closed around a nipple, one hand keeping her up, the other stroking down between V’s legs.

“Oh...oh yes…”

A mouth swallowed the rest of the words as Villanelle almost yelled out when she felt Eve push into her finally, stars exploding behind her eyelids as her whole body just reacted and readied to fall apart at Eve’s behest.

**

“Well you girls look well rested.”

Eve’s mother greeted them as they entered the Park home. Villanelle was immediately called over by Andrei who showed her the Lego things he and Mama park had built. 

While Villanelle was out of scrutiny, Eve was fully in it.

“Had a nice evening?”

“Yes Ma.”  
Eyes narrowed and she rounded her mother and pushed past. She certainly would not talk about how she spent her night and half the morning with her mother.

“You better be treating her right Eve..”

“Oh my GOD Mother!”

She ignored the older Park and went to the living room herself staying with Andrei as V said she would get his things from Eve’s old room.

“Did you take Mommy on a date?”

Andrei asked as they were left alone and Eve was unsure of how to respond.

“I...well…”

“Cause she always smiles when you are on the phone.”

“Andrei lots of people smile when I am on the phone with them.”

“Not Mama Park..”

A laugh from the door made her turn and look at Villanelle helplessly. The other woman went to her child and crouched next to the couch.

“Would it be okay for you if Eve took me on dates?”

Andrei shrugged and her insides where in knots as she feared he might not be ok.

“Will you leave like my other Ma?”

Eve felt pain radiate off of both Vasilievs and she tried to choose her words wisely.

“Buddy...I’ll always do my best to stay with you and your mum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting and hitting the heart button!!! <3
> 
> Took me a bit longer as I spend a good part of my morning at the doctors.


	16. Paddy Murphy

“Did you tell Villanelle what you are doing?”

Bill asked as he watched Eve took off her service weapon and shield and putting them in the lockbox in the back of her car.. 

“Bill...I am doing my job.”

Her partner shook his head. They had parked their car in front of St. Barts. The Pastor had reluctantly agreed to get her a talk with Patrick Murphy.

“You are going to his damn Bar Eve!”

She closed the trunk of the car forcefully.

“We are missing vital info and there is no other way to get it. If we don’t clear this up soon we might be facing a Mob war.”

She had not informed her Chief. The talk would be off the books and fact was, she was not getting any of the Murphy boys family to come to the station and help them with info. So Eve had to go herself.

“Ready Detective?”

Pastor Baker asked as she stepped out of her church.

“Let’s go.”

Once in the beat up car of the Pastor, the woman shook her head driving them to irish territory.

“I repeat again that I am not a fan of this.”

“You are their mediator...they will trust you.”

“Trust in the Mob is a fickle thing...even for me. You know how my family ended up even though of our status back then.”

Eve looked at the woman driving the car, staring straight ahead as she drove.  
Yes, Eve had read about what had been done to the Pastors family, how she had fled the US and only returned as a grown up, the killers of her family punished and a peace offering held out to her, a sorry of sorts, the position of mediator between the many clans. A peacemaker easily accepted by officials in the city because dealing with Mob was never easy and people rather not.

“My father was not a good man, but he believed the Mobs trusted him. It cost him his and my brothers live, Detective. Never trust the Mob, their allegiance is a turncoat.”

Yes the Mobs back then had let her father be killed even though info had circulated he was being targeted. The killers tried to hide their deed by burning down the family house, The Pastor’s brother dying in the flames in his bedroom closet. 

“Why did you ever come back?”

Eve asked.

“Penance. Even though my father never killed anyone, he harbored people that killed, covered their crimes. He brought it upon himself. My brother was the innocent.”

The murder of the innocent boy with downsyndrom in the flames had caused the outcry. Not the Murder on the father, who had long been suspected to lend his Butchery halls to mobs for their grissly murders. Eve had been a child herself back then, but even she had heard of the story. 

They arrived in a dark sidestreet, the Pastor parking the Car.

“Detective...don’t get smart with this man. Ask your questions and then we leave. I had a hard enough time getting him to talk to the police…”

They entered the Bar and immediately heads turned to stare at them. People here did not like newbies. Eve was sure this Bar was not even paying taxes. At the back was a large table where Patrick Murphy sat with his henchmen. He waved her over and she kept her head low. The Pastor was not allowed to go with her, being told to sit at the bar.

“Not often that police dares demand a meeting with me Detective. You got balls I give you that.”

He rapsed as she sat down.

“I want to solve your sons Murder.”

“Since when does the city care about a couple of mob kids getting killed.”

Eve looked at the glass being pushed to her she declined at first but Murphy was insistent.

“I care.”

Murphy lifted his glass and loudly proclaimed:

“To my sons!”

Everyone raised their glass, Eve knew she better play that game and followed suit, downing the glass in one go.

“Look...the boys and I were at odds. That's no secret. I wasn’t really happy about their decisions nor the involvement on one of my trustee’s going missing. Told them to fend for themselves until they realized their mistakes. I have no idea what they got involved in during that time but they made money somehow. The only time they asked for my help was to get them securely from the Prison. They said they had to talk to me about something. That they thought they had gotten into trouble. But they never made it home.”

Eve listened attentively trying to file everything away for later.

“Shouldn’t they have been happy to be released from prison?”

“At first they were I was told. But then they called me. Said there was a hit on them.”

Eve frowned.

“Why did they think that?”

“Sean said they had gotten a hidden warning in prison mail.”

Eve leaned back feeling that was a good thing to know. Prison mail was checked and logged. She could find the warning.

“Did they say what kind?”

“Just that they needed to hide for a while. So I arranged for them to be picked up but when my driver arrived there turns out they were allowed out half an hour earlier than we had been told. How odd isn’t it detective?”

The insinuation was clear. Murphy believed it had been planned. 

“You think someone in prison…”

“Tell me Detective why that day the main gate camera wasn’t working?”

She shrugged.

“Prison Boss said it was maintenanced.”

A cold laugh from the man as he lit a cigarette.  
“Detective...You better start looking behind the smoke screens. Now I think it’s time you pay up...for your drink and coming here.”

Cold sweat broke out over her skin at the words and she stood, large arms suddenly wrapping around her arms and pulling them back in a hold. 

“Sorry detective...believe me it’s for your own safety. You don’t want your guys or other mobs believed you’re on my payroll.”

She saw the Pastor leaving through a back door, avoiding her gaze, and then felt the first fist connect with her ribs, a second fist slammed into her face, breaking her nose with a sickening crunch. She groaned at the pain radiating through her body, vision swimming as she was dragged away from the table.

“don’t you dare come back here.”

She heard before she was thrown out the back door and into the parked car of the pastor. The other woman quickly got her inside and Eve wheezed, touching her side to see if she had any broken ribs. There was only pain, no crunching so she thought it was only a large bruise.

“Thanks for your help in there…”

She mumbled blood running down her face from her nose. She was handed a handkerchief and pressed it to her nose grunting. The pain made her eyes glaze over.

“FUCK…”

“He saved your life with this. Too many people saw you there that can’t be trusted. He made sure you won’t be painted a dirty cop.”

There was always a price to pay for getting in with the mob.

“I’ll drive you to the Hospital.”

“No!...Shit take me to my car.”

“Your choice detective…”

**

“Hey Eve...OH MY GOD!”

Villanelle had been surprised to hear the knocking and find Eve in front of her door, they had not planned anything for that evening. The medical examiner had not seen the nose at first because Eve was looking down stubbornly. But she had raised her head to look at Villanelle.

“What the hell happened?!”

She was ushered inside and then into the kitchen where Villanelle looked at her nose under the bright lights. 

“Long story…”

Eve mumbled and watched as V got her an ice pack.

“Lean against the counter…I will set your nose…”

The pain came in a burst, tears rolling down her cheeks and a curse dying on her lips. The crunch of Villanelle’s fingers pulling the nasal bone back where it belonged almost making her throw up.

And then Eve faced something even worse. Villanelle stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. Eve pressed the cold pack against her face. Then pulled up her shirt grunting as she revealed her bruised side.

“What happened..”

Another icepack was pressed into her side and she hissed.

“Had a meeting with patrick Murphy about his sons.”

Villanelle stared at her angrily.

“I can not believe you would do something so stupid Eve!”

“I had to get answers!”

Cold cream hit her ribs, probably more of the Hepathromb, and she hissed.

She heard it as Villanelle turned to her fridge to put away the cream. A distinct sniffle. Her face fell and she reached for the other woman.

“V…I am sorry.”

“Will it always be like this Eve? You doing stupid things like that?”  
Villanelle wiped her cheeks.

“I just wanted answers. I didn’t know...they did it so nobody thought I was dirty. We had people watching.”

“That doesn’t make anything better Eve. You put yourself into danger like this.”

Villanelle knew Eve was a detective and her job was dangerous. But putting herself into the mobs eyes like this was just plain stupid.

“I know your job is dangerous per description Eve. But you are being reckless. Keep your nose cooled and take some Tylenol for the pain.”

She was surprised as she realized Villanelle was kicking her out.

“V…”

“No...I am not letting Andrei see you like this.”

Her shoulders dropped but she nodded,

“I am sorry…”

**

“...unbelievably stupid. Reckless! Unbecoming of a detective in my department!”

Martens yelled, angrily staring her down.

“You are on two weeks unpaid leave Detective. Shield and service weapon.”

“Chief..”

“Don’t Polastri! You jeopardize our integrity with your little stunt. I had the commissioner question my control over my detectives.”

Eve stood and took of shield and holster, putting them on Martens desk.

“Next time you better think Polastri.”

Eve left the office going to her desk to collect her jacket and wallet.

“So?”  


Bill asked.

“Two weeks unpaid leave. Bill check the prison mail the Murphys received, Murphy said they were threatened. Also check if something fishy was going on on their bank accounts he said they made money somehow.”

He nodded but she also knew he was stillö pissed at her stupidity.

“Hold down the fort for me, Partner.”

She hated being put on leave, thinking she had done what needed to be done. But as soon as she had seen V’s tears she knew she had gone too far.  
Her mother had laid into her at Sunday lunch, Villanelle having canceled not wanting Andrei to see her like this. It hurt really and her mums tirade made it worse.

By midweek some green, yellowish bruising was all that was left and she bought a large bouquet of roses on her way to Beacon Hill.  
V let her in without saying a word.

“Where’s Andrei?”

“Sleepover at Caleb’s.”

“Oh…”

She held the flowers out to V, looking pitiful as she stood there in the entrance hoping for forgiveness.

“Look V...I went too far. I didn’t think and...I’m really sorry.”

She took the flowers and walked into the house, allowing Eve to come inside.

“Eve...I want to be with you but I am scared that if we progress and you do such stuff...recklessly playing with your life like this...how am I supposed to deal with this?”

A sigh and Villanelle put the flowers in a vase before walking back around the Island counter and hugging Eve, leaning into her but careful to not hurt her ribs again. Eve’s arms slung around the other woman, feeling a face pressed against her neck.

“I’m sorry V.”

She was. She barely slept all these nights knowing she fucked up like this. Thinking of Villanelle and Andrei. Her mother had ripped her a new one telling her if she went on with V she was not alone any longer and she was not only in a relationship with Villanelle but with her boy too. She had not thought of them one second as she had come to the decision to talk to Murphy. Had not seen the danger she had put herself in.

Stepping back a little, Villanelle held her face in both of her hands, checking over the bruising of her face. She leaned in, angling her head so she would not touch Eve’s nose, pecking her lips.

“I have a day off tomorrow and plan on picking up Andrei going to the freedom trail...want to stay and come with us tomorrow?”

Eve’s smile and nod was instant, relief washing over her. 

“Good. I planned on making Salad and Chicken is that ok?”

Eve would eat anything if it meant Villanelle actually let her stay over. It terrified her a little to know that dating V meant there could be no fucking up. Villanelle had her boy to think off and they had already been abandoned by one person. V trusted her to be better than her ey wife. It was scary because her own emotions for the other woman ran so deep. 

After dinner Villanelle led Eve upstairs and filled the tub for them. Autumn had hit Boston hard, temperatures falling and red leaves announcing summer was over. Eve was not a big fan of bathing, but Villanelle and her questing hands made it rather worth her while. Before they could get pruny they left the tub, drying each other off and then stumbling to the bedroom. Kissing was a bit awkward with Eve’s face situation, but Villanelle just found other places to kiss instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovlies for readin, commenting and kudos! <3


	17. Christmas

“What do you say Buddy?”

Eve asked to Andrei on her shoulders.

“Yes this one!”

Eve nodded and then pointed at the firtree for the Vendor, who started cutting it and would load it onto her car.

“Good now we got the tree I think we deserve some hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

Andrei cheered on top and she laughed at his exuberance. They had gotten a lot closer the last few months, Eve making sure that Andrei did not feel he was being left out because she was dating his mother. So she had things she did with him like playing ball, practicing in the garden or today, selecting the tree with him.

Eve got Andrei off her shoulders and they each got a hot chocolate, sitting on one of the benches and sipping the beverage, warming them up from the inside. Andrei was done much faster and then sat next to her, red cheeked, rubbing his hands, she opened her jacket and tucked him under, Andrei grinning up and cuddling in.

“I helped Mama park pick a tree too.”

He said and Eve nodded.

“She told me. She also told me you helped decorate.”

Her Mom loved spending time with Andrei and Andrei liked his time with Mama Park.

“I made a decoration for Mama too.”

“She’ll love it buddy.”

Once back at Villanelle she unloaded the tree and then set it up under scrutiny of the ME. While Villanelle decorated, Andrei and Eve sat on the couch watching a christmas movie.

It felt oddly perfect to Eve. The last months had been a bit stressy on her personal life. Her divorce was contested while she tried to file for a divorce on grounds of abusive behaviour. It was endless meetings with her lawyer. She had no idea why he even contested. As far as she knew he was back with his affair. So her personal life with the Vasilievs really made things better. She wanted to do her best for them.

She was shaken softly and blinked her eyes open, finding herself on the couch, Andrei cuddled into her side, sleeping also. 

“Hey…”

Eve smiled at Villanelle and leaned in against the soft lips pecking hers.

“Hey...sorry for falling asleep on you.”

She muttered, slowly getting up as not to disturb the child, then covering him with the blanket from the back of the couch. She stretched then turned to take a look at the tree, smiling, and pulling Villanelle in for a kiss.

“Looks amazing.”

“Thank you.”

V said cutely.

“Are you sure you want me to stay so long?”

It would be the first time that she would stay with Villanelle and Andrei for days.

“Yes.”

Simple, fast, no thought required. Eve kissed her again softly as they both stood in front of the tree. Suddenly a small body pressed through between them.

“Oh Mama...it’s so pretty!”

Andrei said and V picked her child up and pressed a ton of kisses against the giggling boys cheek.

“Thank you for selecting the tree Andrei!”

She said and let laughter fill the house.

**

“Hey he in bed?”

A nod and Eve got up.

“I’ll go say goodnight to him.”

It was a routine she liked. Villanelle bringing Andrei to bed, Eve going in after saying her good nights. At first she had wondered if she was welcome to do so, but at some point when she was over, Andrei asked for her. 

When she came back into the bedroom, Villanelle was in front of her mirror, using her many pots of lotions and the likes. Eve literally had to be reminded to lotion and would still forget.  
She sat down on the bed Indian style and watched. Everything about Villanelle seemed sophisticated. Eve loved watching her, taking her in completely, all the little movements, the expressions. 

A blond mane was brushed and fluffed out face checked for wrinkles, which was the cutest thing ever and Villanelle admitted she did not even realize she was doing it, before she readjusted her robe and got of the stool.

“Have you fulfilled your voyeuristic needs?”

Villanelle smiled as she spoke, looking Eve up and down and then frowning.

“Why do you keep that hair in a ponytail Eve...you got magnificent hair.”

Villanelle got onto the bed as Eve shrugged, crawling towards her like a big cat, nuzzling her face into Eve’s neck and taking in the scent of her lover. Her own fingers undid the robe knot, leaving her in very skimpy underwear. The reaction from Eve was instantaneous.  
But then the brown eyes wandered to the door and Villanelle knew where the next sentence was going.

“V...Andrei just went to bed…”

“He learned to knock…”

“I don’t want him to …”

She let herself fall to the bed and rolled away, closing her robe again and sighing.

“Eve...what will you do if we move in together, never have sex with me again?”

A head whipped to her and she looked at Eve incredulous.

“Wha...moving in?”

“Some day...yes. Where do you feel this is going?”  
Eve shrugged and Villanelle knew by now to let her run through her thoughts and emotions before freaking out. Eve needed time in her head with herself.

“Eve don’t freak out on me. Yes, in the future I would very much want to live with you. But not today, not tomorrow. It is where I see us progress to. I can’t really imagine myself with anyone else.”

She had allowed Eve to bond with her son on a level she would not let simple dates bond.

“I guess...I just never thought that far? Which sounds stupid but...half the time I am overwhelmed you would date me at all.”

“I mean if you will stop having grandiose sex with me if we move together at some point I would rather not...because I really enjoy having sex with you.”

Villanelle said airily, putting the back of her hand against her forehead dramatically.

Eve shook her head.

“Really now…V come on…”

A giggle and Eve flopped onto the bed sighing.

“You aren’t taking my worries seriously.”

Villanelles body rolled into her, pressing against her side, mouth close to her ear.

“Millions of parents have sex after they have a child Eve. And I really...really want to have sex with you still…”

She moaned when she felt how Villanelle rubbed herself against her, fingertips leaving her belly and Eve’s eyes went wide when she realized that hand was now between V’s legs, the other woman pleasuring herself under the robe. 

“I want you so much all the time Eve.” 

Lips on her neck, suckling softly, hot breath fanning over her skin as Eve laid still, for some reason not wanting this to end.

“When you don’t stay over I can’t wait to get to bed, so I can think of you Eve.”

She licked her lips, the breathing of the woman pressed against her getting faster.

“When I touch myself I think of you Eve...How you would touch me, if you would be gentle or rough. Sometimes I need to get out my toys because my fingers don’t do you justice.”

That thought made her own legs clench together and Eve felt herself tingle with need. She knew she was absolutely sodden, her tight boxer briefs sticky. 

“Tell me Eve...do you want me to use my toy?”

Turning her head, Eve looked at Villanelle, flushed all over, eyes heavy lidded and licking her lips while fingering herself.

“Jesus...V…”

Their lips collided and V moaned at the hungry kisses her lover bestowed her, she rolled onto her back, letting her legs fall open and biting her lip as she felt Eve push away the robe so she could better watch her pleasure herself. She felt Eve lick her neck, suckling the pulsepoint there and then Eve’s hand joined hers between her legs, making her moan out loud at the feeling.

“I love you so…”

Eve muttered, and the confession, words they had never dared speak before, made her come with their joined hands on her.

**

When Eve woke and stretched her muscles groaned, body feeling the night she and Villanelle had spend before. A blush crept up her neck as she realized their confessions, what they meant, and a girlish giggle was hidden in a pillow as happiness washed over Eve as she remembered the many times Villanelle had said I love you.

She showered quickly and then went down, finding Villanelle in the kitchen making breakfast for them, coffee brewing, the aroma wafting through the house.

She slung her arms around Villallenelle from behind, pressing a kiss between shoulder blades, Villanelle only in Yoga pants and a camisole.

“Good morning pretty.”

Eve mumbled pressing more and more kisses to the warm and fragrant skin, hands on a flat belly stroking softly.

The stove was switched off, pan put to the side before Villanelle turned in her arms and beamed.

“Good morning Eve.”

A languid kiss and then she felt Andrei push past them to the fridge to get some juice.  
He had not even reacted to their kiss. Eve blushed but V simply rolled her eyes at her, looking at Eve like: I told you so.

Eve had been really held back with the PDA in front of her boy and in a way she loved how respectful Eve was towards his feelings. It said many things about her.  
Andrei couldn’t reach the juice and Eve got it for him, pouring him a glass and he grinned at her toothily.

Eve felt relieved that there had been no strange look, no bad reaction from Andrei to seeing them kiss.

While Villanelle was speaking to her father about them arriving the next day, Eve and Andrei served breakfast she had prepared, Eve making sure Andrei had his fruit salad too.

“Do you love Mommy?”

She stopped pouring the water and looked at him. 

“A lot, yes.”

“Will you live here?”

“Andrei...we haven’t been together for so long…”

“I would like that. We could play more in the garden and you could teach me riding a bike. Mama Park said I could ride your old bike with the neighbours kids…”

Andrei had been easily welcomed by the other children in her mother's street and Eve loved the fact that he was always so happy staying there, her mother often picking him up from his kindergarten now.

“Well...that bike needs fixing buddy. But we can do that in spring ok? I’ll take a look at it and we’ll fix it up for you.”

“You’re the best!”

He said happily which made her smile warmly. The satisfaction of pleasing the child was something else. Seeing him look up to her like this was instant gratification. Looking to the doorway she saw Villanelle look at them sit there with so much raw emotion that Eve could simply smile back.

Once she was done with breakfast eve went out to clear the driveway from the fresh snow and Ice before she went into the garden for snowman making session which ended in Andrei and her in a snowball fight against Villanelle. In the end, mother and Son turned on her and Eve ended up with a heaping of snow on her head.   
When they made it back inside they got a fire going and Villanelle made them tea to warm up, cuddling together on the couch, Christmas movie on for Andrei. They just wanted to relax some as the next days would be a bit more stressful with Christmas and somehow merching different family traditions together.

Eve had never been a big fan of christmas but this year she was looking forward to it. She would even make Bulgogi on the Barbecue outside while Konstantin would make his roastbeef. This year Christmas filled her with happiness. 

They lazed on the couch, Andrei having gone to his room to paint Mama Park a picture for christmas, cuddled under the soft woolen blanket. They needed no words, simply being like this filled Eve’s heart. 

The doorbell ringing broke them apart and Eve frowned.

“Maybe Mail…”

Villanelle said and got up throwing on her long Cardigan, then walking to the door.

Eve did not give a mind to until she felt she heard Villanelle talking to someone with agitation. She got up and went to check. At the door was a brunette with a delicate face. Really a beautiful woman, but she and Villanelle were arguing hotly, the woman trying to get in, Villanelle blocking her.

“What seems to be the problem here?”

Eve asked in her detective voice and stopped the arguing dead on.

“Who the hell are you? Let me in V I want to see Andrei!”

“How dare you Nadia! How dare you come here after all you have done demanding to see him.”

A car door opened and Eve shook her head when she saw the man get out yelling for her to get ready and that he didn’t want to wait forever.

Again Nadia tried to push inside.  
“Need I remind you of the paper you left me Nadia? You have no more rights to see Andrei. You gave that up.”

“I’ll sue you for costudy V...I’ll say you forced me.”

“With what money? If I remember correctly your parents disowned you when I had Andrei.”

Eve tried to get them to calm down but just as she wanted to say something she heard steps behind her. 

“Mama I am done with the painting…”

Andrei stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who his mother was arguing with at the door.

“Oh Andrei my little darling!”

Nadia exclaimed fakey crouching down and holding out her arms.

He stayed rooted where he was, staring.

“Come to Mommy little man, look at you!”

Eve’s heart dropped to her feet as she watched him slowly inch forward, reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin!!!!! <3


	18. Blues

Eve watched as Andrei made his way towards the two women. Nadia held her arms out but instead of going to her, he hid behind his mother's legs, reaching up for Villanelle.  
She picked him up swiftly and Nadia’s face faltered.

“Don’t you want to come say hello Andrei?”

She asked and Andrei shook his head.

“Eve can you please take him and wait upstairs?”

Nodding Eve got Andrei and left. As she walked upstairs with him she could feel tears against her neck. She rubbed his back softly and sat on his bed with him, arguing downstairs reaching them up in the room even, Eve holding Andrei so that she covered his ears too.

It took minutes before Villanelle came upstairs, pale, close to tears. She took Andrei from Eve, the child wrapping his limbs around her like a little monkey. 

How did you explain to a child that their mother had abandoned him? He had been three and had a stronger bond with Villanelle back then. Yes he had cried, not understanding the sudden absence of Nadia, but had he realized what it meant?

“Mama...will she take me away?”

He whispered and Villanelle made him look at her.

“She can’t Andrei. And I would never let her.”

She reckoned his memory of Nadia was slim at best. He had been young and Memory started to really matter aged four and up.

“I’ll go pick up some lunch for us V. You guys just calm down.”

Eve said and kissed both foreheads. She needed time to gather her thoughts about how to make sure nothing happened. It was the detective in her thinking. Eve drove to Andrei’s favourite Pizza spot and picked up probably more than they could eat and once she was back and getting the dining table ready, she was also jotting down notes, leaving them for Villanelle to see on the kitchen counter. 

When V came down she immediately fell into Eve’s arms.

“It’s gonna be fine V. She has no rights you know that. She can go through the courts until she is blue in the face.”

Eve said, rubbing her shoulders.

It was a good call that Eve got Pizza, it cheered Andrei up to no end. He munched on his slices and in his little mind the episode was done, his mother had ensured him and Eve had gotten him Pizza.  
While Eve and Andrei still ate, Villanelle had barely finished one slice, going to the counter and reading over the things Eve had written down. She frowned at all the steps, feeling a pressure on her. A hand snaked around V’s hip, pulling her in and against Eve.

“V…”

“Do you think she will come back?”

“She might.”

Shoulders slumped.

“Look...lets go to Ma’s. Just so you can stop worrying about her ringing the doorbell.”

Mama Park was more than happy to have them so while Eve packed Andrei and them a few things should V want to stay overnight, Villanelle called her father and then family lawyer. She seemed a lot calmer after that.

As soon as they made it into her Mother's house a doorbell rang and one of the neighbours children asked for Andrei. 

“Mama please!”

“Andrei…”

Eve looked at Andrei and explained that if he felt something was off he should come back home straight away and he nodded so Villanelle let him go with the children.

In the kitchen sat down with fresh coffee, Villanelle explaining to the elder park what had happened and how Nadia had left her.

“No real mother could do that to her child.”

“I knew she doesn’t have a leg to stand on, I just needed to hear the lawyer say it. He is checking all the things I can do to make her stay away from me and Andrei.”

“You girls relax some here. Villanelle come help me making Pajeon for lunch.”

And thus Mama park taught Villanelle how to make the Korean dish while Eve checked out the bike in the shed, checking it and seeing what had to be done. She remembered her mother keeping her kids bike and the one she used as a teen and it did come in handy. It wasn’t anything modern but Andrei didn’t need modern to hang around the neighbour kids. 

‘For your future children when they stay with me.’

Her mother had said and Eve had scoffed because with Niko she never had thought of wanting children. And now here she stood looking at what needed to be done so Andrei could ride the bike. Next thing she did was clearing her mother's drive and front steps, working up a sweat and keeping an eye on the children.  
As she stood on the porch watching Andrei playing snow hockey with the other children, she heard the door behind her creak, Villanelle bringing her coffee and pecking her cheek.

They watched, standing together for minutes, both silent and caught in their own mind.

“I’ll kill her if she dares touch him.”

Eve said, finished her coffee and went back inside.

**

Lights twinkled and soft music was playing, the christmas tree being the only light source in the room. Large snowflakes were falling outside, coating the city in a fresh layer. It was way past Andrei’s bedtime but he had woken from a bad dream and Villanelle had gotten him down to look at the tree and the falling snow. She swayed the child softly as Eve watched from the kitchen with Konstantin, sipping on some whisky.

He looked at her knowingly as she gazed at the two, clapping her on the shoulder before leaving through the backdoor for the guesthouse. Eve finished her own drink before she went to Mother and son, kissing Villanelle softly and stroking Andrei’s cheek. He seemed to be sleeping once more. Her arms went around both, swaying with them for a moment before Villanelle handed her the heavy growing child and Eve carried him up and back to bed while Villanelle closed up the house and switched on the alarm.

The day had been long, their families meeting for the first time, which both felt had been a success, then preparing for the next day while simply catching up. Konstantin had held his anger back in front of his daughter but once she and Irina had taken Andrei to the city he had let loose. She understood his anger perfectly, Eve herself was stewing in it. How dare that woman return after throwing Villanelle and Andrei away like this? In a way they had bonded over that. 

When Villanelle entered the bedroom she looked tired, Eve watching as she got into bed without her usual routine. When Eve returned from the bathroom she found Villanelle already half asleep, nestled under the blankets. She got in too and then it took only seconds before she felt Villanelle turn into her, Face against her clavicle. V breathed her in deeply, arms and legs of both tangling. 

“Love you.”

The blonde mumbled and sleep pulled them under so fast that Eve’s last thought faded as she was pulled under.  
She wanted nothing else but them.

“Mama...Eve!”

A small body landed on Eve on top of the blanket, which was lifted from her face making her groan.

“Eve?”

She blinked and found wild brown locks, then steel blue eyes. Next to her Villanelle stirred and turned. 

“Andrei?”

She mumbled and then checked the clock.

“Baby it’s only 6, it’s too early.”

There was a rule between them, christmas started at 7:30 am and not earlier.

“Awww…”

He slumped back on them, his weight hitting mostly Eve who grunted. Villanelle lifted the blanket and Andrei slipped underneath, cuddling between them, eve making sure he was covered well by the blanket the heating slowly kicking in now but the house still rather cool.

Eve looked incredulous when she heard the soft snoring not seconds after he had cuddled in, V grinning.

“What the heck…”

She mumbled and Villanelle giggled.

“Merry Christmas Eve…”

They kissed softly before getting some more sleep. When she was woken next, it was a much softer waking up. There was the smell of cinnamon rolls, bacon and coffee, and then there was the feeling of someone stroking her cheek. 

Eve stretched and smiled, opening her eyes to find V sitting on the bed.

“Hey.”

“Hey...mhh Merry Christmas...come here…”

Eve pulled the other woman down and kissed her slowly, no urgency behind it, just wanting to convey through that kiss, how Villanelle made her feel in these soft moments they sometimes shared. 

“Andrei is patiently waiting downstairs for you. I saw irina and dad getting ready to come over.”

“Mhhh I’ll be right down.”

**

Shifts around Christmas were usually a bit more calm than other shifts. Maybe the whole peace on earth thing did help. They had a lot of suicides around those holidays though.  
Eve had just returned from one of those to find someone had brought fresh cookies to the precinct for them. She grabbed one, then two more and with one in her mouth, two more in her hand a coffee in the other she went to her desk. 

Bill was off, spending time with his wife and child and she was here to clear paperwork and take whatever call came in with Cruz. 

“Ey Cruz why aren’t you home?”

“My wifes madre and abuela are still with us...I’ll take any time of those if I can.”

She grinned at him.

“How was your Christmas?”

She shrugged.

“Pretty calm.”

Besides the Ex showing up but that was nobody’s business.

“That dick of an ex finally give up?”

She finished up the second cookie and shook her head.

“Nah he contested while being back with his affair. I got the pictures and report though from when he came to my mothers so...there is no way he can contest it forever.”

“Sucks for you and the doc. Hope it clears up soon.”

She choked on crumbs and stared at him. She had told no one about them. They kept it private!

“How…”

She coughed and Cruz frowned at her.

“Seriously Eve...this is a Police department. We all kind of know. Marco was pretty jealous you snagged the doc. She’s a pretty lady.”

She leaned back in her chair confused and shocked. 

“You didn't say anything?”

“Course not? What did you think would happen Eve? Brothers and Sisters in Blue remember?”

Her phone rang before she could say more and she listened to dispatch.

“Well cruz...lets see this one. Coroner of another precinct is coming on scene too.”

There lazy morning seemed to be over and Eve sighed as she got her stuff.

As soon as they arrived at the scene Eve was surprised to find Carolyn Martens was there too, sipping coffee and staring darkly at decrepit building.

“Chief..?”

She turned to them and nodded. She had a feeling what was coming next because Chief Martens did not go to a crime scene without good reason and since TV was already starting to arrive it seemed to be bad.

“Victim is prominent.”

“Shit…”

Another officer came running towards them and nodded at Carolyn.

“He survived...he is being brought to hospital.”

The words made Eve stare at Martens confused.

“They found another man on site, overdosed. Not much more we can do here but wait for the evidence. You can go inside but the way I understand it everything has already been done.”

Processing the scene with an ME that was not the one you usually worked with was a bit of a challenge and it took longer than usual for her. By the time they were done with canvassing and avoiding the media it was the end of her shift. 

When she entered Villanelles house she was immediately greeted by Andrei and she smiled at him.

“Hey bud...had a good day?”

“We went Ice skating!”

“How was your day?”

Her lovers voice asked from the kitchen and Eve shrugged.

“I’ll tell you later.”

And she nodded to Andrei who had run back to the dining table where he sat with irina playing a board game.

“The one in the news?”

Villanelle asked knowingly and Eve nodded. Hedgefond manager, 45 years old beaten to death apparently by a junky who had then overdosed. As soon as they could talk to the junky they would know more. How these two people had ended up in an abandoned warehouse was beyond Eve. But sometimes people just crossed each other. This time one ended up dead.  
Had Villanelle and Andrei and the family not been waiting on her she probably would have done some more hours on the case but instead she had handed it over to a colleague. Her priorities were slowly shifting though.  
She had not liked going home in past years, but now there was something or better someone’s to be looking forward to. She finished her weapon security routine and then went to the dining table greeting everyone.

“Sorry guys Gotta secure my service sidearm before.”

“Understandable.”

Konstantin said and smiled.

She went to V and helped her prepare dinner, side by side, cutting onions and veggies, working in perfect sync. Dancing around each other as if they had never done anything else. 

Nadia had never helped her. Before Andrei that had been nothing that had disturbed her greatly, but after Andrei she had juggled her profession and being a mother. It had made her question why Nadia had wanted a child with her to begin with.

Villanelle had simply done. Andrei needed her. Thankfully her father had, from the beginning, been a large and hands on help. 

She watched as Eve 'secretly' handed Andrei a small Christmas cookie. Villanelle had put them higher up so he couldn't reach them and now watched Eve wink at him as he left with his prize. It made her ache deeply wishing she had done this with Eve from the beginning because Eve was caring for a child that was not truly hers with a natural ease. 

"I love you…"

And she knew her eyes looked misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late today was driving around too much today! Posted this from mobile.
> 
> Thank you all for readin and commenting and the Kudos!


	19. Parenting

Talking to the junky after they got the ok from the doctors wielded some interesting results. He told them about being kidnapped. A voice telling him to kill the guy coming in or he would be shot and then receiving drugs after the deed was done. If it was true or not could barely be reconstructed. 

“We got it. At least that part was true.”

Bill said and held up the clear evidence bag that held a bloody Tarot card. She checked the list Kenny had made them and nodded.

“James, beaten to death...just great...we got a religious serial killer with victims that barely share  
A connection…”

Bill made a sound in the back of his throat.

“I’ll see if our vic was involved with the mob somehow…”

Eve meanwhile checked her mails and calls. She was still waiting on the OK from Carolyn to go to the prison and check what the Murphy boys had gotten as a warning. She was sure it must have been in their mail and she wondered if it was a Tarot card.

Once more she looked over the victim board, trying to get an angle, trying to understand how it all connected.

“So...got a court date yet for the divorce?”

She nodded.

“February or march. I still hope he just lets this go. He has someone new so we were told to try a meeting so this does not have to go to court.”

Bill nodded thoughtfully.

“Why is he doing this you think?”

“Control Bill. He needs control. He always did.”

But she had stopped letting him do that to her and thus he still tried to get any kind of it even though they had both moved on.

“He wants to punish me because I am with Villanelle after all.”

“And how are you guys?”  
She felt a smile creep up on her.

“Happy. Like really happy. It’s kind of strange not being with them after staying with V and Andrei for two weeks…”

And Andrei had been crying so much she had to go over after work the first day because Villanelle called. She had explained to him that she would be over with them but she did have her own place to live. In his mind that made no sense and he was not happy with the situation at all.

“Andrei didn’t like me going home. Had to promise him to stay until he was asleep.”

Bill chuckled and shrugged.

“Kids.”

“It’s just...I feel like we are rushing and I am scared of rushing it and …”

A somber nod from her partner showed her he understood.

“It’s never easy Eve. I am married and still worry about fucking things up.”

Cop relationships often ended because of the job.

“You gals gotta do what's best for you and you are dating a mom so her boy always factors in.”

“That’s what scares me so. I really like him Bill. I need to do good by him. Like he looks at me with such trust that I'll just do good. It kinda scares because… what if some day he stops looking at me like that? "

This pressure was something that could not be described. 

"Welcome to thinking and feeling like a parent. Eve. I am scared of that too with Hana. Everyday. The moment you get to be a parent your life kind of shifts and the things you do, you do for them." 

Just that this was Bill's biological child and Eve was basically just dating the mother of Andrei. 

“I’ll go check up on her downstairs.”

“You do that Eve. Tell her I said Hi.”

Down in the morgue things were still calm. There weren’t many autopsies scheduled. 

She found Villanelle pouring over her own files, marking down things and looking others up in whatever the online Database was that ME’s used.

“Am I too close to Andrei?”

Villanelle finished whatever she had started writing, put away her pen, leaned back in her office chair and stared at Eve.

“You have to stop sabotaging yourself Eve and trust in your choices. Everytime something goes smooth or good I can see the cogs in your head turning and know you will come up with such a thought. I would have stopped you, had I felt your contact to Andrei was too fast or too close.”

She stood and walked around her desk, then leaned against it looking at her perpetually self doubting lover.

“Eve...I am relieved he looks up to you like that. You’ve done a lot for him since he met you. Andrei is more confident and open. He made friends. He suddenly has so many things he wants to do. You have no idea how happy I am to have a partner that I know my son loves like this and that does a lot of things for my son that others would not.”

Villanelle knew as a single mother, it was not easy finding someone that accepted that there was already a child with her that was number one for her. Eve was a natural with Andrei.

“Do you in any way feel this is too much for you…”

The reaction was fast and she watched Eve shake her head.

“No I just felt really bad for the way he felt when I left and I don’t know V. I worried that he might be too close if he reacts like this.”

“He doesn’t understand that a relationship is not that simple. He doesn’t understand you are in the middle of a divorce and that we haven’t been together so long. All he knows is that he likes you being around. You have to decide how close you want to be to us Eve, I can’t make that decision for you but yes, being with me inevitably boils down to the question, at some point, of can and do you want to be a parent to my child.”

Villanelle explained and shrugged. 

Before Eve could say more her phone rang and she had to take the call, finally getting the go to question the Prison over the Murphy thing. Since Bill was meeting with the family of their latest victim she would go alone and find out why the hell such a simple request had taken so damn long. The letting the Murphys out earlier than said seemed really strange and Eve understood why Paddy Murphy thought it shady. 

“Come to Dinner tonight?”

Villanelle asked and Eve frowned.

“I…”

Villanelle nodded.

“It’s okay Eve. As I said in the end it has to be your decision. Be careful out there ok?”

Villanelle said and pecked her cheek. 

Eve felt shitty when she drove to the Prison. Villanelle clearly left it up to her and she had no idea why she was suddenly so scared. It made no sense but just thinking of doing something to hurt Andrei made her stop thinking rational. Bills words rang in her ears. She was feeling like a parent already.

Getting out her phone at a red light she shot V a quick text.

‘Let’s go out tonight. There is an Italian place Andrei will love. I am sorry for being an idiot.”

‘Love you see you tonight’

Came the reply and Eve smiled.

The visit to the Prison brought nothing new besides that it stayed shady what happened. No mail was logged for the Murphys, co calls, no visits. There was nothing logged that could have scared them. Either the evidence vanished or they had been warned before.

It was 4 pm already but she still had time and decided to go check the Murphys place once more and see if they had missed something. Once she arrived at the apartment building she was let inside by the door guy and went up the elevator to the loft the Murphys had rented.  
The apartment was barely furnished, the place already searched so she had no idea where she was supposed to look but maybe something stuck out to her.

She just went room to room, looked into the trash cans, checked places someone might hide something. It was in one of the bathrooms that her foot hit the tiling on the side of the tub and it came loose. 

“Huh…”  
She used her pen to push the tile away and took photos on her phone as she found a little black notebook under the tub. There was not much in it. Long numbers that looked like bank accounts. She made a picture and then decided to go down to her car and get some evidence bags. 

She went back up to bag the evidence and just as she left the apartment something jumped her from behind and she felt a searing pain in her back.

**

Villanelle checked her watch again and wondered if something had taken longer in the prison. She had thought that Eve would be back by 5 so they could go to dinner. But it was 6pm and there was still nothing and she checked her phone again hoping for an answer by Eve.

Andrei was on the couch, waiting bored and hungry and maybe she should just make them something because it was getting too late. This was so unlike Eve. When her phone rang she picked it up without checking the number.

“Doc…”

It was Bill and he sounded off.

“Bill...please...no…”

She felt instant sickness slam into her.

“She got hurt Doc. She’s in surgery right now. Someone stabbed her from behind.”

Her hand covered her mouth as she tried breathing calmly as not to faint.

“I’m on my way to pick you up I should be 3 minutes away. My wife said Andrei can stay with us."

"Tha…Thank you."

The end of call sound rang in her ears as she stood, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter.  
She operated on autopilot as she kept wiping her cheeks, packing water and crackers for Andrei because she had no time to get him a sitter now, before she realized Keiko would most probably be able to feed Andrei just fine. Her hands shook.

"Mama… Why are you crying?" 

Asked a little voice from the doorway confused. 

"Honey… Mr Bill will pick us up and me and him have to go somewhere really quick so you will stay with Mr. Bill's wife. Remember they were here for new years with the baby."

Her son nodded his little face showing confusion. 

She went upstairs and quickly packed her boy a duffel with pajamas and day clothes, hands shaking with fear as she tried to not think the worst. 

It barely really registered, it felt so unreal. How did she get hurt? She was supposed to just go to the prison. They were supposed to be at dinner right now, smiling at each other and Andrei. 

Just as she got everything the doorbell rang and Villanelle felt like her legs were made of lead as she went to open the door for bill. He hugged her and she stood there numbly. 

The drive to Bills place went by in a blue and she knew Andrei felt something was wrong but letting himself be taken inside by Keiko who promised a nice dinner to cheer him up.  
V thanked her a hundred times but Keiko simply said not to worry about Andrei.

The rest of the drive she was holding back tears, the lump in her throat painful by now. Her hands wringing each other as her mind was a ball of fear for Eve. 

"Cruz picked up Mama Park they should be there already." 

And they were, Mama Park immediately hugging her and rubbing her back as V allowed the tears to fall finally. 

"How could this happen?" 

She asked in Bill's direction. 

"She was at the Murphy residence checking if we missed anything. The door guy said she was up for long when the elevator opened and she dragged herself out of it bleeding. We don't know more." 

He explained with slumped shoulders. 

The whole time they waited for news on Eve, Mama Park held her hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly. The woman was a rock, probably scared beyond words herself but holding on for Villanelle. Two hours later a Dr finally approached them.

“Family of Eve Polastri?”

Mama Park stood and pulled Villanelle up with her.  
“Ma’am Your daughter was very lucky. She lost a lot of blood but the knife missed Vital organs. She should make a full recovery.”

Villanelle let go of the breath she was holding, sinking back into the chair and taking shaky breaths. She heard them talking still but nothing registered as she felt the relief of knowing Eve would recover. She was beyond scared facing the mortality of Eve and the danger that her job was.

Mama Park sat down next to her, rubbing her back as she wiped fresh tears.

“They said no visitors tonight darling.”

V nodded, wishing she could have at least seen Eve once.

“I’ll try taking tomorrow off…”

She would simply go insane at work, waiting to hear from Eve.

“V...I am going back home shall I take you?”

Looking up she found a stressed looking Bill and nodded. She could only imagine how hard this was on him because he had not been with Eve. She had seen what this could do to a cops partner if he felt he had let his partner down.

“Yes…”

There was no use in staying if she was not allowed to see Eve tonight, even though she ached to hold her hand, reassure her and maybe reassure herself too.  
She hugged Mama Park tightly who would be driven home by Cruz, then went with Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so no chapter yesterday because there was a large celebration I had to attent.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and reading and commenting!


	20. Connections

“Thanks again for taking him Bill.”

Villanelle said as she picked up Andrei in the morning. Since he had already been asleep Keiko told her to let him rest and get him in the morning and after a bit of contemplating she thought it was a good idea, since she could go to Eve’s and pack some things for her before going home.

He was in the kitchen having breakfast with Keiko and Hana, showing Keiko how well he already ate with chopsticks.

V and Bill sat in the living room, sipping coffee.

“No worries Doc. We stick together. If you guys need anything…”

She had been able to take emergency leave for the day but was on call if they got swamped with cases. 

“When she wakes I need you to call me Doc. We need a statement.”

She finished her coffee and went to the kitchen, Andrei making faces at a laughing Hana, keiko smiling at the antics.

“Time to go Andrei.”

She said, hugging Keiko and offering to return the favor should she and Bill ever need an evening. Andrei thanked Keiko and said bye to Hana and Bill and they were off, Andrei telling her all about Gyoza.

The Kindergarten was on the way to the Hospital, she had thought of telling him what had happened but for now he had not asked and she wanted to see how Eve was doing first, knowing as soon as Andrei knew she was in the Hospital he would want to go see her.

Villanelle had barely gotten any sleep the night before, tossing and turning as she thought of Eve getting hurt. Once she arrived at the Hospital, she found Mama Park was already there, waiting for her with the news that Eve had pulled through the night just fine. 

She was allowed in and found Eve still asleep, looking pale. She unpacked Eve’s things first, then carefully she took her hand, holding it as she sat with Eve. It was around Noon when Mama Park brought her food, that Eve stirred and slowly woke.

“Hey…”

Blinking, Eve smiled at V before she frowned, realizing she was in discomfort and the hospital, eyes widening as she remembered the attack.  
“Shit…”

The cursing only got worse as Eve moved around to much and felt the pain of the wound through the haze of the painkillers.

“Hey stop it! You will rip your stitches Eve.”

Villanelle admonished, hand on her shoulder. Slowly the Korean calmed down and Villanelle watched as nurses and doctor looked her over. She had called Bill while they had been told to leave the room as the bandages where changed and he arrived within half an hour.

“Hey there Partner.”

Mustering a smile, Eve was helped into a sitting position.

“Do you remember what happened?”

Her eyes widened as she put together the timeframe of the attack in her head.

“Shit Bill! Was there an evidence bag?”

He shook his head and Eve frowned.

“My phone?”

“Smashed.”

“Give it to Kenny! I took pictures of the notebook I found Bill. There was Bank Account numbers in it, nothing else. The attacker must have stolen it!”

She gave a run down on her search of the apartment, how she had found the book and where. 

“Cams aren’t in the stairway, we think your attacker used that to get upstairs. Door lock was broken too. Now I got your statement. Martens was informed straight away, said to tell you to get well and take your time to heal properly.”

Eve looked petulant and V knew she would hate every second she was not at the precinct finding who did this.They were left again and Eve had some food, Villanelle with her the whole time, watching her.

“V...are you ok?”

Eve asked after she forced herself to eat some of the hospital stuff.

“I…don’t know. I just know I am happy you are ok. I think I realized just how dangerous your job is.”

Eve’s shoulders fell and she held her hand out for the Blonde, squeezing tenderly when V took it and sat with her.

“Baby…”

“What if the next call is worse Eve?”

**

Timidly Andrei went into the room, his mum behind him. 

“Hey Buddy!”

Eve said from her bed, sat up and waiting for her little visitor. Villanelle had warned her son that Eve was hurt and he had to be careful but he seemed to scared to even go close.

“Go on honey.”

V said and watched Andrei get on the chair, barely able to see Eve. The other woman frowned.

“Lift him up. If he stays still it should be fine…”

“Eve…”

“Please.”

With a sigh Villanelle did as asked and watched Andrei nestle in, Eve telling him she had gotten hurt at work but was fine now. Andrei nodded and stayed right where he was the whole visit, frowning and getting cranky when V told him it was time to leave and that Eve needed some rest.

While Andrei put his shoes and Jacket back on, V leaned in, foreheads pressed together.

“I’ll see you tomorrow ok? As soon as I know when you can come home I thought of taking the time off?”

Eve nodded and kissed her softly.

“Thanks as much as I love my mom I’d rather not stay with her.”  
“Sleep tight.”

Another deep kiss and Eve sighed, watching as her visitors left. She was bored out of her mind and hoped she could get out of bed soon and at least do something, just move at least.

A week later she was finally allowed to leave the Hospital, ready to go stir crazy if she had to spend another day there. Bill was the one picking her up, handing her a new phone in the Car.

“Look...the Doc will be pissed if you don’t rest up and I ain’t making the Doc mad at me. I’ll keep you informed but don’t get me in trouble ok? Kenny checked the bank accounts. Offshore and we are trying to get all the info off them now.”

“I bet all our other victims have accounts too. They did something for someone. Murphy said the boys got paid for something…Whoever attacked me was probably searching for the notebook.”

“Kenny is checking everything he can find. I’ll keep you up to date.”

Back at Villanelle’s, she was greeted by her Mother and V in the kitchen, Andrei excitedly running towards her. She smiled at him as he hugged her legs and then took her hand to lead her to the kitchen. Bill meanwhile put her duffel down at the stairs, greeting both women before leaving. Villanelle had barely made it back before Eve, having gotten a last minute case. 

“You girls go sit down until I have dinner ready.”

Mama Park said and shooed them out the kitchen. It was welcoming to Villanelle who just wanted to curl up against Eve for a while and rest. To the couch the went, a Vasiliev on each of Eve’s sides. Villanelle smiled and pressed a kiss against the side of her lips.

“Happy you are home.”

She mumbled, feeling Eve smile under her lips.

“I am happy to be out of Hospital.”

“How’s the pain?”

Eve shrugged.

“Getting stronger. I took a painkiller around noon today. As soon as that wears off it usually gets a bit bad.”

Just as she had spoken Mama Park called Andrei to her to help set the table, leaving the two women alone, Villanelle pressing her forehead against Eve’s neck, desperate for contact, desperate to feel the other woman alive.

“I want you up in bed straight after dinner Eve…”

“Ohhh I don’t think I am up for much yet…”

A slap on her thigh and Villanelle stood, Eve holding her hand and looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

“You are incorrigible!”

But Villanelle smiled relieved and it hurt that Eve was the cause for her distress. Bill had already told her that martens had issued a department memo because of her getting attacked, no more going to sites alone and no more not wearing the kevlar vests. She knew she would get an earful when she was back at the office.

She pressed a kiss against V’s hand.

“I love you. Thank you that I can stay with you.”

She saw the other woman soften at her words and V helped her up, kissing her before they went to the dining room.

That night, she realized what a blessing V’s expensive mattress was as her achy body sunk into the bed after V had helped her change the bandage. She had taken another painkiller and hoped it would kick in soon. She fell asleep soon after getting into bed and thankfully slept through the night, feeling well rested in the morning. 

**

“I am this close to pulling you off the case for your reckless behavior Polastri…”

Martens raged, making Eve bristle in return.

“There was no reason to think someone would be back at the scene so long after the murder…”

She argued back and Martens Ice cold glare shut her up.

“You will adhere 100% to the handbook from now on, or I am pulling you, is that clear detective?”

“Yes Ma’am…”

Eve pressed out and stood, feeling the wound itch.

It had been 4 weeks since she was allowed back home and she had just been cleared for strict desk duty. Of course Martens was back on her ass again. That woman simply despised her from the moment she took over.  
Eve slumped at her desk after being excused from Martens office, staring at the salad Villanelle had packed her for lunch and frowning.

“Welcome back.”

Bill quibbed and ducked from the pencil she chucked at him.

“Hey...can you tell Keiko thanks again? V told me she helped her get over her troubles...with me getting hurt.”

It had shocked her when Villanelle had simply started crying one day after she was home, her mind grasping the whole situation fully. Eve had tried her best but could not soothe her fears, Bill had the idea to have Keiko speak to her. It did not stop the fear of course, but it helped Villanelle deal with it.

“She feeling better?”

“I think. She says.”

Eve had simply no idea what to do. She loved her job, she was good at her job but she knew from now on, V would be scared. It wasn’t even like she got hurt often, she wasn’t on patrol any longer. This case was just nuts and she hoped they got whoever killed these people soon.  
The killer never left any trace Evidence, just his handwriting was always the same. By now the Underbelly of Boston was worried who would be next. They had tried the Pastor again but she said everyone had started clamping up, nobody trusted anyone any longer and everybody wondered if the killer was sitting with them. Rumors swirled and informants came with the most outlandish things they had heard on the street. It made finding information and evidence almost impossible.

“Kenny was able to trace back one of the accounts that paid the Murphys. Get this..the Money is from a shill company that can be traced via payment connections to Seung. The Murphys bought properties in Southie with it. Seung got the money from A hedge fund  
...yep you heard right, our beaten to death manager.”

Eve stared at the papers Bill handed her. 

“Shit...Bill...the property they bought.”

Bill looked the address uip and frowned.

“Damn Eve. That’s the same property the Matchmaking company was on that was involved with trafficking from east European countries…”

They stared. The Murphy’s had never been accosted for that since the whole block belonged to the property they had bought. The whole affair went public months before the Murphys got incarcerated.

“Murphy said they had gotten mixed up in something…So the money came laundered from Seung via a hedge fund...How does Seung fit in? And what about our Mafia Bookie. These properties connect things somehow...Let's find out if Seung or Mariano held any more properties like this or had the Murphys paid for other lots…”

She was sure the connection was in whatever properties had been sold or bought. They started with Mariano and his finances. He would have never been able to afford the care he was in so they checked and sure enough the property the Murphys had bought was a property that Mariano had owned at some point. 

“What if they were somehow involved in the trafficking?”

“Then detectives...we are facing a problem of jurisdiction.”

Martens said from behind them.

“Do we have evidence in that direction?”

Eve turned an angry shade of red as she realized what this would mean. 

“Chief…”

“Do we have evidence for a connection to human trafficking, yes or no detective?”

**

“You’ve been so silent today Eve...is the wound bothering you?”

Sighing she turned to Villanelle who was on her side of the bed reading. 

“I just don’t like the FBI taking over like this…”

Villanelle nodded in understanding. 

“I get it, you put so much work into this.”

As soon as Martens had seen their evidence she had contacted FBI and handed over their findings. It made sense of course, but Eve hated handing away a case. Because you basically handed all your work for someone else to solve. You put in all these hours and in the end you would not be part in solving it any longer. It was like almost finishing a puzzle and then giving it away for someone else to lay the final three pieces.

The frown etched deeper into her face. Villanell next to her closed her book and put it on her nightstand before scooting down on the bed and shuffling over to Eve.

“How was the doctors visit?”

Sighing Eve turned to her.

“Stitches dissolving. It looks good.”

She had no good reason for still staying full time with V and Andrei besides that she wanted to. She could have moved back into her own apartment 2 weeks ago. But she had not, revelling in her time with the two and the thought of going back to the apartment was odd.

“I know we have not properly spoken about it...but I had a key made for you…”

Villanelle whispered, her hand stroking eve’s flank tenderly, face pressed, as so often, against her neck. It was Villanelle’s comfort position.

“It’s a big step.”

“Eve...I’ve known I loved you since University...I want no one else but you.”

Lips landed on her collarbone and gods Eve immediately shuddered and felt goosebumps built. They had kissed and made out but Villanelle had been fearful of hurting her healing process so it had not been more but kissing and some heavy touching. Eve was basically starved for more.

She rolled onto her back, Villanelle atop, propped up by her elbows, thigh between Eve’s legs, softly pressing into her.

“I want to be your home…”

Was husked into her ear, Eve moaning as V’s lips captured hers hungrily, teeth nipping on her plump lower lip. She felt her hips move, pressing herself against Villanelle’s thigh, breathing ragged as she felt the arousal build.  
She knew this would not take long. She was way too needy. Villanelle sat back, making Eve groan as the delicious contact ended, hands blindly reaching but being swatted away by a devilishly grinning Villanelle.

“I am so happy you are better...I have quite a few fantasies about your handcuffs…”

Eve cursed at the shiver running through her and heard her lover chuckle.

“Please V…no playing around. I need you!”

She grunted and V had mercy on her, nodding and swiftly pulling her boxer briefs off before vanishing under the blankets lips kissing a path down from her ribcage to the top of her thighs.  
Eve’s hands grabbed at the bedsheets as an almost painful moan exploded from her when she felt Villanelle finally touch her where she needed it the most.

She fell apart way too fast, apologizing as soon as she was able to talk again, but the blond simply kissed back up her body, curling herself around Eve as she came down from her high, breathing harshly and sweaty all over it had almost made her cry how good it felt to come, all the stress in her body unraveling at Villanelle’s tender touch.

“You are my home already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this took me longer sorry for the wait guys!


	21. Fresh

“Whats in that box?”

Villanelle asked Eve, who had slumped on her old couch in her now mostly emptied out apartment. She had taken a few days of leave to move her things to Villanelle’s...well now their place. 

“Stuff I ...it’s some stuff from Niko. I found it when cleaning and I don’t want to keep it. I’ll bring it back.”

The last things of her Marriage. Old pictures of them, some presents he had given her like a necklace, a set of earrings and a ring as well as the engagement and wedding band.  
She knew the engagement ring had been his grandmothers and she wanted him to have it back. Their Lawyer group meeting date was coming up soon but she wanted to give him these things back before. She needed him to see she was done, he had no more control.

“I had a hard time getting Andrei to leave with your Mom today. He was so ecstatic he wanted to help you move.”

Eve chuckled and grinned at V, watching as she rifled through the old photobook they had found. She grinned and held it up for Eve. 

“You were so cute!”

On the Picture was little kid Eve, maybe Andrei’s age, wild hair, round cheeks. She sat on her father's lap, the thin tall man grinning widely. She had everything from her mother's side of the family. But the wavy hair was from her father.

“I was round!”

“Cute!”

Came the retort and she blushed watching Villanelle grin.

“Oh I almost forgot…”

Villanelle went to the door were her bag and rummaged, grabbing something and then sitting next to her on the couch.

“From Andrei.”

It was a folded piece of white paper and Eve smiled as she unfolded it. He had painted her a picture. It was him in between her and Villanelle, the stick figures distinguishable by their hair. Hers was oddly thorough.

“I painted your hair. It had to be accurate.”

Eve laughed and folded the Paper back up.

“We’ll put it on the fridge.”

Nothing was said for a while and Eve wondered at the silence, looking at V as she stared at the paper.

“V?”

Her lips quivered and she looked at Eve and shrugged helplessly.

“It’s as if I had missed something and realized...that was it.”

It sounded stupid now that she said it. But the feeling of having someone to make such memories with, like simply hanging a picture onto the fridge, a picture of her family, it filled her to the brim with this odd satisfaction. Feeding a hunger she had never understood.

A tear trailed down her cheek and she rolled her eyes at herself, it caught on her lip and then got caught between them as Eve kissed her softly. 

“I get it.”

Villanelle sighed, nuzzling her face against Eve’s hair like a large cat before she turned and sat astride on Eve’s lap.

“Eve...is your bedding still on your bed?”

She asked and made the other woman grin and nod. Villanelle’s eyes twinkled playfully.

“It’s only noon…”

Fingers played with the top button on Eve’s shirt. Eve licked her lips, making sure her lover had a secure sit, she pushed the long fingers from her shirt, shaking her head.

“Let me.”

Deft fingers unbuttoned Villanelle’s own blouse, parting the silken garment to reveal the bra underneath. Everything V owned always seemed so delicate. Like her lace underwear that sometimes left nothing to the imagination. Eve’s eyes were on hers as hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples. Her breathing hitched as she felt her bodies reaction, hips slowly moving against Eve, pressing herself into the other woman. The neediness made the korean smile. 

“Take those jeans off for me”

A nod and then Villanelle stood, feeling her knees slightly weak at the promise of what was to come. She got out of her skinny fit jeans and before she could get back down onto Eve’s lap, the other woman sat up straighter, fingers fanning out over the skin on her sides, from the sides of her breasts, slowly stroking down, adding just the slightest scratch over the pebbling skin. She stood between her lovers legs, sighing in bliss at the tender touch. 

“You’re so beautiful V.”

Eve muttered almost to herself. A nip next to her belly button made Villanelle shudder and moan and she could feel Eve smile against her skin. That little minx!  
Her hands tangled in the dark black tresses, not pulling or forcing but anchoring herself to the woman below.  
Warm breath played over her skin and the anticipation alone was enough to make her feel wet. It was ridiculous how easy it was to fall into Eve’s spell.  
A mouth traveled over her skin, kissing hipbones, then the insides of her thighs and she felt lost, craving contact but not wanting this kind of torture to end, knowing what it would built up to.

Strong hands grabbed her rear and pulled her to kneel astride Eve, her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Eve’s head to hold herself upright, shaking slightly with the excitement. All that time, Eve’s eyes where on her face, studying each reaction, each whimper catalogued. She was about to press her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure between her legs with the friction, but Eve softly slapped her ass, shaking her head.  
Her rear stung where the hand had connected with the skin and she moaned, Eve grinning lopsided, softly rubbing the spot. That hand slowly crept down between her legs from behind, pulling aside her panties as she gasped out loud, the air hitting her coldly.  
Villanelle’s hazel eyes widened as she pressed into the touch needily.

“Eve….”

**

Staring at her old house seemed strange. She was in the car with Bill, the box of belongings on the backseat.

“You ok Eve?”

He asked and she nodded, not taking her eyes off the house.

“Yea just…”

Bill nodded in understanding. 

“Doc know you are here?”

“Yeap. She wanted to come but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Her partner chuckled and shook his head at the idea.

“Yea, probably not.”

Eve took a deep breath and then left the car.

“Here goes nothing.”

She mumbled more to herself than Bill. Up the stairs, the top one still creaking under her feet, across the little porch and ringing the bell.  
She hoped Niko was home, She had plans with V and Andrei and did not want to run late.

The door opened to reveal a young woman, maybe mid twenties, plain face. 

“Niko! It’s your ex.”

She yelled behind her and threw her a nasty look. She heard his steps and saw him and his stupid mustache walk up. She had no idea, in that moment, why she had ever fallen for that man. The sneer on his face made him rather unattractive.

“What do you want here?”

Holding the box up for him to see.

“Found some stuff I thought you might want. It old pictures, some jewelry.”

It was her way of holding out an olive branch.

“So heard you moved in with your slut.”

She bristled, setting down the box.

“Come on Niko. We both moved on. Let’s leave it at that.”

“MOVED ON? You never even loved me.”  
He forced out angrily, his face turning blotchy red.

“I loved you at some point. Up until you preferred getting nasty to get your will.”

He took one step up to her, his girlfriend vanishing into the dark of the house.

“I wouldn’t move further. Bill’s in the car watching very closely. Just take the Box Niko.”

A finger was pointed in her face.

“You cheated on me and now you’re trying to make me look like an idiot with this divorce and shacking up with your lesbian lover. I gave you everything!”

“Yea while also fucking your student Niko. We were already separated when I got together with her. There’s the difference.”

She could hear the door of the car open behind her and Niko took a step back and kicked the box for effect, needing to vent his anger on something.

“Farewell Niko. I really hope you can find happiness.”

She was sure as she got back down she heard him utter ‘sanctimonious bitch’, but Eve did not care one bit.

**

Kenny looked pale, eyes flitting back and forth as he slowly pushed the data stick over.

“Does anyone know you made a copy?”

“Of course not! You think I want to lose my job for this?”

She rolled her eyes and took the stick, letting it vanish in her jeans pocket.

“Nothings going to happen and you certainly not losing your job.”

He shook his head.

“I don’t understand why though.”

A shrug.

“You don’t need to.”

He watched the figure leave, wiping his face tiredly. If anyone ever figured out the stick had left the precinct, he was done.

**

Villanelle smiled when she entered the house seeing Eve’s sneakers lined up next to her shoes and Andrei’s, Police shield on the side table. 

“Hey guys! I’m home!”

Eve had the early shift and had picked up Andrei from Kindergarten while she had a normal shift and had gone grocery shopping after. It wasn’t that Eve was bad at grocery shopping, she just had different ideas of food so they had agreed that Villanelle would keep taking care of that. She carried the two bags to the kitchen wondering why there was no reply.

She walked to the living room and smiled at the image.Eve head laid back on the back of the couch, eyes closed and Andrei leaned against her side under a blanket, softly snoring.  
She snapped a picture for Mama Park and grinned before, pecking Eve’s cheek and waking her.

The other woman stirred, looking around confused.

“Oh...hey. Sorry must’ve conked out.”

Eve rubbed her eyes and took a moment to wake up.

“What were you two up to?”

V asked, watching as Eve slowly laid down Andrei. 

“Vacuumed, sorted the washing went to my Ma. She needed help getting some things from her attic and Andrei played with his friends.”

She explained and stretched.

“How was work? New cases?”

V nodded and watched as Eve started unpacking the groceries, the domesticity not lost on her.

“What?”

Eve asked, finding V staring.

“I just...seeing you here like this..”

Shrugging a bit helplessly, Villanelle found no words to explain. Lips found hers and arms squeezed her in them. Her old dream from University times had come true and it felt a bit surreal because after she had left Boston she had been desolate for so long, losing her dream and her heart in Boston. 

The move in had been, well smooth. Eve did not have many things after moving from Niko and not taking anything. Her TV went to the attic guest room as well as her bed. Eve had space already in the dressers from being over after getting stabbed anyways so she did not need to clean out much. Though she did, making space for some new spring collection things she had her eyes on. She also thought about getting Eve some things. She was always saddened to see how Eve hid herself in her clothing. 

“What’s that?”

Eve asked frowning at the package in her hand.

“Reduced sodium Turkey Bacon.”

The frown deepened. 

“No.”

“Eve just try it…”

“No. I don’t want much babe. But my two slices of bacon and my two eggs in the morning.”

“Plus the greasy hash browns you and Bill get on your way to work…”

Caught! She had no idea who ratted her out.

“Okay...you leave me the bacon and eggs and I’ll eat whatever else healthy you put on my plate in the morning.”

“Even kale…?”

“I thought you wanted to live with me because you love me V?”

The blond rolled her Hazel eyes.

“Don’t be so overdramatic Eve.”

“You just want me for my body…”

The Korean whined and Villanelle laughed putting away the rest of the fruits and pecking her lovers lips.

“You got me.”

A sound from the back of her throat and then Eve pressed against her back, hugging her from behind.

“Liar.”

She turned in Eve’s arms, kissing her neck and squeezing the slim and muscled sides.

“I worry about your health…”

She did. Eve ate badly and she just wanted her to not get an early heart attack with all the junk she consumed.

“I promise to limit my junk intake ok?”

“Thank you.”

A peck to her nose and Villanelle smiled.

“How did Niko take your visit?”

“In Niko style, kicked the box, called me a name. I couldn’t care less.”

The box was the last thing, now she just needed to get the divorce finalised.

She checked the mail next, sorting in Eve’s and hers.

“Oh…”

Eve looked around her ad the letter. 

“What’s that?”

“Annual ME congress in Washington DC. It’s 3 days… next month…”

The blond frowned and Eve shrugged.

“So?”

Villanelle pointed towards the living room indicating Andrei.

“Yes...I live here too now. Means It’s fine I’ll make sure I have normal shifts so I can bring him to Kindergarten and I am sure Ma will pick him up…”

She blushed heavily as she realized she had not thought that far.

“Sorry it’s just so new. I didn’t know if it was ok to ask…”

Eve grinned, rubbing her back.

“V...I am not just your live in girlfriend. I am here for both of you.”

That knowledge made Villanelle feel warm all over, blushing and feeling happiness swamp her. She looked at Eve, who was at the family Calendar noting the days down for herself and realized she would finally fulfill her dreams from back then. After all the pain and sadness, they had still ended up here just even better than she could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got that chapter done in reasonable time ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and giving kudos you awsome peopple! <3


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guys,

since the last 4 chapters I have noticed that the story does not seem to be well received. I decided to write the last of it offline and post it as bigger finishing chunks.

I had quite a bit still planned but I think interest has waned and I want to just finish this on a fair note and be happy with user reception.

I think I will cut out parts of the story (another kid/Villanelle's true parentage) and just finish this in the next few chapters.

Thanks guys and see ya soon!


	23. Settlements

Eve blinked blearily, hearing the bird chirping natural wake up alarm Villanelle used, the light on the thing slowly turning on and simulating a sunrise. She frowned at the chipper tune, pressing her eyes shut tightly. Next to her she felt V move. The clock was shut off and a kiss dropped onto her forehead.  
After a month of living in this House, Eve knew V had routines that she religiously stuck to, like getting up early to do yoga. Another sideways glance to the clock. 5am.  
Eve’s eyes wandered through the bedroom, seeing Villanelle stretch, hands reaching up and breathing deeply. She watched V take deep breaths, chest rising, then bending forward, touching her toes.

With a groan, she got up, blindly threw on her running clothes and as she went down she switched on the coffee maker for Villanelle before she left for her run. The air was crisp in the mornings, Boston still under a wintery freeze. Eve liked the feeling of the cold air bursting into her lungs.

The neighbourhood here was certainly safer to jog, Eve seeing people she by now recognized. Fellow joggers. When she returned it was almost 6 am, Villanelle was filling her smoothie into her cup to take with her. She had been asked to take over an autopsy and after Eve reassured her, she would be perfectly able to get Andrei’s morning routine done, Villanelle had agreed to go in early.

A soft kiss in passing, combined with a see you later and Villanelle was on her way to work. Eve showered and got dressed for the day before making breakfast. Andrei got a sunny side up egg, fruit salad with oats and cocoa and for herself Eve made scrambled eggs and bacon.  
Andrei was not a morning person and Eve understood him perfectly fine, as she ushered him into the bathroom in his jammies, helped him wash and dress and then got him downstairs for breakfast. Over the course of the meal he slowly got more chipper and Eve smiled when he grinned at her with a cocoa beard.

She prepared his kindergarten snacks, as per V’s request, but added an extra cookie and said:

“Remember Mama Park is picking you up from Kindergarten.”

All in all she felt the morning had gone just fine. She felt she could do this, there was absolutely no reason to be anxious. Yes, she had forgotten her own coffee on the counter but the coffee machine was switched off, at least.

On her way from Kindergarten to work she got a call from dispatch to a crime scene and decided to get another coffee on her way. It seemed this day would turn into a long one.

When she arrived at the scene she handed Bill the coffee she had gotten him, ignoring the hand that was still held out, waiting.

“What?”

She grunted, sipping her coffee.

“Hash brown?”

Bill replied.

“If I don’t want to find low sodium turkey bacon in the fridge I have to abstain hashbrowns.”

She shrugged and punched Bills shoulder as he started laughing.

“Stop it Mr. ‘Wakame salad can actually lower Cholesterol levels’ “

She grunted back at him.

“You two are such suckers for your women.”

They turned and stared at the detective that had spoken haughtily.

“At last we have someone Hugo….”

She said snidely and then briskly walked to the victim, Bill rambling off the facts they had.

“Causcasian male found at the riverbank, naked and hogtied, the Doc is on her way.”

Surrounded by CSI collecting Evidence and snapping pictures was a man, maybe mid twenties, white bluish skin and lips, hands and feet bound with Duct Tape. Cuts and bruises lined his skin. He laid on the stony edges of the river bed, head unnaturally turned. Seagulls chirped merrily as they passed overhead and Eve looked at the surrounding scene. The Cambridge boat club wasn’t too far down the shore.

“Bill, get Hugo to canvas the area. He must have gotten here somehow. Tire tracks or drag marks, I’ll take anything.”

“Sorry for arriving a bit late detectives, my other autopsy ran late.”

They heard Villanelle speak from behind them and turned. She was dressed in designer pants and cashmere pullover plus tailored blazer and was used by the stares she often drew with her daily outfits. Eve nodded at her and then watched as Villanelle did her cursory glance, speaking to her voice recorder for later review. 

At some point the body was turned to reveal his bound arms had covered a rather large wound on his chest.

“Looks like he got stabbed to death…”

“Maybe…”

“Doc…”

Eve sighed knowing that was a losing battle. She wrote in her note book: ‘stabwound, possibly fatal. MAYBE.’

At work she and Villanelle kept it more than professional, after moving in together they could not afford someone questioning their work in any way, so Eve tried to make sure she used titles especially in crime scene environments.

“We’ll take him back to the Morgue and I’ll call you when I am about to start.”

Villanelle said as she passed the two detectives, taking off her gloves. As she passed Hugo he smiled at her.

“Hey Doctor Vasiliev. Is that Kenzo?”

While Villanelle smiled and nodded, starting to talk about the winter line her pants and pullover were from, Eve rolled her eyes.

“God I wanna punch his face.”

Eve mumbled as she and Bill got into the car.

“Everyone knows he’s a suck up.”

Bill retorted. She still did not like that he naturally just knew stuff about things involving V that she didn’t like what the brands she wore were. Eve had no idea about such stuff, or the designers in V’s...their house. It wasn’t a problem she felt, was it?  
Staring down at her own work clothes she frowned. She always wore black or dark blue trousers and blazer plus some simple blouses. Usually when she liked a blouse she would get it in different colors if possible. Same with pullovers and V necks she liked.

She looked like a slob next to V, Eve thought frowning. Her mood did not get better when Bill stopped and got himself cheesy hashbrowns.  
When they arrived back at the precinct, a picture of their John Doe was already sent to her so she could run it through missing persons. While that completed she concentrated on finishing reports and waiting for V to call her down. Eve did not have to wait too long and she basically skipped down, happy to be away from dull reports, knowing she would hate herself for this by the end of the week.

“Hey! How did the morning go?”

Villanelle asked when Eve came into the morgue and took her usual spot in a corner.

“We did fine. We popped by McDonalds on the way to Kindergarten. Did you know they Serve a big breakfast with pancakes if you want?”

The Scalpel lifted off the Skin of their vic, the cut not having been made, as confused hazel eyes landed on her, eyes checking her facial expression to see if she looked as annoyed as she sounded.

“Not funny Eve. Are you annoyed with me?”

Eve sighed and shook her head.

“No, sorry...stupid joke.”

Berating herself inside of her head she watched Villanelle slowly turn back to her work, still looking puzzled. 

“Anything on identity?”

Villanelle asked and then started cutting.

“Not with our slim info, still running him.”

“John Doe 9264, found on…”

Villanelle rattled the data off to the tape and Eve watched silently as Villanelle worked with precise movement, doing the Y incision, opening the chest cavity but cutting the ribcage. The silence between them stretched from minutes to over an hour and Eve sat staring at the ceiling as nothing strange was found, besides the stab wound. 

“Something odd here...mhh”

Villanelle mumbled. When she cut a piece off a bone Eve actually flinched at the sound of the electric saw. Villanelle took her sample to a microscope and looked it over thoroughly, nodding to herself. 

“Detective..Eve, come here.”

She pointed for Eve to look through the Microscope. 

“What do you see?”

Bending down Eve tried to make anything of the imagine.

“Uhm...little…”

A hand movement indicating squiggly lines.

“Yes, little fractures, microscopic.”

Villanelle went back and took samples from other bones, each being checked under the microscope and then filed away for later.

“All the samples show these microscopic fractures. Our victim was frozen for a longer time. These fractures happen when the fluids in the body and the bones expand upon freezing. Other than that, my conclusion is that he died from a fatal stab wound, which punctured his heart. Knife had a serrated edge.”

Eve nodded and grinned.

“I am shocked Doctor!”

Villanelle rolled her eyes at Eve’s antics and then proceeded with the aftermath of the autopsy.

**

They had broadened their search for missing people files fitting everything V had found out, the system running the new info. 

“There! Shit...That guy vanished four years ago.”

Bill said.

“Martin Johnson, 24 originally from Boston. Student at Boston University, vanished shortly before Springbreak. His Mother passed away last year from cancer. He has a brother, 21 Carter Johnson, still living in Boston.”

Eve read out loud.

“Seems like we are heading to Dorchester.”

Informing family of the passing of a loved one was always tough. After years of doing this it had not become any easier, it was just easier to shut herself off from the job.  
On their way Eve shot Villanelle a text, reminding her she would be with her lawyer tonight. She had really believed Niko would just drop it after getting everything back. But he had not, so lawyer meeting it was and if that did not work court. Which would take a few more weeks but there was no way he got out of the divorce anyways. It would just cost her more and be annoying.

“I’ll strangle him at some point.”

Eve muttered and Bill laughed.

“Don’t think orange is you color.”

Carter Johnson was a typical student. When he opened the door to them, his face fell immediately and he stepped out of the house with them, to not let his roomies hear what was going on straight away. 

“I didn’t think...after all these years.”

The young man muttered after they had explained that they had, possibly, found his brothers body.

“Mr Johnson...we would like you to come to the station to identify your brother and maybe answer some questions, so we can get a better picture.”

He frowned at them, looking back and forth between Eve and Bill.

“Identify? After...4 years?”

Bill looked at Eve and then spoke softly.

“He was very well ‘preserved’.”

The paling of the man indicated the horror he felt and Eve handed him her card. 

“It would be nice if you could arrange it as soon as possible.”

Back in the car Eve was going over all the reactions she had seen from their vics brother, writing them on her little notepad. 

“He seemed really shocked”

“Yea. I hope he can remember some things that might be helpful.”

By the time they returned from Dorchester Eve decided to write a report on their meeting while Bill read over all the files from the missing persons, gathering interesting information like friends, girlfriend, employer from back then. As soon as the brother had been in they could confirm these things.

‘Leaving for Lawyer now. Shall I bring something for dinner?’

Eve shot V the text as she grabbed her things to leave.

‘:-* good luck. I’ll text you once I am home. I think we are out of broccoli’

‘END of the world babe. :-P’

She shot back and smiled before adding:

‘Love you :-*’

Yes, she would even get the damn Broccoli for V if she requested it.

**

The tension in the room was something else. Niko was shooting her death glares as his lawyer said they had not even tried therapy once and his client had no idea where thoughts of divorce had come from.

She had scoffed but had not mentioned his affair since there was no hard evidence for it. She knew it, he knew it, but without proof that wasn’t viable.

“There was never any therapy because my client felt, after the attack on her, which went physical, there was no grounds for couples therapy. She would have been stressed to find a therapist willing to allow couples therapy with her abuser.”

Niko had exploded like usual and swiped a folder across the table, hitting her in the cheek and leaving a scratch and welt. She had only stared back, her lawyer getting his phone out and calling police while Niko’s lawyer shook his head, trying to get him to calm down. 

**

“Got the Broccoli and the greek yoghurt. Mhh...smells good in here.”

Eve said as she toed off her shoes, locked up her gun and carried the bags into the kitchen. Villanelle was at the counter with Andrei standing on a chair, his Mom behind him making sure he did not fall. Her arms were around the boy, both wearing an apron and Andrei cutting vegetables for their salad with his mother’s guidance. Behind them, from the stove, she could hear the sizzling of a pan, probably where the smell came from.

“Hey Eve...oh…”

Villanelle had looked up to greet her, finding her with a bandaid on her cheek. She stared confused, but for Andreis’ sake both kept up their cheery faces, as Eve went around the counter, putting down the paper bags and then picking up Andrei easily and helping him off the chair, before pecking V on the lips. 

“Go wash your hands!”

Villanelle ordered and as soon as she heard him enter the downstairs guest bathroom, she turned to Eve with wide eyes.

“What happened?!”

Her hands were already framing Eve’s face, nimble fingers reaching for the bandaid. Eve turned her head away so she could not and shrugged.

“I got my divorce signed.”

The Blonde stopped and stared confused.

“Do you mean..”

“Yes. He had to after this. His lawyer told him straight up, that he was lucky I did not press charges and only had the police file my injury.”

It felt strange. Good in a way but also like such a waste of time.

“How…”

“He swiped a folder across the table. It’s done now. That is all I care about.”

Their eyes locked and they stared, each taking the other woman in. They were free in a way. Which felt stupid because they had been free before. But Eve’s marriage and Niko had in a way loomed over them.

Villanelle was about to lean in to kiss Eve, when Eve found a small body crashing into her, spindly arms wrapping around her legs and a cherub face grinning up.  
She picked Andrei up and huffed but grinned.

“You are getting too heavy for this.”

“Noooo! Mama says you are strong.”

“Does she, now? What else does Mama say huh?”

Eve said and laughed, tickling his side with one hand. 

“Mama said go set the table, please.”

Villanelle retorted and grinned at them. Eve once more put Andrei down and watched as he walked off with cutlery V had handed him, before framing the Blondes face and leaning in, kissing her deeply.

“Smells really, really good.”

It had been so easy for Eve to get used to this homelife being with Villanelle had offered. It was like a comforting heavy blanket in winter. The feeling you could wrap into it and it would keep you warm. That was what being home with Villanelle and Andrei was like. She opened the front door, stepped in and when the door behind her closed, it grew brighter and warmer instantly. Watching mother and Son together always painted a smile on her face. Like now watching as Andrei set the table, tongue stuck between his lips as he concentrated. Something his mother still sometimes did, although she had obviously been trying to teach herself not to.  
It was also so odd to see her name in a family calendar, putting in her shifts and ‘on call’ days as they juggled Andrei’s day and his afternoon activities, which where still tame but if he started school it might start looking different. 

It made her realize how many things had been wrong in her marriage. 

“Eve?”

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and looked at V apologetically.

“Sorry was in thought.”

She mumbled.

“About the charity Event?”

Her eyes tried to make out the family calendar in the kitchen. Dining, living and kitchen where open style so she could see all rooms. 

“After I come back from the DC thing. It’s for the children's Hospital wing and I wanted to know if you have the weekend off and if possibly your Mom could watch Andrei if you do?”

She suddenly remembered the invitation in the mail a few days ago and that Villanelle was not just someone. She was an Vasiliev, her father a property Tycoon on the East coast, his daughter heralded as one of the youngest established ME’s, youngest even to make it to Chief Medical examiner. It was easy to forget Villanelle came from Money. There was no flaunting, besides the Designer clothing Love and nice house, but V herself never behaved like she came from the riches. But of course she was invited to everywhere the rich and famous went.

“Yes of course.”

Eve realized she would have to get a dress. Or Suit. Anything that did not look like, well like her usual stuff. By the time Andrei had to go to bed, Villanelle was in a conference call with an ME from California in her in house office so Eve took care of getting Andrei ready.

“Hey, sorry that took longer.”

Villanelle said as she sunk into the couch next to her, eve immediately sharing the blanket and letting V cuddle in.

“No apology needed. Interesting case?”

Eve asked and kissed her temple.

“We tried a new mold technique on a set of very old and brittle bones.”

She mumbled and watched the TV.

“We went to Dorchester today and talked to our Vic’s brother. Hope he can tell us anything about his last days so we can put together what happened.”

“I put a printout of the possible knife forms on your desk before I went home.”

They both knew that if they did not get any viable info from the brother the case would be hard to solve and Eve hated not solving a case. 

“By the way, the scratches on the Vic, as well as debri in the scratches, are consistent with being dragged and Hugo did find drag marks close to where the body was found.”

“Who freezes a body for 4 years and then gets rid of them like this?”

There was matching frowns on their faces.

“Someone that just wants him gone. Not a planned murder. It is like...you hide the body desperately and then after 4 years you realize it’s there and you can not bear it anymore. So you just…ditch him somewhere. It shows no remorse for the victim himself though, just for the situation.”

Eve explained.

Whatever happened to the young man, she wanted to find who did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have taken all your hints to what yu thought of the story into this, trying to find a better balance.
> 
> Thanks anyways for reading.


	24. Boundaries

“Thank you for coming by Mr Johnson and answering our questions.”

Bill said to the young man, as Eve was gathering the files and notes she had taken.  
They shook hands and promised to do their best, watching the man leaving with hanging shoulders.

As they returned to the Bullpen, Eve found Villanelle at her desk, somber look on her face. 

“He...he was really shocked.”

She muttered to Eve and Bill.

“Yea, must be tough after 4 years, seeing his brother like this.”

As if he had just passed shortly before.

“I came up here to show you some photos we took of the body.”

Villanelle handed the pictures over showing the ribcage pre autopsy.

“As you can see we took photos under different lights. The third photo shows you a large bruise. It was almost healed but he must have been in quite some pain.”

Villanelle explained, the detectives looking at the pictures together.

“Might be unrelated but good to know.”

They had decided earlier in a morning meeting with Martens that they would circulate a picture of the victim in news and newspapers in hopes of someone remembering the victim somewhere close to the estimated time of death.

“So his personal belongings had been looked through before. I want to go over these things again. See if there is a hint to something.”

Eve said and checked her watch. It was almost noon.

“You guys want to grab a bite?”

Villanelle nodded but Bill shook his head, pulling out his lunch.

“Man Keiko isn’t letting up.”

At the Deli they ordered their usuals, Villanelle having given up in asking Eve to eat a salad, she had been to the gym in the morning and V knew that usually left Eve extra hungry. 

“Did you ask Martens about the charity Event weekend?”

Eve bit into her sandwich and nodded, sighing happily at the food.

“I got it off. Cruz wants to work extra hours since they have another little one on the way.”

“Perfect I will RSVP with you as my plus 1 then. We’ll go shopping this weekend so if anything needs to be altered there is enough time.”

Eve felt a sudden strange pressure at those words. She involuntarily looked down at herself. She had opted for some black pants today and a burgundy v neck shirt. She had no idea what kind of fabric, she just liked it. On her belt was her shield and service weapon, always placed that people saw she was a police officer.

The biggest discussion they had when moving together was rent. Eve wanted to contribute but she knew Beacon hill prizes and had feared what kind of rent V paid. Until V revealed this was from her father's portfolio so she was only paying utilities. So to add to the ‘family’ Eve contributed to utilities and groceries. She did have more money from her pay left now but she had never thought of getting different clothing.

Swallowing down the large bite she had chewed, she frowned. Villanelle was already back on her phone, swiping through things, probably clothing.

“I have suits.”

She mumbled.

“Yes Eve, but thats work things.”

Villanelle smiled softly at her.

“I mean...I have a dress.”

Here Villanelle could not hide the disdain.

“The one Niko got you? Eve…you are such an amazing looking woman with such a breathtaking figure...please let me just for once get you something to underline that, instead of hide your beauty.”

She slumped visibly at the words, blushing and frowning.

“My clothing is fine…”

“It is utilitarian Eve. You’re a cop, You need to dress comfortable and account for chasing someone.”

With her eyes and a hand on Eve’s thigh, she tried to calm the other woman. V knew that Eve was someone that needed to be comfy in her clothing and not stylish. She loved Eve like that because it was part of her.  
She did like the way Eve dressed, especially at home. There were those torn at the knees faded and soft jeans, that off the shoulder shirt. It was so Eve, that when Villanelle thought of her she saw that. The comfy at home Eve. 

“Just for that evening, I want others to envy me with you at my side. That won't be happening in anything Niko ever got you.”

Eve pushed crumbs over her plate and the Blonde feared she had overstepped.

“I don’t want you to buy me stuff. I make my own money.”

It dawned on the ME what else this was about.

“Look...let’s talk about this tonight at home?”

**

“So how long had you and Mr. Johnson been dating?”

The brunette across the table thought a bit.

“Must have been about a year and a few months.”

Eve wrote it down just as Bill brought the girl a coffee.

“Do you remember where and when you had last seen him?”

Some fidgeting later, the girl could barely look at Eve.

“I...we ...it had been weeks before he vanished. We were kind of not together anymore.”

Flipping through the file Eve looked at the first statement and frowned.

“You did not mention that the first time the police spoke to you?”

“I didn’t think something serious had happened. I thought he had run away with...with her.”

Bill leaned forward in his chair interested.

“Her?”

There were tears in the young woman's face and she shrugged.

“He had an affair. When I found out I thought...he would come back home and we would, you know, get better. Get over it. I thought he had gone to spring break with her. But well.”

“Is there a name to ‘her’?”

“I don’t know, it’s from one of the residences he gardened at to make money for tuition.”

A knock on the door and Eve frowned but got out, finding V had listened in from the observation window.

“Ask her about the bruise.”

“Fine...fine...next time just text me.”

Back inside Eve apologized for the interruption and sat back down.

“Did Martin ever tell you about getting hurt? Must have been close to the time he vanished?”

The girl nodded.

“He told me he had gotten hurt playing fun football. But that seemed odd he never played any football. He was more artsy than sporty type.”

They dismissed her shortly after, thanking her for helping them.

Villanelle was waiting at her desk again.

“So doc...could it have been football?”

Eve asked, sipping the now cold coffee with a frown.

“Sure. If he slammed on it strangely or if he fell on someone.”

Eve watched football and she had seen some of the ‘hits’, without any of the padding it surely would bruise.

“Well..time to find out which of the gardens he took care of, also came with daughters.”

**

Since Eve had had an early shift that day she was home in the afternoon. Andrei was at the Aquarium with her mother after Kindergarten, so she had time before she had to pick him up.

“Hey stranger!”

The redhead greeted her with a hug, Eve smiling.

“Hey Sarah.”

“So what’s this emergency?”

Sarah said as they started walking through the streets, coffee in hand. 

“There...is a charity Event Vil wants me to go to as her Plus one so...I need a good suit. Something that…makes me look more like her part of society.”

Her companion looked at her thoroughly.

“Did she request that?”

“What? Oh god no! She wanted to go shopping together, buy me something.”

A hand on her elbow stopped her.

“Why aren’t you? I mean...her style is amazing.”

She frowned at Sarah.

“I am not ...a kept woman. I can dress myself. I can buy things myself. I just want to get something that looks good but I don’t know the proper shops…”

Sarah pondered her words and shrugged.

“Look I dunno why you need to do it like this...BUT I have a friend and I am sure he would love to put something together with you. Come on.”

Minutes Later Eve and Sarah entered rather odd looking store, fully of what seemed like costumes in all the colors of the world. From Gaudy to Glitzy.  
Eve frowned at her friend.

“Sarah…”

“Wait for it! Trust me.”

From the back of the store they could hear music and just a few seconds after they entered, the bells chiming over the door, a tall and thin guy with blue Hair emerged grinning when he saw Sarah.

“My love what brings your friery redhead to my store? Oooohhhh and who’s your friend…”

Eve was appreciated up and down and Sarah grinned at her.

“Marius, Baby I am bringing you someone that needs a power suit for a rich man's event. And once you see that figure of hers, you’ll thank me.”

Eve blushed a deep red as she was appraised like that.

“Not a challenge to put something on her. Darling you look good! We just need to put the dazzling suit on. Sarah, dear, turn the sign and then let’s go up to the studio.”

The studio was spacious, lined with tailor dolls with various costumes on it. Large industrial windows let the natural daylight in and the Music here was soft classic tunes.

“Well darling time to show off! I need to measure, so off with these things.”

Sarah was busying herself by plopping onto a purple couch and grabbing a magazine.

“I think I have just the thing for you I just need to make some alterations. Come on now, don't be shy.”

With a frown Eve looked back at Sarah who just signed for her to go on, Marius collecting garments from his stock. She got undressed, arms crossing over her chest as if covering herself.

“My goodness where do I sign up to get a body like this?! Are those abs? Dear stop covering yourself you should celebrate this hunkiness. If I wasn’t flaming gay I’d be begging you. Don’t be shy now, just imagine you are in a bikini.”

Eve tried to stand more...relaxed but her skin was tinged red as Marius started measuring her body, writing things on a dolls empty body with chalk.

“Goodness you are perfect. Where you a bit taller Designers would beg to get you for the runway. I have just the suit for you!”

She was turned away from the mirrors.

“Now the blouse you wear with this sort of bra. I’ll have one ordered for your needs. For now with a bra. Ok...pants I will shorten and the jacket needs to be slimmed, goodness I love the flare of your hips and that ass is to die for...How do you train this?”

She flushed and could barely answer as the man danced around her. The Suit in a tuxedo cut, a deep rich emerald green, a pattern of peonies embroidered in the same color on the lapels. The white silk blouse flowed from her shoulders down her body, leaving a plunging neckline that then crossed over her midriff. When she was turned back to the mirrors, the garments pinned how they would look when ready, she held back a surprised gasp.

“Wow...If I wasn’t in a very happy relationship I would beg you to take me back babe. Fuck you look expensive.”

Eve stared at herself absolutely surprised. She had never seen herself in a suit that fit like this.  
She was, so to say, at a loss for words.

“Oh...”

Was all she could say.

“Here let me…”

A necklace that hung deep between her breasts, emerald teardrop shape pendant and fitting earrings in the same shape later, Eve knew this was what she wanted to wear. 

“You look like a million dollars.”

Marious said, standing behind her and staring over her head at her reflection.

“You’ll make panties drop.”

Sarah laughed.

“Oh I am sure she only wants one set. And babe if Vil doesn’t want to bang you in that…”

After more praise and getting back into her things Eve paid up, feeling Marius deserved more than what she paid and adding a healthy tip, they left Marius saying he would have everything delivered in time.

They sat in a coffee shop, sipping cappuccinos.

“Thanks Sarah...soooo you have a girlfriend now?”

Now it was the other woman's turn to blush.

“Come on spill!”

A bit of fidgeting but Sarah’s happiness spilled and she grinned.

“You kind of know her…”

Surprised Eve pressed her for more info.

“It’s Natalie…”

Eve’s eyes widened and she stared at Sarah.

“We met again in the club after you gals finally decided to act on it. At first it was only...well fun, you know me. But fuck I don’t wanna let her go. We were open and she had someone else and I realized...I was fucking livid just at the thought she was banging that bimbo. So...we made it official.”

Eve smiled at her friend, shaking her head a bit at the coincidence.

“I’m really happy for you Sarah. You deserve someone that loves you.”

**

When Saturday rolled around, Eve drove Andrei to her mother after their large nad lazy breakfast together. Vil had made them fresh waffles and they had them in their pajamas. When she returned Vil was ready to go, cheerily checking if she had everything she needed in her purse.

“So...There is this shop I know which I think you might like. I have a dress there that I have been eyeing for a while and they make these amazing suits. Or maybe you’ll see a dress.”

She was chatting while Eve put on her sneakers.

“Actually...Vil...I already got something.”

She knew when V turned around and looked at her, that she had fucked up.

“I...what do you mean? When?”

The look of hurt on her lovers face was so strong that Eve almost stuttered.

“This week...when I had the early shift. I asked Sarah to help me.”

That seemed to have made it worse Eve felt and watched as Villanelle shouldered her purse.

“But hey more time to get you things….”

She she tried to follow the blonde out, but the taller woman blocked her. Looking down at her hurt.

“Maybe it was not about buying stuff Eve. Maybe it was about spending my day with you. Out in the city. Like a normal damn couple. Just shopping, getting some lunch together, maybe finding some new stuff for Andrei. Just you and me. But hey, it’s great you have asked your Ex to do that. I’ll be home after lunch.”

“V...please...I…”

“It’s okay Eve…”

There was no angry door slamming. Just a disappointed look before Eve watched Villanelle get into the car and Eve’s heart sank as she realized just how badly she had fucked up.

**

“What are you doing here? Did you not want to go shopping with V?”

Her mother asked as she entered the house.

“Yea...I kinda…fucked up ok and went alone this week with...with Sarah? So Villanelle went alone.”

A newspaper hit her over the head, then back.

“Ma...MA!”

Her mother shook her head and stomped to the kitchen.

“Just like your father! You idiot.”

Following her mother to the kitchen with hanging shoulders, she slumped in her chair at the table.

“I know ok, Ma? It’s not like you are the only one wondering why she is with me…”

Arms wrapped around her.

“Oh Evie...why are you like this? She loves you for who you are.”

“Don’t call me that...I know ok? I just wanted to show her I could look good if I wanted too. I thought...it was about buying me stuff cause she knows I don’t make as much as her…”

“Eve...if she buys you things because she loves you and it’s not overboard it’s just a thing couples do. You buy Andrei and her stuff too. There is no difference.”

She knew that in a way. But acting on it was tough for her.

“Can you keep Andrei overnight? I want to take her out to...to apologize. And I don’t want him to hear if she yells..which she should.”

Her mother shook her head.

“She won’t yell. She loves you. And yes I will. He is out with the others at the park playground. I’ll ask when he comes home for lunch.”

“Thanks Ma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and liking!


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had this started and decided to at least write this up. I went to my travel and am still trying to find my love back with this one.
> 
> Is it stupid to let one comment ruin it? Sure. 
> 
> Is it ok not to like this story? Absolutely!   
But please if you only set out to comment to shoot someone down. Think twice about it.
> 
> I hope that I somehow find my groove for writing again after feeling like I am just not any good at this.

Eve was pacing the kitchen, phone pressed to her ear and waiting for the other person to pick up. She had filled the kitchen and bedroom with Villanelle’s favourite flowers. Levkoi’s in all the colors she could get. 

“Hello?”

A sigh of relief from Eve and she leaned against the counter.

“Konstantin...it’s me Eve.”

“Is everything alright?”

The older man asked, instantly concerned at the call from Eve.

“Yes...Konstantin! I just have a question. When you last visited you mentioned a restaurant Villanelle liked. A french place?”

“Eve?”

“Konstantin, I made a huge mistake. I need to say sorry”

There was a chuckle that grew into a laugh on the other end of the line.

“Oh Eve, the Vasiliev women burn with a bright and fiery fire.”

He listened to her explanation like a father, softly humming in understanding. 

“Now, now Eve, I will call my friend and make a reservation for seven. Apologize a few times before and after, maybe in between too actually. My late wife had taught me how to properly grovel”

The mirth in his voice was somehow soothing.

“It’s not groveling, when I am at fault.”

She said softly.

“Eve, She loves you and you love her. You are human. Cut yourself some slack. The reservation will be in your name yes? Say hello to my daughter for me.”

She sighed when she hung up, laying her head on the cool marble counter top of the kitchen, letting the coolness sink into her shame heated face. That she had to call him for this, tell Konstantin how she had hurt his daughter was making her feel even worse.

“Why are you like this…?”

Eve asked herself, knowing it was futile. She had asked herself many times why she was, who she was. Never had she cared about her personality but now Eve did, worrying for the people she loved while she seemed to be inept. 

**

She walked past the stores, coffee in her hand only a decoration, empty eyed and not caring for the thing she had planned to do. Sometimes she felt like she wanted to shake Eve until there was a sense in the other woman. Shake that strange pride from her and make her realize Villanelle did things because she loved her. She stood in front of the store she wanted to take Eve, seeing another woman inside wearing the dress she had wanted to try on and simply kept walking. There was no use in looking for something to wear like this.

Villanelle threw the coffee away and got back to the car, angry and sad and just so disappointed as she remembered how she had planned their day. Just she and Eve, grown up time, holding hands, looking through the stores, eating a croissant to go and wondering about what jumper to get Andrei.  
In her head she had imagined it all and now she sat in her car an hour after coming here and drove home again.

She knew Eve of course. They had had this discussion multiple times with Eve’s insecurities at play. While Villanelle simply concentrated on being with the other woman, she knew that these things for Eve were harder. She had known it would not be easy to get her to go shopping. Eve was self conscious for whatever reason. Well whatever reason was probably her ex. Niko had done lots of damage to Eve and Eve had been so unsure before that she was an easy target. 

When her partner was not unsure off her body, Eve fretted about the money and the differences in them. V remembered how they had argued prior to moving in, Eve not wanting to seem like she was taking advantage of V and her money. Something she hadn't even thought about since she was simply so happy that Eve wanted her, that they were together and Eve was even willing to be a parent to Andrei. To Villanelle it was all a dream come true and she cared for nothing else.

She admitted to herself, she wanted to show Eve off at the Event. Because she was so proud of being with that woman, even though life had tried keeping them apart for so long. She also thought it would boost Eve’s confidence. A good suit or dress, being admired and maybe seeing she was more than she always told herself she was. 

Back in her parked car, not feeling in the mood at all to look at anything, Villanelle decided to get back home. In her head, Villanelle had planned this day, looking forward to it and barely able to wait for it.

**

It was shortly after noon, when Eve heard the front door lock click, her heart picking up speed while at the same time she felt like she would faint from anxiety of having to face the music. She wondered briefly if she was as pale as she felt waiting for her partner to walk into the house. She was in the kitchen with a tea, holding the cup securely in both her hands. 

Brown eyes watched as the taller blonde breezed by, steps quick and sure. The “Hi” died on her lips and she flinched, slowly walking up and following her angry, and rightly so, lover. She found Vil in her office going through the mail.

“I am sorry V.”

Eve said, standing in the doorway. For long seconds there was no reaction to her words as there was books placed back into the large bookcase behind the ME, Eve feeling more and more pressure to speak and justify, knowing there was nothing to justify. She had hurt Villanelle. 

“I got so scared of being at your side at this event and making you look like an idiot and also of not living up to…”

“I love you.”

It let Eve’s whole explanation die on her lips.

“I never cared about status. I never cared about money. I moved away from my family to study somewhere the money of my family would not make my life easy. I was friends with you, never caring where your family lives. I fell in love with you, besides all that you think is keeping us worlds apart. Because all I want and care about is you. You keep telling yourself I can not do anything nice for you or us because it would proof some failure of yourself in your head.”

Shoulders slumped lower.

“I know that…”

“No you don’t, Eve. You went out with your Ex…”

“Sarah isnt my…”

“Fine, your Ex ‘friends with benefits’. After I told you, I planned this day just for the two of us.”

The hurt was clear on Vil’s face.

“I just wanted to show you I know how to dress myself…”

“Eve, I know that!”

“I always look like a putz next to you and I just wanted to not have you dress me like a little child, because you feel otherwise I might look…”

Both faces were heated with the emotions running between them.

“I love you as you are, Eve! You keep thinking I planned this to dress you in stuff I would buy, instead of seeing it as our time together. I am not trying to change you.”

It was the blondes shoulders now slumping under the unvoiced accusations and Eve went into the room then, around the desk, crouching next to the chair with her girlfriend in it.

“Please, don’t be angry Vil, I am trying I swear. It’s just, I was never good at…”

Anything. At least that was what her ex husband had taught her over the years.

“I’m not angry, I am disappointed. I can’t be angry, because I know you are insecure. I am just really sad you don’t trust me enough not to treat you like Niko did.”

**

The Bell above the door rang and Eve pushed inside, watching the reaction on Villanelle’s face as she stepped into the shop. There was confusion as her eyes caught on all the glitzy costumes.

“Marius’ pandemonium of...Eve! I just thought of you. I found the perfect shoes.”

Marius voice carried through the shop and he came from behind his counter to greet her, lying eyes on her companion for the first time.

“Oh my…!”

Villanelle’s smile was friendly and she took Marius offered hand.

“That must be the lucky Lady then yes?”

Eve had called Marius when waiting for Villanelle, asking him to help her out and red faced explaining what had happened. Now he turned the sign on his shop and gushed as he let Villanelle, arms hooked together, to his back atelier, more than happy to show his creations to such an illustrious guest.

Eve kept back, watching as Villanelle and Marius touched fabrics, him explaining his visions, showing her dresses and suits, all over himself as he bathed in V’s praise. It was not fake praise, Villanelle loved the things displayed, looking at sketches even. 

“Here let me. May I Eve?”

She nodded and watched as he pulled the covering cloth off the suit Eve had bought, watching Villanelle’s eyes widen in appreciation. The two talked about things Eve had never cared about, simply watching Villanelle as she tried to make her part of this like she had not done before. 

“Now I must ask something of you...please follow me. I made something and finished it just this week. You would honor me to try it on.”

Marius was in his element with a long legged beauty like Villanelle in his Atelier and V loved seeing the works of his so she agreed and let him out a dress on her while Eve was sitting on his couch, flipping through a style book. When Eve looked back up she saw Villanelle in a dress that was black but there was the same kind of stitching on it as on her suit, visible in the perfect angle of light. The appreciative twinkle in V’s eyes told her that the woman loved the dress.

It was almost an hour later that they left, Villanelle with business cards of Marius and a dress lined up and by the way she had looked at his style books, Eve was sure Marius had just won a very happy new customer.  
As soon as they stepped out, it felt a bit awkward between them, Eve unsure how to proceed, looking up and down the street where to go.

“You said you wanted to get some things for Andrei? We still have time I think.”

At first V had not been in the mood to go to dinner, nor out again, but Eve had looked at her with those brown sad eyes, beating herself up on the inside and Villanelle had thawed a little. She had made an effort at least to show she was sorry. Their house was filled with fresh flowers and she had promised a lush dinner, then showing her Marius shop and the suit she had gotten. 

“I will just order…”

Eve’s hand grasped hers, squeezing tenderly and pulling her along back to the main shopping street just a block down.

“I saw a pullover he would like Vil.”

Eve tried and V knew that but she also wanted the other woman to understand she had been hurt. She let herself be led there and Eve’s puppy dog eyes were really hard to ignore for her, as she watched her pick out things she thought Andrei would like, frowning as she estimated his height and built in her head. It was kind of endearing to watch and she wished they could have done this without a hitch. 

“Where are we going tonight?”

Villanelle asked hours later as she sat at her vanity, putting in her earrings as Eve came from the bathroom changed into nice pressed pants and deep burgundy blouse that Villanelle liked so much, something about the flow of the fabric… .

“Nr. 9 Park.”

Villanelle stopped and looked at Eve through the mirror, confused.

“How did you get a seating so fast? Last time I checked they were booked for months in advance?”

Eve was not looking at her, trying to get the necklace she had given her for her birthday fastened and V stood and walked to her, reaching around and helping her.

“I asked someone for a favor.”

V hummed in approval straightening Eve’s collar too.

“Leave your hair open tonight? I love your hair so.”

There sparked hope in deep chocolate eyes and V tried really hard not to give in too easy. Because Eve needed to face a bit of the music, but she could not stop her hand going from the collar to dark locks, letting her nails softly move over Eve’s scalp, knowing exactly what the other woman enjoyed.

**

It had been an exceptional dinner of course! They had been seated more privately and enjoyed a special chef’s tasting menu with complimenting wine and Villanelle had to admit she felt very pampered by Eve. V often picked restaurants that were not too posh, knowing it made Eve uncomfortable, so she was surprised when she had said they would go to her favourite french restaurant.

As they got into bed and Eve tried to pull her in for a kiss V simply pecked her cheek before pulling the blanket further over herself.

“I thought…”

Villanelle watched as Eve looked a bit lost at her.

“Eve...not tonight. I am still disappointed even though I appreciated all the effort you put in, I don’t think I am in the mood for more.”

A thick swallow but the other woman nodded in understanding.

“I would not object to cuddling though…”

A hand reached out as a peace offering and a smile blooming in answer.

She reckoned things would not always easily fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So steady onwards eh?

The pencil twisted between thumb and finger, back and forth, over and over, brows knit in deep thought as Eve stared at the murder board. The smiling face of Martin Johnson stared back at her, all american boyishness twinkling in his eyes. He had a promising future ahead of him. Had.  
Someone took these chances from him.

A box was forcefully put down on her desk and she looked up, finding an annoyed Hugo staring down at her.

“The things from the storage you asked for detective.”

He almost snarled and she nodded, immediately grabbing the box and going through it’s contents. She would never admit it, but Hugo was top detective for Canvas for the time being, to take him down a notch. She just wanted to make sure he lost that smug look. The box was filled with things Martin had kept under his dorm bed in boxes. Every envelope was opened and perused and the next hour or so she was busy checking the contents over and over. 

The first thing she had pulled from the box, was a folder with bank details. It was not the account that he had used openly, but seemed to be an extra to save money, and he had saved a lot for a student. There were letters from passed exams, postcards, anything that seemed important. Plus a Bible, beautifully bound and his name written on the first page. She flipped through it, not seeing anything of concern and put it on her desk while grabbing more bank statements and some loose photographs of Martin and his family at some Christmas celebration. 

At some point she needed a break and stood, leaving the building and taking a walk for a few minutes. A fresh mind was always better when you searched for clues. Back up in the office, she found a sandwich and coffee at her desk, smiling as she realized Vil must have gotten it since the sandwich was full of greens and veggies. 

Search for the odd thing, Eve thought and checked the contents for patterns. Martin had kept important things under his bed. Bank statements, uni letters, family pictures. 

"Why keep a Bible under the bed?" 

Bill grunted confused and shrugged. 

"Christian boy not wanting the Bible close when going through midnight shenanigans?" 

Grinning at Bill, she grabbed the tome again. 

"Might have been a gift from someone…" 

She flipped through the pages again, turning the book over and over in her hands her eyes suddenly widening as she stared down at the book.

"Oh…"

**

Villanelle had spent half her day in the morgue completing two autopsies, before taking off to meet with her boston lawyer in his office, going over the things she had him set up.

“Emergency contact for your child and you, power of attorney, Custody in case of your passing, your new will and a restraining order against your Ex-wife Nadia Kadomtseya newly Milosz. Just sign the lines, here, here, here, here and finally twice here.”

She did as asked, twice checking over every document and taking two copies of each, as well as having another copy sent via the law firm to her fathers. 

The wills and emergency contacts now included Eve, wanting to make sure if anything ever happened to her or Andrei, Eve could react. A trouble they had run in recently as Eve went to the doctors with andrei to get his vaccinations and they had refused to do it since eve was not in Andrei’s files.

“All your other files are perfectly in order Mrs Vasiliev.”

Her attorney stated after she had signed everything.

“Good. Thank you Mr. Henries.”

It took a weight off her mind knowing her affairs were in order. She saw death every day and she needed to make sure her child was well taken care off. She had spoken to her father and he agreed if Eve was willing she should be on a custody agreement. Eve would not be forced to, but it gave the possibility to have her as a carer for Andrei. 

Just as she left the building her phone rang.

“V,where do you have your scalpels?”

Eve asked without any pause and Villanelle stopped walking, reshouldering her purse and shaking her head in confusion.

“Where are you?”

“In the Morgue.”

“Eve…”

“I need to cut something open carefully.”

“Give it to the Scientists.”

“They are busy we had a multiple homicide.”

She listened to Eve rummaging through the drawers, wherever she was.

“I just need something very sharp.”

Another drawer opened and Vill could feel her anxiety ramp up. She hated people putting disorder to her carefully organized rooms.

“Oh…”

“What? Ask Susy for a scalpel please they are under lock. Eve?”

There was a long stretch of silence and Villanelle took her phone off her ear checking if the call had disconnected. No, Eve was still on.

“Eve? Hello?”

“You had it.”

Had what? Gods, she hated such one sided conversations, when she had no idea what the hell was going on at the other end. 

“Had what?”

A drawer closed and she heard the squeak of her office chair, reminding her that she wanted to get a new one because hers was grating on her nerves.

“My Serial Killer book…The one I thought I had lost...”

Villanelle felt caught, nervousness running through her body.

“Oh...I…”

The ME felt her face flush with color.

“I found it when I moved. In my apartment…”

And she had not been able to face Eve again. So she had packed it, as a keepsake.  
“Oh…”

Eve muttered and probably understood why she had not gotten her book back then.

“Well thanks for holding on to it. Scalpel ask Susy you said?”

She confirmed and then hung up. The memory of back then still hurt, even thought things were now as she had always wanted them, the pain was still there sometimes.

**

“Thanks for helping, Susy!”

Eve said as she stood behind Vil’s head of lab rats, watching her open the back cover of the book with the scalpel with care. 

“You were right detective, this has been glued on purpose..”

And out she pulled a little grey and black picture.

“Oh…”

And Eve looked shocked too.

“Is that?”

“Yes, detective. That is an ultrasound. Mother's name is cut off but the clinic and Dr. Name are here as well as the file Number.”

Which would then lead them to the mother and maybe some light would shed into this.

“If it is his, could make sense that he was stockpiling money.”

She stared down at the picture of the foetus and wondered if Martin had been full of excitement for being a dad. Then she wondered how Vil felt. She probably looked at these images of Andrei, she would ask if she could see them. They had spent one evening looking at baby and toddler pictures, Vil telling stories letting Eve be part of that past. It had caused a longing in Eve that could not be filled. She simply could not go back in time and be part of their past, she would make damn sure though she was their future.

**

“Hey...heard you come home.”

Villanelle said and smiled at Eve, seeing her put the serial killer book into the Bookcase in the office. 

“Why did you keep it in your desk?”

Flinching a bit, the blonde shrugged. She had no idea how Eve would think if she said it had always been close with her since that day she found it.

“Well...thanks for keeping it safe.”

She smiled at the blonde and then went past her, kissing her cheek.

“Busy day? Why did you need a scalpel?”

The face of the shorter woman changed to excited.

“Oh you won’t believe what Susy and I found! Martin Johnson had hidden an ultrasound in a bible. I am waiting for state attorneys search warrant so we can get the file of the mother.”

“But then it was not just a simple affair then.”

A shrug and then Eve exhaled into an oof as she was leg tackled from behind, grinning as she turned and huffed as she picked up Andrei.

“Hey there. Had a good day?”

Villanelle watched as it blubbered out of her child, how they had painted in Kindergarten, how he had made hot chocolate with Mama park and that Danny Sang had invited him to his Birthday with overnight stay. Meanwhile she followed them into the kitchen and checked the lasagna she had put into the oven.

“Busy day...you must be sooooo tired.”

That made Andrei tell Eve how he was not of course, while she kept saying he needed to go to bed straight after dinner.

“Nooooooo I swear Mama, I am good!”

He whined and huffed not even realizing what he had said that had made Eve’s eyes go wide and heart beat faster. 

“I was just joking buddy.”

She said and send him to wash his hands before dinner, staring after him. Villanelle’s hand pat hers softly.

“Did...did he?”

“It’s ok. Right? Or does that bother you then I will speak with him.”

The Koreans head swiveled around sharply, staring with wide brown eyes at her partner. 

“No! No...it just caught me off guard, I guess?”

She felt strange, a happy feeling overtaking her while her heart beat madly. The sudden realization that Andrei considered her a mother, making her a bit nervous. 

“Wow…”

Was all she could say and Eve took a deep, hopefully steadying breath.

“Love you.”

Arms draped around her midriff, Vil leaning against her back, chin on Eve’s shoulder.

“You’re a good mom, Eve.”

She was a Mom. She was because Andrei wanted that and it honored her, filled her up to the brim. Yes, it was scary, because she thought that if she ever failed him, it would break her.

“That reminds me. I updated some of my legal files. I put them on my office desk so just check them over after Andrei is in bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for the support. I dont deserve you guys! Thank you


	27. Chapter 27

The Stauntons weren’t part of Boston's old Money. Staunton Sr. had luck with his Medical supply business at some point in his career, advancing his family to a posh gated neighbourhood, where his children were known as the star Quarterback of the private High School and Cheer Squad leader with impressive good grades, compared to her older brother.  
They had also used the service of the company Martin Johnson had worked at to pay for college and Elizabeth Staunton, now Benson, had given birth to a Babygirl just 5 months after Martins disappearance.

Eve stood in the observing room, watching Elizabeth sit demurely, her husband pacing the room, while she wrung her thin hands. His angry energy seemed to make her nervous, eyes flitting over to stare at his back from time to time.

“Mr. Benson we would like you to leave the room while we question your wife. There is a waiting area in the …”

“I don’t think so…”

Bill stayed perfectly calm and apologized for the inconvenience, kept saying he was sorry and it would be fast. He had chosen good cop. It was Eve’s cue to enter the room with an annoyed stride, looking at Benson pissed.

“Mr Benson, the longer you need to leave this room, the longer you will have to wait. You aren’t on our list for questioning and to be honest, I have better things to do than wait for you to leave the room, so we can ask standard questions. Now please.”

James Benson puffed his chest, then deflated when she asked Bill to call down for some officers.

“Fine…!”

As soon as the man left the room with a slamming door, Elizabeth seemed to sag into herself a little, staring at Eve who had dared defy her husbands wishes.

“Mrs. Benson, you’re just here to answer some standard questions, after those we’ll let you go quickly.”

Bill interjected with his soft voice, smiling brightly at the blonde. 

“Do you want something to drink maybe?”

“No, thank you detective. I don’t understand what this is all about?”

Eve held back. The bad cop stayed behind the good cop, using looks of annoyance and sharp tones when needed, thus why she casually leaned against the wall, just lounging and letting Bill and his fatherly charme handle the girl.

“Just tying up some loose ends on a case Mrs..”

“You can call me Elizabeth.”

“...Elizabeth.”

Bill’s smile was dripping softness as he pulled out his notebook and pen, opening the folder to the Case file. The line of questioning was easy going. Had she lived at so and so. Had she and her brother gone to that and that school, Did she remember if her parents ever used a garden service. Her face had, for a short second, shifted and then she confirmed but now there was a little bit of nervousness in her eyes. Bill sipped his coffee and wrote everything down, reconfirming some answers as if he was disinterested really and this was just routine. 

“Do you remember a gardener being employed when you started university, must have been 2 years older than you at the time.”

Elizabeth's hands went from tabletop to her lap.

“I’m...not sure...Detective. Possibly.”

“His name was Martin Johnson. He worked on a few gardens in your neighbourhood.”

Elizabeth's eyes slowly traveled from staring at the hands in her lap to Bill.

“Maybe, I don't know for sure though. You would have to ask my parents or the gardening company.”

Bill wrote down what she had said, then leaned back in his chair, rummaging through the file and getting the picture out.

“Him. Have you seen him? I know it’s been quite some time.”

She did reach for the picture on the table, tentatively. It was the college admissions picture of Martin, his green eyes sparkling happily.

“As you said, it’s been quite some time detective. Why...are you asking?”

Bill took back the picture and placed it back in the file, closing it again.

“We sadly found his body last week in a riverbank.”

The reaction was instant. Elizabeth Benson swallowed thickly and blanched.

“That’s why we are asking around who last saw him and his brother said Martin was working in your gated community last he knew.”

“That is really sad detectives. Is...is that all?”

She tried hiding it, but the emotion was there. Since Elizabeth had not openly told them anything, it was time for Eve. She grabbed the ultrasound from her jacket and slammed it on the table, making Benson flinch.

“Funny that you can’t remember Martin, Mrs Benson. We found this in his belongings. Now why would he have an ultrasound of your baby, if you can't even remember him?”

Eve stood, looming over the table, watching as tears shot into Elizabeth’s eyes.

“I thought he went back to his girlfriend. After I gave him the picture, I never heard of him again. He never turned up where we usually met. So I went back to James.”

Bill pushed a kleenex box close and the crying girl took one, wiping her nose and eyes.

“Mrs Benson, you might have been the last person Martin has spoken too...if you remember anything…”

It took a bit until she had calmed down again, her fingertips still on the ultrasound.

“We spoke on the phone. We planned to meet that evening, where we always met. I ran a bit late after study session but he never showed up and that call was the last time I heard of him. He told me we needed to talk about the future.”

This time both Bill and Eve felt she was sincere.

“Why did you never speak to police?”

“I thought he had run away. That the responsibility was too much. How did he die…?”

“He was stabbed to death Elizabeth. Where was that spot you two met at?”

**

"You looked over the files I put on the desk for you?" 

Villanelle asked, watching with a frown as Eve grabbed extra sour cream for her fries. 

"Mhh."

"Any thoughts or…" 

The package of ketchup made a sound as Eve squeezed the condiment on the plate. The ME watched as the other woman grabbed the chicken sandwich and dipped it in, frowning but knowing there was no point in commenting. The Korean munched on her meal and shrugged. 

"I know why you did it. I just balk at the idea of thinking of your demise. I will update my things. You won't get much though if CSI runs me over with their truck." 

The quib was used to hide being uncomfortable but at least Eve talked instead of just frowning or stewing. Picking at her whole grain wrap Villanelle shrugged. 

"I just…" 

"V, it's fine. Really. No explanation needed."

"I don't think Nadia will be happy about the restraining order." 

There was corn in her wrap and she frowned. She hated corn and had ordered the wrap without it. 

"fuck her." 

And older lady stared disapprovingly at Eve, after that outburst and Eve stared back daringly. V used the moment to grab a fry stealthily. 

"Don't curse."

"Don't steal my fries! Why don't you just order some?" 

the blondes eyes narrowed as she dipped the fry into the sour cream. 

"I just want one."

It was Eve's turn to raise her brow. 

"Babe, the last time said that, you had way over half of my order."

"I am just making sure your liver won't fatten up." 

It drew a snort from the other woman and V almost grinned to herself. 

"Anyways, reason why I took you here for lunch…" 

"I thought it was because you loved me and wanted to spend lunch with me." 

"Yea… ah … that too. But it is also because I need you to get me into the yacht club, so I can look at the boathouse."

Leaning back, Villanelle regarded Eve with a raised brow. 

"Does the chief know?" 

Martens was still short with Eve since she had gotten stabbed. 

"You want me to lie?" 

"No…I don't want you to say anything. Look I just want to look around."

"This is exactly what got you in trouble the last time."

**

"Mrs Vasiliev, what an honor. My Name is Beaumont I will show you the club. Will your assistant wait here?" 

Before Eve could stare him into submission, Villanelle touched the small of her back. 

"My partner, Mr Beaumont and I am sure she will be very interested in the sports facilities, whereas my interest is more into the yachting side and the wellness of course."

He looked apologetic enough. 

"Forgive me, Madam. Yachting you say, yes please follow me. Do you own a yacht Mrs Vasiliev?" 

They followed behind the man in his fine suit, letting him explain the layout of the private club, Eve letting Villanelle handle this. It was after all more her world. 

"My father, he has thought about taking her up here from its Port at the Hamptons."

Mr. Beaumont showed the the wellness center first and Villanelle knew Eve was impatient by the time they reached the sport facilities, her face darkened considerable as she followed them. It took another 20 minutes before they reached the yacht port and laid eyes on the boathouse.  
After that they were allowed to stroll around a bit, Beaumont leaving them and saying he would prepare the clubs magazine for her. 

"Well, let's go check this out and then leave." 

V said and ushered Eve towards the boathouse. 

"How did Martin Johnson get access here anyways?" 

"He was part of the grounds keep team."

Eve muttered as they rounded the boathouse and found the door. 

It was dusty and dark inside, rowboats hung at the walls as well as the oars. On the end facing land was a work bench set up, probably for repairs.  
The wall was lined with pictures from various competitions. Vil looked them over interested while Eve stared at the water, wondering if this could be the place Martin was killed, eyes perusing the floor to find any trace. Which was ridiculous this had been 4 years ago. 

"OH… Eve!"

She turned when she heard the MEs surprised tone and followed where she pointed, stepping closer to the picture. 

"That's Elizabeth's brother isn't it?" 

"No surprise yes, their parents were members and the gate community is close why?" 

The delicately manicured finger jabbed at the picture urgently. 

"That fishing knife he is holding that's the kind of knife we are searching for." 

They both knew this was reaching but it was also interesting that Benson's brother had such a knife, especially since he had been one of the guys beating Johnson up one day. 

"We'll have to check up on that."

Eve muttered as she stared at the young man holding up a fish and in the other hand brandishing the knife Villanelle had pointed out. 

**

Shuffling little footsteps made Eve look up from the washed clothing she was folding in the laundry room, frowning when she saw Andrei in his jammies and barefoot, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards her. 

She was home alone with him, V having left after work for her ME meeting in Washington DC. She would be back before the weekend but Eve already hated it. 

"Hey buddy, why are you up?" 

It was almost nine and she had put him to bed at 7.

"I miss mommy." 

She put down the pants she was folding and went to him, picking him up because he was barefoot and the floor way too cold for that.  
His little freckled face immediately nestled against her neck and she rubbed Andrei's back, as she carried him back up. 

"I miss her too. But it's only till friday. She'll be back before we know it." 

As she was about to Re-enter his bedroom, Andrei looked up at her with worried eyes. 

"Can I stay with you Mama?" 

She could only stand the puppy dog look for a second before she shrugged and nodded. 

"Okay, cause mommy isn't home."

Once she had put him into bed and set her alarm, Eve got ready herself and made sure the house was locked up and the alarm in place, before getting in on her side of the bed. She did not have to wait for long before Andrei cuddled up to her and sighed happily, back in a half asleep state. 

It still threw her for a loop when he called her mama! A good one. It was always accompanied with him checking her reaction and Eve wondered if she looked as stupid proud as she felt. 

"Mama…is it okay that I want you to be my mommy too?" 

His little voice whispered. 

"I am happy you feel that way Andrei. Why are you asking?" 

"Ben from pre-school said I was weird, because I only had a mommy. And I told him that's not true. I had two mommies and then I realized I never said mama to you but I want you to be. But he said two moms is weird too and normal people have a father and a mother. "

She rubbed his back, wondering if he would ever experience. Mobbing because of her and his mother. 

"It doesn't matter what others think of our family Andrei. It only matters what it means to us. Some people might say really mean things about us, but all that matters is that mommy and I really love you, OK?" 

His little mop of unruly locks bobbed a yes and she pulled him in to hug him. Eve hoped he would be met with understanding and kindness, alas she also knew kids could be assholes. They just had to make sure Andrei knew he was loved and cared about. 

"Nighty Mama."

"Night buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading and the comments on the last chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

“Shit...I am running late.”

Eve cursed and stood with force, Bill raising his eyebrows.

“I promised to get Vil from the airport with Andrei but I have to pick him up too. Sorry, Bill”.

“No worries I don't think we are getting anywhere until we talked to the boys in the altercation with Martin and ask them if Benson's brother could have used his knife on Martin.”

The talks where mostly scheduled the week after so really, there was not much to do.

“You got your paperwork done?”

Pulling on her jacket, Eve nodded.

“Yea don't want Martens on my case this weekend. It’s that charity thing Vil asked me to go with her.”

“Nervous?”

Bill asked softly and she mustered a smile.

“In a way I guess. I mean it’s not my thing. But I’m going for V.”

“Say hello to the Doc for me and see you monday.”

She checked if she had her phone and wallet and then left hurried, cursing herself for forgetting the time. The past days alone had been kind of stressy, managing Andrei alone. Eve had found even more respect for Villanelle having done this alone and keeping her head straight.  
She tried hard for the boy, not wanting to disappoint, especially now that he was calling her mama. It meant something. It meant Eve had to live up to something.

When she arrived at pre-school she was running 20 minutes late due to the horrific friday traffic and had to park a bit away which had her hurry to the gates. The weather had turned to full on end of may warmth and the bomber jacket she wore, which had somehow materialised in her closet and she stopped questioning these things, was almost too warm. 

When the Detective arrived at the gate, she saw Andrei waiting, his backpack on and jacket in his hand. He was looking at the ground, shuffling his feet, as a boy walked buy and pushed him roughly. Something was said and Andrei looked at the other boy flinching. 

“HEY!”

She yelled and saw a teacher also hurrying over.

The boy that had pushed Andrei was pulled away by the teacher just as Eve arrived. She stared at the preschool teacher angrily.

“I presume that is Ben, Andrei?”

She asked and Andrei nodded meekly. The other boy’s eyes where on her police shield and sidearm and he had paled.

“Detective I am sorry! We will deal with this accordingly.”

The teacher hurriedly explained, Eve probably an angry tune of red.

“What did he say, Andrei?”

His cherub face looked up and she saw he struggled deciding if he should tell her, her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“I...don’t know what it means..”

Andrei said almost whispering and Eve knew Vil always told him if he did not know a word he shouldn’t use it.

“Dyke boy.”

Andrei muttered and the teacher blanched as Eve stared at the boy that had said it. He was hiding behind the teachers legs by now, as the woman blubbered.

“I assure you, Detective, that we are an open and inclusive school and we forbid such kind of language. We will speak with his parents…”

“Make sure he leaves my kid alone.”

Eve sneered, having to hold herself back. Fact was, that 5 year old did not just come up with the word. It was something he had heard somewhere, most probably at home.

“Come on buddy. Mommy is arriving soon.”

She said, smiling softly at her boy. It broke her heart this had happened to him and she would speak to Vil about what to do. Andrei seemed to forget the incident easily enough as they walked to the car but once she had him in the car seat, Eve stroked his cheek.

“Listen Andrei, I want you to tell us when someone is mean to you in preschool, pushes you around, calls you names ok? Has Ben always been like this?”

He shook his little head.

“You promise you’ll tell us if he keeps being mean?”

“I promise, Mama.”

Eve decided she would talk to Vil about explaining to Andrei what he had been insulted with. Right now though Andrei’s mind was solely on his Mom returning home.

**

“And we had Pizza and watched movies, Mommy!”

Eve grumbled a traitor, albeit grinning ruefully at Villanelle, giving her the raised eyebrow.

“Pizza huh?”

She had the grace to blush and shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road as she tried to weave through the thick traffic. 

“Just one evening. We ate healthy the rest of the time. I swear!”

A slim hand caught hers and squeezed soothingly.

“It’s fine don’t worry Eve.”

She loved seeing Andrei and Eve like this. Thick as thieves with their own little antics. It was everything she had ever wanted for her child, another parent that loved him, cared for him and was a partner for her in things. She had known after her divorce that she could not put herself out there for someone knew, if that someone treated Andrei like Nadia had done. 

When the two had picked her up at the airport, Villanelle had felt so loved and so amazingly normal. Being picked up like other commuters, hugs and kisses shared, Andrei blabbering away about their three days without Mommy. She did not even care if they had junk food that time. Their bond was more important. 

“Mama got angry at preschool today!”

She shook her head, wondering if she heard right and now it was Eve’s turn to squeeze her hand and whisper.

“I’ll explain after bedtime.”

She nodded and looked into the rearview, watching Andrei as Eve told him to tell Mommy about the picture they had made of noodles.  
By the time they reached the city, Villanelle was really happy to hear Eve was taking them to eat before they drove home.

“I wanted to cook but Ma said I shouldn’t punish you after being gone for three days.”

The melodic laugh made Eve grin in return.

**  
“So explain the preschool thing to me?”

Villanelle said, taking a sip from the wine before putting the glass back on the table next to the tub and leaning back against Eve who wrapped her arms around the blonde, lips finding the skin of her shoulder. Fingertips drew playful patterns on her flat belly beneath the water surface as she bent her neck so Eve would have more space. Eve’s arms tightened around her.

“Andrei told me the first night you were gone why he wanted to call me Mama. Turn out another kid made jokes off him for having only one mother. He told him he had two, to which the kid said that wasn’t normal. Today when I made it to school I saw Andrei being pushed and then apparently the same kid called Andrei Dyke boy.”

She gasped and turned half staring at Eve shocked.

“Teacher was there too and said they will take action.”

“I can’t believe a kid says something like that!”

Villanelle felt her heart break for her child. She had always known there might be bullying Andrei would have to face because of her sexuality but in preschool? She felt anger bubble inside of her and tried to keep it down, not wanting her first night back home to come to an end like this.

“Listen V...he already forgot. We will deal with it next week. Nothing more we can do right now.”

Eve was right of course. 

“I don’t want him to go through such things because of us.”

“I told Andrei that some people might say bad things but in the end what matters is that we love him.”  
Her heart did that little jump thing it always did when Eve said such things and her hands grabbed Eve’s underwater, pulling the other woman’s arms tighter around herself.

“You have no idea what you do to me with your parent Eve side.”

V mumbled and then giggled girlishly. Besides the anger at what had happened to Andrei, she also knew he had been in the best hands to overcome the pain of being treated like this.  
She had wondered, as Eve had, if they were progressing too fast, had even spoken to her father about her worries. But he had put things into perspective for her, saying they knew each other for so long, it was not really fast in some way. Their feelings for each other where kind of old.

“Oh!”

One of Eve’s hands had suddenly wandered under water, stroking the inside of her thigh and tickling the sensitive skin there.

“Mhhh I could guess what it does to you...or you could show me…”

Eve’s voice was husky now, deeper, which always did things to Vil. She gasped as the fingertips traveled to somewhere else, the other hand landing on her breast. Lips went to the spot under her ear, were her pulse started beating rapidly.

“Tease!”

The Blond mumbled as Eve’s fingers did not go where she wanted and then she moaned as Eve grabbed her hand and put it on her own between her legs.

“Show me how you want me…”

With a relieved sigh Villanelle guided Eve’s fingers into her.

**

Her hands shook a little as she put the earrings in, trying to tell herself it was just a little charity ball thingy. They would go there, have an aperitif, listen to speeches, eat a nice dinner, have a few more drinks and be home. There was no, absolutely no, reason to be anxious.

“You look breathtaking Eve.”

Villanelle said from behind her, zipping up her own dress. 

Marius had outdone himself, the dress clinging to Vil in all the right places. Eve’s face turned red as her thoughts went to taking the dress off of the other woman.  
“I have no words for how stunning you are.”

Eve really did not. Her brain had basically malfunctioned. Villanelle went towards her, taking the earrings from her hands and leaning down to put them in, giving Eve a cleavage close up.

“Lord above are you trying to make me combust or something.”

“Shush now Eve, we have all night.”

A soft kiss was pressed against her lips, then Villanelle helped with the necklace, letting her fingers stroke down the chain, then the teardrop shape, pink tongue darting out to like red lips as the fingers dipped lower and a sigh escaped her.

“As sad as I am about how this outfit buying thing went, Marius is a genius. You look exceptional Eve.”

It was her turn to blush.

“Thank you.”

They finished getting ready and took a picture for Andrei and Mama Park before getting into the taxi taking them to the Fairmont Hotel that was hosting the charity. 

Once they emerged the car, there was only a few reporters and they took a picture before Eve and V went in. She had never been to such an event and relayed on Vil to guide her. They had champagne before being led to their table, greeting the other patrons already seated there.

“Oh don’t you two look lovely. Goodness is that a Kors suit my dear?”

The older lady next to her gushed at Eve.

“Actually it is a very young Boston based designer. He only does contract commissions right now.”

Villanelle provided.

“Lovely darling. You must give me his name! My granddaughter loves young designers. She runs a gallery here in Boston.”

Villanelle handed over one of Marius’ business cards and Eve and her switched seats so she could keep talking to Mrs. Goodman, who apparently was the wife of her sitting neighbour, retired Judge Goodman.

“Right, let them talk fashion.”  
Eve smiled and nodded.

“I must admit that I am not much into it.”

“Well me neither, I wear what my wife buys me. It’s easier that way.”

Eve laughed and nodded and the rest of the night they talked sports while Villanelle and Mrs. Goodman talked fashion and arts.

After dinner the band got up on the stage and Judge Goodman sighed, then smiled lopsidedly. 

“It seems it is time to do right by our company and ask them to dance.”

And dance they did, Eve apologizing a hundred times for stepping on Vil’s toes before Villanelle took over, pressing a kiss against her cheek and whispering to led her lead.  
They softly turned and weaved through the other dancing couples and simply got lost in themselves. A few dances in, Eve apologized and went in search for the bathroom.  
She and the judge had switched to beer at the table.

“Let them stare because we refuse the wine. I spend enough money on that hospital wing to ask for beer.”

He had said and ordered her one too. That beer was now pressing onto her bladder.  
Somewhere she had taken a wrong turn and ended in a hallway that led to the inside pool. She sighed and decided to look for toilets there. With a sigh, she entered and then stopped as she heard two male voices from the pool area. For some reason they had caught her attention and Eve strained her ears to listen.

“I just don’t like the thought of ending up like Ji!”

“Well you will, if you don’t start keeping your stupid mouth shut. Right now the investigation is dropped. So all you do is shut your mouth and forget being involved in this!”

“I’d rather the fucking Feds find that damn killer!”

“Well they stopped killing now. So keep your head low and forget your involvement! Christ!”

Steps grew closer and Eve shut the door of the toilet silently, hiding in a stall and waiting for minutes until she was sure the people left.

“SHIT!”

She cursed realizing she had not seen anyone, had only heard their voices. She was sure that they had talked about the first kill of the disciple killer, as he had been named in the precinct.  
She knew there was more to it than what the FBI had concluded. Soon after she had handed everything over the case had been closed, the FBI surmising it was mob wars, while Eve had a hunch it was not and now she felt like she was right.

As she went back to their table she felt jittery with new information, finding herself thinking of how to get a guestlist, knowing she should not. Martens would have her head if she found out Eve had snooped.

“Hey I almost wondered if you had bailed on me.”

Villanelle joked, having stopped her conversation with the Goodmans to address her.

“I am sorry. I kind of got lost in the many hallways.”

“Well you are back now! Your partner told me you are a detective under Chief Martens! She’s a feisty one.”

The conversation turned to her work, as the Detective tried not to think about what she had witnessed.

“Was it not you that lead the investigation into the Charles River Serial?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh come of it, just minutes ago I was George! Tell me about the case if you may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter and for reading this one!
> 
> Edit: no Vil wasnt gone three weeks, neither did Eve have bear at the event. Sorry for some of the odd mistakes I couldnt sleep and typed this at midnight.


	29. Chapter 29

"When I said I would hop in the shower, I had kind of hoped you would join me, Eve."

Villanelle was leaned against the door jamb of her office, dressed in her silk Japanese robe, staring at Eve, whom she had found scribbling something down. She had waited a bit under the warm relaxing spray, until she had realized that Eve would not follow and had made quick process of washing. 

"Eve…"

"Sorry Vil. I just had to write something down. When I was in search of a ladies room I ended up in the pool area and overheard two men speaking about the disciple case…" 

A frown bloomed on the blondes face.

"That's not exactly your problem any longer, is it?" 

With confusion Eve's eyes darted to her, seeing a mass of emotions run over her lovers face. 

"Vil…" 

"No! That case almost got you killed. I am not sad you had to give it away, no matter how passionate you feel about it. And don't get angry at me for that! All I care about is your wellbeing."

Sitting in a waiting room after getting that call from Bill had been horror she would like not to repeat. 

"Babe… I'm a cop."

"I get that. But sometimes you go over the top, you endanger yourself stupidly for a case and one less of those, is fine in my book. I am… begging you Eve, please...whatever you heard, hand it over to the FBI… But please don't fall down that rabbit hole again. I need you. Andrei needs you."

Those last two sentences where like ice water being poured over Eve. She saw the pure anxiety in Villanelles eyes, the desperation that had made her beg. For a second she stared down at her notebook and then closed it, putting it in the drawer in the desk. Villanelles shoulders dropped in relief and she made her way around the desk, hand stroking Eve's cheek as soon as she could, standing between the cop and the desk and looking down softly. 

"I know the dangers of your job Eve. I fear that call every day. I try to be rational about it. I just need you to try your best to come home to us." 

Swallowing thickly as the emotions crashed into her, Eve leaned forward, slinging her arms around V’s waist and pressing her face against the flat belly, feeling the warmth of the blond’s body through the cool silk. Hands landed in her curls, massaging her scalp in a soothing way. Eve thought of Villanelle and Andrei, of their home, of the people waiting for her to come home and the sense of family filled her. She squeezed the blonde in her arms and looked up, finding hazel eyes looking down at her lovingly.

“I love you.”

Eve whispered and she felt her eyes threaten to tear up and so broke the eye contact and looking the other woman over. The robe had slightly fallen open when she had leaned against Vil, revealing creamy skin, hinting the curve of breasts. Eve felt her tongue dart out to lick her lips, feeling her eyes glued to that body she craved so much. 

Never in her young life had she thought she would end up loving a woman as thoroughly as she loved Villanelle, the other woman feeding that never ending hunger in her. As Villanelle nudged her legs open with her knees, Eve’s breath hitched, teeth catching on her lower lip as she bit it to ward off the moan.

Elegant fingers played with the hem of the silk, playfully teasing the Korean, watching for every reaction, from blush to heavy intake of air. The robe slowly came apart, revealing more skin, bare breasts and a barely there lace thong. This woman would be the end of her, Eve was sure as she felt her fingers itch to touch the expanse of milky skin, dip them between soft thighs.

The shorter woman stood, grabbing Villanelle and hoisting her easily onto the desk, which made her groan as her hands landed on the straining bizeps of her lover. Eve moved her legs further apart to step in between them, their lips fusing as Villanelle wrapped her limbs tightly around the detective, promising herself to never let go until she felt being pushed slightly back. 

Lips ghosted over her skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Teeth would nip playfully until the blonde’s arms shook. Her arms supported her weight as she watched Eve kiss down her body and when she had reached her goal, Vil’s eyes closed in bliss, fingers grabbing the desks wood strongly.

**

Three Men sat in three different interrogation rooms, unsure why they were at the police station, unaware of the other old friends being interrogated too. Bill, Eve and Cruz lead the questioning, each at the same time. Eve had decided that her questioning would take the confused little woman route. 

“Mr. Peters. I am sorry for letting you wait.”

The guy turned to her as she entered and watched her hawkishly. Eve had put her hair into a tight bun, and tried to look as flustered as possible, untucking her blouse on one side of her hip to look a bit confused.

“What is this about anyways?”

“Oh...oh sorry...of course! It’s just that we have this older case and we, you know, like from time to time we check the files, do some questioning. Just standard procedures. Did I ask you if you wanted something to drink? Geez sorry.”

She half stood again.

“No...no look just, can we get this done? I have to be somewhere soon?”

They had let the trio wait some time to put a bit of time pressure on them, sometimes that made people talk faster and think less about what they said.

“Oh yea sure...let me just...I need to switch the recorder on.”

She made a show of not noticing the microphone jack wasn’t in the device until Peters pointed to it.

“Ah yes...oops.”

She saw the look of confusion in the man’s brown eyes as he probably wondered how she got this job.

“So...let me see. Right…”

Opening her file she leafed through the sheets.

“Your Full name…”

And on the went with absolute trivial questions, as the desperation in Peters grew to get out and to whatever other meeting he had. She stretched this for 30 minutes before Peters constantly started checking his watch.

“Is...is there any point to these questions, Detective?”

“Almost done Sir. So you lived in the gated community. Did...you ever know a boy named Brian Staunton?”

“Yea, we played football together.”

“Ah, yes. And by any chance do you remember..”

A knock stopped her sentence and she excused herself outside, Peters close to blowing a fuse over probably running late now. Outside Cruz and Bill waited.

“Mine admitted they beat Martin. Brian Staunton being the initiator.”

Bill explained.

“Padget admitted the beating too, saying he never understood Brians anger at Martin but he never questioned it either. He also remembered Brian losing his prized knife that summer. He remembered, because Staunton senior was pissed he had lost it and yelled at his son when he picked them up from practice. It belonged to gramps Staunton so you would believe he would have been more careful with it.”

“Good...let’s do a little walk past the open door to break Peters mind a bit.”

She flung the door open and apologized, talking to Bill and saying she was almost done, just then the two other men walked past the door, stares of the three old friends meeting. She went back in cheerfully.

“Almost done here.”

“What was this about again?”

She pulled the picture of Martin Johnson from the folder, the one Vil had taken in the morgue.

“SHIT! What the fuck!”

He blanched trying to avert his gaze from the deathly pale murder victim.

“We were told that Mr Martin probably got the bruises...here, here and this one, in an altercation with you and your friends. We just want to make sure we got the whole picture of our victims last days.”

“Listen...we didn’t kill him ok? He walked away...I saw him days later alive! Yea we beat him about a bit…”

She nodded.

“Ok. But why? Did he say something? I mean...we all know boys will be boys right? Sometimes one word leads to the other, someone goes to far right...then he has to face the music.”

“I mean...I didn’t even know then. Brian told me weeks later,after the guy didn’t come back to work with the Stauntons, that he had found Johnson ogling his sister, he just wanted to teach him a lesson. I mean Brian apologized a few days later.”

Eve did not let her surprise show at the new information.

“Mh?”

She looked confused and shrugged.

“Brian told me he talked to him. At the Yacht Club, like just a few days later.”

“Did you see them?”

A shrug and a slight nod.

“Yea from far away though. I was inside the gym. I wasn’t even sure it was Johnson until Brian told me weeks later he had apologized. They talked at the boathouse, shook hands and went in. Didn’t give much thought to it you know? Why would I? Then next I heard, the guy wasn’t rehired the next season. Look...do I need a lawyer or something?”

Suddenly the man in front of her was a teen again, scared and unsure.

“Nah...as I said just reconstructing the last days. Just...we might need to contact you for some follow up.”

**

“Hey...sorry for running late, paperwork caught up on me.”

It was just before 10 pm, Eve having returned from her late shift to a softly lid house, Villanelle on the couch reading her Medical journals. A soft smile and a nod in greeting as she walked in.

“There is dinner in the Microwave and I put a beer in the fridge.”

Leaning over the back of the couch, Eve kissed her.

“Thank you.”

She hated being home this late, having missed her time with the two Vasilievs, especially hers and Andreis before bed sportscenter watch, where they just sat together, the boy nestled into her side and half asleep.  
Eve warmed up her dinner and decided to eat at the counter, checking through the mail there and then looking over the things Villanelle had put out. It was a painting from Andrei, of them and Eve smiled as she saw he had drawn a police shield on her chest. Turning it around she saw what the teacher had noted down he had said about the picture.

“My Moms work with the police to catch bad guys that do bad things.”

Her family. She had never thought she would have a kid. Certainly never entertaining the thought of having children with Niko. She had not even been sure, was still not, that she could be a good mom for Andrei. It had somehow just happened. 

“It was ‘tell about your parents' job’ day.”

“I wonder if my mind will every wrap around the fact that...Andrei thinks of me like this.”

It came as a whisper and Vil sat next to her, bumping her shoulder with hers.

“You are an amazing parent Eve. I...still reel at how you just took that role in stride. Natural as if you have never done anything else. I didn’t hope to think I would find someone that I would ever trust so completely with my child.”

Now here they sat, staring at Andrei’s drawing of their family.

“It still scares me V.”

“Eve, I am scared everyday. When he was a baby I was so scared he could die in his sleep, that I got a mattress that registered his chest moving, with a camera. I want to wrap him in bubble wrap when I see him ride his bike. It’s...normal.”

Villanelle’s head landed on her shoulder and they sat staring ahead.

“He’s your biological child though. I know him for...gosh...he’s going to school soon. School Vil! I swear he was just 4 a few months ago.”

A giggle bubbled from the blonde.

“Please don’t remind me! Also...you amaze me, for loving him like this, even though he isn’t your biological child.”

Soon they would bring him to school, pick him up there. He would grow into a teen slowly and Eve wondered into what kind of a young man he would grow.

“Heard you had a breakthrough in the Johnson case?”  
Eve opened the cool beer Vil had gotten her from the fridge and started telling her about the interrogations, about the men putting Brian on the spot. About one of them talking about the knife. Eve talked about her interrogation method and V guffawed.

“That’s what you needed Susy’s glasses for?”

“It worked! By the end, he barely even recognized he framed Brian.”

The goal had been to make sure no one lawyered up straight away and they had won.

“So...the brother.”

“Yea...we called Brian in today. He lawyered up so I am going to pay Elizabeth a visit tomorrow.”

“Long day for you. Come on, it’s getting late.”

Like they had their cuddle time with Andrei before bed, the two women had their own grown up time, cuddling up in their bed, just slowly calming down from their stressy day. 

“I just wanna check in on Andrei…”

He slept deeply, softly breathing, locks wild upon his head. He was a looker, as El always said. With Villanelle’s gene’s that was no wonder. She stroked his cheek for a second before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, straightening his blanket before leaving, door slightly ajar for him.

Words would never be able to describe the love she felt for that little man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting!


	30. Chapter 30

The street was lined with large family homes with beautiful front gardens. Eve parked the car next to the address she had written down, taking a few seconds to look at the house. A beautiful home, little kick bike on the lawn and a mercedes limousine in the double driveway.  
Bill had been supposed to coe with her as he had been the good cop in the combo, alas Hana had gotten sick and he had stayed home, instead of Keiko. Eve grabbed her notebook and then got out of the car, walking up to the red door.

This house screamed America. White fence, dog barking from inside as she rang the bell. As the door opened, the detective was greeted by Elizabeth, the barking dog was a beagle who eagerly ran around her legs as she was lead inside by the blonde woman. As they walked through the house, Eve noted the many pictures of the family, looking closer at one of the little blonde girl with the twinkling green eyes.

“Thank you for freeing some time for some additional questions Mrs Benson.”

They set and Benson poured them coffee.

“I was surprised by the call, have you found anything?”

“Maybe. We are not sure that is why we are asking some follow ups.”

Silence laid over them for a while as they drank coffee, Eve needing the young woman to feel safe and at home for the questions she was about to ask.

“Does your husband know about you and Martin?”

The detective asked first and Elizabeth’s cheeks tinted a slight rose color as she nodded slowly.

“I did tell him. He took me back anyways. He loves Emma as if she was his own. A good father and husband even though I did cheat on him. He forgave me but it took some time.”

“When did he realize you had an affair?”

There was no hesitation in the younger woman as she thought back for a second, putting down her coffee cup.

“After Martin vanished. We met randomly in the city, he was...I was already showing and he asked. We talked and I explained. We did not get back together instantly. Not even after Emma was born, but he was always there, even though his parents hate me and have cut contact.”

“A good man.”

There was a smile on the blondes lips now and she nodded.

“Do you have children Detective?”

A fond smile bloomed on Eve’s face.

“A son. Stepson...it’s a bit confusing but yes.”

There was a giggle in answer and Eve blushed. She had never even thought about labeling herself.

“Have you ever told your family about Martin before he vanished?”

There was a pause as the young woman thought back, scratching her dogs ear.

“Not told. My brother saw me and Martin behind our pool house. Martin had his hand on my waist. I told my brother Martin had just consoled me after having a bad week at University.”

“Did he believe you?”

“I …”

Suddenly Benson looked confused. 

“I thought so back then. We never spoke of it again.”

“No one in your family knew you were pregnant?”

“I don’t know. I did not tell my mother until...I was clearly showing. Why?”

Eve took out blown up pictures of bruises on dead skin. Tears shot into Elizabeth’s eyes, realizing what she was looking at.

“You brother and his friends beat up Martin. One of his friends saw your brother with Martin, possibly on the day you were supposed to meet. In the boathouse.”

The Boathouse, the girl had told them, they would always meet at. She stared at the detective, shaking her head slightly, barely visible and wiping under her eyes. 

“I don't know what to believe any longer Detective. I thought Martin had run away from this and then turns out he was dead all along, now my brother is on the spot for this?”

Eve knew how desperate that woman must feel, had seen it in so many family members when one of their loved ones was suddenly in the eye of police.

“We are just looking in every direction. Someone must have seen him last but your brother refuses to speak to us. I had just hoped to shed some light on this. Elizabeth...he was looking forward to your child. He was saving money for your daughter. I want to know what took this chance from him. That summer, can you remember if your brother lost a knife?”

Annoyance bloomed on Bensons face and eve knew her window closed, soon the woman would not be willing to talk so openly any longer.

“I...maybe...I don't know. I think he lost a knife one time. My father was livid but I have no idea when it was.”

“Listen, thanks Mrs Benson. If you remember anything...please don't hesitate to call us.”

**

Rain pelted down over the city and people stayed inside as thunder and lightning chased each other. A dark figure stood under a fire escape, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply. Hood pulled deep down into his face to ward of the wetness from the few raindrops still hitting him. Had he not been in a hurry he would have thrown on something else entirely.   
His eyes kept glued to the ground even though when he heard a car slowly drive through the side street. 

He finished the cigarette with a deep shaky breath, giving away his nervousness. There were 100 places he would rather be. 100 things he would rather do than stand here, and watch the black SUV stopped in front of him. The windows were tinted black and he cursed on the inside.  
One rolled down and he frowned.

“You're late! Listen...you asked me for this you could have at least come here on time.”

Pulling a data stick from his jeans pocket he handed it over.

“Tell…tell them I want nothing to do with this any longer ok? I did what they asked and its put me into a lot of trouble. I just want this shit to stop.”

His hands pushed into his jeans pocket as he rolled back and forth on the soles of his feet, staring down the end of the side street, checking if they were being watched. But who would go out in this kind of weather anyways?

As his head turned back to the car window and its inhabitant, his eyes widened and a yell of surprise was cut short as the bullet hit between his eyes, ending his life without further ado.

“Accepted and now…”

Turning the driver stared at the tied up guy lying on the backseat floor, gagged and staring back up, wide eyed in fear.

“Let's find a place for us to...talk.”

A picture was thrown out of the car on top of the body before the vehicle drove away.

**

While Eve ran into walls with her Martin Johnson case and took on the usual others, summer went on and Andrei turned 6. He was accepted into the school that Villanelle had fretted over and Eve went with them to the pre talks, baffled why Andrei had to do a whole Interview and playtime and why they had to do Interviews too. She did it all though, smiling and dressing up, talking about her position as a detective and so on. Because Villanelle wanted Andrei to go to school close to home and Eve absolutely supported that.   
So when the letter arrived that Andrei was accepted, Villanelle was overjoyed while Eve simply high fived Andrei, who probably could care less where he went to school.

“Mama...why is Mommy so…”

For lack of a word, Andrei stared at Villanelle trying to find the shopping list she had written.  
Pulling him onto the couch with her, Eve leaned in and whispered.

“Listen buddy...you're going to school after summer and...moms tend to get nervous. Now I am too because it’s kind of a big thing.But...I haven't been searching for a shopping list for ten minutes.”

Fact was, Vil would not stop being nervous until he came back from his first few days absolutely happy and content and properly taught.

“Why aren’t you searching with mommy?”

“Because I know when I just would make things worse for her instead of helping.”

Just as she said that, Vil yelled she had the list and Eve smiled down at Andrei.

“You ready bud?”

“I guess so.”

He seemed reluctant since he had realized just how serious this school thing was for his mother.

“It’s just school…”

Eve stared down at Andrei and smiled. Yes he was probably the calmest of them all. Eve did not show it, but the realization that he was 6, he was going to school now, made her realize how fast time has passed.

“Are you excited?”

Andrei nodded.

“Your mum and me are too. But we also see you growing up so fast. It changes things a bit.”

“A parent thing? But you are calm.”

Now it was Eve’s turn to nod.

“Parents are never calm when their child goes to school the first time Andrei. It means you are growing up. It shows us how much time has already passed. It makes us realize that soon you will go to highschool and you will grow up.”

He pondered and shrugged. Clearly he could not understand this yet. He would the moment he watched a child grow himself.

Villanelle rounded the couch and stared at them.

“Ok...time to go. Sorry about the wait.”

It was a strange saturday indeed. Getting school things like backpack, writing utensils, paper, some new clothing Andrei would need. While Villanelle got him things for PE, Eve found him wandering the Aisles with the football equipment. He had mostly played baseball but recently he had asked to watch football highlights and Eve had let him, explaining what was going on on the field. Villanelle had frowned when he had asked to see the Sunday match one time. Now there he stood, looking up at the helmets and padding. Eve simply watched making sure he was in her sight as he grabbed a football. Two highschool boys went into the same Isle to grab wrist tape and such things, saw Andrei and one leaned down and grabbed a little league football.

“Here...that’s easier to hold your age. Starting little league?”

Andrei shrugged, red faced.

“I play baseball.”

“We all did and do. I play football and Baseball at school. You don't have to only like one sport you know.”

Andrei turned the ball in his hands and the detective watched as the boy that had spoken, showed him how to hold and throw before the teens left. She did walk up to him then, ruffling his hair. 

“Can I try Football in school Mama?”

His steel blues gazed at her hopefully.

“I’ll talk to mommy okay? Grab the ball and another two baseballs.”

The rest of the day he grew silent, watching his mom put new things in his room, His Mama was measuring the bedroom and they talked about getting a desk where he could do his homework. Andrei slinked off to his playroom in the attic, feeling he did not like this strange feeling of everything supposedly changing.

By evening the whole thing was forgotten to Andrei.

“Let him try.”

“Eve, it’s dangerous…”

Eve sipped her beer and shrugged.

“So is baseball. Sport kind of is, maybe he won’t like it. You never know.”

Her partner frowned and poured herself another wine.

“Can’t he try Chess?”

And Eve laughed a deep belly laugh at the mothers insecurity.

“Babe...”

She was about to lean in for a kiss when the doorbell rang. Frowning at the time, Eve motioned for Vil to stay in the kitchen. She ambled to the door, checking through the peephole and looking shocked at the Eliyabeth Benson and her daughter standing there. With a swift motion the door opened and she must have stared oddly because Elizabeth looked like she wanted to dash, starting a tired of apologies. By now Vil had joined her. Once mother and child where inside, Eve noted that Elizabeth had been crying. Once in the dining room, Vil said she would make coffee and offered to laz the young girl down on the couch as she did so, the blonde girl softly snoring, not registering her mother's distress.

As Vil left with the toddler in her arms, Elizabeth pulled a box from her purse. It was old and held together by some string but that looked like it had been haphazardly wrapped around.

“Mrs Benson?”

“After you left I...I started thinking. And I remembered when my parents moved my brother set up a storage with some things for the house. He recently came by with some things and said he canceled the rent and threw everything away but a few things...I checked what my husband stored for him and found this.”

Eve cursed under her breath as she realized it was probably evidence and as Vil returned she went to the bathroom and got some gloves.

Sure enough when she pried the box apart she was faced with the serrated hunting knife from the picture, glinting under the dining rooms light. Eliyabeth was sobbing, as Villanelle came forward and nodded to Eve. 

“We need to get this too the lab.”

“Elizabeth...is that…”

“My brothers lost knife.”

It was now Villanelles turn to get grab gloves and then pack up the knife again, calling CSI to come pick it up.

“He did it...didn’t he?”

**

The arrest was swift, little specks of blood found under the handle and the inventory showing the storage room had held a large freezer that had apparently run and caused a bill having to be paid each month, until Staunton Jr. cleaned the storage out. From then on it was mostly out of Eve’s hand. She briefed the DA, handed all evidence over. Staunton Jr was not talking, Elizabeth went to the funeral of Martin, putting a picture of her and her daughter in his coffin.

Eve hated this, watching the cases unfold without her, watching the court news, listening to chances. The Stauntons as a family were ripped apart and James Benson moved his family to the Westcoast, so his wife could finally heal, while her brother bought himself out of jail and waited with an ankle monitor for his trial.

It wasn't a win to Eve when she got no confession. Without a confession it was in the jury's hands and you could never trust those.  
She went to the prelim hearing, leaving in a mood at Stauntons smug face, grinning as he was let go with an ankle monitor after paying bail.  
She was so pissed when she came home that she did not realize at first that Vil looked ashen, clutching the phone in her hands.

“I wanted to slap that smug look off his face I swear Babe.”

She made coffee and then realized there was no answer, staring at the blonde confused.

“You ok V?”

“I...I...don’t think so.”

The shakiness of Villanelle’s voice the tears in her eyes, made Eve spring into action.

“Ok, Babe, what’s going on?”

Hazel eyes latched onto hers and tears fell, Eve fearing the worst, grabbing V’s shoulders and begging her to say something.

“I need to sit...please Eve…”

With shaking knee’s V went to the couch and slumped down, shaking as she sat.

“Baby...I am really scared by now.”

Eve said and sat next to her, grabbing V’s hand and squeezing.

“I called the reproductive clinic in New York, because I still had some eggs frozen there, I wanted to check the process of getting them to a clinic here. But they were confused, saying they had no eggs from me at the clinic any longer. But I know I had eggs left. I had six eggs frozen and we used three for the try...so three were left. They don't know how it could happen, they are investigating everyone involved…”

Sobs wrecked Vil’s body and Eve was trying to wrap her mind around what was being said, trying to figure out what had happened.

“They said my wife was in with all the papers and she had the other eggs transferred to another clinic.”

It was like someone had punched her in the guts as she realized what Villanelle was saying.

“What...what does that mean?”

“My lawyers are pressing the other clinic for info, but it seems like she has a surrogate…I was weeks too late with my request or they would have found out sooner.”

Villanelle’s nutty Ex had stolen Villanelle”s eggs and had them fertilized and put into a surrogate to carry to term. That was what Vil was trying to say through the sobs wrecking her body and the hiccups making it harder to speak.  
How any clinic could allow this, be so stupid about this, was beyond Eve. There were strict rules for reproductive material especially when a divorce was involved, so either Nadia had used forgery or money or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have no idea about the proper IVF processes in a clinic as I have never been involved with one.
> 
> Also thank you all for reading and commenting! Sorry for the wait I had a super stressy work and personal life week.


	31. Chapter 31

The diner held only one patron at 5 am in the morning, sipping lukewarm coffee that tasted like battery acid. His coat was still soggy from the rain he had walked through from the parking lot to that place, cursing the weather under his breath. The bell above the door chimed, announcing another costumer, a ditzy brunette waitress picking up the coffee and pouring a mug without question. 

Across from him the other man slid into the faux red leather bench, nodding in greeting.

"Shit weather."

"Mhh...end of summer coming soon."

After the mug was handed to the other man and his refilled, he waited patiently to be told the reason for this meeting.

"Wanna tell me what this is about?"

"What? You never been asked to meet in a shitty southie diner at 5am before…?"

The smell of the griddle and old oil slowly filled the place, announcing the start of breakfast preparations.

"Spare me the bullshitting O'Malley."

Hands raised in a defensive way and a wry mustached smile later.

"We got a murder a few back."

An annoyed sigh.

"I know, I know...I'm a cop, nothing new. But the murder had some interesting evidence. We decided to...not approach internal affairs as it is a rather...delicate situation."

The new arrival raised a brow still not any less annoyed. Watching as a black and white image was pushed over the table. He tried not to let his shock show.

"Imagine our surprise, when we saw this picture of a runner up for the commissioner spot with the victim exchanging a thick envelope. Guy was found with a headshot wound in an alley his cousin is still missing. Picture was dropped on his body."

The picture was pushed back to him, thoughtful eyes regarding it still.

"That's a lot of shit to wade through."

"Aye...that's why my boss asked me to...handle this a bit off the record. Test the waters...inform someone he trusts."

The guy across O'Malley still pondered the information, fingers drumming onto the table with a nervous energy.

"Who was the victim?"

"He and his cousin are nightclub owners. Rumor has it they have some kinky and shady underground clubs where they cater to the darker needs. Bill listen...we held the info back about the picture. But…Martens received something from them…"

Bill Pargrave nodded, he had been in the force long enough to know you simply could not ask a dirty cop about his business. He knew to be careful with finding out anything.

"Thanks O'Malley...I'll get back to you guys should I find anything."

Someone was definitely out for Martens, dropping her picture on a victim was a warning.

**

When Eve returned home after a tiring shift she rolled her shoulders stepping into house, feeling the morning workout still in her body.  
The last two days since Villanelle had gotten the news from New York had been hell. The Blonde had barely been able to sleep, placing calls, working with lawyers and thrown back and forth between crying from sheer desperation or raging at her ex in anger.

Eve had held her and tried to help by being there, listening, but the whole situation was simply absolutely confusing. 

“Vil? I’m home!”

There was no reply just sounds from upstairs and when she entered their bedroom, she found Villanelle with the phone on her ear, talking while simultaneously packing a large luggage. Eve stared, blanching.

She watched as clothing was packed, silent until Vil finished her call with her father.

“What…What’s going on here?”

“I took emergency leave. I have to go to New York until this is sorted.”

Her mouth opened and closed as the news settled on the Detective.

“What...what do you…what?”

Following the Blonde into the bathroom where anything needed was packed.

“They need me to be there in person to fight Nadia on this. I need to sign papers and talk to my lawyers about further action and since I might have to go to court…”

Long, slender arms wrapped around Eve, Villanelle’s face pressing into her neck and slowly the Detectives arms wrapped around her partner.

“I am sorry I am springing this on you. I will be back as soon as this is settled…”

“V...what do you mean settled?”

The question made the taller woman step back and away, returning to packing with an air of defensiveness.

“The surrogate just...started second trimester…”

Slowly, Eve sat on the bed, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Eve...that’s my baby.”

There it was.

“You already made a decision?”

She swallowed around the lump of fear in her throat, hazel eyes staring at her confused.

“Of course.”

“Did you ever plan to make me part of that decision? Ask how I feel about this?”

Villanelle seemed to not be able to even grasp that.

“Eve...I did not think there was any need. This is my baby.”

Villanelle stared at the woman on the bed like she was not getting the point. She had been going through a crazy amount of emotions since the call had come and now she was simply doing what she needed to do. Villanelle could not believe how far Nadia had gone this time. It made absolutely zero sense, but her lawyers were on that part. Now it was time for her to see how to go on with this. This was her child, her DNA and her mind was on fire with the thought of it. 

“I get that...listen V...I do and I know this is crazy and tough for you but do you care to even speak to me about this?”

The luggage closed and zipped shut.

“Eve...we will talk when I come back home ok? I just need to react fast. I promise...as soon as I am back, we will sit down and talk this all over.”

The feelings inside of her were all over the place, Eve's mouth was dry and she swallowed thickly, feeling her emotions were taboo on this.  
V put the luggage on the floor, looking around if she had missed something, oblivious to the turmoil Eve was in.

"Andrei…?"

"Coming with me. We should be back before the start of school."

It was all decided and done and Eve had returned to a home in motion. Just that she felt she wasn't part of it.

"We have to leave the flight leaves soon."

Just as Villanelle said these words the doorbell rang.

"That's the taxi. I'll call you when we landed."

Eve stood, nodding dumbly and carrying down the luggage, hugging Andrei goodbye and watching Vil and the boy leave, her mind in a disconnected state.

**  
"Drinking mid week?"

Bill asked and slid into the booth across from Eve, watching as the younger woman peeled the label of her bottle, grown etched deeply into her brows.

"Got tomorrow off."

Bill ordered himself a coffee and leaned back as lazily as his age allowed, watching his partner closely. He knew her since she made detective.  
Eve would talk, pressuring her would not help. She would speak as soon as she had gathered her thoughts.

"Vil left with Andrei for new York."

Bill had been the first person she had told about the trouble in New York, knowing he would be impartial. 

"What a shit show.."

A nod and Eve took a deep sip from her beer.

"I came home and they were leaving. She didn't ...I feel like scum even feeling the way I do, cause she kept saying it's her baby but we haven't even talked about anything. And she has been crying at night since the call came."

She felt this was being sprung on her. Yea baby's often were a surprise but they had just really settle in their relationship in a way and Eve had never thought of having another kid at home. The thought overwhelmed her and it hurt that Villanelle had not stopped one second to ask her what she felt. 

"It's her kid...surrogate is in second trimester…"

Her brown eyes zoned in on bills face, helplessly looking for someone to help her in this.

"I mean you and the doc seem pretty permanent. Have you ever thought about you guys future?"

"I mean...kind of yea. I never thought about another kid though?"

"You don't want one?"

Eve's frown deepened as she thought about it.

"That's not it. I think if in the future it had come up and we discussed it…she said we'll speak when she is back from new York. I am just so overwhelmed with this all and I feel like...we just barely really settled at home, living together. Maybe I just wanted her to sit me down and ask me how I felt and I resent myself because it's not her fault her ex is a bitch."

Bill got it in a way. For eve this wasn't about the baby. She would, he felt easily live this child too, like she loved and cared for Andrei, eve felt left out in a decision that altered all of their lives, she simply needed Vil to see she was unsure about all of this and recognize it. Tell her it would be fine, just talk options and processes. He knew the younger woman would never ask the Doc to give up the child for adoption but she felt she wasn't part of it.  
She was an onlooker into the family she was told to be part of. She wasn't even asked to go to New York to be there.

**

The days after Villanelle left were a blur. Eve went through her day and buried herself in work, doing overtime, to Martens chagrin, and trying to ignore the knots her stomach seemed to be in.

V had called her after they had landed and written via messenger about what was going on every day but it felt like she was listening to a friend instead of her partner.

She missed them and felt such a disconnect to what was supposed to be her family.

Five days later Villanelle called to say that they would return the next day and she sounded so different. Eve had offered to pick them up but Villanelle said they would arrive midday and not to take off for it.

There was at least the hope that they could finally talk about it, now that Vs head was less heavy, so Eve tried to stay calm when she drove home. The first thing that greeted her was Andrei barreling into her legs. She picked him up and held him tight, stroking his back.

"Hey buddy."

"I missed you mama."

He said and she peppered his cheek with kisses.

"Same."

In the kitchen she found Vil on the phone and cooking, smiling at her as she stepped in with Andrei.  
Eve pecked her cheek and watched as she ended the call with Konstantin. 

"Hey, how was your day, Eve?"

"Long...happy to be home. What are you making?"

She desperately needed this evening to be normal between them.

"Andrei asked for Bolognese."

Suddenly there was steps from the staircase and since Eve still had Andrei in her arms and was talking to her girlfriend it meant another person was in the house. She turned and stared at a brunette walking into the room smiling.  
Eve's eyes were glued to the rounding belly.

"Hi, I am Erin."

"H...hi."

It came as a croak and she wondered if she was as pale as she felt. 

Villanelle was just about to introduce them when she found Eve turning to her and her giddiness faded. She set down the spoon she had used to taste the sauce and switched off the stove. 

"Andrei, won't you go up and let us adults talk for a moment?"

Her son nodded and traipsed up as Villanelle gauged the reactions in the room. Erin, the surrogate, was standing in the middle staring back and forth between them and Eve had walked to the terrace door, staring out into the garden. 

"Eve...I know this is sudden but Erin isn't from a legal surrogate company and with Nadia being prosecuted.."

Erin had no pay and since she couldn't work like this, Villanelle had seen no other choice but to take her in until the baby was born. Not to mention Erin would have never been approved by a normal surrogate agency as she had never had a child and thus Villanelle just wanted to make sure everything went smoothly with the young woman. 

"She'll stay in the pool house as our guest. So she doesn't have to be alone through this all."

Villanelle explained to the back of Eve and realized that she should have warned her.

"Eve...say something?"

Finally the detective turned and she actually smiled at Erin, to Vils relieve.

"Welcome to Boston, Erin."

They shook hands and the tight feeling in her chest loosened some. It would be fine. They could do this and get through it. She got the file to show Eve the ultrasound pictures but as she stepped up a hand came up to stop her, and Eve's smile to her was forced.

"I promised mom to go visit and take care of the grass in the back garden."

Erin had left for the living room giving them space and the blonde stood there feeling the emotions turn icy.

"Oh...what about dinner?"

Her knees felt a bit shaky as she watched Eve go to the hallway, pulling her jacket back on.

"I'll be running late. I'll just say goodnight to Andrei."

V knew Eve was not about to return home that night and panic rose in her.

"Eve...please stay and let's talk. I know you're angry but I had to make a decision fast. I feared without pay Erin might terminate...she just started her second trimester she still could have…"

Eve's eyes gave nothing away about her feelings and this was the Eve that she had seen in interrogations. 

"I mean...I don't think there is more to talk about Vil. It's okay, I get you had to make a decision. I accept that."

The words she said sounded so calm and clinical and Villanelle went in to hug her.

"Please Eve…."

But Eve stepped away.

"I don't know how much time the ...garden will need so don't wait up."

"Don't ...run away please…we can do this, we're a family."

She grasped the arm of the detective, trying to anchor her. She had done things wrong, she knew but she was desperate and had thought Eve would understand. 

The fabric of the jacket slipped through her hand and Villanelle choked in the emotion and shock as she watched Eve leave to say goodnight to Andrei, then come back down and walk past her without a goodbye. She thought she was in a bad dream and surely Eve would return home. But when the next morning dawned and Villanelle woke on the couch, Eve had not returned home.


	32. Chapter 32

“Thanks, Keiko.”

Eve muttered when Keiko brought two mugs of coffee out to the porch where her husband Bill and Eve sat, the younger woman looking downtrodden.

“I don’t know what to do…”

Bill sipped his coffee and nodded.

“You guys need to talk.”

Her head leaned back against the wall.

“Kinda late for any kinds of talk. I never expected her not...deciding for the baby. I know her. That’s not the problem.”

Villanelle kept making her promise to talk more and in the most important moment for them as a couple she went and disregarded the talking rule. 

“Bill...am I wrong expecting her to have talked to me about this?”

Her partner sighed heavily.

“Listen...I never told you this because...well it’s not really relevant now. Hana wasn’t really planned. Keiko and I were ...close to separating. I know why you feel you just needed a talk because we did that. We sat down and looked it all through. I couldn’t be happier now, even though our relationship...is still a lot of work and actual couples therapy. This baby didn’t save us. We did and still do.”

Eve stared at her partner absolutely surprised. He and Keiko always seemed like such a power couple to her. And then she felt shitty, because she always laid it all on him while he never did. She never even asked.

“Shit Bill...had I known…”

His hand stopped her short from saying more.

“Don’t Eve. Wasn’t my proudest time and I am very happy now.”

She finished her coffee and placed the cup next to herself on the porch.

“I...I’ll drive to my mom’s place now. I can already hear that conversation.”

Bill clapped her on the back and then said he was there for her if she needed to talk and Eve left feeling like shit but at least not like someone imagining things.

She explained what had happened and saw the conflict in her mother. Mama Park loved Villanelle and Andrei and Eve feared Villanelle would do no wrong in her eyes. They sat in silence at the kitchen table and at some point Eve felt tired and so depressed about it all that she just let those silent fat tears roll down her cheeks. Her mother's hand covered hers, squeezing.

“Oh Evie…”

Staring down at the floor as she told her mom she had no idea what to do and that she felt like she had no place to go home to was heartbreaking and her thoughts went to Andrei and how she had promised she would never willingly leave him. But here she sat and she felt she could simply not be with Villanelle at the moment. NOt until this was solved in some way and even if V apologized she had no idea if she could simply jump back in.

The next morning she called in and took overtime leave feeling she could not face Villanelle right now. 

Instead of telling her to talk to Vil, all her mom did was tell Eve to take her time but not forget that Andrei was in the picture and Eve did not. She ached to see him and somehow explain she wasn’t leaving him. By day three she decided to stop by Vils house, hands in her jeans pockets, black leather jacket lose on her the stress making her feel like she could not eat at all.

Erin opened the door and Eve felt her throat close up looking at the girl. She wasn’t at fault for any off this but Eve still did not feel comfy with her being there.

“Oh...hi. The doc and Andrei are out getting Dinner, they should be back soon.”

She nervously looked around, barely able to make eye contact with Erin. The brunette stepped aside simply and let her in and it felt strange to her entering this house. Things had changed.

“Detective...I…”

Eve stared at her sadly.

“Don’t Erin. None of this is your fault. It’s solely between me and Villanelle.”

Eve felt for the young woman really. She must have had her reason to try to surrogate against all rules.

“Look...I don’t want you to think…”

Before she could finish the sentence the front door opened and Eve turned, facing Villanelle and Andrei. The boys face lit up instantly.

“Mama!”

He yelled and she kneeled down, hugging the tiny body to her tightly and letting Andrei bury against her. One hand stroked his back, the other held his head against her as she buried her face in his locks, not wanting to let go again.

Erin was muttering something about putting the food in the kitchen and left them in the halway were Eve kept desperately holding on. She could not let Andrei see she was almost crying, she had to be calm for him knowing Vil would have probably made something up to explain her absence.

“Hey Buddy.”

She whispered.

“Mommy said you are training away from home.”

She nodded, not understanding how she could ever explain this to him.

“Mama are you ok?” 

She had held on so long, that Andrei had realized it was a bit off, so Eve let go and nodded.

“Just missed you.”

Behind Andrei, Villanelle stood unable not to stare. She too had tears in her eyes and Eve stroked Andreis cheek.

“Go help Erin set the table, ok?”

Good boy that he was, Andrei nodded and went straight away, leaving the two women alone in the hallway.

“Eve…”

A hand reached for hers and Eve felt herself pull away before she could stop herself.

“I ...I can’t V.”

“Please...I need you home…”

She felt her chest constrict with sadness.

Villanelle begged with her eyes, but Eve did not look at her. She had broken whatever was between them and stood in front of the detective a beggar. Seeing Eve hold Andrei tightly hurt, knowing she had caused a rift. 

“I need time.”

She wanted to cry her eyes out, scream. Instead she simply fell against Eve, holding her, hands grasping while Eve stood still, hands at her sides.

“Please Eve...please…”

For a moment she thought Eve would hug her back, hands wandering up but then they landed on her upper arms, softly ending the embrace by pushing her away. What Eve said next to her broke her completely.

“I can’t V. Not yet. I will stay with Ma for...I know I have no parental rights...but I am begging you to let me see Andrei.”

She felt sick to her stomach as she stared at the black haired woman, equally as broken as she was.

“You’re leaving me.”

**

Andrei realized fast that things between his mothers were not right. Whenever she brought him back home and said her goodbyes he cried, begging Eve to stay, begging her to come home. It broke the Detective over and over and god she wanted to go home but each time she saw Erin growing more and more round, she felt unable.

At work, people made a wide circle around her and V. They were court, professional but every case killed Eve on the inside. She was there on Andrei’s first day at school, meeting him and V in front of the school and seeing him off.

“Eve...you are still up?”

Her mother said, having found her on the back porch.

“Darling...how long do you think…”

“Ma, please. Don’t.”

Her mother sighed, slowly getting down and sitting next to her on the stairs, tightening the robe around her.

“Evie, each day you are breaking a bit more. And Vil…”

She had early on told her mother she would never forbid her to talk to Vil. Explaining she just needed time. Her mother was on her side. She was angry at the things that had happened. But as a mother she understood Villanelle too. She sat between their chairs.

“Mama...I just don’t know what to feel, what to do. I look at Erin...I think of the baby and...I feel so sad. I look at Vil and I just want to be...with her again but I can’t right now. I am so resentful, I hate myself.”

Under other circumstances she would be helping V put up a nursery right now. An arm slung around her shoulders, a kiss was pressed against her cheek.

Each day, Eve felt, they got more and more used to the state between them. On her days off she would pick up Andrei, then bring him home before dinner. Every second weekend, Andrei would stay with her and Mama Park and each time she brought him home and watched him go in with shoulders slumped she felt like a failure.

**

The Grandfather clock tick-tocked, announcing the passing of each second. The office was dark and air heavy with cigar smoke, almost so thick that you thought you could cut through it.  
The man in the chair behind the table sat with his eyes closed as he listened to the explanations, thick fingers drumming onto the wooden surface.

“Anything missing?”

The guy reporting shuffled from foot to foot, being egged on to speak by the woman in the room, sitting in an armchair next to him.

“We…we believe they had their...books taken. There might have been info on customers...and girls on them.”

A fist connected with the dark, shiny oak, the desk groaning in protest. Long seconds passed by as the cigar was snuffed out, the man in the shadows leaning back, staring at the people across from him.

“You ...will find whoever stole that drive and then you will kill them. Because if what you say is on that drive, we are all royally fucked. And you...you keep those detectives away! I don’t care how. Cause if we don’t finally end this shit show...some of us are going to jail. And I have no aspirations for that place.”

Legs crossed carefully as the woman leaned back in her chair, regarding the man across with hawkish eyes.

"And how do you presume I can make the bodies of your friends vanish? We are no further to understanding who is killing or why and with the murderer still out there…you should give up the notion that this bloody trail does not lead to you, so maybe it's time to explain to me what this could be about..."

The man folded his arms over his chest and sent the third person out. As soon as the door clicked back into place he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a manila folder, holding it out.

"This image was in the mail to the cousins before they vanished."

"Who is she?"

"That doesn't matter anymore...because she has been dead for some time."

The picture flew back onto his desk with force.

"You seem to have forgotten about someone killing the cousins shortly after, so maybe, just maybe, it is important that we find out who she is and why someone might kill for her."

The sneer in the voice was unmistakable.

"Well then Carolyn...I am quite sure you value your career enough to find out more. That detective has given up on sniffing around?"

Carolyn Martens stood, looking down upon the man coldly.

"She is too busy trying to get her life back out of the shambles. Any info you have on the girl…"

**

"Hey buddy, how was school?"

Eve asked as she stepped into her mother's house, Andrei doing his homework at the kitchen table.

"I hate it!"

Her mother shot her a look and Eve crouched down next to his chair, taking off her woolen hat and turning his chair so he would have to look at her.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

She watched him bite his lip and then he wiped his eyes furiously.

"We have to paint a picture about our Christmas and I don't want to because everything is wrong and I don't want Christmas like this! I hate Christmas and I hate home!"

He yelled teary and then sprung up, out of the chair and stomped up to his room which they had renovated for him.

Eve's head hung, eyes closed at the sting of tears in her eyes. 

"Evie...it's Christmas this has been going on for months. You can't tell me you are happy with how this is. I know nothing will take the pain of having been excluded from you. And I am not saying you should just up and forget...but can you at least try to make amends somehow?"

The baby was due the end of January and Mama Park often talked to Villanelle about the progress, Eve knew she was making a baby blanket even.

"Erin is in the hospital, strict bed rest...did I.."

Eve stood and nodded.

"Yes you told me."

It sounded forced and Eve sighed when she saw her mother's face at her reaction.

"It's not as easy as everyone always…"

"Come off it! You think your Pa and I were always just happy? You know how often we argued all through the night and put up a front for you Eve? No couple is just endless happiness. Love is constant work. And life is sometimes swallowing your pride and listening, even though you don't want to hear it. I am not excusing what Villanelle did, on the contrary but she is sorry and you either swallow your pride or you stop saying this is just a break and end things with her, because this constant limbo is just hurting all of you. And most importantly Eve, it's hurting Andrei."

The sting the words left, the pain of knowing she was hurting Andrei made her stand wobbly.  
With shoulders hanging she went up the stairs, finding Andrei on his bed sobbing. 

Sitting down next to him, she rubbed his back, watching as he turned his head away.

"Buddy…"

"Why don't you love mommy anymore?"

He asked his voice broken.

"I do...I could never not love the two of you…sometimes things between grown ups are complicated."

"Thats stupid! Grown ups always say it when they have no more reasons!"

In a way he was right, Eve felt. 

"I don't want the baby any longer the baby made everything bad!"

Andrei half yelled and Eve blanched. Before he could bury back under the blankets she softly grabbed him and pulled him onto her lap, hugging him tightly.

"Now listen to me Andrei...your sibling has nothing to do with this. This is something between mommy and I. I know you are angry right now but you have to be angry with the right people and not divert your anger towards someone that is not at fault. The baby never caused this. Is that clear?"

He looked thoroughly shameful as he nodded, more sobs wrecking his body.

"I promise I will work harder to make things better again ok? I know I did really bad and that I disappointed you. And I am sorry Andrei. I can't promise you everything will be back to normal tomorrow but I promise to do my best to work towards that."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So before ya'll kill each other in the comment section here's the next one.

Villanelle hung up the phone, fresh tears in her eyes. She had tried to bury herself in work in the past weeks, hoping to forget what the mess of her private life was. Her father had reminded her again. He had called initially to talk about Erin and the baby but also spoke to her about things Andrei had said to him. 

She wiped her eyes and nose, having listened to her father say she had to pull her head out of the sand and talk to Eve, explain again. She had tried approaching Eve but the other woman had said she needed time and now it was almost Christmas and it seemed to only get worse. 

When the doorbell rang and she checked the clock she realized it was the time Eve always brought Andrei home on her weekends and the thought hurt so much. Of course she had not denied the other woman's request to have Andrei regularly. She went to the door, not caring that she looked like death warmed up with puffy eyes and a pale face. 

As she pulled the door open a stewing Andrei stomped up the stairs, Eve getting out of her car and following suit.

"Andrei Nikolai Vasiliev!"

Villanelle watched as he turned, hands in fists by his side, staring at Eve angrily.

"We talked about this buddy and you promised me something!"

Eve said, clearly trying to stay calm besides being angry at something.

"Well you promised not to leave me!"

And with that verbal slap Andrei left, pushing past a horrified Villanelle. Eve had blanched and slowly stood up, staring past Villanelle at where the boy had vanished.

The blonde had never heard Eve use Andrei's full name, nor had she ever thought she would witness them at odds. Eve was rubbing her eyes tiredly while Villanelle had no idea where to look.

"What happened."

V asked, still nonplussed at what she had witnessed but also worried because Andrei had never seemed so angry before. Eve seemed to ponder something before she straightened her shoulders and did look at Villanelle, taking in the taller woman, who hated feeling under such scrutiny, knowing the mess she was. So her eyes averted ashamed. Something between them shifted and Eve sighed.

"Ca... can we talk? Inside preferably."

Villanelle dared not hope for anything positive. She actually feared the worst and felt close to tears again as she nodded and went inside, Eve following her. After what she witnessed the fallout of whatever had happened between Andrei and Eve, she was sure eve had explained to him why they would stay separate. Maybe she had turned their break into a full on leaving and Andrei was angry because of it.

She led Eve to the living room, clearing away the parts of the bassinet she wanted to put together, still only unpacked because her father had called.

Villanelle sunk into the armchair, hands in her lap, wringing worried.

Eve meanwhile was pacing, stepping over the parts over and over before she pulled the couch table over and sat on it, right across Villanelle.

"Is...this...are you making it final...is that why Andrei is angry? Did you talk to him?"

She stared at her hands, lips quivering with emotion.

"V...look at me."

A calloused hand landed on hers, squeezing. Villanelle did as asked, slowly raising her head, ashamed how this single touch made her feel, how needy she was for Eve's tenderness.

"I'm sorry I did all..of this. I swear Eve. I didn't think because...because what do you even think when your ex wife steals your eggs and has a baby made by forging documents? All I saw was that this baby was innocent and I was at fault for not thinking of my eggs for so long. When I was called to New York I thought...i would just clear everything with the agency but when they told me nothing of the process was done legal...I stopped thinking. All I thought was…we're good parents. All will be fine. And I know nothing is fine because I ran none of this by you but I was simply in panic that Erin would terminate."

Tears rolled down already red cheeks and Villanelle grabbed a Kleenex from a box, clumsily wiping her nose.

"I can't turn back time Eve. I can't make this better with an apology. I kept you out of this and I am sorry. I…get...if you're leaving."

Eve handed her another Kleenex.

"V...Im not... can't leave you...I wouldn't. I love you but I am resentful and I hate myself for feeling like this. I do need time but I also...I want to start over. You and me. I do want this family but I need to feel like I am part of it and not just a bystander. I just don't know how to get over you bringing Erin here just like this. Shit I don't know… ."

They were a fucking mess. Eve took a breath and Villanelle finally looked at her tears now rolling because Eve was not leaving her and she had never felt such sheer relief. 

“I do get you were under pressure. Vil...I would have never been against having another child. It’s sudden I guess. But I know it’s not your fault your Ex is a nutter. You just up and left and I was...here not involved in anything and I wondered if you cared to involve me at all.”

Eve groaned at herself feeling she made no sense, could not put her emotions into words.

A door slammed upstairs and Vil flinched while Eve frowned, standing to go towards the stairs and almost stumbling over the Bassinet parts yet again.

“I swear to god…”

Villanelle frowned at the odd behaviour.

“What...what is he so angry about?”

“We had a rough weekend. Apparently he also had a rough friday at school. You will hear from them and so we did not go to the rink. I talked to him...I know I made this tough for him but right now...we aren't going to the Boston Washington Hockey game on the 23rd of December!”

The last part was said loudly upstairs and more stomping told Eve, that Andrei had heard that one.

Eve sighed and rubbed her neck.

“Yea...well…Jesus Vil…”

Once more she hit a tool with her foot and frowned.

“I wanted to put it up but Pa called…”

Without saying another word Eve pulled the pieces towards her and started.

Villanelle excused herself as she felt herself tearing up once more, instead of being in the way she went up and talked to Andrei for the better part of an hour to calm the emotions down. 

When she returned back down the bassinet was being finished and Eve put it next to the armchair.  
“He fell asleep.”

Villanelle informed, watching Eve staring down at the little wooden bassinet. 

“I’m sorry...for putting us…”

“I am too Eve…”

**

A knock woke Villanelle and she stirred, rubbing her eyes and then smiling bravely when she saw Eve at the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey Eve.”

The detective crossed the hospital room and pecked V’s cheek softly.

“Bill drove like a mad guy when Cruz called. Sorry I am late.”

She had been on a trip for a case which had her and Bill drive the better part of a day to some remote village. No funding for police meant Super 8 motels and road trips and since it hadn’t been planned that the baby was born at the beginning of the year she thought she would be fine to be gone 3 days.

“Bit early huh?”

Vil smiled her eyes holding a strange kind of sparkle Eve had not seen before.

“She was just...pretty much ready and decided it was time.”

“Over early...just like her Ma. Where…”

“Just general testing.”

Eve nodded and put the stuffed toy on the changing table, hands going to her jeans pockets as she grew a bit nervous. 

“I...ah went to see Erin...she’s chipper. Said she was happy to be going home soon.”

Just as Villanelle wanted to say she was happy to have her home to herself again too a nurse rolled in a little transport bassinet with a fussy bundle in. As soon as her eyes wandered to the bundle, Villanelle’s face flushed with happiness in the sheerest form. She reached and lifted the babe out, softly stroking a round cheek and watching lips smack. Eve’s nervosity grew tenfold as she watched.

“Well Eve, meet Emilia Anastasia Vasiliev.”

Villanelle said and Eve took some steps forward, swallowing thickly as she looked down at the baby, blue eyes flitting back and forth through the room.

“Another double name? Come on Vil...it’s impossible to yell out after them with such long names. They’ll run off before I finish.”

The blonde actually smiled, knowing the quib was not critique but Eve’s nervousness. 

“Come here…”

“No I’ll hurt her or something...she’s tiny!”

“Eve…”

Eve did not hurt her. She held her a bit unsure but Villanelle helped adjust the position until Emilia was held securely, Eve gazing down with wonder.

The visit was cut short when the Precinct called, but Eve promised to be back as soon as she could. When Villanelle woke next she found the room bathed in the dim light from the warming bulb above the changing table, the bassinet next to her bed empty and a second of panic later, her eyes landed on Eve, standing at the window with Emilia and giving her the bottle, softly whispering to the nursing baby and staring outside at the still snow-covered city below. She let them have a moment, pretending to be asleep, even when she felt Eve kiss her cheek and saying she would be back the next day. 

Eve needed her own bonding moments with the baby. Their therapist had suggested it in their second session. She was proud of Eve for conquering her dislike of therapy for them and she felt it was a lot easier to talk with someone on the sideline, guiding them properly and helping them work through frustrations proper. Eve was still at her mother's place, but they spend more and more evenings with each other again.

**

“Bill...how far along are you with...the thing.”

O’Malley asked, sipping his coffee and watching the other man frown.

“You calling me here for that question isn’t boding well. I am trying to secure any info of money movement because right now we just have a picture but don’t know what was handed over. Also isn’t easy doing this without alerting anyone.”

The other man shook his head and there was none of his usual stupid jokes present. He looked rather nervous.

“a Body was found frozen like a popsicle in the Charles river. It’s our second missing cousin.”

“I mean...we kinda knew he would turn up dead.”

O’Malley finished his coffee and put a fiver on the table, standing and then leaning in to say.

“Yea...but turns out he was the godson of a russian mob boss. And said Mob boss... was seen landing his private machine on an airfield out of the city. So...trouble arrived in town. His names Leonid Grigory Astankova. That’s a file on him. As much as we could find”

A data drive was placed next to his cup and O’Malley left, Bill twisting the little stick between his fingers.

“Well...shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now please....I am happy to see a lively discussion but no more attacking each other.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Straight away after the mess that was the comment section the last two chapters, even though I asked you keep it friendly: if this attacking others happens again I am done writing this story. 
> 
> I want to bring happiness not arguments.

Every once in a while, Detectives where given a cold case file and this month it had been Eve”s and Bills turn. It was the beginning of February and Eve could not wait to get home. Her therapy was going well and she was looking forward to her time with Andrei and Emilia.   
Bill telling her about his therapist had been a blessing. She had never thought it would be so much easier to have someone on the sidelines, guarding over them. They were talking about things that had never been said before and it wasn't an attack. It was the realisation that when your were head over heels in love you sometimes ignore stuff. 

Her leg bounced nervously and she told herself not to stare at the clock, because time tended to go more slow when she did. But then she heard the hearts of 15 males soar and collective awe’s being muttered.

“Yo Park! Kids happy she ain’t got your mug!”

Someone said and Eve’s head whipped up. There was Villanelle with the Maxi Cosi, the detectives surrounding the blonde and gushing down. Eve stood and blushed, making her way through her co workers and to Vil, who had put the maxi Cosi on a desk and was slowly picking up Emilia. Eve grinned, seeing Vil had put Em into the Boston PD onesie that the boys had given her. Police was a family and your kids belonged.

She felt Bills hand on her shoulder, squeezing and she turned her head, there was this flush of pride on her face. Even cold as Ice Martens emerged from her office greeting the new arrival.

“Can you watch her a moment I want to check up on the morgue?”

Eve nodded, still always feelings so nervous holding the little girl. Into her arms Emi went and Eve softly moved about, standing at the window in the winter sun, surrounded by the fathers of the precinct. Emi was tiny in her arms and when the boys took turns holding her, welcoming her into the family, Emi was dwarfed by their large arms.

“I remember when Luna was born. Couldn't take my eyes off of her for weeks. Melted my heart when she smiled at me.”

Cruz said grinning and Bill laughed.

“Don't tell me! Hana is my little princess, and she knows it!”

Eve looked down into Emi’s face, once she had her back from the guys, eyes which were slowly turning hazel like her mothers. They blinked up at her with such trust.

“You’ll have to chase the boys off your doorstep Park!”

Eve frowned down and little Emi looked up. 

“I’m in for something with you, huh?”

Shit, if she was half the looker her mother was, Eve would get a rifle. Emi smacked her lips and grunted and Eve softly swayed her, eyes never leaving hers.

“Aye Park! You got the princess bug!”

She stared, she knew it. Emi was her little girl, whereas Andrei was her little man. It felt stupid and no matter what they would encounter in life, she’d be with them. The love inside of her for these kids was so all encompassing, she had no way to form it into words.

She would kill for these kids, the detective thought for a short second.

Emi loved the attention of all the men, they held her, telling her their names, swaying the baby in their arms and she tried hard to stay awake, all the commotion around her very interesting. Not a sound of distress was made as she let herself be held and cooed at.

"Hey, will you come over after your shift?"

Vil asked, standing behind Eve and watching over her shoulder as Bill held their daughter, cooing to her.

"Yes. Look at that a baby turned Boston's toughest to mush…"

Eve grinned and V pressed a kiss against her cheek as they stood together for a second. Content. 

**

“Andrei...shhh let them rest. Come help me cook.”

Villanelle whispered, pecking her son's cheek as he stood in front of the couch, staring at his Mama with his little sister on her chest, both napping while the TV was on sportscenter. Andrei did as she asked and V snapped a picture before they went to the kitchen. It was a dinner night, where they had a meal together. 

Before Emilia was born they had slowly started spending their evenings together again, from eating together, decorating for the holidays, spending thanksgiving and christmas as well as new years. The amount of time spend grew and once Emilia was there, Eve was over almost all the time. Villanelle hated that Eve slept at her mothers place but she understood now, because of their therapist, that Eve and she worked through things very differently. Since Eve tended to bottle things up, she often collected more and more weight on her shoulders, until she crashed under it. The other woman put herself under so much mental pressure, because she could often not properly voice how she felt and let Villanelle simply take the lead. That often caused their dissonances when Eve realized too late, she should have voiced herself. 

Villanelle and Andrei stood making salad together before he helped her with the salmon, the boy rather proud of how well he did. 

She smiled and praised Andrei. He too had been under immense pressure because of their situation. Eve and she both made sure that he did not feel set back by the birth of his sister via special times for him. Like cooking or cuddle time after Emilia was in bed and before it was time for him. 

The ME learned many things about herself in the sessions too. She was someone that naturally took charge and led, while Eve was a strong person, she had been so new to this kind of relationship that she had accepted that kind of lead while she would not easily have in another situation. And Villanelle had lead and taken to it naturally. When she had to make a decision about their family, she took the easy way and simply decided. Thus hurting Eve, who once more was simply unable to find words for her discontent, getting more and more angry with each day.

No one was at fault alone. They both had made things worse and now had to work through it. She missed her partner though. She missed sleeping and waking next to Eve and she missed mornings spent on the couch in front of the fire, just them three, cuddling. She wanted Eve back but could not pressure her this time. She could not lead in this and had to let Eve work through it instead of deciding it for Eve. 

Together with Andrei she set the table and then told him to go wash his hands. Eve had come over after work as promised and watched over Emilia so Andrei and Villanelle could go shopping, spend some mommy and son time. When they had returned Eve was conked out on the couch, securely holding Emilia who also slept, large nursing pillow securing them. While Andrei washed, Villanelle felt compelled to gaze at Emilia and Eve, taking them in and making sure it was committed to memory. Her heart beat madly in her chest at the sight and she felt the tell tale prickle of tears. Eve was always so scared to do something wrong with the baby, instead she was a natural. Just the other night ago, she had to call Eve because Emilia could not be calmed down after her bottle. A few seconds in Eve’s arms and Emilia was content again. 

Kneeling in front of the couch, V softly stroked Eve’s cheek, then pressed a kiss there, before whispering into the stirring woman's ear.

“Hey…dinner is ready.”

Arms tightened around the baby to secure her as Eve woke, nodding in understanding.

“Sorry for falling asleep on you. I wanted to help you.”

Villanelle pecked her lips.

“You helped by making sure Emilia got her sleep. Also Andrei helped and we got some nice time together.”

**

Leonid Grigory Astankova was a large burly man. Wide shoulders and hard set jaw, scar on his neck from an assassination attempt, faded from age and hidden underneath expensive collars. Bill had devoured his file, had tried finding more on the man that had taught Yekaterinburg to be scared of the night. He was ruthless in acquiring his wealth and not fought because he was a big Putin supporter. He had spent his youth in a jail, gotten out and gotten by with crime, slowly working himself up in the mob ranks. Until he was the leader.

The Wolf of Yekaterinburg was now somewhere in or around Boston and Bill knew that the murder on his godson might be on the way to cause a war on Bostons streets. While Bill was none the wiser how Carolyn fit into the puzzle. He stared down at the image of her receiving an envelope from one of the dead cousins, swirling the whiskey in his glass.   
All evidence from the murders had been given to the FBI and he had nothing left to look at.  
He couldn’t ask around the mob because they would sniff a dirty cop as soon as he did. 

Bill sipped once more and heard the basement door open.

“Bill? Kenny is here.”

Keiko said. 

Kenny, his only way to secure info on the police archives without anyone getting suspicious.

The young man made his way down, already looking nervous. 

“Hey, thanks for coming here. Let’s cut to the chase…”

The next 20 minutes Bill explained what he was working on, why it was important no one knew that he was searching for a dirty cop, not saying the name for safety, then explaining he needed kenny to extract the disciple killer case files without leaving a trace and copy them for him.

The man blanched even more, slumping in his chair.

“Again? Seriously Bill I almost pissed my pants the first time.”

Feeling confused and wondering if he heard right Bill asked what he meant and now it was Kenny’s turn to look confused.

“Didn’t Eve tell you? She got me to do the same before the FBI could get everything….shit Bill, I thought cause you’re her partner…?”

“I’ll ask her first before. Thanks Kenny and sorry for calling you here at this time of the day.”

Once the younger man had left Bill was left deep in thoughts. Why had Eve done that and never told him? 

Meanwhile in a house in the woods outside of Boston, Astankova looked through the information that had been gathered by his people, sipping a Vodka. A link under the newspaper article on the internet caught his attention. A young woman with the name Vasiliev, nothing odd but somehow he was intrigued. He clicked it and there was a paper about the medical examiner. The name rang a bell and when he scrolled down he felt his hand close around the Vodka glass dangerously.

“Сука!”

He knew that face all too well. His jaw worked as he started typing angrily, spending the next few hours investigating Konstantin Vasiliev and his daughter.

**

“MA! I’m home!”

Eve grunted as she toed off her boots, nose and cheeks red from the cold outside. 

“Mama!”

“Huh?”

Turning, Eve saw Andrei on the couch, flipping through a book.

“Hey buddy...what are you doing here? Is Mommy here too?”

Before the child could answer, her mother came into the room.

“Villanelle asked me to pick him up from school, she was feeling under the weather. She asked if he could stay here this weekend as not to get him sick.”

Eve frowned worried. Why had Vil not said anything to her when they talked in the morning?

“Thanks Ma. Listen...I’ll go check on her.”

“Good take the soup I made.”

She left as soon as her mother had packed everything, worried the whole drive and a bit angry because Vil should have told her. She would have taken a day off to help with Emilia so V could rest.

The lights in the Beacon Hill home where off and Eve found mugs in the kitchen sink, something Villanelle usually did not do. She put everything in the dishwasher and then went in search of and then finding the Blonde in her bed, huddled under the covers, babyphone in her hand. Vils breathing sounded labored and from the baby phone came sounds alerting her to Emi being awake or at least waking. 

She grabbed the thing from Vil and then went to Emilia’s room, smiling at the baby in her bed. The little girl was not a fussy baby. She was rather calm usually, looking around interested. She loved her cuddles and being held and when she saw someone over her crib her little body moved in excitement. 

“Hey Emi!”

Checking her watch, she guessed it was time for a change and a bottle, so Eve got to work, cursing all the way until she had Emi in a fresh onesie. 

“You’d think they’d make these a bit more parent friendly.”

Eve had swiftly learned that talking to Emi constantly through changing made her rather calm. She still grunted unhappily when the onesie came off and the heat lamp wasn’t warm enough for her, but she listened intently to Eve either talking about the changing itself or about anything that had happened during her day. After Emi was changed she went to the kitchen with her, warming up the formula and then feeding a voracious little baby girl. Eve sat on the couch with the little girl, watching in amazement, a tiny hand grasping her finger strongly. Emi had soft blond tufts of locked hair already and Eve hoped her hair would stay that way, she loved Andreis locks after all. 

The sound of Vil shuffling down the stairs made her look up. She had left her jacket on the bed next to Vil so the other woman would not fly into a panic. 

“Hey, Ma said you weren’t feeling well. I brought you soup.”

Eve said softly and with a tender smile. The way the Blonde looked she must feel bad. She had never seen the woman so disheveled. 

“Thank you.”

Was croaked back and Eve frowned. 

“Go back to bed Vil I’ll heat up the soup and bring you some after bringing little Miss Emi to bed again.”

Villanelle looked confused through her kitchen, seeing that Eve had cleaned the stuff away and then did what Eve had told her, thanking her for helping as she dragged herself back to bed.

“Whelp little Emi...I think Mommy isn’t feeling too hot huh? Well I’ll care for you both. Nu huh I can do it don’t frown. I’ll just...not cook. Don’t want to make poor mommy feel worse do we? Nooo we don’t.”

While Emi tried to finish the bottle in record time, Eve slowed her down, knowing she would get achy if she ate too fast and achy pissed baby was not something she needed with a sick Vil at home.

Thirty minutes later, Eve walked up the stairs with a bowl of her mother’s chicken ginseng soup. Villanelle looked miserable in bed. Pale and nose red from blowing it often.

“Oh Vil…”

She felt warm to the touch and Eve grabbed her cell from her jacket and called her mother, telling her she would stay with Vil and care for Emi so Vil could get rest. 

“V I got some soup for you.”

While Villanelle tried to eat, Eve got her another pajama and some wet towels to wipe her off. The temp was elevated but not feverish and thanks to the other woman’s need to always have everything logically stowed away, she easily found some anti cold meds.

“Here take this. I called Ma. She will watch Andrei this weekend and I will stay here and take care of Emi and you so you can get enough rest.”

“Thank you so much, Eve.”

Eve’s hand softly stroked a pale cheek.

“No need to thank me. If you need me call. I’ll leave the door open. I’ll stay in the guest bedroom so I don’t get sick too.”

By Sunday morning Villanelle was definitely getting better, having gotten lots of sleep and hearty food from Mama Park, while Eve made sure she did not have to worry about Emi. 

Sunday Morning Eve sat on the couch with the Babygirl, softly talking her through the importance of Bobby Orr for Boston Ice hockey, telling her she would join her and Andrei, once she was old enough. A grunt here and there was all the affirmation Eve needed. As she pointed to the screen and explained why that tackle would get a two minute penalty, she realized Villanelle was staring at them from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hey look Mommy’s up. Good! I got some fresh stuff from the bakery you like. Miss Emi and I took a little stroll since its nice and sunny. Right Emi?”

Villanelle’s reaction was nothing like she thought it would be. She found the other woman tear up and sniffle. Eve put Emi down into the living room bassinet and hurried to Villanelle’s side.

“Hey...hey now! What’s wrong?”

The lithe body was wrecked by sobs and the detective gathered her partner in her arms, holding her and rubbing her back.

“Vil, come on what’s going on?”

It broke her heart to see Villanelle in such a state, hiccuping from her sobs and shaking.

“Can...can you...please come home? Pl...p..please Eve. I...I don’t want...to be alone...anymore! I miss you so much.”


	35. Chapter 35

After her breakdown in the living room, Villanelle had felt all cried out and weak, eyes burning from her tears. Eve had pulled her to the couch and she had crawled onto the other woman’s lap, face pressed against her neck. Soon the soothing motion of Eve’s hands rubbing her back had her calmed down some and Villanelle was able to speak softly, almost whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

“No sorry needed V.”

They stayed like this for long moments. 

“I am doing it...again. I am pressuring you.”

Vil said miserably and felt Eve hug her tighter.

“You asked not ordered. I don’t think the therapist means to ask nothing from me.”

Her weekend had been utter hell. She had felt strange friday morning. By noon she realized she was getting sick and had called Mama Park. 

“I am sorry you felt alone Vil, I know this whole situation is a big mess.”

Eve leaned back a little and Villanelle looked at her, cheeks still wet from tears. Hands framed her face and then Eve pressed their foreheads together. The closeness soothed the Blonde, letting Eve softly wipe her cheeks. Eve always made her feel so loved even with the smallest touches and Eve was still tender but she missed being kissed and touched.

“I have no clue why you want to be with me Vil.”

Eve whispered and on instinct, Villanelle leaned in and kissed her.

“I love...you so much!”

She muttered against the Detectives lips.

She had for so long that it was second nature to her. When she had first met Eve in that library she had simply seen someone that would understand her, but the more time they spend, the more she realized her feelings turned to more. Even after leaving she could not stop thinking of Eve until she had to for her own sanity's sake. Villanelle tried to start over and when Nadia had shown interest in her she had thought she could move on. She had loved Nadia. Just never as she had felt for Eve. And in the end fate had brought her back to Eve and this time she wouldn’t let anything take them apart again.

She kissed Eve over and over, the Detective kissing back tenderly, more calm to soothe her while her kisses had a desperateness to them. She had missed this so much. They lost time until an unhappy sound alerted them that Emilia had not appreciated being put back into the bassinette. V stood and then picked their daughter back up, Emilia calming again and looking around curiously.

Eve carded her hands through her messy hair, taking deep breaths to calm herself before she stood, pecking both girls cheeks.

“I’ll go prepare breakfast. Sit down and relax.”

Villanelle followed suit, still flushed from their kisses and talking softly to the baby while she heard Eve make coffee and set the counter for them. Breakfast felt so soothingly normal, like they had never been on a break. Emi was exchanged halfway through so V could eat, also because she just loved watching Eve with the little baby. This was something she had fantasized about since forever, wishing she had raised Andrei with Eve from the beginning.  
Watching Eve now, securely holding the baby, joking around with her, speaking softly and rubbing their noses together made her ache for this.That was all Villanelle needed in her life.

**

“So...the Doc is back to work?”

Bill asked and thanked the waitress for the coffee refill.

“Yeap...first day back. Could not get her to leave this morning. I mean I hate it too but Emi is in good hands. Nanny is top notch, don’t even want to think of what that costs.”

They were combining their days off so the could cover a day or two independently, Mama park would take her one day too, still Eve did not like not being with Emi all day until she was old enough for Kindergarten groups. Vils 8 weeks of parental had passed so quickly. They had discussed for long since her mother had offered watching the baby. But her mother was 65 and she did not want to burden her so much. Vil had agreed but they also wanted to let her have Emi one day at least.

“Vil is looking to stay shorter times.”

“So...you moved back in?”

Eve bit her sandwich and nodded.

“We’re good you know. Working on everything. You were right, therapy was a good idea.”

She had always hated the thought of telling her woes to a stranger but had to admit it helped her and Vil immensely. She had gone back home that Sunday Evening after Vils break down, her mother was relieved that they were making it work.

‘There is something else I wanted to talk to you…”

Bill said and his voice lowered, making Eve frown.

“Listen...I wanted to look something up in the disciple files and asked Kenny if he could get his hands on it for me...he said you already have the full copy for...a reason I probably don’t want to know.”

She leaned back and shrugged.

“I did collect some stuff after we were taken off the case. I don’t really think the FBI is really doing anything. Nothing ominous. I can hand the stick to you. What are you looking at?”

Bill had debated very long if he should let Eve in on it. But she was like a dog with a bone if he did and he feared she would make one of her rash decisions. She just had a new baby home and Bill did not want to put her in such a situation.

“Nothing just...reading over it again seeing if we missed something.”

“Yea, Vil has told me...asked me to not get into it again after the whole stabbing incident. I always thought we overlooked something. Well...I’ll add the other thing I...”

Bill looked surprised.

“Other thing?”

Finishing her coffee, Eve shrugged.

“At the fundraiser we went to I overheard to guys talking about Jin and not wanting to end up like him, I wanted to ask Vil to get me an invite list but...well, she told me she did not want me to get back into the case.”

Bill shared the Docs thoughts, the young woman probably having a founded bad feeling.

“Sure add it.”

**

“What is Andrei doing?”  
Vil asked, Emilia in her arms suckling on a pacifier, standing at the backyard door and looking out. Eve poured them both a coffee after having placed the take out call.

“Throwing passes.”

The blonde turned her head sideways.

“And he needs the buckets for that?”

Grinning, Eve nodded.

“I am not happy with him and the football thing.”

She said, stroking Emilia’s soft cheek, the baby sighing happily.

“I mean...we can let him switch to Ice Hockey. If we start putting money away now he should have a proper teeth fund by the time…”

A sharp look stopped her and the detective smirked at her lover. As she walked over, leaning in to kiss Emi’s cheek.

“Babe...you once told me you were worried he was too pulled away from children his age. That you worried he was a bit odd compared to others. And here he is, a normal boy. Just let him be a kid.”

The taller woman frowned.

“He will get hurt.”

“Well we can’t lock him up…no! We can not Vil!”

She laughed and pulled V in for a kiss, taking Emi from her and cooing at the baby.

“Come on bug let Mommy have her coffee.”

Villanelle went to the counter and picked up her cup, sitting and watching Eve with Emilia. The image of the two always melted her heart. They were so cute together. Being back at work was hard for V, when all day she thought of going home to be with her child  
She wished she could keep these little moments forever. Get stuck in time of watching Eve softly humming to Emi, rubbing their noses together as they watched Andrei outside.  
They had faced so many hardships and hiccups and V was sure this wasn’t the end of it. But as long as she was with Eve, they could get it all done. They had faced so much already and gotten through. 

**

“Bill we asked you not to tell anyone about our little secret!”

O’Malleys voice sounded urgent as he slid into the booth. 

“What’s going on?”

“Your partner is sniffing around a fundraiser the cousins where on. She went back to the hotel it took place at and asked for Lists. She found their names and searched for them in the database trying to access their evidence.”

Bill felt himself turn rather annoyed.

“I didn’t tell her but I asked her for the data copy she had made before we handed everything to the FBI. The only way I can have access to the files without alerting Martens. I’ll try to...deter her somehow.”

Bill said.

“Well tough luck Bill my colleague already send his formal questions to Martens on why her department was asking around in his case.”

“Shit…”

“Better push her to take whatever punishment and not flip out on Martens, Bill. If she gets wind of being looked into…”

Bill nodded understanding, already wondering how he would ever get Eve to just roll over and take it. She and Martens had always been at odds. He thought of a way and cringed. It would hurt their friendship but it was the only way he was sure she would end her searches and let Martens reprimand her.

“I’ll take care of it. I think I have an idea what Marten’s did for the cousins. Everytime Sex crimes tried to raid one of their hidden clubs, nothing was there. Martens is good friends with the sex crimes department chief, they play Poker together.”

O’Malley nodded.

“I’ll tell my boy to look into it. Check calls on days before to the cousins. You make sure your partner leaves shit be.”

**

“Oh hey Bill, come on in! Vil just came home.”

Eve had opened the door to her partner, Baby Emilia on her arms and Andrei running around with a plane toy behind them through the hallway and living room.

“Andrei...hey come on buddy you don’t need to yell!”

The boy stopped shortly and then nodded before ceasing the loud noises.  
He followed his partner to the kitchen greeting Villanelle who was unpacking groceries.

“Hey Bill!”

“So what’s up partner.”

Eve asked and Bill rubbed his face tiredly, making Eve look worried and Villanelle take the baby from her, leaving them to get the kids ready for dinner.

“What’s going on?”

Bill sat on an Island counter stool and looked at Eve, taking a deep breath.

“I was called by someone I know from another department last night and he was pissed. Asked me if I knew a det. Park. Said sure, she’s my partner. Now imagine my surprise when I hear that you requested looking into their files for a homicide. And then imagine how pissed that guy was feeling you stuck your nose where it didn’t belong.”

Eve was about to get ready to defend herself but Bill held up a hand to stop her.

“I’m pissed Eve. Why cant you for once stick to the rules? He reported you to Martens. You will get another reprimand and maybe this time entry in your file. For what? A case that isn’t ours? Are you really that nuts?”

There was a fire behind Eve’s brown eyes, the woman ready to explode.

“I just checked on something for the old case files and the fundraiser and lo of course the people talking about Jin and not ending up like him, end up dead too! Bill come on I had to…to just make sure.”

“No you didn’t Eve! It’s not our case any longer. I have seniority your job was to come to me first.”

“Bill come on you pull seniority on me? You never did that shit.”

There was a strange undercurrent of anger and something else in Bill and Eve was confused why he reacted the way he did.

“I never had to, cause usually you use your brain first. Now I will tell Martens tomorrow that I ordered you to ask around. You will go along with it and you will NOT get involved in this case again or I swear I will put you on cold cases till you retire. Stop shooting your career up with this shit, Eve. You can go far but you have to start playing by the rules. Damnit kid you could make it to chief but not if you get kicked out of the force first.”

“Bill…”

“Is that clear, Eve?”

The way he said it, shut Eve up. He was dead serious. He would push for her to be transferred to cold cases.

“Fine...Detective Pargrave.”

He stood to leave, finding Villanelle in the Living room on the couch, clearly having listened as she muttered a thank you to him. He knew Eve would be pissed at him for some time. He knew she also took him serious while she liked to ignore Martens. 

Eve was left behind in the kitchen staring at the marble top. Villanelle simply passed her, pecking her cheek and then getting the things to set the table. 

Once it was nighttime, the kids in bed, Eve changed for bed and waiting on Vil to lock up the house while reading a book about Forensic psychology and its history, Villanelle made her way over to her and instead of going to change herself, she grabbed Eve’s hand, getting her to stand and follow her. Eve did, albeit confused and they came to stand at the end of the hallway, both childrens doors kept open, their nightlights bleeding into the dark hallway.   
They looked back and forth between the rooms.

“I can’t order you what to do or not to, Eve. But whenever you make a decision at work, I want you to think of these two. I want you to stop and think of them growing up without you. Their love for you. Just take a moment and think of how much they need you.”

Villanelle squeezed her hand and then left Eve standing there, in that dark hallway, watching the children sleeping in their beds. She felt unable to breathe for a second, the evening full of annoyance for her suddenly combusting in this feeling of fear and sadness. The fear of not seeing Andrei and Emilia grow up.

It shamed her that Villanelle had not even included her needs. Because Villanelle had already asked Eve to consider her and she had still gone after the case again.

After some moments in that hallway she went into both rooms, kissing cherub cheeks, making sure blankets where covering properly, checking that the Baby phone was on. Then she went back to her bedroom, finding Villanelle at her vanity. She stood behind the blonde and they looked at each other through the mirror. Vil’s eyes were soft, soothing, telling Eve she did not have to say anything. Her hands massaged soft shoulders, the blonde relaxing and then standing and kissing Eve softly.

“Come on. Emilia will be awake in two hours for her bottle. Lets at least try to get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for still reading!


	36. Chapter 36

“Andrei! If you are not down in a second I will go to Grandma’s alone!”

Villanelle yelled up the stairs, then sighed as she heard him yell back he was almost done, well with whatever he was doing. 

She bounced Emilia softly, pecking her cheek to make her giggle.

They had promised Mama Park they would be there for Dinner on Eve’s night shift day. The other woman had been moved of any new case for the time being while Bill had been put on a month of unpaid leave. As she had promised Bill, Eve had not argued her case any. She was disgruntled, but Eve told her the cold cases needed attention too and maybe she could bring closure to some families. Villanelle knew it might also be the evening where she told Eve to think of the two children she was mother too.

Her father would arrive the next day to spend some quality time with them and Villanelle was giddy to see her father with Emilia.

“Andrei!”

She frowned and sighed, re-shouldering the diaper bag.

“Mama I am almost done!”

With a sigh, she went to the hallway to get her shoes on and yelped in surprise at the knock on her door. 

**

Eve rolled her neck, sighing as she looked at the empty coffee cup on her desk. She had been on a few cold cases for a week now, re-reading files, re-asking questions and generally trying to find anything with fresh eyes.

The clock in the office said it was almost 8pm so she still had 3 hours to go. 

She grabbed the phone as soon as it started ringing.

“Detective Park.”

“Evie...has Villanelle said something of maybe running late? She was supposed to be here an hour ago.”

Something inside of Eve clenched but she tried to soothe it down. Vil was maybe stuck in traffic. Or a call. Anything. No reason to worry.  
“Have you called her?”

“Yes of course. But no one answers.”

Now she felt the panic bloom and Eve stood up forcefully, hand clenching at her side.

“Ma, stay where you are and call me if she turns up ok?”

There was no waiting for the answer as she swiftly pulled her jacket on and went to Cruz’ desk, informing him. He offered to come with her but instead she asked him to cover her phone.

Fear drove her home in record time and she found the house lights still on, car in the driveway. Maybe Vil was still home, had forgotten time, had forgotten to call her mother. Maybe something was wrong with the landline.

As she entered the hallway she found one of Emi’s Pacifiers on the ground and froze staring at it. Was the door unlocked? Eve suddenly did not remember.

“VIL?!”

She yelled scared, swiftly making her way through the house. Kitchen, living room and office where empty. Upstairs bedroom too. Eve felt fear crawl up her spine, cold sweat breaking out. Emilias room was empty and she feared the same for Andreis but there the child was, fully dressed sleeping in his bed, even his shoes on.

“Andrei!”

The child jolted awake, staring wide eyed at Eve. She saw the signs of crying and picked him up, holding him tightly.

“Mama!”

While she felt fear overtake, Eve took the boy in, looking for any wounds. He had been in bed alone, he was alone in the house, her legs gave out and she had to sit with the child in her lap.

“Andrei...why are you here alone?”

She did not want to cause him the fright she had.

“Mommy said she would leave if I don’t come down but I was not fast enough, so she went to Grandma alone. I am sorry Mama I just wanted to finish the picture for Grandma!”

And since he believed his Mom had made true to her word he had cried and went to bed, falling asleep from exhaustion. Rubbing his back Eve felt sick to her stomach.

“Andrei...I need you to stay up here ok? I need to make a phone call and then I am right up.”

He nodded and Eve put him on his bed, kissing his forehead as she went downstairs on shaky legs, checking her cell for any call from her mother. There was nothing, the only sign of Vil and Emi was the pacifier in the hallway. Shaking hands dialed the only person her panicked mind came up with.

“Bill! Bill somethings wrong. Villanelle is gone…”

**

“Вам достаточно тепло?”

One of the two guys sitting in the back of the limousine with her asked, staring at her and Emilia. Villanelle was white as a sheet, looking over to Emilia in her Maxi Cosi on the seat next to her. The other of the two had gotten up at some point and secured the seat properly into the Isofix in the car, smiling down all the while at the little girl.  
Emilia was calm. She loved being in the car and driving and she felt nothing of her mother’s fear.

“Она американка!” 

The friendlier of the two said and slapped the first man’s shoulder, which made the guy stare at her pointedly again..

“Ты не говоришь по-русски?”

She did speak russian. Her parents had spoken it and taught their daughters but right now Villanelle felt her mouth was glued shut.

“Is warm, da?”

The guy in front of her asked, the leather of his jacket creaking as he leaned forward towards her so he did not have to speak too loud. While the first looked scary just staring straight ahead the second man seemed like he had no idea how scary he looked. As she did not answer, he clucked his tongue and then reached out his long arm, fingertips touching Emilia’s cheek.

“Baby is warm.”

He declared and Villanelle wanted to rip his arm off.

“Who are you...where are you taking us?”

“Is ok. Boss wants to talk to you. Just talk.”

“Прекрати говорить!”

Man 1 said loudly and Emilia did not like it at all, she got fussy in her seat, kicking her legs and grunting. Villanelle reached over, softly shushing the little girl and stroking her cheek while Man 2 started angrily whispering to annoyed looking man 1 to stop talking so loud, babies did not like loud sounds, he knew from his niece. He seemed to be the more approachable so Villanelle looked at him.

“Please...I am scared.”

“No be scared! Ok?”

His accent was thick and he tried the smile again.

“Why did you take me?”

“Boss will explain, da?”

And all talks were stopped by Man 1 again telling him to shut up. Softly this time though, as apparently he had decided he did not want a crying baby on his hand. Villanelle leaned back in her seat, trying to stay calm, lip quivering as she realized more and more that she had been kidnapped, Andrei was home alone and she wondered how scared he must be. Had he heard her being taken? 

As soon as she had opened the door thinking it must have been a neighbour, she has seen one of the men and then a white cloth was pressed against her mouth as she was pushed in. She could not even scream all she felt was Emilia being taken from her arm.  
When she came to herself she was in the back of a limousine, all windows tinted so she could not see anything outside. She had no idea how long she had been in the car but big burly guy 2 was leaned in and she heard the clicking of the Isofix. And here she sat, softly stroking her daughter’s cheek as she tried to swallow down her fear. 

**

The street on beacon Hill showed no sign of the police presence, the Chief having been informed and telling them to lay low, to make sure Press was not alerted. Eve sat on her couch, Bill next to her and Cruz across, taking in her statement. Mama Park had arrived too and was with Andrei who was shocked and scared, she was packing his things to take him with her as Eve tried to make sense of what was going on.

“I ...called Konstantin. He booked a private jet and should be here soon.”

She whispered, leg bouncing nervously as CSI checked for any evidence in the doorway area.  
Bill squeezed her shoulder, cruz rechecked his notes. As soon as the news was out in the precinct Cruz had come with everyone and had alerted Martens of the situation. While she wasn't her Chief's favourite, Villanelle certainly was.

Frantic steps made it downstairs.

“Mama! Please I want to stay with you!”

Andrei’s little face was blotchy, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. She opened her arms and he fell in, letting himself be held by her.

“Shh baby. I know I’ll be with you later okay buddy? But I need to ...I’ll be there.”

After reassuring him over and over that she would come to Mama Park’s place he finally let himself be taken and Eve felt tears threaten.

“Eve...we’ll find her ok? Right now we are putting a trap on this line and we will link it to your cell, so if they call you don’t miss it.”

Cruz was calm and collected and she was grateful for that because his calm soothed her down. He was a good detective. 

“We need pictures of Vil and Emilia to circulate amongst the detectives.”

She nodded and stood, still feeling weak in the knees, as she went to their office and grabbing a data stick they had prepared with foto’s from them all. She stood there, staring down at the desk, tears falling as she realized she had no power in this. Someone for some obscure reason had taken Villanelle and they all knew the kidnapping statistics.

“Eve…”

She tried to square her shoulders, knowing Bill was standing behind her in the doorway.

“Cruz and the boys will do their best.”

“I know...I just need to be…”

“No...Martens is right with this one. We can’t be involved.”

“Well...what am I supposed to do Bill?”

She turned and when he saw her, Bill immediately hugged her.

“Go to your Mom's and be with Andrei and your Ma. Wait for Konstantin, Cruz will keep you updated.”

She had never felt this useless in her live.

**

The house they ended up at was in the middle of dark woods, long winding driveway leading to it and Villanelle’s feet felt like lead walking up to it, baby held tightly against her chest while Daniil, almost nice man 2, was carrying the Maxi Cosi and her Diaper bag for her. Man 1 who was named Kiril walked first, leading her up the driveway and then inside. The door was opened by an older man and she was quickly lead into a living room and told to sit and wait.

Emilia was getting more and more grumpy. Now that she was close she picked up on her mother’s mood, she whimpered and Villanelle tried to shush her as Kiril and Daniil guarded the two doors leading out of the living room.

The place was sparsely furnished and clean, at least what she had seen of it, and as she took in the living room. The older gent that had opened the door was now bringing tea and biscuits. She felt herself still shaking with fear when she heard another person enter the room, thanking the older man in russian and then doing something behind her at a desk.

The steps behind suddenly grew closer and Villanelle’s body seemed to curl further around the annoyed Emilia, making unhappy sounds against her mother.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall man with jet black locked hair, properly coiffed, steel blue eyes in an expensive looking suit. He was tall and shoulders wide, looking like a dark shadow looming. 

“Если хотите, то пожалуйста!”

He said and pointed to tea and biscuits. Villanelle shook her head and tried to shush the baby, keeping her shielded from the man she feared was the reason she was here. He cocked his head and watched her closely, as if he was trying to find something in her face, make something out in it.

“Please...I don’t know why I am here. I will not tell anyone, but please let me go.”

Emilias crying turned louder.

“Not yet. I will. But not yet. What is...with baby?”

His accent was just as thick as the others but he seemed to speak english better.

“She…she is hungry…I have a bottle.”

He snapped his fingers and pointed at Daniil, the man rifling through the bag and handing the prepared bottle to the older gent who quickly hurried off.

“Please...why am I here?”

The man sat down, dwarfing the chair he was in with his large frame.

“I need doctor.”

Her breathing was still hitching, the fear in her wanted to make her laugh out loud as a reaction as it had no idea how to deal with the stress she was in.

“I am a medical examiner…”

“Good. Is doctor and doctor for dead people, da?”

Was she really here to play doctor to a russian thug? All this trouble when he surely could have paid a doctor?

“Also wanted to meet Konstantin’s daughter. How is he?”

She blanched at the revelation of this man knowing her father. How in the world did her father know someone like this man. She felt sick as she wondered if her father had ties to the Russian underworld. Her gentle giant of a father?

It could not be and as he saw her confusion there was a glint in the man’s eye and a satisfied smile.

“But first...I need Doctor, da?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вам достаточно тепло? - are you warm enough?
> 
> Она американка! - She’s american!
> 
> Ты не говоришь по-русски? - You don’t speak russian?
> 
> Прекрати говорить! - Stop talking!
> 
> Если хотите, то пожалуйста! - If you want any, you're welcome to it.
> 
> Thanks everybody for reading.


	37. Chapter 37

There was an emptiness inside of her, filling with fear the longer she stared at the man sitting across and smiling sickly sweet. It was the smile of a liar, the smile of a serpent who would strike if you showed a sliver of trust or confusion. And she was in his lair, with her feeding infant against her chest, trying to avoid the piercing steel blue eyes.

Villanelle had never felt this kind of fear before. It numbed her inside, her muscles coiling almost painfully while she felt hollow at the same time, sitting there and trying to think of any reason her father would know this man. Yes he was Russian and she knew he had moved to America in his early adult years, so maybe an old school friend? 

“Don’t be scared.”

She looked up then, his deep baritone voice would have been soothing in any other life situation.

“You kidnapped me!”

His wide shoulders shrugged nonchalantly.

“It is more of...a doctors outside call, da?”

“Why not get a real doctor? What does my father have to do with you?”

His large hand grabbed a tea cup, the cup vanishing in his hand.

“Is long ago. He knew my woman. Was friend.”

That explanation did not really give her much, and it was not supposed to. The older gent serving on the man across, came back in with a black leather doctors bag and put it down next to her.

“As I said...I need help.”

She knew she would not get more info out of him and watched him loosen his shirt buttons and revealing his left shoulder. There was a nasty wound that had been stitched but ripped open, the gauze that had been on it was stained red. 

“I must have moved much.”

She stared, seeing the tattoos which people might suspect where just madonnas and such signs. Villanelle though knew these kind of tattoos had meanings in the Russian underworld.  
The star on his left shoulder was gashed by the gaping cut.

“We got you...bag of Doctor.”

Emilia was done with her bottle, barely awake as Villanelle burped her before putting her back into her Maxi Cosi. V did not even want to know where and how they got that bag from, swallowing thickly, she decided the only way to somehow get out of this, was for now do what this man wanted. She checked the bag and found the basics in it. She grabbed what she needed and frowned.

“There is no...no numbing agent.”

The man smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“No problem…”

“I..won't be able to save your tattoo...Mr..”

“Astankova. It is fine.”

Astankova. Not that a name helped her any right now. 

By the time she was ready to start it had darkened to night outside. They pulled over some lamps to aid her. The man did not flinch once under her as she sewed his wound shut, staring at her face as if he was searching for something. His scrutiny made her feel even more pressure and she tried to calm her hands. It took her a bit but she closed the wound up with precise stitches, redressing the wound and feeling herself almost get sick with renewed worry. Now that she had done what he wanted, what was left to secure her safety.

Astankova pulled on his shirt again and nodded.

“Спасибо!”

He watched her walk back to the couch, picking up her sleeping baby’s carrier and stroking her cheek, Villanelle wondering when they would kill her.

“You scared, da? I will not hurt you. I promised.”

“I have done what you asked...please let me and my daughter go. Please I just want to go home.”

“No worries Villanelle, you will be picked up soon, after we eat and talk.”

He stood and signed to his men and they left the room, he told Daniil to make sure Dinner was ready and to get more Baby food, then the men left the room and them alone.

“Too many ears are never good.”

He said, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, staring at her again.

“Don’t...you trust your men?”

He shrugged again. 

“Trust leaves you vulnerable. Tell me...about your mother.”

For a short second the question stopped her softly swaying the carrier with Emilia in it, head shooting up to stare at the man across. 

“Excuse me?”

**

“He is finally asleep.”

Her mother said softly, sitting across her in the kitchen of her house as Eve stared at the phone in front of her, waiting for any news, a call, something. She felt sick from the worry, ledg bouncing up and down. Even her mother looked pale in the harsh kitchen light, staring at her daughters red rimmed eyes.

Eve tried to be strong, but she had went to the bathroom at one point and cried, not wanting Andrei to see how terrified she was. Since she stepped into her empty home, her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out who would take Villanelle. She was involved in cases and Cruz had said they would look through them all. They would also check if any of her previous cases had caused this. It was standard procedure but as a cop, Eve knew the statistics of kidnapping cases. It made her sick.

“Konstantin has landed...he should be here any minute.”

Her mother reached across and covered her hand next to the teacup, making her look up, lip quivering as her insides were in knots with a kind of fear she had never felt before. 

“Ma...what am I supposed to do?”

Her mother's eyes glazed over and she stood, making herself busy by preparing more tea water. There was no answer from the older woman as the Parks sat in this kitchen and the whole world was locked away as inside this house resided fear. They were doomed to wait for any news, good or bad.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door, Bill had driven Konstantin over to the Park house, the man looking pale as he was pulled inside, Bill following them to the kitchen. Her mother immediately brought tea and coffee for Bill as Eve and Konstantin hugged tightly.

She had never seen the older man like this. Konstantin also had a boyish smile for things, he was gentle and perpetually calm. Now he sunk into a kitchen chair, staring emptily.

“Bill...anything yet?”

Eve asked her partner who looked just as worried as her.

“They are checking traffic cams, old cases, newer one’s…”

“That’s standard Bill..”

He shrugged.

“Eve, they won’t tell me anything. Cruz is a good man, he won’t let this go until he has something.”

The desperation in Eve grew, not being in the investigation was killing her. Konstantin was tiredly rubbing his eyes while her mother wiped down the counter for the 100th time.

“Maybe we can ask around with the Pastor, Bill. She has her ears everywhere...maybe she heard something...ANYTHING.”

Bill grabbed her upper arms to stop her and get her attention, holding her in place as if she had already moved to make the call.

“Listen to me, Eve! This isn't the time to ask the mobs anything. There is trouble going on. A russian mob boss is in town because of the murder of his godson. So we need to be very careful. I need you to not even think of asking the pastor anything right now.”

Eve frowned, worry blinding her mind.

“I don’t care about whoever that is...I just want to find V and bring her home Bill!”

Her partner sighed annoyed.

“But I care about you putting yourself in more danger at this time. The guy from Russia is worse than anything we have in Boston right now. Astankova makes the local Mobs tremble in fear…”

Bill was about to say more to caution Eve about doing something stupid again, when they heard the breaking of porcelain, both turning to Konstantin who had dropped his teacup, staring at them wide eyed and breathing labored.

“Astankova...is here?”

**

Villanelle stared confused at the man across.

“I…”

Her confusion showed and Astankova shrugged.

“You know her?”

“Yes of course I know my mother! I just don't understand why you want to know about her, nor how you know my father.”

He held his hands up in a calming fashion and Villanelle felt so tired of this game she got stuck in. 

“Just surprised, da? Last I saw your Mother, she not with child. Comes to USA days later and has Baby.”

He explained and stood, going to a cabinet and pulling a bottle out. She did not watch, brows curled in confusion, as he took a long sip. 

“Konstantin and my wife were child friends. Always so close. He did not like me.”

Astankova laughed a deep laugh, while Villanelle sat trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying. Her mother not pregnant?

“I would not have either, da. But Katarina loved me. She was good woman. Tender...fair. Better person than me. I never deserve her. I was...climbing ranks you say, had many enemies. When she with child, she was scared. Because they murder my peoples children. The old Boss and his men.”

She tried to keep up with his story, tried to wrap her mind around it. Her father had never told her about his life in Russia. He never spoken much of it at all. Was this really the reason?

“I think is suspicious that my baby is stillborn…and Konstantin suddenly turns up with one da?”

“No...that’s not what happened.”

It felt to Villanelle as if someone had ripped the earth from under her feet. She felt sick. 

“I had to see you after I saw your picture in the paper. You look...a lot like …”

The man across from her, who had surely killed many people seemed caught in the memory of his late wife. He pulled an image from the breast pocket of his suit, black and white and on it was a beautiful woman in a wedding dress. V put the picture back down onto the couch table between them, too pained to look at it.  


“Why?”

Her own voice seemed foreign to her. Shaking and small as her mind tried to remember things from her mother. Had she ever seen a picture of Olga Vasiliev pregnant with her? No only from Irina. They had said they did not have a camera back then. Of course she believed it. She had all certificates.

“My godson...he was killed. I want to know who and looked things up. I saw you. I realized...what Katarina might have done. I understand why she did but I needed to see.”

Tears rolled down her cheek silently and she closed her eyes, swallowing thickly as she thought of her father, the man who had raised her. Had Konstantin taken her from his friend, to safeguard her? Was he really not her father? Her mind screamed. Of course he was! He had raised her with all the love of a father. 

He watched silently across from her, not offering anything more, simply let her be but after minutes a knock made her turn away and wipe her cheeks. The older gent alerted Astankova that dinner was ready, then left.

“I told my men...you are coroner. I need to ask you about Oleg. No one...can ever know you are alive. But I wanted to see you. Just one time. You are as beautiful as your mother was and Konstantin...raised you well.”

**

“He...is here?”

Konstantin looked deadly pale, sweat forming on his brow.

“Leonid has her!”

Eve went full Detective mode and sat across from Konstantin, looking at him imploringly, laying her hand on his on the table, just like her mother had done before with her.

“Konstantin, you are scaring me! Why do you think he has her?”

The older man seemed to swallow rapidly, as if swallowing down bile.

“He must...have found out.”

The mumbling was not helpful, his sentence made no sense and just as Eve wanted to ask more she heard a knock. Her mother hurried out and soon returned with another guest. By now Eve was on boiling point because Konsatntin seemed unable to speak sense and in front of her stood the Pastor.

“I need you to come with me detective.”

Eve stood, and though she was not much taller than the tiny Pastor, she still towered over the older woman by sheer force of anger.

“What is going on and don’t you fucking bullshit me, Baker.”

The Pastor stood unfazed, staring up into angry eyes.

“I will! While driving. Please, Detective.”

Bill nodded to her and Konstantin stood. Before the Pastor could say anything, he told them he was coming too and his decision made Eve follow him, glaring one more time at the Pastor.

They were leaving the street in under two minutes, sitting in the old beat up car, cross dangling from the back mirror. Konstantin sat in the back, still wihite as a sheet, Eve in the passenger seat, gun in her hand.

“Detective once we arrive where I was told to go, I advise you not to have this in your hand. Now, before you tick out...I was contacted an hour ago by a russian asking me to drive somewhere and pick a woman up, I was then told whom and that I was allowed to alert you.”

Eve was on boiling point, having had it with the underbelly of that city.

“Why the fuck would the Russians contact you of all people.”

“I told you I have a mottled past. After my brother and my father were killed in the Mob wars, I was taken away. The man had ties to Russia. Years later I learned that my father had saved that man's child from being kidnapped in a mob dispute. So he paid me back. Tonight they said they had my contact from my saviour and they only trusted me with this.”

Because the people that had called her, still valued ties and she had them.

Half an hour later they arrived at an old airfield outside of Boston, Eve had not calmed down any. On the contrary, she felt a mess of anger and hatred. Once the car was stopped and they saw an SUV drive out of a hangar, Eve grabbed the Pastors Throat painfully, pushing her into the driver side door with brute force.

“If she has but one scratch I will make someone pay Pastor, so you better start your prayers.”

Eve got out of the car, gun back in her holster, Konstantin, as per the Pastors advice, stayed inside as she got out too. A large burly man walked closer, almost to the midway point between their cars and a still coughing Pastor ended up standing mostly in front of Eve.

“Пастор?”

“Da!”

Eve watched as the man regarded her, then the pastor. He said something to the car behind and possibly someone else waiting there and then Eve heard someone yell.

“Это мой напарник!”

It was a female voice and Eve leaned forward as she heard it, her body telling her to run towards the voice. The hand of the Pastor held her back and they watched together as Villanelle was helped from the car and then handed a Baby carrier. The Detectives knees went weak with sheer relief as she laid eyes on Villanelle. The Blonde looked pale and shaken, waiting to be allowed to Eve. The womens eyes met and Eve wanted to choke on the emotion but could not allow the strangle sounds of anguish to come from her. 

Another man got out and he and Villanelle exchanged brief words before he handed her the diaper bag. As he turned to watch Villanelle walk swiftly towards Eve and the Pastor, Eve felt his gaze on her.  
As her lover crashed into her, Eve held her tight, still watching the scene behind Vil, ushering the woman to go into the car for now, wanting to leave this place as soon as possible, scared something bad would happen. Even from afar she saw piercing steel blue eyes regard them as they hugged. 

**

They had needed more time going back as Eve had the Pastor drive to a gas station that she felt was safe and far away so they could actually stop. Once they had Villanelle and her got out, hugging tightly, kissing and just holding on as the stress of the last hours lashed at them. Once Eve had made sure it was real they drove the rest of the way and arrived to Bill waiting on the porch, gun in his hand.

“You...go inside. I need to talk to Bill and the Pastor.”

Eve had said, voice still a mix of anger and tears.

Villanelle followed her father inside, Konstantin holding Emilia in his arms. They sat in the living room, Mama Park going to the kitchen to make more tea.

“Papa, Andrei has his eyes...”

She heard the sob before he could stop it, watched him place Emilia in her carrier so he would not wake her.

“Is it true?”

He was still standing and she had only seen this man so broken when her mother had passed a few years ago. 

“She was my friend, I told her not to mingle with Leonid but she did not listen. Once she got pregnant he married her. But the mob was at war from the inside and Leonids men lost children and women in it. She was so scared and when Olga and I visited her...she asked us. We agreed to take you in. I paid for all the papers and the doctors that forged the death of Katarina's baby. She passed away 2 years later from cancer.”

He forced another sob down, unable to look at her and Villanelle felt so many things at once. Confusion but then a clarity. She was his daughter. He had raised her and nothing else mattered to her. She did not even want to think of Leonid as a father. 

When she crashed against her father, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, Vil felt his arms come around her swiftly.

“I had no idea how…”

He whispered.

“I know. Its….its understandable Papa. Please I never want to hear of it again.”

She could and would never think of that man from Russia again, would ignore that truth. 

What seemed like an eternity later, Konstantin sitting with Mama Park now and being fed hotteok and tea to make him feel better, Eve came back in, looking like she had not slept in ages, eyes tearing up she stared at Villanelle on the couch, Emilia in her arms. She sank to her knees in front of V, engulfing them both in a tight hug and kissing their cheeks in turn.  
She had feared the worst, she recited the kidnapping statistics in her head and had tried to hold on to the last slivers of hope, knowing deep down the chances were bad. 

“Eve, we can’t tell…”

“I know...Bill is taking care of it. He told me to not ask how.”

Her Partner had then taken off into the night, after having cautioned her that for once she needed to stop asking how and just accept. She had easily said yes this time.  
All that mattered to Eve was that Villanelle and Emilia were alive, unharmed and back with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Edited for some minor logic mistakes. 
> 
> Спасибо - Thank you
> 
> Пастор? - Pastor?
> 
> Это мой напарник! - This is my partner


	38. Chapter 38

The blinds in her old bedroom were drawn, allowing mother and children more sleep by keeping out the morning sun. Eve stood in the doorway, still with her jacket and boots on and watching their chests rise and fall, Villanelle holding Andrei tightly, curling around his little body protectively and Emi in her travel bed next to the bed. Her heart swelled at the sight of her family and Eve felt what she had done this morning, the lies she had fabricated together with her partner and Cruz to protect her family, were justified. They had met at 5 am in a diner, poured over bad coffee and watery eggs, about how to make people not question the strange kidnapping. Cruz now knew which evidence to fabricate and Eve would school Vil on what to say to Martens when giving her statement. She had wanted Martens in on the boat but Bill had been adamant about not trusting more people than their inner circle, for her family's safety. 

A sigh fell from Emis lips and she picked her up, dropping her jacket on the baby bed as a sign she had her before taking the waking baby downstairs. It was just shy of 6 am and Konstantin too was still asleep on the couch. When she entered the kitchen she found her mother bustling around, pans on the stove and preparing a large breakfast. 

A kiss was dropped on Eves cheek but they said no word, leaving the house blanketed in the silence, the aftermath of Vils kidnapping still heavy on them all. 

She fed her little girl, her mother's eyes on her shining with pride as she watched them. Eve was simply engrossed in Emis eyes watching her, tiny hand squeezing her finger in rhythm with suckling the bottle. Eve marveled every time she held the babe at how tiny and yet strong she was.

She could have lost her and V. 

Emi drank greedily, only slowed down by Eve pulling away the bottle and nuzzling her little cheek to stop her angry grunts.

“Shh shhh Ms Emi. You need to go slow or you’ll get a belly ache. Now shush baby girl.”

She muttered as they stared into her mothers back garden.

“You make me very proud, Eve.”

Her mom said with a wistful tone in her voice. Eve knew she had never believed she would be given grandchildren. She was sure that her mother was happy she never had children with Niko. Now here she stood, nursing her baby girl and her son upstairs sleeping.

“Ma...I can’t ever lose them. It would kill me.”

She said softly, watching as the little baby finished her meal and smacked her lips happily, eyelids drooping now. Her mother nodded and grabbed Emi from her, burping the girl while Eve cleaned out the bottle.

“I know that feeling Eve.”

Eve hugged her mother and checked on what needed to be done, only to be alerted by a cough that Konstantin was awake.

“Go back up Eve and be with my daughter. I am sure we grandparents can take care of Emilia.”

She hugged Konstantin, feeling the need for it after what they had gone through what he had gone through as a parent, knowing how he had been part of what had happened and then left the two, walking back up to her old room.

Villanelle was awake, not turning as she held Andrei, softly playing with his hair and humming a melody. Eve had heard it before. It was a song she had hummed for him when he was sick and feeling down. She softly crept inside and around the bed, laying across from Vil and enclosing Andrei between them. His breathing was so calm she knew he was sleeping, Villanelle hummed the tune more for herself, face pressed into his hair. Eve’s fingertips softly stroked over her partners cheek, feeling her press more into the touch.

“I love you.”

Was whispered by Villanelle who soaked up the touch of the dark haired woman across. She had been so scared the day before that she would never get to see Eve and her Andrei again that feeling them now with her soothed such a deep ache.

She would talk to Eve later when Andrei was not with them, when she did not have to fear him overhearing things. Just being here now though, being able to hold her son, lay across from Eve finally made her feel safe. Andrei cuddled in closer and Villanelle made sure the blanket covered him well. Andrei, the boy with the locks and steel blue eyes. 

Eve’s lips on hers made her sigh and even though the touch was cut short, Villanelle closed her eyes happily and let herself fall back asleep.

**

“You were right. We finally found the money trail.”

Bill leaned back and nodded. The last few days had been something else and he wondered if it was time to consider that teaching Job at Quantico.

“Anything you have I can use.”

“Boss says to try to lure her out with some info, wondering if we can find out who else is involved. Someone is still paying a shitload of money to her.”

It was exactly what he did not want to hear from his friend. Luring someone like Martens would not be easy. She was a Wolf and would not be tricked easily. You did not waltz into her office and confront her.

“I am not comfortable with this at all O’Malley! I need time to think of a way to approach this and not have her eat me alive. She will smell a ruse way too easy.”

Especially since the people she was closely involved with, got killed off one by one.

“We’ll send you all we can find. Snail mail style.”

Bill grunted and did not even flunch when he downed the battery acid tasting coffee of the now familiar diner. Fuck that place, he thought, hoping he would soon never have to be in this place again.

**

“Kids are in bed and sleeping…”

Eve mumbled as she made her way back downstairs, finding V and Konstantin at the kitchen counter, across from each other in something Eve had never seen with them before this kidnapping: they seemed at a loss for words.  
The older man stood and started pacing, hand carding through his hair.

“I haven’t...told Irina. I…”

Eve watched Villanelle worry her lip as she had done so often these days, having made them cracked in some places. Slim hands held on to a large mug of tea while Konstantin had nursed a whisky. Irina was abroad, in the middle of her studies and Eve had only met the bouncy girl once but liked her immediately. 

“Don’t! She’s ...it’s exam time.”

Shoulders sagged, maybe in relief, maybe in shame. 

“Papa…”

A flinch and Eve decided the two needed time so she kissed a temple and nodded to Konstantin and then went back upstairs. Once they had returned from her mother's house to Beacon Hill, Vill had immediately placed calls to a security form for an update with outside and garage cameras, eve standing by knowing that her partner needed to do things in order to feel safe in her home again. Eve had watched as Villanelle put on the facade for Andrei, who was told his Mama had gone to an emergency and had asked someone to inform him but that had somehow not been done. No one but the grown ups sworn to secrecy could ever know what really happened.

They had eaten and while Eve and Konstantin talked some about her steps to securing the story, V brought the children up, bathed them both, her eyes holding a nervous energy always glued to them with every step Andrei took and each gurgle Emilia emitted. Eve was jittery herself, the energy around her making it worse and she felt she needed to get out there, to the gym, just move, but leaving V out of her side was a no go right now and she found her eyes often wandering to stare out the windows, analyzing the growing darkness for any one suspicious. 

“Who is he…?”

Her father’s eyes, usually dancing with so much mirth, looked colorless and tired, his face pale. Her voice was barely audible, as if she had to whisper to not alert the monster in the darkness again. 

“My best friend from school time...Katarina…”

He sat down heavily.

“She met Leonid in a Bar she worked at, I warned her, I knew his name. But I was in Moskow studying, I could only talk. When I went home after getting my degree, ready to move to the US to start my career, I asked her to stop seeing Astankova. She promised. But when I visited two years later to have her meet my new wife...your...your mother…”

V watched the sadness move into his eyes, years after her mother's passing and her father still loved and grieved deeply.

“She was about to give birth. KAtarina was terrified another mob boss had started killing the children of Astankovas men. Her child, she knew…”

Her biological parents caught in a tragic romance. Her biological father a feared mob boss and murderer. 

“Am I...am I like them?”

She feared there was darkness in her. 

“Like your mother. She was a very gentle and smart girl Villanelle. She loved deeply and thoroughly. She was helpful and...I can not think of had she never met Leonid. She gave us you and how could I ever…? But nothing of Leonid is in you.”

Her hands around the mug were almost hor from grabbing it so roughly. She knew there was something in her though. Andrei looked so much like Leonid, the locked hair, the steel blue piercing eyes. 

“Did she...did I have a name?”

Her father looked at her for long seconds, regarding what he should answer.

“Oksana.”

There were so many questions swirling inside of her head about all of this but there was also a strange feeling of not wanting to have it answered. All Villanelle wanted was to forget she ever met Leonid. This was not her. She was not Oksana Astankova, she was Villanelle Vasiliev.

“You are my father. He is just someone that made a child. I don't care about him. I….I am saddened for ...Katarina, but I don't want to think of them ever again. I just want to forget this ever happened.”

It seemed an eternity later that she bid her father goodnight closed up the house and activated security, trudging up the stairs and checking in on the sleeping children before she went into her own room and finding Eve in bed reading. There was a kind of silence between them, a comfort where they were in a place that they did not need to speak. Eve let her get changed without comment, held the blanket up for her to slip in and then simply pulled her longer frame against her.  
Somehow the book had been placed on the nightstand and the light switched off and strong arms tightened around her. Looking at Eve in her normal daily attire you would never guess the lean muscle she had from years of a tough job and grueling gym sessions. V knew, felt the hardness under soft skin often enough. Now it soothed her in a primal way.

The Blonde had not even realized that she was sobbing, only registering her tears through the fog her mind had been since she was back home, when Eve rolled them and she was left half atop the other woman, held tightly, hands softly and soothingly stroking her back. There was no comment needed, they had both gone through these scary hours and all the fear of never seeing Eve or Andrei again, of Emilia dying because of something she had not ever been able to control, her parentage, was terrifying.   
She remembered the way Leonid had stared at Konstantin, how her father had at some point stepped out of the car, how Eve and she had not realized until the men stared at each other, so far apart physically. Leonid had nodded as if recognizing his daughter had a father, a man that had made sure she lived, had raised her well, handing her over finally, letting go, in a way a blessing to leave them alone.

“I want to leave the city for a while Eve…”

She whispered.

“I’ll check how much Overtime and leave I have.”

There was no question if Eve understood why. Vil needed to get away and Eve would not let her go anywhere alone. Not after all of this.

“We’ll drive down to Cape cod. Show Emilia the sea. I just...I need to be away from this city...from him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end now.

“Hey can you make sure Andrei shakes his sneakers out?”

Vil called, watching Eve and Andrei get back in from their stroll at the beach. She nodded and looked down, Andrei already at it. Ruffling his hair she toed off her own shoes, rubbing her slightly cold nose tip as she went inside. 

It was their second and last week at Cap Cod and the Beach house Vil’s family owned there, spring had been slow in arriving and the sea breezes were still rather cold. The getaway had done Vil tons of good though and Eve would not grudge about the weather. The first week had been rain but Andrei loved the pillow forts they built in the living room while the thunderstorm raged on and they sat beneath in their little blanket hut reading stories and listening as the thunder clapped outside.

It had been simple bliss. No other words would better describe this family time. Every moment, Eve vowed to lock away in memory and each day her love seemed to grow stronger still. Coming from having been married before she would have never believed it possible. But as she now watched Andrei happily showing his Ma the sea shells he found, Vil smiling and swaying Emi who was, as voracious as always, drinking her bottle, the Detective felt her heart swell and she wanted to roll her eyes at herself for getting so sappy.

“Well look who’s awake.”

Eve said and kissed first V, then stroked Emi’s cheek.

“You were right, I needed a nap and Emilia too.”

Eve had taken Andrei out for an hour so mother and baby could get some rest. First they went into town and send a postcard to each grandparent, they might have also gotten a donut and then Eve took Andrei for a stroll at the beach, throwing a football back and forth between them for fun and letting Andrei talk and talk as much as he liked and needed.

As soon as Emi had finished her bottle, Eve took her over swaying her and nuzzling her nose against a soft rosy cheek. The smell of Baby made Eve smile every time and rom this position she could also watch Vil with Andrei in her arms, listening as he described what kind of lunch he wanted. Villanelle’s eyes met hers and a smile bloomed as she found chocolate browns and hazels on her.

Eve reluctantly put Emi down in the travel cot in the living room, instructing Andrei to keep a close eye on her as he sat down and switched on the TV for cartoons. In the kitchen both women prepared lunch Andrei had asked for, sandwiches and fruit bowls. 

“Do I have to go nap Ma?”

Andrei asked with slumped shoulders after lunch and Eve smiled nodding.

“Come on buddy We want to play boardgames tonight and you need to be a bit more rested.”

She simply explained and with a sigh Andrei followed Vil upstairs while Eve vowed to take care of the dishes. Minutes later slender arms slung around Eve, chion landing on her shoulder as Vil watched her clean the last plate.

“Both fell straight asleep.”

“Good.”

Eve said and then turned in the embrace, framing Vils face with her hands and searching her eyes. The taller woman had trouble sleeping at night and thus the decision to take Andrei out so she could nap some.

“I am really worried…”

“I got rest Eve.”

“An hour won’t make up for sleepless nights.”

Villanelle knew that but she also knew she would only sleep better once Astankova was back in Russia, where he belonged.

A kiss to her jaw and a soft sound and she knew Eve was only looking out for her.

“I’ll try to get better sleep at night.”

She promised while Eve already pulled her to the large couch in the living room.

“Or you and I just relax some now…”

Her laugh made Eve grin impishly in return.

“But I just got up from a nap Eve!”

“That’s okay, we are on vacation.”

The raven haired korean said as they plopped down onto the couch, Vil giggling as she was being pulled down against the back of the couch, nestling in and Eve pressed tightly against her.  
Lips softly pressed against hers, making protestations die on her lips and Villanelle felt as if they had kissed for minutes when she heard a phone ringing.  
Eve’s face pressed against her neck and she groaned. 

“Shit…”

“Is that?”

“I told them to only call for emergencies….”

An understanding nod and then frown at the loss of Eve’s warmth as she watched her walk to the halway and presumably got the phone from the hallway closet.

Her ears strained to listen.

“Hey Cruz...yea...why...okok...give me a sec…”

The Detective walked back in, rolling her eyes and switching on the TV, which had been rarely used on their stay. A bit of zapping around and all of a sudden a picture of Carolyn Martens filled the large screen. Eve turned up the volume and then blanched.

“Early this morning the cleaning Lady found Chief Martens executed in her home office. Boston PD has since taken over and closed off the property. No info has been given yet but a Press conference by the commissioner an hour ago has highlighted the urgency to find the Killer of Chief Martens as soon as possible and bring them to their just punishment.”

Eve sank heavily into and armchair, Vil sitting up and staring. The rest of the news blurb was about Carolyn's life and achievements in her career before another shot of her house swarming with police cars brought the news to an end.

Eve swallowed against the bile in her throat.

“Eve...listen there is more...Bill was on security tapes. He visited her last night. He is under arrest for now...of course no one here thinks he has anything to do...but we are scrambling for other possible suspects right now…”

“Bill...for fucks sake, Cruz! They can’t really…”

“We know it wasn’t him, but we have to follow proper procedures and we aren’t even handling Bill. Another precinct is doing that so that internal affairs cant chew us up.”

Even just from hearing half of the conversation Villanelle felt sick and once Eve hung up she went to her.

“Eve…”  
“I...I gotta call Keiko…”

**

“Hey come on in Cruz! Thanks for coming by I know your wife has waited long enough for you to make it home.”

Eve said apologetically and led Cruz to the kitchen.

“Doc not home?”

“I told her to stay at the cape for the rest of the week. She barely sleeps since…Shit what the fuck is going on here. Bill for fucks sake? And Martens dead...”

Pouring her guest a coffee she watched as Cruz weighed what he was allowed to tell her.

“Right now...Bill is on the Videos. He rings the bell, is allowed inside. He leaves maybe 30 minutes later. Looks a bit agitated. Martens was shot not much later we presume and...Bills service weapon was found in her office. He had no gunpowder residue though so…”

Eve was gaping, eyes large in shock.

“Bill would never!”

“Look Eve, we know that. But this needs to be done solid or we might fuck this up for him. Right now we need to find out why he was there and why his gun was fired. Martens office Cam was faulty.”

Of course, just their luck. That cam that could have cleared it all.

“Guy named O’Malley took the case. He is a top detective, his boss is a good guy.”

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

“I talked to Keiko. They were having breakfast when Bill was, thankfully silently taken. She is shocked and swears Bill was more than shocked himself.”

“Lawyers were with him straight away.”

“Union?”

“Yeap and good one’s too.”

Why in the world had Bill gone to Martens? She simply would never believe he had done anything. There was simply no way Bill would ever kill someone nor have motif.

“What now?”

Wide shoulders shrugged.

“Right now you will be put on paid leave until someone contacts you for a statement. Just stay away from the precinct. We are trying to keep the Info about Bill’s arrest from the media as long as possible.”

“I can’t believe...that she’s dead Cruz.”

A sombre silence laid over them like a thick blanket.  
It was no secret she and the Chief had clashed often, but she felt the chief had also pushed her to be a better detective.

“Yea...fucking sucks. Whole precinct is in a fucking funk.”

After Cruz left, Eve sank into the couch, not wanting to switch on the TV and hear more details or lies about what had happened. She knew it would drive her nuts that she had to stay away from the investigation but this time her compliance was too important. She grabbed the phone and called Vill who was just putting the kids to bed. Eve talked to Andrei for a moment while Vil could be heard singing to Emi, then she said goodnight to Andrei and listened to Vil reading with him before she heard the phone being carried down. 

“Have you been able to talk to Bill Eve?”

“No. I am not even allowed back to work until they had me for a statement. Bill’s lawyered up. I can’t believe that Martens is dead. I can’t even make sense of it. Another precinct is handling it all and it’s killing me inside. I know Bill.”

She heard Vil get under blankets and sighed.

“I should have come home with you.”

“No babe it’s ok. You need to be away from Boston I get it. I can’t do anything anyways but wait. You and the kids need this, even though I hate not being with you. It’s better this way.”

“How are you Eve?”

“Feel like shit. I can’t even help Bill. All I want is for this to be over and find out what happened to martens but then I know I can’t do anything…”

She was helpless. She could not interfere because that might cause Bill more trouble than he was already in.

**

Her leg bounced nervously as she sat in the diner at 4 am in the morning, frowning at the, what was supposed to be fresh coffee but tasted strangely like monkey piss. She was jolted out of her coffee thoughts by someone sliding into the seat behind her, sitting back to back with her.

“Their coffee is shit…”

“True. But that’s not why I am here, I guess?”

She whispered back, pretending to read the newspaper.”

“No.”

After a few seconds and probably checking if the were watched, manila envelope was dropped over the booth and next to her.

“Good day…”

Even though her hands itched Eve stopped herself from tearing into the envelope until she was home. Reading about why Bill was with Martens that evening, realising who had probably just dropped this to her a handwritten note on the bank account statements lifting the fog around the person that was at the bottom of all of these crazy murders.

“Son of a…”

All this time Martens had pulled strings for this person, had halted the investigation as they drew close. Bill was in on it, had been investigating her. That’s why he had been so pissed when she got mixed in it again. And now it looked like someone tried to frame him for the murder on Carolyn Martens. 

And she looked at the picture of the puppet master who was now alone. All his protection dead. Had Carolyn given him away in her final moments? What was not in the official files of the crimes scene was that huge amounts of cash had been with the body. To pay someone off?  
The Killer had not cared for it and Martens had been killed anyways. 

There was only one way to find out more and Eve knew she would not have been given the info if she was supposed to sit still.  
There was a feeling inside of her. Vil would kill her if she knew. But Bill was her partner and best friend. She walked back and forth through the study for an hour pondering what to do then got her service weapon from the gunbox cursing as she knew she had no other chance. This file was an order. Either she found out what was really going on or Bill would probably be declared killer. She needed a confession. 

**

“O’Malley! Buckle up Kenny Stowton from Martens precinct just called! They received a call from someone saying he is the disciple killer and ready for the big final. They received the link to a private stream. Check your PC it should be on.”

“What the fuck…”

The older gent muttered and switched on his PC. Sure enough his mail held a message with a link. He clicked it and turned the Volume up.

“Fucking hell…”

He stood abruptly, fists connecting harshly with his desk. A bleak concrete room was bathed in light, a table and two people chained to the ground across from each other. One was the guy running for mayor and their number one suspect behind the payments Martens had received, the other was Detective Park. The camera jostled, making sure they were center stage. For long minutes the figures, either sedated or unconscious where all shown on the feed.

“That’s park right? Pargrave’s Partner. Shit didn’t she just have a kid.”

O’Malley nodded swallowing thickly.

“Yea...try to find her girl and kids...make sure they’re safe…Is anyone on it to pinpoint where that is streamed from?!”

He yelled, the urgency rising as he saw people stare at the feed now beamed to a wall.

“Stowton is on it Sergeant!”

“Do I have everyone’s attention, yes? Because today...is confession.”

A heavily accented voice said and a figure with a hood and mask appeared, standing at the desk and playing with an electroshocker.

O’Malley flinched as he saw how first the politician and then the detective were shocked until they screamed and convulsed against their constraints. The people in the bullpen stood stock still, staring and wincing at the sounds of pain.

“Now I had not planned to involve a police officer after the last time...but well she was right there. So why not make this a good confession.”

“GET ME THE FUCKING COMMISSIONOR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading guys!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I did it after all: 40 chapters. What a ride.

Groaning, Eve strained against whatever held her down, only to feel another strong shock curse through her, leaving her muscles cramp all over. Her breathing came in short puffs as she tried to calm her racing heart, metally cataloguing her body and the aches, trying to remember what had happened.  
She had gone to the house of Thomson, the politician running for Mayor. The guy that had paid of Martens for some reason. She had found signs of a fight and when entering a study something heavy hit the back of her head painfully. Her head lifted slowly and sure enough she was seated across the man. Her head protested with a sharp pain at moving her head, eyes swimming for moments as she felt sick. She was probably concussed.  
The guy across looked pale and panicky, eyes flitting from her, to something behind her.

“Wake detective!”

She heard an order in broken english from a female behind her. 

With force she felt herself pulled up by her hair, cold sweat lining her skin.

“Stay up.”

Eve did, staring at the man across who whimpered out something as their captor walked towards him in a robe and mask.

“Confess it.”

The man was in a pitiful stupor, kept repeating he did not know what.  
A nightstick connected with his shoulder and then a picture was thrown on the table, Thomson staring and then closing his eyes.

Eve stared too, frowning as she saw the image of a young girl. A teenager of maybe 15 with Chinese looks. It explained the thick accent of their attacker.

“You make him confess detective. Then you both survive and he goes to prison.”

The night stick was pointed at her before they both watched the woman with the robe and mask leave. Once the door had forcefully slammed shut Eve stared at the guy and cursed.

“I did nothing!”

Thomson yelled at the closed door.

“You sure? Cause she went on a hell of a killing spree for nothing.”

“She just wants money. I was involved in some shady nightclubs with the Mob but nothing more than investments in some plots of land.”

“If she just wanted money, then how come Martens little try to pay her to leave didn’t work. She had 2 Million in her office.”

The man’s head was lowered, waving back and forth.

“You’re career is over anyways with your links to Martens death.”

It wasn’t that Eve wanted to help their captor. She herself wanted to know why she had been chasing the disciple murder and why so many people had to die at the hands of this woman.

“You have ten more minutes to confess.”

A voice said through a walkie talkie. Eve’s head spun to the source of sound, staring straight at a camera and walkie talkie she had not seen before.

**

“She...she’ll let Eve go right...once she has the confession?”

Kenny asked and swallowed thickly as he saw the dark look on Hector Cruz’ face.

“Cruz! We got the Doc and the kids they are on the way back. ETA is an hour. Bill has been let go and is being brought here.”

Mike Pelosa said as he hung up the phone.

None of them would make it back in time, Cruz knew. 

“Kenny, I need you to find where they are. Now!”

Eve looked bad, blood running down her neck probably from being knocked out and Thomson was beaten bloody. They had to find them fast and send anyone close by for help, half of Boston’s police force was waiting for orders.

“The signal being streamed with VPN I am trying to trace but this is a good program!”

The realization that they might not find them, that they could be forced to watch whatever would happen…

“Any source we have...get someone to call our contacts. Someone must have heard something. Mike! Call the Pastor have her listen around. Move heaven and Hell if you must.”

Cruz ordered and watched his colleagues scramble.

**

“Can I have more berries Mom?”

Andrei asked and she saw he had eaten his bowl but there was still some vanilla sauce left in it.

She tipped her dessert into his bowl, watching as he attacked them with renewed hunger and grinning. Even if he had no idea, some of his mannerisms where Eve in small, copied as they spend their time together. She mulled that over while grabbing her phone and checking if Eve had written back yet, seeing that her other message had not been read. A frown before she remembered Eve might be giving her statement in Bills case.

"Put your bowl in the sink when you are done I'll check up on Emilia."

She said and pressed a kiss onto the crown of his head. Sure enough EMI was awake in her cot, gurgling happily when she saw Vil. Just as she was about to pick the baby girl up the doorbell rang and a pang of fear blossomed in her chest.

Had Astankova found her again?

With sweaty hands she went to the door, Checking the camera and finding a police officer standing there. The fear inside of her changed and she ripped the door open.

"Ma'am are you Dr. Villanelle Vasiliev?"

She blanched as she nodded.

"I was ordered by Boston PD to bring you to Boston immediately."

Her insides clenched, stomach dropping.

"What happened!?"

She felt the panic rise like bile.

"Ma'am I received a call from Detective Hector Cruz to please bring you to Boston ASAP. We have a chopper waiting at our precinct. I was not informed of the reason other than it was urgent and involved your SO Detective Park."

A hand reached out to steady her as she swayed.

"Mom what's going on?"

Her son's voice softly asked from the open living room and Villanelle feared she would fall as she turned to her boy! Officer behind her and told him to get shoes and jacket, voice shaking.

They would bring her back to tell her something terrible. Something had happened to Eve and she was escorted to Boston to receive the news she always feared.

Tears shot into her eyes making her vision blur as she picked up Emilia and the diaper bag not realizing that the whole time she di, that she kept muttering the word no over and over.

**

With force Eve kicked Thomson's shin under the table, making him yell and jolt.

"Listen asshole! Enough people have died for you already. What the hell have you done? You want a chance at getting out alive, then fucking talk!"

She yelled, hands working against the restraints as she felt the rope cut into her wrists.

"I swear I had no idea about her being trafficked or too young. I just went to a club to have some fun!"

He forced out, still unable to look at the image.

"So what happened to her!"

Eve tried to stay calm but she would not die for a politician who had apparently slept with a trafficked kid in some underground brothel.  
She did not even feel pity, that guy was scum.

"She got pregnant and one of the mobs involved had her removed I had no idea something worse might have happened!"

He yelled out desperately, then flinched as the door opened once more and their assailant stormed in cursing.

"Lies! They all confessed! You strangled her! You buried her and the baby inside of her in this building! You sit on her bones and lie!"

The nightstick kept beating down on his body, wet crunching sounds as Eve tried to wrangle her hands free out of duty to stop the assault. Thomsons skin burst open like overripe fruit as he was beaten over nad over.

"You killed my daughter and then tried to pay me off. You killed her and buried her under your office!"

More hits with the weapon rained down and blood sprayed from an open wound as the stick hit the spot again and again.

"Martens ratted you out I have it on video. She tried getting out of your trouble but she was part of hiding the sex trafficking my daughter fell pray to. They all confessed."

Weakly the man kept mumbling he was sorry.

Eve finally understood what had caused the mayhem. A mother avenging her child. A child that had been killed to hide the trafficking. Martens who was supposed to keep the weak protected, had helped their trafficking and rape and murder.

At some point Thomson was so swollen and bloody, his face looking as if he went through a meat grinder and no more whimpers and groans coming from him, that Eve wondered if he was dead. The walls and ceiling were spray painted in his blood.

With another pull and her wrist now definitely skinned raw, she had one hand free, twisting the other in her binding. Her legs were bound together but not to the chair and bloody fingers freed the other hand, her assailant still concentrating on thomson.

She tried to stand, nausea making her wobble and alerting her captor. In the matter of a second a gun was trained on her.

"Don't Detective. He isn't worth your life. Don't you have kids? Don't you understand why I had to? My beautiful child! My little girl!"

Eve's hands raised! Trying to calm the now yelling woman as the gun waved between them.

"I get it. I have kids. We just had a girl. I get you! I would kill for my kids!"

Trying to seem understanding to calm the killer down, show compassion, tell about yourself to garner compassion in your attacker.

"I am sorry you were dragged into this then. Sorry…"

The head lowered for a second and Eve took her chance, knowing she only had one, barreling her body towards the other woman with all the force and momentum she could muster. Her bloody hands grabbed the gun, trying to wrestle it free. A leg sweeped at hers making her yell out and try to hold balance, the pain not fully registering as the drive to survive in her overwrote anything else. They stumbled still and Eve and the attacker went down in a tumble of limbs as they fought for control.

They swore, grunted and yelled, the sounds of the scuffle filling the room. Until another sound exploded and afterwards silence was all that was left.

**

"Every car to the docks and Thomson office building, we repeat all available Boston PD cars to the docks! Fellow officer in distress. We have a murderer on the premise."

Cruz yelled into the phone.

As soon as they had watched the confession unfold, he had sprung up, Kenny googling the address of Thomson's office building. His father and now him owned a shipping company and that had apparently been where the attacker had brought them. With it being Sunday, the building would be empty.

"They are fighting!"

Cruz turned as he saw Eve fling herself at the other woman, a gun between them. Kenny was sheet white standing up and leaving the desk unable to watch and Cruz urged dispatch again to hurry.

A shot rang out and all sound stopped. Kenny stared at the screen again, no person visible as they had fallen to the ground in their scuffle, the camera not covering that.

"Come on Eve..come on get up."

Cruz muttered feeling desperation bloom as he watched and saw nothing.

A figure stood and Kenny retched into his desks trash bin as he saw the kidnapper, a large pool of blood on her chest, added to the red sprinkles she had from Thomson.

"You shouldn't...have attacked me…."

The accent seemed thicker now and Cruz' hands where fists at his side.

"Cruz they said you found her let's go!"

Bill had ordered as soon as he had ripped the bullpens door open. When no one reacted he went to Cruz watching as the assailant stared down at something that was out of frame.

Together they stared as the camera was thrown down, attacker running away. The image though did not end as planned.

"No...nono!"

"All units code 30, officer down."

Cruz said into his walkie talkie his eyes glued to Eve. They watched for a second before Cruz turned yelling out and grabbing a chair, throwing it in anger. Bill forced himself to stare at his partner the feeling of having caused this all making him sick. 

**

She had almost had it, she had almost been able to turn the gun away from her body. The bang of the discharge had been deafening. There was no being thrown back, like in action movies. It was more like a hot knife ripping through you, flesh burning and being ripped apart, the rush of blood filling the cavity left, then she felt that blood flow out, back getting warm were it seeped. The pain was something else. A searing, lungs filling with blood, each breath getting harder to take.

She heard the other woman run and when she opened her eyes, head rolling to the side, all she saw was a red light of a camera. Instinctively her hand tried to reach, albeit weakly and shaking as she tried to force it. Eve had no idea why she tried, all thought processes halted. She was dying and she had no idea if anyone knew where she was. 

Each breath hurt and then she felt the gurgle from the blood in her lungs, unable to breath in anymore. Panic rose and her eyes widened.

"Tell....I love them...tell 'em…."

She forced out with the last breath she had been able to draw and she closed her eyes resigning herself to the fact that it was indeed over. She would never see Vil and her kids again. But at least she hoped they would know she loved them.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she convulsed in pain, blood rushing from her mouth. 

She didn't hear the sirens outside the building, she did not hear the people calling for her, the shots being fired farther away.

**

_“The Disciple Murder has been found and killed in a shoot out with Boston Police at an office building at the docks. There were two other casualties on scene. Thomson who ran for Mayor and a police officer died, before the Killer could be taken out. The killings were the latest in a string of murders with prominent victims. Boston Police Commissioner Harper has stated in today’s Press conference, that apparently Thomson had murdered this young trafficking victim after she fell pregnant. Her body has since been discovered in the foundation of the newly built Annex of the Thomson office building. The owners of the illegal brothels and other investors, as well as people hiding that murder and Chief Martens who aparently tipped the clubs off about raids, have all been killed previously. An internal investigation will try to find out if more police officers and employees of the state were involved in this human trafficking ring. The Funeral of the killed Boston PD officer will be held with Full honors.”_

Bill switched off the TV, tiredly rubbing his eyes and then turning as he heard steps come down the stairs, watching as Villanelle, pale and with red rimmed eyes, stopped in looking lost and so tired. She pulled on the black jacket he held out for her and stared at Bill in his full black Uniform.

“Ready?”

She shook her head.

“Not really...no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading until here! Thanks for all the support.


	41. Epilogue

“Emilia, I am leaving now!”

Villanelle yelled up the stairs exasperated. 

“Mama I can’t leave without the jersey!”

She cursed under her breath. Of course, just her luck. Emilias brothers jersey, a gift he had given his sister which she cherished like nothing else.

“Em, it’s in the wash!”

“Nooooo!”

The drive to the School was filled with a sulking 10 year old girl, telling her over and over again how Andrei would lose because the jersey was in the wash and how it was a lucky jersey. She was seriously considering opening the big bottle of red wine tonight and drown herself in the bathtub.

Once they arrived, the field was packed but one of the other Players moms had saved them some spots. 

“Darling we are all so happy Andrei is in the form he is. State championship, I tell you.”

Vil smiled fondly, laughing at herself inside of her mind. She had always griped at Andrei’s sport choices but in the end she was so proud to watch her son play. He was a good guy, studious and smart but also really, really into sports. That had only cemented itself after Eve’s shooting.  
She felt her heart hammering in her chest at the memory, closing her eyes against the burn of sudden tears, missing when Emi went down the bleachers to the field side where her brother was throwing footballs to warm up.

When she finally was able to open her eyes without feeling scared of crying, she saw Andrei rifling through his bag, pulling out his large team sweater and pulling it over his sisters head with a grin. It made her heart jump from love. 

He had no idea how much he reminded her of Eve with every little thing he did. 

“Is the crisis averted now?”

Villanelle asked with a knowing grin when Emilia sat down next to her. The little girl basked in the attention of her Quarterback brother. Luckily she had no aspirations to be a cheerleader and instead took a liking to fencing, which Vil was very happy about. 

“Andrei said I can keep it.”

Great, now her 10 year old would beg to actually wear the 4 times too large pullover to school.  
She gave Andrei an exasperated look as he found her on the bleachers, throwing her a wink and blowing her a kiss. 

“Is that seat taken Ma’am?”

Turning her head she found a young man pointing to the seat not occupied by Emi, on her other side.

“Ah...yes...yes...I am sorry.”

Once the guy was gone Emi frowned. 

“Who are you holding a spot for mama?”

Well she had done that before but nobody had made a fuss about it. Last season didn’t go well for the school team. Andrei had gotten tackled in the first game of the season, ribs broken and wrist hurt and she had made sure he sat out long enough to properly heal. The team had struggled, Andrei had sulked. They even had a fight about allowing him back on the field early, which she had adamantly refused and stood her ground, she still hated to remember that argument. The school’s bleachers had not been filled like this season and no one had noticed how she always held one spot.  
A  
“Shush darling and watch out for the drinks guy I need water.”

By the second quarter Vil was getting antsy. Andrei had been tackled twice now in the pocket as his team just could not get a handle on the defenders of the opponent. The game was tied at 7 : 7 and Andrei was working on first down. Her leg bounced as she watched another kid run towards hers. Emilias face hid against her side as she feared the impact just like her mom. 

Then V heard cheering and watched as the team’s tight end ran towards the end zone. Somehow Andrei had gotten the pass in. These moments made Vil hate the game.   
She stared at the sky and send a prayer to whatever deity watched.

“Can’t this Match be over?”

She groaned.

“Where would be the fun in that, Vil? Look at him! He’s having a good time.”

“MOMMY!”

Emilia yelled delighted and almost jumped over her to get to Eve. The blondes heart soared as she watched Eve sit down next to her, Emilia on her lap hugging her mom tightly.

“You made it!”

Emilia mumbled against her Moms chest and Villanelle flushed with love, her face mirroring her feelings.

“Well I am sure I broke some speed limits...they let me go early from the meeting since this game decides if Andrei’s team makes it to playoffs.”

She gave V a knowing look before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

“Hey babe.”

“Hi.”

V husked back and then leaned into her wife, taking in the familiar scent.

“OH come on! Where is the flag!”

She giggled at Eve being right into the match.

**

"Yeap team won. They are going to the playoffs. Yes, Eve is ecstatic. Is Noah behaving, Bill?"

The man on the other line laughed and told her Noah was an angel, as usual. Bills son shin and he were roughly the same age and, as Noah toothily had exclaimed, best friends. 

"Did Eve make it?"

"Yes. Andrei was so happy."

Last season had been hard for Eve and Andrei. She had never missed his games but she had been unable to shift courses at university and thus mostly not made it. 

"Well, tell Eve hi from us and no worries about picking Noah up on Sunday. He heard we were going to the zoo with Shin and wanted to stay longer anyways."

After hanging up Vil made sure Eve's university bag was in the office before following the happy voices to the kitchen, finding Eve and Andrei plating pizza and Emilia setting the table.

"Babe we got you only mushroom, where is Noah?"

"Demanded to stay until Sunday since Keiko and Bill are taking Shin to the zoo tomorrow. He called me while I was driving to pick him up."

Eve looked only a bit miffed at having lost the attention of their youngest to the zoo.

**

It was way after ten by the time the Park-Vasiliev household had settled down mostly. Villanelle was in front of her vanity while listening to the shower shut off. When Eve emerged, towel slung around her petite frame, Vil's eyes immediately landed on the scar on her chest, not full center but slightly to the right, that one or two inch away from the center had saved her life in the end. She felt bile rise in her throat and averted her eyes, forcing herself to take deep steadying breaths.

Soft hands squeezed her shoulders and she turned on her bench and pressed herself against her wife, feeling hands softly try to soothe.

"Babe?"

The scar was right there when she looked up, her fingertips reaching up to ghost over it.

"After my shift I...I was with your mom and Emi. I felt a bit tired so she told me to take a nap. I...had a bad dream. I dreamed of...the shooting. But you died with Hugo and pre game...there was another memory."

The anniversary had been the week prior and as every year they had all put flowers down on Hugo's grave. His bravery had made it possible that EMTs reached her in time. She had barely made it out alive that day and her recovery had been gruesome. The shooting had affected and changed her life. To the better, Eve felt. 

There was this memory burned in her head of waking in the middle of the night from pain and finding Vil in her darkened hospital room, crying, silent sobs heaving the lithe frame. She had known then that she could not return to police work. All she had feared was never seeing Vil and their kids again as she died in a pool of her own blood. She never wanted to go through that again, nor make her loved ones go through it.

After healing she resigned, even though they offered countless deskjobs, and then went to teach police procedure at Boston university for lawyers while also completing her criminal psychology studies. Which was were she now taught herself.

It sure was safer than being a cop, paid better even. She just griped when courses kept her away from her kids activities. 

"I just...can't seem to shake the memory…"

Villanelle said softly, muffled against Eve's skin.

"I hate seeing you still hurt over this."

**

It was around midnight when Eve woke feeling parched, she disentangled herself from her long limbed wife and went downstairs, finding Andrei still at the kitchen counter with a glass of milk, scribbling on a notepad and letters in front of him.

“Studying so late?”

He shook his unruly head of hair and shrugged.

“Nah...looking at colleges.”

Sitting across from him after getting her water, Eve looked at her teenage son thoroughly.  
He had grown so much even though she still saw the little 6 year old when she looked at him. His unruly locks had never flattened out and where a hit with the girl apparently, as well as his dimpled smile and freckled nose. 

“I tend to forget how much you have grown. So...pre med huh?.”

He shrugged and Eve tried to wrap her mind around her lil man now being a sophomore looking into university.

“There were scouts at school this past week. Harvard, Penn State, Michigan and Boston.”

“Well your mom knows better which schools offer a good med program. I am sure she will say Boston...how am I supposed to reconcile her when you move to University?”

They grinned but Andrei sobered quickly.

“She didn’t look well today pre-match, Ma.”

“I know we talked. She had a bad dream.”

There was a nod of understanding.

“Thanks for making it today. I know...schedule doesn’t really…”

Patting his hand, Eve finished her glass.

“Buddy, if I can make it somehow, I will always be at you guys events ok? No thanks needed. Now, you should go to bed before 1 am ok bud?”

Andrei nodded, then bit his lips looking unsure.

“Ma...you and Mom...you got that dinner tomorrow right? And Emi is at the birthday overnight and Noah...so I thought...there is this party from one of my school friends…”

“I mean...did you ask your Mom?”

There it was, a sigh and shrug.

“I would have to drive…”

Ah yes and in the mood Vil currently was, she probably had not been happy about that.

“I’ll talk to her ok? But I can’t promise anything.”

His grin was infectious and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re the best, Ma!”

Eve watched him basically skip up the stairs and shook her head at herself. Vil was right, the kids had her around their little fingers. When they had thought about having a third, just 6 years ago, Vil had straight away said she wanted a child from Eve’s eggs. Noah was her spitting image. Dark black locked hair, korean looks and her stubborn streak. He was a little wild child which annoyed his sister to no end, because she was more calm like Vil. As she went back up, her eyes landed on the pictures in the staircase, a timeline of their kids growing, Eve’s heart always full to bursting when she looked at the pictures.

“Where were you?”

Eve smiled as she crawled back under the covers, kissing Vil’s shoulder.

“Grabbed some water. Andrei was still up, looking at colleges.”

Her wife turned in her arms, grunting as she shuffled until she had a good cuddling position against Eve.

“Our baby wants to move away…”

Eve tried to hold the snort in, but to no avail.

“Vil…all he cares about right now is the party tomorrow night...”

“No. I won’t let him drive. I don’t know the kid he wants to go to...he said the parents are out.”

Rubbing the blondes back, Eve let her settle for a moment.

“Andrei is a good boy. We can trust him and I do want to show him we do. He is growing up Vil and as much as I want to...we can’t stop that happening.”

“I hate it...I am going to lock Emilia and Noah away.”

She giggled and kissed her wife’s forehead.

“You laugh now...I will laugh when the first pimply, hormone laden boy or girl is waiting to pick Emilia up.”

It was Vils turn to laugh at the frown etched onto Eve’s face.

**

"Do you want another wine V?"

Her wife shook her head, talking to her colleague about the premed courses at Boston U. Clearly Vil hoped Andre would stay in Boston and yes the thought was nice, she had done the same but purely because her parents had not been able to afford anything else. They could and if Andrei decided he could also choose the university with a football programme he liked. That was another topic of contention between her and Villanelle. Her wife still hoped that Andrei would solely concentrate on studies and not sport.

Eve stood and walked to the bar, the evening was nice so far and they both loved hanging out with actual adults. Three kids at home was great and all, but they needed a few hours sometimes to decompress.

The bartender poured her a soda and she checked the sports scores while she waited frowning as her phone vibrated in her pants pocket. Worry drew her brows close as she saw Andrei's number on the screen. It was just past 11pm and she hoped he simply called to say he was home.

"Hey bud!"

Just as she picked up she already heard yelling in the back and sirens and eve blanched.

"Ma...ma something happened! I am can you please come here?"

Her breathing was panicked and she waved over to alert her wife in their booth, Vil hurrying over as she tried to hear what Andrei was saying. He sounded like he was crying.

"Bud, I need you to tell me if you are okay and where you are. Mom and I are on the way."

"I...I...m fine ma. There was an accident...there is this junior…"

"Andrei is there police? If yes, I need you to give the phone to an officer. Mom and me are on the way!"

Villanelle was already coming back with their jackets, grabbing the phone and listening to the officer tell her where to.

It took them 25 angst filled minutes to arrive in the street where the accident took place and when they arrived they saw a car had been t-boned by a truck, their car parked on the side with no signs of being involved.  
Andrei sat on the curb, head in both hands, cuts lining his arms and an EMT trying to talk to him.

"ANDREI!"

Villanelle was with him as soon as she saw him, holding him while Eve forced herself to not run there and first find out what had happened. A police officer approached her, nodding.

"Ma'am that your boy?"

"Yes officer...what happened? Is everyone ok?"

The look on the man's face told her that it wasn't all good and her eyes went to the emergency car that was occupied.

"Your son saw the accident happen and pulled the driver from the car. Kid is not in great shape. We will need…"

"I know a statement...can...can we come to the precinct tomorrow or do you need it now?"

After minutes of clearing up the next step she finally went over and Andrei's teary eyes landed on her. He stood and went into her arms.

"I tried stopping him, Ma...I couldn't ...I am sorry."

Andrei had seen the teen drink and had tried to alert someone but before he could find the boys brother at the party, the kid had taken the car for a joy ride, ran a red light and got t-boned. Andrei had followed in his car with a friend in hopes of stopping the teen somewhere.

"It's okay buddy. You did your best ok? Mom and I are really proud of you, bud."

**

"Is he sleeping?"

Eve asked as Villanelle entered the kitchen.

"Yes the painkillers hit him pretty good. God damnit...I knew the party was a bad idea.."

She said and sank into the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Babe...he did nothing wrong."

"I know ok. Please let me be irrational. I need that right now. I know he did well. I know he just tried to save the other kid. I just need a moment to vent."

She nodded and rubbed her wives back.

"He's a good boy."

**

“And then the Lion went rooooooar!”

Noahs little hands made claws and he roared, grinning as he saw his mothers bemused face.

“But uncle Bill said we can’t cuddle Lions.”

“Uncle Bill is a very smart man.”

Vil said and tried to get Noah to properly undress.

“Oh no Andrei is hurt!”

And without taking his shoes off, Noah ran towards his older brother who picked him up and put him on his lap, besides the bandaged arms.

“Noah be careful ok? How’s the pain Andrei? Eve? We are home!”

She watched Andrei explain to his five year old brother that he had gotten a bit hurt, showing the patience of a saint whereas Emi was often left exasperated with her little brother.

Eve watched the mayhem as she came down the stairs having helped Emi with some homework, leaning in and kissing Vil before she picked up her little baby boy and carrying him to the couch, listening to stories and about Lions and Seals.

Vil was left with her oldest at the kitchen counter.

“I am okay ma. Just...I wish…”

“Baby...you did all you could.”

“Mom and I went for the statement...his parents where there. They said the same.”

And still Andrei looked down trodden.

“Andrei?”

He leaned closer, whispering.

“Mom...do...do you think...Mama would be sad if ...I didn’t go into football at Uni? I want to commit completely to Med school.”

He loved his Ma so much that the thought she could be sad he wasn’t playing ball scared him.

“She could never be sad Andrei. She is immensely proud of all you achieve.”

“She...was just so happy talking about visiting for matches.”

“And I will be happy to visit to take you to matches of your Uni team instead of watching you play, bud.”

Came Eve’s voice from behind their son and Vil smiled lovingly as she saw her son’s shoulders get less tight with worry.

“You do what makes you happy.”

Eve iterated and ruffled Andreis hair, who did not roll his eyes annoyed, because he was relieved his mom, whom he looked up at so much, would be okay with his choice.

All that mattered to Eve was the happiness of her family.

**

“Watch out Konstantin! NOAH!”

Eve warned and watched as the old man just barely got out of the way of Noah’s remote steered car, chastising her boy to watch out for the people in the room or go to the playroom with Shin, who was already pulling her son towards the stairs. Konstantin simply laughed his big belly laugh and ruffled his grandsons hair fondly.

Villanelle and Mama Park where in the kitchen cleaning up the Thanksgiving mess, Bill and Keiko sat in the dining room with Kenny and Elena, Cruz and his boy, Kennys and El’s boy and Andrei where out in the garden with a football and the combined girls where in Emi’s room playing, while Eve made sure all the grown ups still had drinks.

She loved this full house around the holidays, their friends and family with them, laughter filling the halls.

Her father in law looked just as wistful and before anyone else could see them, they slipped into the shared office and eve winked at him as she poured him a glass of the special whiskey they often enjoyed when he visited. 

"Being a professor suits you."

Konstantin said as he looked at the wall with their diplomas and covers for their publications. Eve having added her own to the spot where villanelles had been.

"It certainly suits my private life better. Though I must admit my fitness has taken a dive."

They both knew that since her lungs having been damaged in the shooting she simply could not work out as she had before. She had not gotten fat thanks to her wife happily making sure she ate better, but she sure as hell had no six pack any longer. Villanelle loved her still.

"Astankova passed away."

She leaned back in her chair and regarded Konstantin.

"Did you tell…"

"No. She never wanted to hear from him again. I just…"

Eve understood. He had to tell someone.

"He visited me in the hospital."

Now it was Konstantin's turn to raise a brow.

"Told me he doesn't approve of gay relationships but that he knew Vil was in good hands with me. To watch out for her. I hadn't even been sure if it was real but the pastor confirmed later on that she had seen him off and he had confirmed he had seen me."

A simple nod and they both sunk deep into their thoughts.

"I always just wanted my daughter to find someone to love her. You gals went through a lot to find to each other. You should both be proud for the roads you took."

And she was, her eyes straying to the wedding picture on the middle of the two desks pushed to face each other.

"I knew when I woke in the hospital…still alive for some reason, that there was no one else for me ever again. I would never feel as I do for your daughter or our children and I would do anything to make sure nothing like this would happen to us again."

They had offered her Martens spot. A cold case spot, better pension benefits. But Eve could not, would not have Villanelle go through any of it again.

"No regrets? Or missing the work?"

"No. I know Bill feels the same. He left not long after me for his teaching position at the academy."

She heard a crash and then Villanelle yelling after their youngest, both she and Konstantin grinning from ear to ear.

"I am more than thankful for this chaos. I would not have it any other way."

When they stepped out, Eve pulled Villanelle into an embrace, kissing the tip of her nose and telling her how much she loved her, watching a pretty flush colouring her wife's cheeks.

And they both turned to look into the living and dining room, watching their friends and family laugh and chatter.

It had taken them some time, it had made them stumble and fall but here they were.

"I love you more and more each day…"

Vill mumbled against her cheek and Eve turned her head and kissed her square on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a for being part of this journey. This is the last chapter and as always finishing a story is like saying goodbye to friends that are dear to you.
> 
> I have a new story coming up though so maybe see you soon.
> 
> Thank you for all your support for this.


End file.
